Familienbande
by Little Nothing 1
Summary: Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen.
1. Chapter 1 Eskalation

Die Situation eskaliert

"Wo ist Christina," schrie Michael außer sich vor Wut, während er aus dem Auto sprang. Er war gerade aus der Stadt zurückgekehrt, dort hatte er sich mit einem Freund zum Essen getroffen. In dem Schnellimbiss hatte er das verhängnisvolle Video gesehen, das seine Stieftochter mit ihrer Band herausgebracht hatte. Michael hätte es nicht mal wahrgenommen, denn er saß mit dem Rücken zum Bildschirm, wenn Lynn, die Bedienung, ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, als sie die Getränke brachte. "Du bist sicher stolz auf die Kleine," sagte sie noch, aber da war Michael längst wütend aus dem Lokal gestürzt.

Auf ihrem Sterbebett vor vielen Jahren hatte Christinas Mutter ihr, die damals erst siebzehn Jahre alt war, von IHM erzählt. ER war Christinas Vater, ein Unsterblicher, ein Vampir.

Star erzählte ihrer Tochter, dass er ihr oft in ihren Träumen erschien, sie sehnte sich nach ihm, auch wenn sie dass Christinas Stiefvater gegenüber nie zugeben würde.

Star verriet ihrer Tochter nicht den Namen ihres Vaters, aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen, alles an diesem Mann war magisch, seine Stimme, sein süffisantes Grinsen, sein enormer Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber - Star vermisste ihn und seine Blutsbrüder seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht im Jahre neunzehnhundertsiebenundachzig!

Er war ihre große Liebe, aber das hatte sie erst erkannt, als es zu spät war. Es war ihre Schuld, dass er sein Leben verloren hatte, sie hatte ihn und seine Blutsbrüder verraten.

Christina war natürlich davon überzeugt, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr klar im Kopf war, so etwas wie Vampire gab es schließlich nur in Horrorfilmen, aber trotzdem - diese Geschichte hatte die junge Frau nie losgelassen.

Nach Stars Beerdigung machte sie den Fehler, Michael, ihren Stiefvater, nach ihrem leiblichen Vater zu fragen, da sie von ihrer Mutter nicht mal seinen Namen erfahren hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass Michael nicht ihr Vater war, er ließ ja keine Gelegenheit aus, sie daran zu erinnern.

Daraufhin schlug Michael Christina zum ersten Mal. Bisher musste sie immer "nur" seine Beschimpfungen und Erniedrigungen ertragen und nun schlug er sie auch noch.

Die ganze Geschichte von Star begann damit, dass sie nach einem Streit mit ihrem allein erziehenden Vater wegließ und schließlich nach Santa Carla kam. Sie hatte etwas Geld gespart und konnte sich damit eine Zeit lang ein billiges Zimmer in einem Motel finanzieren, das sie wöchentlich bezahlte. Sie nahm verschiedene Jobs an, und verdiente so etwas Geld. Es war nicht viel, aber zumindest ging es ihr besser wie vielen anderen Ausreißern und sie musste nicht hungern, oder in fremden Mülltonnen nach weggeworfenen Lebensmitteln suchen.

Nach etwa einem Monat, auf dem Weg nach Hause von einem Restaurant, wo sie ab und zu als Küchenhilfe arbeitete, wurde sie jedoch überfallen. Sie konnte den Mann in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen und es war niemand in der Nähe. So wurde ihr das letzte Geld gestohlen.

Die Miete in dem Motel wurde zwei Tage später fällig, Star konnte diese nicht bezahlen und versuchte zu erklären, warum. Das jedoch interessierte den hartherzigen Gastwirt nicht im geringsten und er warf die junge Frau aus dem Motel.

Ihr blieb nun nichts anderes mehr über, als sich einen Schlafplatz im Freien zu suchen. Star war schon froh darüber, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatte, sich in den Strandduschen zu waschen, die waren völlig kostenlos.

Eines nachts hatte sie sich zum schlafen an eine abgelegene Stelle des Strands gelegt. Sie wurde vom Geräusch mehrerer Motoren geweckt und sah sich verschlafen und erstaunt um. Neben ihr hockte grinsend ein junger Mann, sein Motorrad stand mit laufendem Motor hinter ihm und um die beiden herum standen drei weitere Maschinen, auf denen jeweils eine Person saß.

"Was machst du mitten in der Nacht alleine hier draußen?", fragte der junge Mann. Star antwortete nicht sofort und bekam Angst. Der junge Mann und Star musterten sich. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden mit derart hellblonden Haaren und derartige eisblaue Augen gesehen und blickte etwas eingeschüchtert zu Boden.

"Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben," versicherte der junge Mann, daraufhin fingen zwei seiner Freunde an zu lachen, der dritte Motorradfahrer verzog keine Miene und beobachtete nur genau, was vor sich ging. Der junge Mann blickte seine Freunde genervt an, dann wandte er sich wieder Star zu.

"Sieht aus, als hättest du keinen Platz zum schlafen," bemerkte er und grinste. "Ach, wie unhöflich von mir, ich bin übrigens David," fügte er hinzu und streckte Star die rechte Hand entgegen. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und ergriff diese dann schließlich.

Er war charmant und irgendwie vertraute Star ihm. Schließlich bot er ihr dann an, mit ihm und seinen Freunden zu kommen. "Wir haben wirklich jede Menge Platz, und es ist gefährlich für eine junge frau alleine hier draußen," erklärte er. Einer seiner Freunde lachte wieder.

Der junge Mann blickte seinen Freund säuerlich an. "Paul, halt endlich die Klappe," zischte er und sah Star wieder an. Er bemerkte ihr Zögern. "Hey, du bist wirklich sicher bei uns," versprach er. "Wir erwarten nichts von dir für unsere Gastfreundschaft, und keiner wird dich anrühren," versprach er, stand auf und hielt ihr erneut seine Hand hin um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen.

Die Beiden waren fast zwei Jahre ein Paar, doch dann lernte Star Michael kennen und wendete sich von IHM ab. ER hatte sie natürlich durchschaut, doch statt Michael von ihr fernzuhalten, lud er ihn ein, sich seiner Gang anzuschließen; ER hatte eben schon immer seine eigenen Methoden.

Star versuchte noch Michael zu warnen, denn die Lost Boys waren Vampire, aber er glaubte ihr nicht, dass in dieser verdammten Flasche Blut war und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Die Geschichte endete damit, dass die Lost Boys vernichtet wurden und das Haus, in dem Michael mit seiner Familie lebte in Schutt und Asche lag.

Michael zog mit Star in eine kleine Stadt im Bundesstaat Washington, denn er bekam dort die Möglichkeit eine gut bezahlte Arbeit anzunehmen und berufsbegleitend die Schule zu beenden. Aber auch seine Mutter, Sam und selbst der Großvater verließen Santa Carla, es gab dort nichts mehr für die Drei, nachdem das Haus derart zerstört war.

Christinas Band nannte sich "The Immortals", und Unsterblichkeit, so wie Vampire gepaart mit Melancholie und Gothicmetal war ihre Musik. In diesem ersten Video der Band, das diese selber gedreht und dass man nur auf Youtube sehen konnte, ging es um die Liebe einer Frau zu einem Vampir.

Michael wusste natürlich, dass es in dem Video um seine längst verstorbene Frau und diese Arschloch von Vampir ging. Das machte ihn so wütend, dass er völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

"Wo ist Christina," schrie er wieder, als er ins Haus rannte. Die junge Frau war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Essen für ihre Geschwister, den sechzehnzehnjährigen Robin und die vierzehnjährige Denise auf deren Teller zu verteilten.

Michael gab seiner Stieftochter nicht den Hauch einer Chance für irgendwelche Erklärungen, er gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, so einen Scheiß in die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen?", schrie er sie wütend an und schlug noch einmal zu.

Christina fiel zu Boden, völlig perplex, denn sie wusste in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht, wovon Michael redete. "Dad, hör auf," rief Robin erschrocken und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, während Denise entsetzt aus dem Zimmer lief.

Der Junge stürmte auf seinen Vater zu, um ihn von Christina wegzuziehen, aber der schubste ihn einfach weg. In seiner Wut trat Michael seiner Stieftochter noch einmal in die Rippen. Robin fiel auf, dass sein Vater nach Alkohol roch, das erklärte, warum Michael Christina derart brutal behandelte.

Christina weinte, sie hatte von den Ohrfeigen eine Platzwunde im Gesicht, und ihre Rippen taten sehr weh, sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Michael verhielt sich ihr gegenüber oft sehr ungerecht und gemein, und eigentlich hatte die junge Frau den Wunsch sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen, sie war schließlich fast zweiunddreißig Jahre alt.

Aber sie hatte nun mal ihrer Mutter versprochen, Michael mit den jüngeren Geschwistern zu helfen, und Christina liebte die Beiden mehr als alles andere. Naja sie hatte auch nicht sehr viele Freunde, denn Michael hatte ihr von klein auf eingetrichtert, das sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen sei und es wäre besser gewesen, sie wäre niemals geboren.

Christina war eher unsicher und schüchtern, trotzdem hatte sie sich von den Immortals dazu überreden lassen, dieses Video aufzunehmen. Das sie eine schöne Stimme hatte, das wusste sie.

Sie hatte von Dean, dem Bandleader das Angebot bekommen, mit der Band auf Tour zu gehen, Christina jedoch machte ihm klar, dass sie auf garkeinen Fall vor so vielen Leuten auf einer Bühne stehen wollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht konnte. Das wiederrum führte zum Streit mit den Bandmitgliedern, aber das war Christina egal. Sie brauchte diese Leute nicht. Die tranken zu viel und nahmen außerdem Drogen, das mochte die junge Frau garnicht.

Sie hatte oft genug am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, wie zu viel Alkohol das schlimmste aus einer Person herausholen konnte. Michael vertrug keinen Whisky, dieses Getränk machte ihn aggressiv, und das bekam immer Christina zu spüren. Wenn sie merkte, dass er getrunken hatte, verzog sie sich normalerweise einfach nach oben in ihr Zimmer, aber dieses Mal traf es sie völlig unvorbereitet.

Michael sah sie hasserfüllt an, als sie versuchte vom Boden aufzustehen. "Ich will, dass du deine Sachen packst, und hier verschwindest, bevor ich mich völlig vergesse," schrie er sie an.

"Wo soll ich denn hin?", flüsterte die junge Frau. "Das ist mir scheißegal," spie Michael. "Verpiss dich einfach, ich habe deinen Anblick lange genug ertragen!"

Robin sah seinen Vater entsetzt an. "Daddy...," fing er an, aber Michael schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Halt dich da raus, junger Mann," motzte der betrunkene Mann. "Das geht dich nichts an. Die gehört hier nicht hin, das hat sie nie!"

Christina schluckte und weinte wieder, während sie langsam unter Schmerzen aufstand. Plötzlich stand Will, einer von Christinas wenigen Freunden mit Denise in der Küche.

"Was willst du denn hier," schrie Michael ihn an. Will half Christina mit entsetztem Gesicht auf die Beine. "Denise hat mich angerufen, sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

"Verpisst euch doch alle beide," rief Michael aufgebracht, und stürmte aus der Küche. Will sah ihm wütend hinterher. "Christina, du kannst eine Weile bei uns wohnen," bot er an. Christina nickte erleichtert.

"Sehr gerne, vielen Dank," flüsterte sie.

Christina blieb eine Woche bei Will, der mit einem Kumpel in einer Wohngemeinschaft lebte. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihre Familie zu verlassen, um in Santa Carla herauszufinden, wer ihr Vater war und was mit ihm passiert ist.

Die junge Frau wusste nur, dass er vor ihrer Geburt, ja sogar bevor Star wusste, dass sie ein Kind von ihm bekommen würde, vernichtet wurde, so wie auch seine drei Blutsbrüder.

Christina wusste damals nicht, was sie von der Geschichte halten sollte, ein Unsterblicher, ein Vampir wäre ihr Vater. Sie liebte Vampirfilme und Bücher in denen es um übernatürliche Wesen ging, aber das waren halt nur Geschichten. Und auch, wenn ihre Mutter damals sehr überzeugend von ihrer Zeit in Santa Carla erzählt hatte, Christina war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter nun leider völlig den Verstand verloren hatte.

Andererseits waren da Christinas kleine Geheimnisse, die sie nie jemandem erzählt hatte. So kam es zu dieser Zeit fast jede Nacht vor, dass sie irgendwann aufwachte und statt in ihrem Bett zu liegen einfach unter der Zimmerdecke schwebte.

In dem Moment, wo sie dort wach wurde, fiel sie dann herunter. So hatte sie sich schon einige Male verletzt. Wenn sie mal wieder von der Decke fiel und jemand fragte, was das für ein Krach war, mitten in der Nacht, log sie dass sie aus dem Bett gefallen wäre.

Als sie älter wurde, schloß sie einfach ihre Zimmertüre ab. Einmal hatte sie sogar eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, die genäht werden musste. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die kleine Narbe noch erkennen.

Dann war da noch die Sache mit ihren Zähnen, die oft fürchterlich weh taten, besonders die Schneidezähne, aber ihr Zahnarzt konnte nie ein Problem finden.

Allerdings fragte sie sich, wenn die Geschichte ihrer Mutter tatsächlich stimmte, konnte es dann möglich sein, dass ein paar Jungendliche, so wie die Frogbrüder und Sam und Michael, vier gestandene Vampire einfach vernichten konnten?

Deshalb beschloss sie nun, sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit zu machen. Auf dem Sterbebett hatte Star ihrer Tochter eine Schatulle gegeben, in der sie alles aufbewahrte, was sie während der gemeinsamen Zeit von Christinas Vater und seinen Jungs bekommen hatte. Michael wusste davon nichts. In der Schatulle befanden sich einige Schmuckstücke, zwei Schlüssel und etwas Bargeld.

Der eine Schlüssel gehörte zu einem Haus am Stadtrand von Santa Carla und der andere gehörte zu dem BMW, der bei Wills Eltern im Schuppen stand. Das Haus und das Auto gehörten Christinas Vater und seinen Brüdern.

Michael hatte damals darauf bestanden, dass alles, was von Christinas Vater kam, aus seinem Haus verschwindet. Star hatte es aber nicht über sich gebracht, sich davon zu trennen, also stellte sie dass Auto bei Wills Eltern unter, mit denen sie sich angefreundet hatte, und versteckte die Schatulle im Haus.

Von dem Haus, in dem Star eine gemütliche Zweiraumwohnung hatte, hatte Michael nie etwas gewusst. Star hatte ihrer Tochter klar gemacht, dass Michael unter gar keinen Umständen von diesen Dingen erfahren durfte.

Nachdem Christina beschlossen hatte, die Stadt zu verlassen, hatte sie mit Robin telefoniert und ihm das Versteck der Schatulle verraten. Sie bat ihn, diese aus dem Haus zu schmuggeln und damit zu den Browns zu kommen und er sollte auf jeden Fall Denise mitbringen.

Die junge Frau ließ sich von Will zu dem Schuppen fahren, nachdem sie ihm von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte; die Geschichte mit den Vampiren hatte sie allerdings für sich behalten.

Er lächelte daraufhin. "Chrissy, der Wagen ist fast vierzig Jahre alt und hat nur gestanden, glaubst du, der wird dich irgendwo hinbringen?"

"Tja," erwiederte Christina grinsend. "Ich habe in der letzten Zeit fast mein ganzes Geld in dieses Auto gesteckt und Jacob, der Freund einer Bekannten hat es für micht fertig gemacht, und nun läuft es wie eine eins. Dir ist offensichtlich nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er sich öfter in eurem Schuppen aufgehalten hat."

Will guckte sie erstaunt an."Nein, seit ich letztes Jahr mit meinem Motorrad fertig wurde, war ich nicht mehr dort. Warum hast du dir nicht einfach ein kleines Auto gekauft, das wäre sicher günstiger gewesen?" "Ach weißt du, Will, der Wagen gefällt mir einfach ziemlich gut," antwortete sie nur verträumt. Dass der Wagen für sie einen hohen Wert hatte, weil es so ziemlich alles war, was sie von ihrem Vater hatte, sagte sie nicht.

Robin und Denise waren schon da, als Christina aus dem Auto stieg. Die beiden Kinder kamen in ihre Arme geflogen. "Geht es dir wieder gut," flüsterte Robin. Christina nickte. "Kommst du jetzt wieder nach Hause," fragte Denise voller Hoffnung.

Christina hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie den Beiden ihre Pläne erklärte. "Ich komme zwischendurch zu Joseph und Jacob," sagte sie. "Dann kommt ihr mich hier besuchen und ich schreibe euch über Facebook.

Und ihr könnt mich natürlich immer in den Ferien in Santa Carla besuchen, wenn euer Vater das erlaubt." Denise brach zwar in Tränen aus, aber beide Kinder nickten, denn ihnen war klar, dass Christina Michael nicht länger ertragen wollte. Der Abschied war denoch sehr schwer für alle, und es flossen viele Tränen.

Dank des Bargeldes aus der Schatulle musste Christina sich erst mal keine Sorgen machen, und auch nicht in ihr altes zu Hause, um Kleidung oder ähnliches zu holen. Ihre persönlichen Sachen, wie ihr Tagebuch und ihre Lieblingscds hatte Jacob schon vor Tagen für sie aus dem Haus geholt.

Am Stadtrand hielt sie noch einmal kurz an, denn die Trauer über den Abschied von ihren Geschwistern und Freunden brach aus ihr heraus. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sie ihre Fahrt fort. Sie wusste, es würde eine lange und anstrengende Reise, aber da musste sie nun durch. Es gab kein zurück mehr, sie wollte raus aus dieser verschlafenen Stadt und weg von Michael.

Es dauerte fast zwei Tage, bevor Christina ihr Ziel erreichte. Sie hatte auf halber Strecke spät Abends in einem Motel eingescheckt um einige Stunden zu schlafen. Von erholsamen Schlaf konnte allerdings keine Rede sein, denn sie hatte immernoch Schmerzen von Michaels letzter Attacke und wurde von schlimmen Träumen geplagt und wachte in der Nacht mehrmals schweißgebadet und weinend auf.

Als diese schreckliche Nacht endlich vorüber war gönnte sie sich ein längeres Bad, bevor sie ihre wenigen Sachen zusammenpackte. Nach dem Frühstück bezahlte sie an der Rezeption noch die fünfzehn Dollar für das Zimmer und setzte ihre Fahrt fort.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie das Ortsschild von Santa Carla passierte. An einer kleinen Tankstelle hielt sie noch kurz an, tankte den Wagen auf und fragte beim bezahlen nach dem Weg.

Dort waren außer ihr noch zwei junge Männer mit Motorrädern , einer von ihnen hielt ihr lächelnd die Tür auf und sah sie interessiert an, als sie wieder zu ihrem Auto ging. Die beiden fuhren die ganze Strecke hinter ihr und wurden etwas langsamer, als sie an ihrem vorläufig neuen zu Hause das Auto parkte.

Sie sah den Maschinen noch einen Moment hinterher, dann betrat sie zum ersten Mal das Haus, in das sich ihre Eltern damals zurück ziehen konnten, um etwas Zeit alleine zu verbringen.

Christina ging in die zweite Etage, schloß die Wohnungstür aus, streifte ihre Jeans ab, kuschelte sich auf dem Sofa in ihren Schlafsack und schlief sofort ein.


	2. Chapter 2 Die Biker

Die Biker

Paul und Marko, Mitglieder einer Motorradgang, hielten sich nicht lange an der Promenade auf, denn es war an diesem frühen Abend noch nichts los. "Hey Paul", sagte Marko, "lass uns nach Hause fahren und später noch mal wieder kommen." Paul nickte und sprang von der Brüstung, auf der er gesessen hatte. "War eine blöde Idee, so früh her zu kommen. Mal gucken, was Dwayne und David machen." "Ich muss aber erst noch tanken," antwortete Marko, dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam zu seinem Motorrad. Paul folgte ihm, mit seinem üblichem Grinsen im Gesicht.

An der Tankstelle standen die Beiden an nebeneinanderliegenden Zapfsäulen und alberten rum, während das Benzin in ihre Tanks lief. Als der schwarze BMW hinter Paul an einer weiteren Säule hielt, sahen die Jungs sich erstaunt an, denn auch wenn sie dieses Fahrzeug fast dreißig Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatten, so erkannten sie es sofort wieder.

Das ganze Auto war mattschwarz lackiert, und über die gesamte Fläche der Motorhaube war ein Airbrush aufgesprüht, dass einen Vampir mit langen blonden Haaren zeigte. Ein geübtes Auge hätte auch die Buchstaben "LB", die für "Lost Boys" standen und den Namen des Künstlers, nämlich Marko entdeckt. der Hintergrund des Airbrush war lila, und in dem gleichen Farbton wie auch die Alufelgen.

Die Jungs aus der Gang hatten alles selber gemacht, ja, als Vampir musste man sich irgendeine Beschäftigung suchen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

David war für die Motorarbeit zuständig, er konnte wirklich alles reparieren. Marko war der kreative Kopf der Gang, und alles was mit Technik zu tun hatte, zum Beispiel die Musikanlage des Fahrzeugs, war der Job von Dwayne und Paul. Da konnte ihnen keiner was vormachen.

Die beiden Vampire beobachteten noch, wie die junge Frau den E21 betankte, dann gingen sie selber nach innen um ihre Rechnung zu zahlen. Sie hielten sich länger im Kassenhaus auf, als nötig. Sie wollten sich das Mädchen genauer ansehen. Marko blätterte in einer Computerzeitschrift, während sich Paul in der Nähe der Tür aufhielt, wo die Scheinwerferbirnen hingen.

`Hm, süß, die Kleine,´ dachte er sich, als seine Augen unauffällig über ihre zierliche Figur glitten. Als Christina den Kassenraum verließ, hielt Paul ihr lächelnd die Tür auf und ging gefolgt von Marko hinter ihr nach draußen.

Die beiden warteten, bis sie losfuhr und folgten ihr mit einem kleinen Abstand.

Als sie den Wagen vor dem Haus am Stadtrand parkte, grinsten die Beiden sich an, während sie das Tempo drosselten. Im Rückspiegel beobachtete Marko noch, dass die junge Frau ihnen einen Moment hinterherblickte, dann verschwand sie aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Die vier Vampire hielten sich immer noch gerne im versunkenen Hotel "Hudsons Bluff" auf, aber sie nutzten es nicht mehr als Schlafplatz, nachdem die Frogbrüder dort vor Jahren Marko angegriffen hatten.

Es war einfach zu riskant. Die versteckt liegende Werkstatt der Vier hatte ein unterirdisches kleines Tunnelsysthem, dort verbrachten sie den Tag.

Als Marko und Paul dort eintraffen, saß David auf einem Sessel und las das Handbuch für sein Motorrad, Dwayne hatte ebenfalls ein Buch in der Hand.

Paul schmiß sich auf den Sessel neben David und sah diesen breit grinsend an. Marko schnappte sich Dwayne`s Skateboard und probierte einige Kunststücke aus, während er die beiden nachdenklich beobachtete.

David blickte von seinem Buch auf, sah erst Marko an, und dann in Pauls Gesicht.

"Was," fragte er schließlich ungeduldig. "Wir haben eine Überraschung," antwortete Paul lachend. "Eine wirklich süße Überraschung." "Aha," sagte David. "Paul, was denn nun," fügte er hinzu und legte sein Buch auf den Tisch. "Du hattest mal wieder Recht," erklärte Paul. "Ich habe schon garnicht mehr daran geglaubt, aaaaaaaber, unser Auto ist in der Stadt, du weißt schon, mit dem deine Ex damals die Stadt verlassen hat, nachdem sie dachte, wir sind tot."

Nun sah David Paul und Marko interessiert an. Marko nickte. "Paul hat Recht, definitiv unser Wagen."

Dwayne zeigte nun auch Interesse, legte das Buch weg und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Pauls Sessel. "Könnte Zufall sein," sagte er. "Nö," erwiederte Paul. "Sogar die kleine Beule, die Star reingefahren hat, ist noch da." Marko nickte wieder. "

Der Wagen fährt auch mit Beulen," ahmte Paul nun Star nach. Das war alles was sie nach Davids Donnerwetter gesagt hatte, nachdem sie beim Parken mit dem Heck des Autos sein Motorrad gerammt und fast umgeschmissen hatte. Alle lachten laut los, außer David, er hatte lediglich ein süfisantes Grinsen im Gesicht. Er verstand einfach keinen Spaß, wenn es um seine Fahrzeuge ging.

"Wo habt ihr den Wagen denn gesehen," fragte Dwayne und sah von Paul zu Marko. "An der Tankstelle," antwortete Marko. "Jungs, nun erzählt doch endlich und lasst uns nicht ewig zappeln!"

"Eine süße, kleine Maus fährt den Wagen," erwiederte Paul lachend, während er Christinas Figur mit den Händen in die Luft malte. "Abgestiegen ist sie in unserem Haus am Stadtrand. Aber die Überraschung ist viel größer, als du denkst, David." Marko setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand und grinste zustimmend.

"Was denn noch für eine Überraschung," fragte David genervt. "David," erwiederte Marko lachend. "Wenn wir es jetzt verraten, ist es keine Überraschung. Du wirst wissen, was wir meinen, wenn du die Kleine siehst. Und glaub mir, diese Überraschung wird dir gefallen."

"Okay, okay," sagte David und hob seine Hände. "Nicht, dass meine einfache Frage euch noch überfordert." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und jeder ging seiner eigenen Beschäftigung nach.

David schüttelte genervt den Kopf und nahm sein Buch vom Tisch, Marko legte sich auf eines der Sofas und zog die Computerzeitschrift aus der Jacke, Dwayne verschwand im hinteren Teil der Höhle und Paul grinste verträumt vor sich hin.


	3. Chapter 3 Freundinnen

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Christina auf den Weg in die Stadt, nachdem sie die Wohnung einer genauen Inspektion unterzogen hatte. Es war schon komisch, obwohl das Haus leer zu stehen schien, funktionierte alles.

Der Strom war offensichtlich angemeldet und das warme Wasser ging auch. Die Küche war klein und die Küchenzeile alt, aber es war dort alles vorhanden, was man so im Alltag brauchte.

Das Badezimmer war eine Tür weiter und mit einer Duschwanne ausgestattet. Es war weiß gefliest, einfach, aber mit einigen Handgriffen würde es sauber sein.

Am Ende der kleinen, schmalen Diele, rechts von der Wohnungstür, gab es einen kleinen Wandschrank in dem sich Putzutensilien befanden und der Staubsauger funktionierte auch noch.

Am anderen Ende war die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Es war ausreichend groß, dort gab es eine bequeme Eckcouch, einen kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und einen Quadratischen Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen.

Die drei zeitlosen Massivholzkommoden boten genug Stauraum. In diesem Raum konnte mann durch die Doppelflügeltür auf den Balkon gehen von dem aus man ins Grüne sah.

Der Balkontür gegenüber befand sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Dort stand doch tatsächlich das schwarze Metallbett, das Christina sich immer gewünscht hatte, außerdem zwei Kommoden und ein fünftüriger Kleiderschrank. Auf dem Holzfußboden lagen Teppiche in verschiedenen Lilatönen.

Christina gefiel das alles sehr gut. Sie nahm sich vor, Gardinen passend zu den Teppichen zu kaufen und sich eben solche Bettwaren zu besorgen. Als sie in den Keller ging, gab es dort eine Waschmaschine, die zu ihrer Wohnung gehörte.

Sie schien neu zu sein. Christina fand das alles etwas merkwürdig, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, sie würde schon noch herausfinden, wem dieses Haus gehörte und wer sich um alles kümmerte.

In der Stadt wollte Christina sich mit Zoe treffen. Sie war die jüngere Schwester der Frogbrüder und einige Monate älter als Christina. Die beiden jungen Frauen kannten sich aus der Zeit, als Star noch lebte.

Damals hatten Edgar und Alan Frog die Emersons öfter besucht und Zoe mitgebracht. Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich bei Stars Beerdigung vor zehn Jahren gesehen. Zoe hatte sich sehr gefreut, als Christina ihr am Telefon erzählt hatte, dass sie in ihren Geburtsort zurückkehren würde.

Zoe wartete schon am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, als Christina an der Promenade ankam. Die beiden jungen Frauen fielen sich in die Arme.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich hier bist," sagte Zoe mit strahlendem Lächeln. "Sam hat uns erzählt, wie Michael dich behandelt hat, dieser Arsch sollte sich wirklich schämen," fügte sie hinzu.

"Ich freue mich auch sehr," erwiederte Christina. "Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie kommst du zurecht, seit deine Brüder weg sind?"

"Ha, es ist cool ohne meine beiden Wachhunde. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich nie abends alleine zur Promenade durfte, und es war echt ein Kampf, bis die Beiden kapiert haben, dass ich hier bleiben werde, statt mit ihnen nach Luna Bay zu gehen."

Edgar und Alan hatten es tatsächlich nie geschafft, ihre kleine Schwester davon zu überzeugen, dass es Vampire und andere übernatürliche Geschöpfe wirklich gab, beweisen konnten die beiden das auch nicht.

Sie setzten alles daran, Zoe trotzdem dazu zu bewegen, mit ihnen die Stadt zu verlassen. Zoe jedoch war sehr stur, sie wollte nicht aus nach Luna Bay umziehen.

Ihre Brüder trösteten sich schließlich mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ja die Vampire in Santa Carla vernichtet hatten, außerdem war Zoe mittlerweile erwachsen. Also gaben Edgar und Alan schließlich nach und ließen Zoe ihren Willen, schließlich konnten die Männer ihre kleine Schwester nicht zwingen.

Christina schüttelte ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf. "Und warum hatten die so ein Problem damit," fragte sie schließlich. "Ach, das weiß ich auch nicht. Die faselten immer von irgendwelchen verschwundenen Menschen und Vampiren und so. Aber egal, jetzt wo die weg sind und du da bist, können wir uns auf der Promenade rumtreiben sooft und solange wir wollen."

Christina blickte Zoe einen Moment nachdenklich an. Hatte ihre Mutter damals nicht auch etwas von Vampiren erzählt? Was, wenn Star damals tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Christina wollte trotzdem nicht wirklich an so etwas glauben und antwortete schließlich: "Das klingt echt gut, ich bin schon sehr neugierig auf die Promenade. Blöd ist nur, dass ich einen weiteren Weg nach Hause habe wie du. Wenn ich mit dem Auto dorthinfahren muss, kann ich ja nie etwas trinken, das ist blöd!"

Zoe grinste Christina an. "Was trinkst du denn gerne?", fragte sie. Christine überlegte einen Moment. "Ich mag gerne lieblichen Weißwein," antwortete sie schließlich. Dann fing sie an zu lachen. "Meine Mutter hat immer Rotwein getrunken, natürlich trockenen, ich habe ihr mal heimlich eine Flasche davon gemopst, das Zeug ist echt ekelig!"

Sie sah Zoe verschmitzt grinsend an. "Rose mag ich auch, und du?"

Zoe lächelte, "Ich mag auch sehr gerne süßen Wein, welche farbe der hat, ist mir völlig egal," erwiderte sie. "Und wenn wir auf der Promenade oder am Strand unterwegs sind, schläfst du einfach hinterher bei mir!"

Dann erledigten die Beiden die Einkäufe und fuhren zu Christina, die als erstes sämtliche Bettwäsche in die Waschmaschine steckte. Dann brachte sie mit Zoes Hilfe die alte Matraze in den Keller und legte die neue Rollmatratze auf das Bett.

"Findest du das Haus nicht etwas unheimlich," fragte Zoe plötzlich. "Es ist schon komisch, manchmal ist hier Licht an, obwohl hier niemand wohnt."

"Na, ist schon merkwürdig," sagte Christina. "Aber sicher gibt jemanden der sich hier um alles kümmert, aber das werde ich noch herausbekommen."

So verbrachten die beiden den Tag mit aufräumen, putzen und dekorieren und waren sehr zufrieden, als alles fertig war.

"Hey, weißt du was, ich zieh mich um, und dann fahren wir in die Stadt, ich lade dich zum Essen ein, als kleines Dankeschön. Und dann machen wir die Promenade unsicher."

Christina erlebte nun ihren ersten Freitag auf der Promenade, ja, ihren ersten `richtigen ´ Abend in der Stadt. Sie saß mit Zoe in einer gemütlichen Pizzaria, nachdem die Beiden in Christinas Wohnung alles gereinigt und umgeräumt hatten. Natürlich entsprach die Dekoration der wohnung nun auch Christinas Geschmack.

"Hm, sieht lecker aus," sagte Christina, als die Bedienung den Teller mit der Gemüsepizza vor ihr abstellte. "Ja, weißt du," antwortete Zoe. "Früher sind wir öfter hier gewesen, als meine Eltern noch lebten, und wir den Comicladen hatten, aber mit Edgar und Alan konnte ich das vergessen. Die lehnen alles ab, in dem auch nur das Wort Promenade vorkommt."

Christina schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja, ich fand die Beiden schon immer etwas sonderbar." Zoe nickte. "Die sind meine Brüder, und vielleicht sollte ich das nicht sagen, denn ich weiß ja, dass sie mich nur vor allem schüt zen wollten. Trotzdem, die sind total bescheuert manchmal," erklärte Zoe. "Naja, ich habe die trotzdem sehr lieb!"

Christina nickte. "Geschwister halt," antwortete sie. "Ich vermisse meine beiden Kleinen, obwohl die manchmal ganz schön anstrengend waren! Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut, und meine Stiefvater kommt mit denen klar!"

Die zwei Frauen blickten nachdenklich auf ihre Teller.

"Was machen wir denn nachher noch? Willst du zu den Fahrgeschäften, oder möchtest du lieber einen Spaziergang zum Strand machen," fragte Zoe nach einigen Minuten.

"Hm, am liebsten würde ich Beides tun. Ich habe gehört, dass es da dieses alte Karussell gibt, das würde ich gerne sehen, und auch die anderen Fahrgeschäfte interessieren mich. Danach gehen wir zum Strand," sagte Christina lächelnd. "Und," fügte sie hinzu, "meine Mutter hat mir von den Lagerfeuern erzählt und von den Partys, die dort statt finden, nachdem die Fahrgeschäfte schließen. Das würde ich mir gerne ansehen." "Okay," antwortete Zoe. "Das machen wir. Ich freu mich total!"

Als die beiden jungen Frauen zum alten Karussell kamen hatte sich die Promenade mit Menschen jeglichen Alters und Lifestyles gefüllt. "Wow," sagte Christina staunend. "Das ist wirklich total schön." Zoe lächelte glücklich darüber, endlich eine richtige Freundin zu haben und einfach nur auf der Promenade zu sein.

"Hey, komm, wir besorgen uns Tickets und fahren eine Runde. Das habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr getan." Christina nickte und ging los, um die Tickets zu besorgen.

Zur gleichen Zeit hielten sich David und seine drei Jungs ganz in der Nähe auf, es kam nur noch sehr selten vor, dass alle vier Lost Boys zusammen zur Promenade kamen. Sie verhielten sich im Gegensatz zu früher unauffällig. Niemand sprach irgendwelche Frauen an oder verursachte irgendwelchen Ärger, ganz im Gegenteil, wenn irgendetwas los war, waren die Lost Boys verschwunden.

Paul saß auf der Mauer, die das alte Karusell von einem anderen Fahrgeschäft trennte, David stand mit auf der Brust verschränkten Armen davor und beobachtete die Menschenmasse.

Marko und Dwayne blätterten in einer Zeitschrift für Motorradteile, während sie sich darüber unterhielten, wie sie ihre Maschinen weiter aufmotzen konnten.

"Hey, da ist ja die süße Überraschung," rief Paul plötzlich aufgeregt und zeigte zum Kassenhäuschen des alten Karussells. David folgte mit seinem Blick Pauls ausgestrecktem Arm und dann sah er sie; eine zierliche junge Frau.

Ihre dunklen Haare reichten bis zu ihren Schultern, sie trug eine schwarze Lederjacke im Bikerstil, David erstarrte, er kannte diese Jacke, denn er hatte sie selber gekauft. Er hatte sie Star geschenkt. David erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sich das weiche Leder anfühlte. Diese Jacke war damals nicht gerade preiswert, Star jedoch mochte die Jacke nicht gerne und trug sie nie.

Christina hatte die Jacke an diesem Abend mit einer engen, verwaschenen Jeans und Bikerboots kombiniert. Die junge Frau liebte diese Jacke, und trug sie eigentlich ständig.

Dann drehte die Kleine sich um, David verschluckte sich am Rauch seiner Zigarette und fing an zu husten. Vor Schreck ließ er die Kippe runterfallen und verbrannte sich die Hand. Er schlug die Zigarette auf den Boden und konnte absolut nicht glauben, was er da sah.

Er hatte fast das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu blicken, es war unglaublich. Er wusste nicht, dass Vampire in der Lage waren, Kinder zu zeugen, aber diese junge Frau fuhr das Auto der Lost Boys, sie trug die Jacke, die David Star geschenkt hatte und sie war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Er hatte eine Tochter!

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben als Vampir hatte er keinen sarkastischen Spruch auf Lager und war total sprachlos. "Was hat Max uns noch verschwiegen," flüsterte er schließlich total perplex, während Marko Paul angrinste, der natürlich laut loslachte.

"Überraschung gelungen?", fragte Marko nur und schlug David freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, der immernoch wie versteinert da stand und Christina nur anstarrte.

Als Dwayne das Mädchen entdeckte, machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Tja, mein Freund," feixte Paul lachend, "sieht aus, als hättest du bei Star einen Volltreffer gelandet." "Die Maus ist aber auch wirklich süß," sagte Marko grinsend. "Glückwunsch Daddy," fügte er hinzu.

David gewann seine Fassung langsam wieder, während Dwayne ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Offensichtlich hat Star dein Kind geboren. Was wohl der arme Michael dazu gesagt hat?"

"Wusstet ihr, dass wir Kinder haben können?", fragte David immer noch völlig erstaunt, ohn seinen Blick von Christina abzuwenden.

Paul und Marko zogen nur ahnungslos die Schultern hoch. "Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht," antwortete paul schließlich. "Wozu auch. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, warum Max und längere Beziehungen verboten hat!"

Marko nickte zustimmend. "Vielleicht sollten wir froh darüber sein, wer weiß wieviele Reißzahnkinder sonst in dieser Stadt unterwegs wären!"

Nun grinste David und sagte: "Sie fährt also mit unserem alten Auto durch die Gegend. Okay, sehen wir mal, was die Kleine so treibt. Und wenn es passt, müssen wir ihr eben zeigen, wo sie hingehört!" "Hört sich nach einer guten Show an,"sagte Paul grinsend.

Die beiden Mädchen verbrachten einige Zeit bei den Fahrgeschäften, als Christina schließlich sagte: "Hey Zoe, lass uns runter an den Strand gehen." Zoe nickte. "Ich hole eben eine Flasche Wein, dann können wir es uns am Strand gemütlich machen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in dem Haus, das den Frogs gehörte und kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Wein wieder zurück.

Einige Minuten später erreichten die beiden die Treppe, die zum Strand führte, als sie den vollen Sound von mehreren Motorrädern hörten, die näher kamen. Die Beiden sahen sich erstaunt an, denn die nächste Straße war am anderen Ende der Promenade etwa einen Kilometer entfernt.

Dann waren Scheinwerfer oben an der Treppe. "Die werden doch nicht...", weiter kam Christina nicht. Die erste Maschine fuhr hinunter, der Fahrer hupte zweimal und lachte laut. Die Mädchen drückten sich ans Gelände. Die zweite Maschine fuhr hinunter und der Fahrer starrte Christina grinsend an, sie erkannte ihn wieder; sie hatte ihn und den dritten Fahrer bei ihrer Ankunft in Santa Carla an der Tankstelle gesehen.

Die letze Maschine fuhr etwas langsamer die Stufen hinunter und ließ Christina dabei nicht aus den Augen. Unten angekommen blieb der Fahrer kurz stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte geheimnisvoll, dann gab er Gas und folgte den Anderen.

"Was war das denn," fragte Christina immernoch total confus. Zoe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die beiden Freundinnen fanden einen Platz zwischen zwei Lagerfeuern an denen einige junge Leute feierten und leerten in aller Ruhe die Flasche Wein, danach schlenderten sie langsam zu Zoe nach Hause, wo Christina die Nacht verbrachte.

Beim Frühstück fragte Christina: "Sag mal, die Biker von gestern Abend, kennst du die? Der Eine, der als letztes die Treppe runterkam hat mich so komisch angeguckt. Ich fand das richtig unheimlich."

Zoe schüttelte den Kopf, "ich kenne eigentlich niemanden hier, außer meinen Kolleginnen aus dem Cafe, wie ich schon sagte, meine Brüder haben mich nicht zur Promenade gelassen." "Hm, stimmt, habe ich vergessen. Ich freu mich schon auf meinen neuen Job bei den "Boardwalkkids" und bin total gespannt, was mich erwartet. Mein Chef hat mir gesagt, dort werden die Kinder der Mitarbeiter aus den Geschäften der Promenade betreut."

"Ja," erwiederte Zoe, "das ist echt ein cooler Laden, neben den beiden Gruppenräumen, die zur Verfügung stehen, nutzen die Kids die gesamte Promenade. Sie machen manchmal Ausflüge zum Strand und so. Da wird es dir sicher gefallen, die Mitarbeiter dort sind wirklich klasse. Wann fängst du denn dort an?"

"Ich habe noch die nächste Woche, mir die Gegend hier anzusehen, dann gehts los. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich meinen Vertrag unterschreiben, der liegt bei dem Geschäftsführer der Billardhalle. Er hat wohl die Idee gehabt, eine eigene Betreuungsmöglichkeit für die Mitarbeiter der Geschäfte zu schaffen und ist einer der Geldgeber."

Zoe lächelte. "Donald ist cool. Er hat bei seinen Mitarbeitern gesehen, wie schwierig es manchmal ist, je nach Arbeitszeit die Kinder unterzubringen, hat mit den anderen Geschäftsinhabern geredet und dafür gesorgt, das alles läuft."


	4. Chapter 4 Entdeckungen

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Christina nach Hause um zu duschen. Sie hatte gesehen, das einige Meter von dem Haus, in dem sie wohnte, ein kleiner Weg in den Wald führte. Dort wollte sie nun hin.

Christina liebte es, alleine im Wald spazieren zu gehen. Sie mochte die Ruhe dort. Schon in ihrem alten zu hause war sie häufig in den Wald geflüchtet, wenn Michaels Gemeinheiten, die sie annähernd jeden Tag ertragen musste, zu viel wurden.

Christina verstand ihren Stiefvater absolut nicht. Sie hatte ihm nieirgendeinen Grund geliefert, sie derart zu hassen.

Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie hielt sich an seine Regeln, selbst als Teenager, zu der Zeit, als ihre Mutter noch lebte.

Natürlich kam auch Christina in die Pubertät, und wie andere Mädchen in diesem Alter wurde auch sie etwas rebellisch.

Dennoch, dieses Verhalten beschränkte sich auf den Umgang mit ihrer Mutter. Wenn Michael ihr etwas sagte, oder ihr etwas verbot, schmollte sie zwar, hielt sich aber trotzdem daran. Christina wollte ihm gefallen.

Michael war der einzige Vater, denn Christina kannte und sie sehnte sich danach, seine Annerkennung zu bekommen, was jedoch nie geschah.

Je abweisender Michael sich ihre gegenüber verhielt, um so mehr bemühte sie sich, alles richtig zu machen. Aber egal, wieviel Mühe sie sich gab, Michael fand immer einen Grund, sich abfällig über Christina zu äußern.

Christina dachte über die schwierige Beziehung zu ihrem Stiefvater nach, während sie sich eine frische Jeans und bequeme Schuhe anzog, dann schlüpfte sie in eine Sweatshirtjacke mit dem Logo ihrer Lieblingsband auf dem Rücken und ging los.

Es war wirklich sehr schön, neben dem kleinen Weg waren auf beiden Seiten Koppeln, auf denen Pferde standen, die wohl zu dem Reiterhof gehörten, der etwa fünfhundert Meter von ihrer Wohnung weg war.

Am Ende des Weges ging es in den Wald, durch den ein kleiner Bach führte, den überquerte sie über eine Holzbrücke. Nach etwa einem halben Kilometer bog sie rechts ab, und stand auf einer Lichtung.

Auf der rechten Seite der Lichtung stand eine Bank im Schatten und Christina setzte sich einige Minuten dorthin.

Sie beschloß, in den nächsten Tagen mit einem Buch, einer Decke und einer ausreichenden Menge an Kaffee hierherzukommen, um die Ruhe dort etwas länger zu genießen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung führte ein Weg im Bogen zur Straße zurück und so gelangte die junge Frau wieder nach Hause.

Sie holte ihren Laptop und den Internetstick, den sie am Abend auf der Promenade gekauft hatte und guckte nach, ob ihr Bruder online war. Sie schrieb ihm, was sie so alles erlebt hatte, dass es ihr gut in der Stadt gefällt und dass sie sich gut eingelebt hatte. Er würde ihr schon antworten, so wie er die Nachricht sah.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Laddie, einen Freund ihrer Mutter seit deren Beerdigung vor zehn Jahren ebenfalls nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Laddie hatte eine Zeit lang mit Christinas Eltern gelebt. Er war damals ein kleiner Junge von acht Jahren, ein Ausreißer.

Star, die damals selber von zu Hause weggelaufen war, fand ihn völlig verwahrlost an der Promenade und kümmerte sich um ihn, zusammen mit Christinas leiblichem Vater und dessen drei Freunden.

Als die Emersons Santa Carla verließen, weigerte sich Michael, den Jungen mitzunehmen, und so kam er nach Modesto in eine Pflegefamilie. Star hielt jedoch immer Kontakt zu dem Jungen bis sie verstarb.

Laddie war zwar einige Jahre älter als Christina, aber die Beiden hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Die junge Frau sah nun nach, ob es ein Facebookprofil von Laddie Thompson gab und hatte Glück.

Sie schickte ihm eine Freundschaftsanfrage und eine Nachricht, in der sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie nach Santa Carla gezogen ist und sich freuen würde, wenn er sich meldet und sie sich vielleicht mal wieder sehen könnten.

Nachdem Christina eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, setzte sie sich in ihr Auto und fuhr an das andere Ende der Stadt, wo es hoch zu den Klippen ging. Sie hoffte, eine Straße dorthin zu finden, den von dort aus musste die Aussicht auf das Meer und die Stadt einfach toll sein. Nach einer Weile parkte sie den Wagen, sie hatte es tatsächlich auf Anhieb geschafft, den richtigen Weg zu finden.

Es war herrlich dort oben, ein super Ausblick, kein Mensch weit und breit und das Donnern der Wellen gegen die Klippen. Sie spazierte einige Meter in jede Richtung, da sah sie auf einmal eine alte Holztreppe zu der man über eine ebenso alte Brücke gelangte, die mit Warnschildern versehen war. "Vorsicht Lebensgefahr" stand auf einem, "Betreten verboten" auf den anderen.

Aber da Christina ein sehr neugieriger Mensch war, der auch schon mal ein Risiko einging, überquerte sie die Brücke und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Unten sah sie den Eingang zu einer Höhle und ging hinein. "Man, ist das krass," sagte sie laut, als sie das Innere sah.

Es sah aus wie die Lobby eines Hotels, die man schon mal in Filmen sieht, die zu Beginn der neunzehnhunderter Jahre spielen. Sie fragte sich, wie das wohl hierhergekommen war. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sich dort offensichtlich zumindest hin und wieder irgendjemand aufhielt.

An einer Wand stand eine rote große Werkzeugbox mit Rollen. Sie hatte mehrere Schubladen. Christina wurde neugierig und öffnete die oberste Schublade. In ihr befanden sich pinibel nach größen sortiert Schraubenzieher und Schraubenschlüssel.

Mitten im Raum standen mehrere Sofas, auf der Holztruhe, die in der Mitte stand, lag ein Handbuch für Motorräder.

Auf einem der Sofas lagen mehrere Computerzeitschriften. Im hinteren Teil der Lobby stand ein schweres Himmelbett mit Vorhängen, beziehungsweise dem, was davon noch über war.

Auf dem Bett lag eine bunte Jacke, die nur aus Patches zu bestehen schien und so staubig wie sie war, wohl von niemandem mehr getragen wurde. Christina ging zum Bett hinüber und nahm die Jacke in die Hand. Sie schüttelte den gröbsten Staub hinunter und betrachtete das Kleidungsstück. Da hatte jemand viel Liebe und Zeit investiert.

Den Patches nach zu urteilen gehörten sie einem Mann. Offensichtlich hatte jemand, der sehr geschickt mit Nadel und faden sein musste, sämtliche Patches mit der Hand auf die Jacke genäht. Die Stiche waren nicht so gleichmäßig, wie die einer Nähmaschine, aber sehr nahe daran.

Christina war es ein Rätsel, warum dieses einzigartige Kleidungsstück einfach achtlos auf dem Bett lag, hätte sie eine derartige Jacke, sie würde sie ständig tragen.

Christina beschlich auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl und sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Das alles hier gehörte offensichtlich jemandem, sie hatte kein recht dort zu sein, und verboten und gefährlich war es auch.

Sie legte die Jacke vorsichtig an ihren Platz zurück und und strich sie glatt, dann verließ die Höhle wieder. Es war fast Abend und sie wollte nicht zurückfahren, wenn es bereits dunkel war, hier oben gab es schließlich keine Straßenlaternen und auf dem Weg gab es einige tiefe Schlaglöcher sowie dicke Äste um die man herumfahren musste.

Zu Hause angekommen setzte sie sich wieder an den Laptop, um nachzusehen, ob sie von Laddie oder Robin eine Antwort erhalten hatte, und tatsächlich, Beide hatten ihr etwas geschrieben.

Robin schrieb, das er und Denise sie vermissen und gerne in den Ferien besuchen würden, wenn ihr Vater es erlaubt, dass aber sonst zu Hause alles wie immer lief.

Laddie schrieb, dass er sich sehr über ihre Nachricht gefreut hätte, und das er sie gerne an einem der nächsten Wochenenden besuchen würde. Er würde seine Luftmatraze mitbringen und einen Schlafsack, sie müsste sich also keine Umstände machen.

"Hallo Laddie," schrieb Christina zurück. "Du kannst auf meiner Couch schlafen und einen Schlafsack habe ich hier. Du machst keine Umstände, ich freue mich total auf Deinen Besuch. Schreib einfach, wann genau Du kommen möchtest." Dann schickte sie ihm noch die genaue Adresse und packte den Laptop wieder weg.


	5. Chapter 5 Der Vampir

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Der Vampir

Es war halb drei am Morgen, Christina wälzte sich im Schlaf hin und her. Sie träumte wie so oft von Michaels letztem Übergriff, nur, dass sie komplett in Flammen stand. Michael stand neben dem Feuer und grinste höhnisch, während er immer wieder rief: "Die Hexe soll brennen!"

Ihre Geschwister standen auf der anderen Seite, völlig verzweifelt, weil sie nicht helfen konnten, und weinten. Christina wachte schweißgebadet auf.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also zog sie sich Jeans, Pulli und ihre Waldstiefel an, machte sich einen Kaffee für unterwegs, nahm ihre Taschenlampe aus der Schublade in der Diele und verließ das Haus.

Sie lief den Weg entlang, der in den Wald führte. Die Pferdekoppeln waren leer, die Pferde verbrachten die Nacht im Stall. Die junge Frau war froh, dass sie an ihre Taschenlampe gedacht hatte, sonst wäre sie in der Dunkelheit wohl einige Male über vorstehende Baumwurzeln gestolpert.

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie das Lagerfeuer auf der Lichtung und die Gestalt, die sie von der anderen Seite anstarrte, garnicht bemerkte. Als Christina endlich hochblickte, grinste er und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie sah seine Lederjacke an einem Ast neben ihm hängen, dann sah sie in sein Gesicht, das merkwürdig deformiert war. Er hatte lange, spitze Fänge und starrte sie noch immer aus gelben, blutrot umrandeten Pupillen grinsend an. Sein Gesicht wurde von langen, fast schwarzen Haaren eingerahmt.

Die ganze Gestalt wirkte auf eine bizzare Art sehr schön, aber sehr furchteinflößend.

Nur das Feuer war zwischen ihnen und eine innere Stimme schrie sie regelrecht an: "Vampir...renn so schnell du kannst!"

Aber Christina konnte nicht rennen, ihre Beine gehorchten ihr einfach nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur entsetzt an. Dann stand er auf einmal vor ihr. Sie hatte nicht mal wahrgenommen, dass er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte. "Na, kleine Lady, hast du dich verlaufen," fragte er grinsend mit rauher Stimme.

Dann drückte er sie mit einer Hand gegen einen der Bäume, der hinter ihr stand und sie wimmerte. Christina reichte ihm gerade bis zur Brust und sie regestrierte die auffällige Kette, die er trug. Sie bestand aus mehreren ineinander werwobenen Lederbändern, an denen verschidene Dinge, wie Muscheln, bunte Perlen und ein alter Schlüssel hingen.

Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Sie geriet in Panik und wollte schreien, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. "Und was mach ich nun mit dir," fragte er amüsiert.

Plötzlich packte er sie am Hals und drückte sie brutal gegen den Baum, sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Sie schloß ihre Augen und als sie seine Zähne an ihrem Hals spürte, liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

Eine innere Stimme schrie nur: "Nein, nein, nein...!" Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf den Vampir ein. Er griff sich mit seiner freien Hand ihre Hände und drückte diese über ihrem Kopf gegen den Baum. Die rauhe Baumrinde sorgte für brennende Schürfwunden.

Dann versuchte sie nach ihm zu treten, aber er stellte einfach sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, so, dass sie nahezu bewegungsunfähig war. "Oh, ein kleines Wildkätzchen haben wir hier," flüsterte er, dann spürte sie erneut, wie sich seine Zähne in ihren Hals bohrten und die zarte Haut aufrissen, etwas warmes lief dort hinunter.

"Tu das nicht nicht," hörte sie auf einmal eine andere männliche Stimme. "Nicht sie!" Aus der Kehle des Vampirs kam ein tiefes Knurren, aber er ließ tatsächlich von ihr ab.

"Heute ist dein Glückstag, kleine Lady," sagte er mit rauher Stimme. "Aber wir werden uns wiedersehen," fügte er lachend hinzu.

Sie hörte, wie er auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung seine Lederjacke vom Ast nahm und etwas traf ihre Schulter. "Hier, zur Beruhigung. Und wenn du morgen früh aufwachst, hast du das alles vergessen," hörte sie die andere männliche Stimme sagen, dann war es still.

Christina traute sich nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen, sackte zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Sie blieb eine Weile völlig schockiert und verängstigt auf dem kühlen Waldboden sitzen und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Als sie sich endlich umsah, war sie natürlich alleine.

Dann sah sie den Gegenstand, der gegen ihre Schulter geflogen war; eine Packung John Player in der ein Feuerzeug steckte.

"Aha, das soll dann wohl zu meiner Beruhigung sein, als wenn ich das jetzt könnte" sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst und zündete sich trotzdem zitternd eine Zigarette an. Schließlich wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Als sie nach einer Weile wieder zu sich kam, stand langsam auf und sah sich verwirrt auf der Lichtung um. Sie wußte schon nicht mehr, was vorgefallen war. Sie rannte nach Hause, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her.

Sie stolperte einige Male über Baumwurzeln, die aus dem Boden ragten und spitze Steine bohrten sich durch ihre Jeans in ihre Knie.

Christinas Hals tat an den Stellen wo er sie festgehalten und gebissen hatte fürchtrelich weh, und es lief immernoch Blut aus den kleinen Wunden.

Als sie ihre Wohnung erreichte, schlug sie die Türe hinter sich zu und verriegelte sie. Sie setzte sich im Dunkeln auf die Couch, weinte still vor sich hin und schlief dort schließlich ein.


	6. Chapter 6 Rechtfertigung

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, ein neues Leben in Santa Carla aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

_**Eine kleine Anmerkunng: **_ Lieber Gast, vielen Dank für Deine aufrichtigen Worte, Krit ist jederzeit willkommen! Ich würde gerne auch etwas von Dir lesen, Du hast mich hier etwas neugierig gemacht.

Rechtfertigungen

Paul war schon die ganze Nacht auf der Suche nach Dwayne. Er fand ihn schließlich im Wald auf der kleinen Lichtung, die nicht weit von dem Haus am Stadtrand weg war.

Er hatte die Kleine im Würgegriff und wollte gerade von ihr trinken. Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust, aber es half ihr natürlich nicht. Gegen Dwayne hätte sie niemals eine Chance, gegen keinen von ihnen. Als sie nach ihm trat, stellte er sein linkes Knie so zwischen ihre Beine, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.  
Das Vampire überhaupt Kinder zeugen konnten, hatten die Lost Boys erst begriffen,als Christina ihnen zufällig über den Weg lief.  
Max, Davids Sire, musste es allerdings gewusst haben, denn er trichterte den jüngeren Vampiren immer wieder ein, dass diese ihre sexuellen Eskapaden auf keinen Fall am Leben lassen durften.

Zu Beginn hatte Paul damit keine Probleme, er und seine Brüder besaßen die Fähigkeit, Menschen zu manipulieren. Bei den meisten Sterblichen reichte ein Blick, und die Vampire konnten mit ihnen machen, was immer sie wollten.

Nur wenige Menschen hatten genug eigenen Willen, sich den Vampiren zu widersetzen, das jedoch betrachteten die Lost Boys als eine Herausforderung, und letzten Endes bekamen sie dann doch, was sie wollten.  
So verführte Paul jede Menge Frauen im Laufe der Jahre, und er tötete sie schließlich alle.

Irgendwann stellte der große, blonde Vampir jedoch fest, dass eigentlich nicht die Sterblichen, sondern er selber der Verlierer in diesem Spiel war, denn die Sterblichen starben und hatten keine Probleme mehr.  
Paul jedoch blieb einsam zurück, und diese Einsamkeit nagte an ihm. Es kotzte ihn an, dass er eine Frau kennenlernte, etwas Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, sie schließlich irgendwie in sein Herz schloß, und wenn es ums Ganze ging, musste er sie töten – Paul wollte das nicht mehr.

Klar, er war ein Vampir, und das war er sehr gerne, aber er war weder eiskalt, noch ein gedankenloser Killer, genausowenig wie seine Brüder.

Insgeheim sehnten sich die Vampire nach weiblicher Gesellschaft, der einen Frau an ihrer Seite, eine Frau, vor der sie ihr wahres ich nicht verstecken brauchten.

Paul stellte sich das herrlich vor, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, dem man vertrauen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass man am Tage im Schlaf gepfählt würde.

Aber Max untersagte den Lost Boys diese Annehmlichkeiten und verdammte sie damit zu diesem Leben in Einsamkeit in ihrer Männer WG.

Naja, wenn Paul nun an Christinas Mutter dachte, konnte er auch zu dem Schluß kommen, dass Max ihnen diese Regel auferlegt hatte, weil er "seine Söhne" schützen wollte, aber dazu kannte Paul Max zu gut.

Dem ehemaligen Vampirboss ging es nie um David und seine Jungs. Max hatte schon Söhne vor ihnen, zumindest hatte er das erzählt.

Diese hatte er eiskalt vernichtet, wenn er ihrer überdrüssig wurde, und David war sich damals sicher, dass die Lost Boys kurz davor waren, dieses Schicksal zu teilen. Max arbeitete bereits daran, sich ein passenderes Rudel zuzulegen, als David und seine Rebellischen Kinder.

Max war sehr alt und sehr mächtig, egal, wieviel Kraft die Lost Boys besassen, auch mit vereinten Kräften wären sie nie in der Lage gewesen, sich gegen Max zu verteidigen.

Das erledigten letzendlich Sterbliche, nämlich Michael Emerson und sein Großvater.

David wusste genau, was Max im Sinn hatte, deshalb setzte er sich schließlich über Max Regel hinweg, als die Lost Boys Star am Strand fanden.

Der Anführer der Motorradgang schaffte es tatsächlich Star eine Weile vor Max geheim zu halten. Als Max dann doch von der Existenz der jungen Frau erfuhr, befahl er David sehr unsanft, Star umgehend zu töten.

David ignorierte das und machte Star statt dessen zu eine von ihnen, vorsichtshalber mit Max' Blut, nicht mit seinem eigenen, wie er es bei Dwayne, Marko und Paul getan hatte.

Tja, David war halt eine komplizierte, undurchschaubare Kreatur, und außerdem ziemlich stur. Er wusste jedoch immer genau, was er tat; Paul hatte David nur ein einziges Mal derart in Rage gesehen, dass er sich völlig vergaß und planlos auf Rachefeldzug ging, das war im Juli 1987.

Naja, die Konsequenz von Davids sturem Verhalten war nun leider zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, und Dwayne direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Der brünette Vampir war gerade dabei die Kleine zu erledigen.

Paul konnte es gut verstehen, denn offensichtlich war das Blut von einem Kind, dass von einem Vampir gezeugt wurde, für die anderen Vampire dieses Rudels wie eine Droge. Der Körpergeruch der Kleinen alleine war wie eine Einladung!

Zu Christinas Pech war etwas geschehen, was so gut wie niemals vorkam – Dwayne hatte komplett die Kontrolle über sein Handeln verloren, er war eigentlich immer besonnen und ruhig. Aber nun musste Paul ihn aufhalten!  
Einen Moment sah er sich das Geschehen fasziniert an. Paul roch das Blut, dass an ihrem Hals herunter lief und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu beherrschen.

Aber er hielt sich zurück, so wie er auch Dwayne zurückhielt, sie war schließlich eine von ihnen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung davon hatte.

Dwayne knurrte ihn zwar an, aber ließ die Kleine schließlich los. Die Verletzungen der jungen Frau waren Gott sei Dank nicht lebensbedrohlich.

Sie hatte einige Schürfwunden und eine Bisswunde am Hals, aus der etwas Blut tropfte, nachdem Dwayne noch das meiste abgeleckt hatte, bevor er schließlich endgültig von ihr abließ.

Das gute daran war, dass der Speichel eines Vampirs offene Wunden schneller heilen ließ. Es würde nur wenige Minuten dauern, dann würde von Dwaynes Biss nur noch eine kleine Wunde übrig sein, und in wenigen Tagen wäre sie nicht mehr zu sehen, allerdings würde die Stelle noch eine Weile empfindlich sein und beim Berühreren schmerz hervorrufen.  
Das Hämatom an Christinas Hals, dass Dwayne durch seinen festen Griff verursacht hatte, naja, das würde etwas mehr Zeit benötigen, um abzuheilen.

Paul war bewusst, dass die junge Frau völlig traumatisiert sein musste, aber auch für dieses Problem gab es eine Lösung. Vampire besaßen die Fähigkeit, das Erinnerungsvermögen von Menschen zu manipulieren, und diese Fähigkeit benutzte der große, blonde Vampir.

Die Kleine würde spätestens am nächsten Morgen absolut keine Ahnung mehr haben, was ihr im Wald zugestoßen war und wo sie sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte.

Diese Manipulation war jedoch mit einigen etwas unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen verbunden.

Die junge Frau würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Ängste entwickeln, die sie zuvor nicht gehabt hatte. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass sie sich auf einmal davor fürchtete während der Dunkelheit alleine draußen zu sein und wahrscheinlich würde sie anderen Menschen, besonders Fremden gegenüber misstrauischer sein, als üblicherweise.

Diese Nebenwirkungen nahm Paul jedoch in Kauf, denn es stand völlig außer Frage, dass die junge Frau auf diese Art und Weise erfahren würde, was für Kreaturen ihr eigener Vater und dessen Familie; ihre zukünftige Familie, waren.  
Christina war Raucherin, das wusste Paul, und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er natürlich auch, dass Nikotin einen "runter kommen"ließ. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die junge Frau Zigaretten mit in den Wald nahm, wegen der Waldbrandgefahr.

Dwayne, der gerne im Wald unterwegs war, wies seine uneinsichtigen Brüder immer wieder auf diese Gefahr hin, und mittleweile traute nicht mal David sich in Dwaynes Gegenwart im Wald zu rauchen.  
Der Anführer der Lost Boys hatte einfach kein Bock auf die ellenlangen Vorträge des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs, der in all den Jahren niemals vergessen hatte, woher er stammte, und was er im Stammesleben gelernt hatte, nämlich die Natur zu achten!

Aber dies war eine ungewöhnliche Situation, also sah Paul über die Brandgefahr hinweg und zog seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche. Er zündete jeweils eine für Dwayne und sich selber an, dann steckte er das billige Plastikfeuerzeug in die Packung und warf diese zu der jungen Frau hinüber.

Die Packung traf die Schulter der Kleinen und sie zuckte kurz zusammen. Paul grinste und blickte zu Dwayne, der seine Kippe etwas nachdenklich betrachtete, dann aber schließlich trotzdem einen Zug nahm, dann flogen die beiden Vampire davon.

Als die beiden Vampire Hudsons Bluff erreichten, schlug Paul Dwayne freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Das war knapp," sagte er schließlich. "Ich verstehe, dass du die Kleine willst, so wie auch Marko und ich, aber sie ist nun mal Davids Kind und damit tabu."

Dwayne sah Paul nachdenklich an und sagte dann: "Das weiß ich, aber sie stand auf einmal vor mir, als ich gerade ein Stammesritual durchführte, und ihr betörender Duft hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Dann habe ich ihre Angst gerochen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Und was hat sie denn auch mitten in der Nacht im Wald zu suchen? Es wird Zeit, dass sie zu uns nach Hause kommt, sonst ist sie bald erledigt!" Paul nickte nur lächelnd und die beiden betraten die Höhle.  
David stand vor dem alten Springbrunnen, der sich in der Mitte der Höhle befand und sah genervt Marko zu, der wütend in jede Ecke der Höhle lief. "Was ist denn hier los," fragte Paul.

"Jemand war hier, riecht ihr das nicht," rief Marko mit versteinerter Miene und blieb am Bett stehen, auf dem seine alte Jacke lag, die er schon ewig nicht mehr trug, weil schlechte Erinnerungen an diesem Kleidungsstück hingen.

Paul und Dwayne sahen sich an. Beide erkannten Christinas Geruch sofort, sie waren ihr im Wald so nahe gewesen.  
Paul wollte wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Dwayne schüttelte den Kopf, also hielt Paul den Mund.

"Ich riech nichts," sagte Dwayne und Paul zuckte nur mit den Schultern. David sah die Beiden verwundert an. Er wusste schon bevor er mit Marko die Höhle betreten hatte, dass sein Kind dort gewesen sein musste.

Heiliger Himmel, er war ein Vampir und besaß somit einen sehr guten Geruchssinn. Er brauchte Christina nicht wirklich nahe zu kommen, um ihren Körpergeruch zu erschnüffeln.

Es war David ein Rätsel, dass Marko diesen Duft nicht sofort erkannt hatte.

David wunderte sich ohnehin, denn gewöhnlich wagte sich kein Mensch in die Nähe des versunkenen Hotels, die Bewohner der Stadt waren sich sicher, dass dort böse Geister lebten, naja, irgendwie hatten sie ja auch Recht mit dieser Annahme. Andererseits, Christina war noch nicht lange in der Stadt, und das sie rein menschlich war, war eigentlich unmöglich. Immerhin war David ein Vampir und Star zum Zeitpunkt von Christinas Zeugung ein Halbvampir.

David wusste also genau, dass Paul und Dwayne ihm was vormachten, und nun wollte er wissen, warum!  
Dwayne sah schulbewusst auf den Boden. Er hatte ihr Blut auf der Zunge gehabt und hatte mit seinem Gewissen zu kämpfen, denn sie war ja schließlich Davids Kind, und damit gehörte sie zu ihnen.

"Okay, was ist los, Dwayne," fragte David schließlich. "Paul," fügte er mit ernster Miene hinzu.

Paul und Marko hatten Christina doch schon bei ihrer Ankunft in Santa Carla an der Tankstelle getroffen.  
David kannte Paul genau, daher wusste er, dass Christinas Duft das Erste sein würde, was Paul sich einprägen würde. Der große, blonde Vampir wäre somit in der Lage, sie schon aus einer weiten Distanz zu erschnüffeln.  
Das war nun mal Pauls Art, seine potenziellen Opfer "im Auge zu behalten", bevor die Gelegenheit günstig war, sie zu ergreifen.  
"Was soll los sein?", fragte Paul grinsend und sah dann ebenfalls mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht auf den Boden.  
David schwieg eine Weile und sah seine Gefährten schmunzelnd an.  
"Sie stand im Wald plötzlich vor mir," sagte Dwayne auf einmal. Marko und David blickten verwirrt zu ihm hinüber.  
"Wer," fragte Marko nach einigen Sekunden. "Deine Kleine," antwortete Dwayne und sah David in die Augen.  
"Wann und was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte David, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Dwayne ihm da gerade gestanden hatte.  
David stürmte auf Dwayne zu, aber der dunkelhaarige Vampir hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion seines Sires gerechnet.  
Es war niemals schlau, sich mit David anzulegen, wenn der wütend war, also wich Dwayne ihm aus.  
"Paul kam gerade noch rechtzeitig und hat schlimmeres verhindert. Es wird ihr in einigen Tagen wieder gut gehen," antwortete Dwayne.  
"Ich konnte mich selber kaum bremsen," sagte Paul beschwichtigend. "Ihr Duft ist betörend! Da kann man schon mal die Kontrolle verlieren!"

David und Marko schüttelten den Kopf. Die beiden Vampire schmunzelten nun.

"Ich weiß, ihr freut euch alle darauf, schon bald eine kleine Schwester zu bekommen," erklärte David gut gelaunt. "Und ich freue mich auch, aber wir können sie nicht einfach greifen und hierher schleppen. Ich meine, wir könnten schon, aber dann würde sie nur reagieren, wie es ihre Mutter vor all den Jahren getan hat. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie uns kennenlernt, sie muss die positiven Seiten unseres Daseins sehen!"

Die drei anderen Vampire sahen ihn nachdenklich an, aber keiner antwortete.

David blickte auf den Boden. "Jetzt wird es allerdings schwieriger, denn auch wenn sie sich an die Begegnung mit Dwayne nicht erinnern kann, instinktiv wird sie Angst vor ihm haben und uns nicht ohne weiteres trauen," brachte David an. "Aber mein Blut fließt durch ihre Adern, das macht es uns hoffentlich leichter, also müssen wir nur auf die passende Gelegenheit warten! Sie wird unserem Club beitreten, egal, ob sie es will oder nicht! Sie ist mein Kind und ich will sie hier haben! Und ich bin nicht bereit noch lange zu warten!"


	7. Chapter 7 Der auffällige Halsschmuck

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Es war nun schon zwei Wochen her, dass Christina im Wald dem Vampir begegnet war, sie konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr daran erinnern. Die junge Frau wachte am nächsten Vormittag auf und bemerkte die Verletzungen, die Dwayne ihr zugefügt hatte.

Sie wusste noch, dass sie einen Alptraum hatte und danach nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Deshalb machte sie einen Spaziergang in den Wald. Christina erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass sie den Waldweg entlang ging und schließlich die kleine Lichtung erreichte.

Irgendetwas musste dort passiert sein, doch sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was! Sie hatte das Bewußtsein verloren, und als sie wieder aufwachte, saß sie an einem Baum gelehnt auf dem feuchten, kalten Boden. Sie war in Panik. Ihr Hals und die Außenflächen an ihren Händen taten ihr fürchterlich weh.

Woher diese Verletzungen stammten wußte sie einfach nicht mehr, denn in ihrem Gehirn war statt einer Erinnerung nur ein großes, schwarzes Loch. Letztenendes war sie völlig in Panik nach Hause gelaufen, an ihre Taschenlampe, die irgendwo auf dem Boden lag, dachte sie natürlich nicht.

Das führte dazu, dass sie immer wieder über Baumwurzeln stolperte und einige Male hinfiel. So kam Christina schließlich mit einer schmutzigen, kaputten Jeans und blutigen Knien zu Hause an.

Sie schloß die Haustür so wie die Wohnungstür ab und ließ sich völlig aufgelöst auf das Sofa fallen. Sie dachte noch kurz daran, Zoe anzurufen, aber ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft, zum Telefon hinüber zu gehen, und außerdem - was hätte sie ihrer Freundin erzählen sollen? Christina redete sich ein, dass sie schon klar kommen würde, sie hatte schließlich schon schlimmeres überstanden.

Als Christina am darauffolgenden Vormittag aufwachte, ging sie erst einmal ins Bad und kümmerte sich um ihre Verletzungen. Auf der rechten Seite ihres Halses waren zwei Male. Als Kind hatte Christina sich einem Hund von hinten genähert, um ihn zu streicheln. Der ansonsten freundliche Hund erschreckte sich und schnappte nach ihr. Die Male an ihrem Hals erinnerten Christina an die Wunde, die der Hund ihr damals zugefügt hatte.

An ihrer Kehle war ein Hämatom zu sehen, es schimmerte blaulila und war sehr schmerzhaft. Über den Platzwunden an den Knien hatten sich schon Krusten gebildet und die Abschürfungen an ihren Händen brannten.

Christina versteckte die Wunden an ihrem Hals unter einem großen Halstuch, was wegen dem Hämatom nicht gerade angenehm war, aber sie hatte keine Lust während der kommenden Tage irgendwelche Fragen von ihren Kolleginnen zu beantworten. Die Verletzungen an den Händen würde sie einfach mit einem Sturz vom Fahrrad erklären. Und was die Knie anging - sie klebte Pflaster auf die Wunden und zog eine saubere Jeans an. Ehrlich gesagt, war sie ziemlich froh, dass sie an diesem Tag frei hatte.

In der darauffolgenden Zeit konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Arbeit und versuchte diese Nacht einfach zu vergessen. Christinas Dienst endete jeden Tag um sechzehn Uhr. Nach dem Vorfall im Wald hatte sie sich angewöhnt, Einkäufe und andere Dinge auf dem Weg nach Hause zu erledigen, statt wie zuvor erst in ihre Wohnung zu fahren, wo sie dann eine Kleinigkeit aß und einen frischen Kaffee trank.

Christina war immer hungrig, wenn sei Dienstschluss hatte, und es war niemals eine gute Idee, so in den Supermarkt zu gehen. Meist kaufte sie dann mehr ein, als sie essen konnte, und warf am Ende Lebensmittel weg. Das fand Christina schlimm, ihre Mutter hatte ihr vom Kindesalter an eingetrichtert, soetwas nicht zu tun.

Es gab genug Menschen auf dieser Welt, selbst in den USA, die nicht über genügend Lebensmittel verfügten. Star selber hatte als junge Frau, bevor sie Christinas Vater kennenlernte erfahren, wie hart das Leben auf der Straße war, und dieses Wissen gab sie natürlich an Christina weiter. Star hatte den Anspruch, dass ihre Kinder ein Dach über dem Kopf und genug zu essen wertschätzten, und bei Christina war ihr das auf jeden Fall gelungen.

Tja, aber was sollte Christina machen, während dieser Jahreszeit war es nun mal am Abend früh dunkel, und Christina mochte dann einfach nicht mehr ihre Wohnung verlassen. Sie konnte sich diese Angst vor der Dunkelheit nicht erklären, denn eigentlich war sie im Dunkeln immer besonders gerne draußen. Dann waren nicht mehr so viele Menschen draußen unterwegs und es wurde langsam ruhiger.

Christina liebte es, den Mond und die Sterne zu betrachten. Das tat sie jetzt nur noch von ihrer Balkontür aus, während sie eine Zigarette rauchte und ging im Dunkeln nur noch raus, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden ließ, beispielsweise, wenn sie am Morgen zur Arbeit musste.

Aus diesem Grund vermied Christina es auch, Zoe im Cafe zu besuchen. Zoe hatte leider seit einigen Wochen jeden Tag Dienst bis dreiundzwanzig Uhr, da eine Kollegin gekündigt hatte und noch keine neue eingestellt war. Es sah so aus, als würde das noch eine Weile so bleiben.

Zoe war Christinas einziger privater Kontakt. Ihre Kolleginnen bei den Boardwalkkids waren zwar sehr nett und die Teamarbeit war toll, aber sie waren alle mit ihren eigenen Familien beschäftigt und hatten nach Dienstschluss keine Zeit. Christina war also auf sich gestellt und verbrachte ihre Freizeit alleine.

Das änderte sich einige Zeit später. Donald, der Besitzer der Billardhalle kam ihr entgegen, als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto war. Donald Forbes war vor einigen Jahren von Edinburgh nach Santa Carla umgezogen. Er hatte damals Sammy, seine heutige Ehefrau kennen- und liebengelernt, die in seiner Heimatstadt ihren Urlaub verbrachte.

Die Billardhalle gehörte Sammys Onkel und der bot dem sympathischen Schotten einen Job an. Donald war ein freundlicher, zuvorkommender Mann, der bei den Kunden sehr beliebt war. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Sammys Onkel überschrieb die Halle Donald und Sammy, weil er sich zur Ruhe setzen wollte.

Donald beobachtete, dass seine Mitarbeiterinnen häufig nach sehr kurzer Zeit wieder ihren Job aufgaben, obwohl sie sich in der Halle sehr wohlfühlten, weil die Arbeitszeiten nicht mit den Betreuungszeiten ihrer Kinder zusammenpassten.

Nach einigen Gesprächen mit den Frauen handelte er. Er redete mit den anderen Geschäftsinhabern und schließlich installierten sie in der Nähe der Billardhalle einen Kindergarten. Die Mitarbeiterinnen der Geschäfte hatten nun die Möglichkeit, ihre Kinder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in die Einrichtung zu bringen, und sie abzuholen, wenn sie Feierabend hatten.

Einige Kolleginnen von Christina arbeiteten im Schichtsdienst, während Christina selber feste Arbeitszeiten hatte. Dafür verdiente sie aber auch weniger. Donald wusste das, deshalb sprach er die junge Frau an diesem Nachmittag an.

"Hallo Christina, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie und streckte ihr zum Gruß die Hand entgegen. Christina lächelte. "Danke, mir geht es gut, und ist bei dir auch alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Donald lächelte ebenfalls. "Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe," erklärte er. "Wir sehen uns ja nicht so häufig, da ich in der Regel erst hier bin, wenn du schon Feierabend hast. Ich bin auch nur hier, weil Linda und Stacy sich krank gemeldet haben und für längere Zeit ausfallen werden."

Christina blickte Donald etwas erstaunt an, denn sie wusste nicht genau, warum er ihr von seinen Problemen in der Halle erzählte. Donald schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. "Christina, ich weiß, dass du weniger verdienst, als die meisten deiner Kolleginnen, und ich weiß auch, dass du sehr zuverlässig bist, deshalb habe ich mich gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht daran interessiert wärst, etwas Geld dazu zu verdienen."

"Bietest du mir einen Job in deiner Halle an?", fragte Christina irritiert. Donald nickte. "Genau," antwortete er. "Mir ist bewußt, dass das Leben in dieser Stadt ziemlich teuer ist, besonders für junge, alleinstehend Leute. Du würdest mir wirklich sehr helfen, wenn du bereit wärst an zwei oder drei Tagen in der Woche für etwa zwei Stunden am frühen Abend einzuspringen. Meine Frau kann das leider wegen unserer Kinder nicht tun, und ich finde es nicht gut, wenn Maria ganz alleine in der Halle ist."

Christina nickte und überlegte einen Augenblick. Wenn sie das Angebot annehmen würde, würde das einerseits bedeuten, dass sie während der Dunkelheit das Haus verlassen müsste, was sie ja eigentlich nicht wollte. Andererseits mochte sie aber Donald sehr gerne, immerhin hatter er ihr auch geholfen, als es darum ging, herauszufinden, an wen sie die Miete für ihre Wohnung überweisen musste.

Donald hatte Christina damals an Maria, seine dienstälteste Mitarbeiterin verwiesen. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Leben in Santa Carla verbracht und wusste über fast alles Bescheid. Das Haus, in dem Christina ihre Wohnung hatte, gehörte Marias ehemaligen Arbeitgeber und dessen vier Söhnen. Die waren zwar vor vielen Jahren eines Tages einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht, aber Maria wusste, dass ein Anwalt sich um das Haus kümmerte, und mit dem hatte Christina sich in Verbindung gesetzt, um diese Angelegenheit zu regeln.

Und mal ganz davon abgesehen hatte Donald Recht, die Miete der Wohnung war nicht gerade günstig, und auch sonst konnte Christina ein zusätzliches Einkommen ganz gut gebrauchen.

Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, umzuziehen. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Wohnung nicht mehr sicher, weil diese sehr nahe an dem Wald lag, in dem sich "was auch immer" zugetragen hatte. Naja und ein Umzug war teuer und wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie sich eine komplette Einrichtung kaufen müssen.

Ihre Ansprüche an derartige Dinge waren zwar nicht sehr hoch, sie war auch für Kleinigkeiten sehr dankbar, aber sie mochte es trotzdem gemütlich und wusste genau, dass sie diesen Plan nicht von ihrem Gehalt alleine umsetzen konnte, und das Bargeld aus der Schatulle, die ihre Mutter ihr vererbt hatte war fast verbraucht.

Donald fiel natürlich auf, dass Christina zögerte, und wieder schien er zu wissen, warum. "Christina, pass auf, ich weiß, dass man als junge Frau nicht gerne am Abend alleine auf dem Boardwalk unterwegs ist," bemerkte er. "Wie wäre es, wenn du meinen Parkplatz vor der Billardhalle benutzt, wenn du dort Dienst hast? Mir macht es wirklich nichts aus, mein Auto auf dem öffentlichen Parkplatz am anderen Ende der Promenade abzustellen."

Christina nickte. "Also gut," sagte sie schließlich. "Du hast völlig Recht. Ich habe einige Pläne und kann das Geld tatsächlich gut gebrauchen. Donald lächelte erleichtert. "Das freut mich, vielen Dank. Wenn du etwas Zeit hast, können wir kurz in mein Büro gehen und du kannst das Einstellungsformular ausfüllen, dann kann ich dich gleich morgen früh als neue Mitarbeiterin anmelden," schlug er vor. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du morgen schon anfangen. Du wirst mit Maria zusammen Dienst haben. Sie wird dir alles zeigen und freut sich sicher über deine Unterstützung."

"Okay, bringen wir alles unter Dach und Fach," antwortete Christina. "Und morgen anfangen kann ich auch, ich habe sonst keine Pläne." Sie hatte zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es zu dieser zeit schon dunkel sein würde, aber sie wusste auch genau, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen musste, diese Angst zu überwinden. Sie war schließlich erwachsen und wollte nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens darauf verzichten, am Abend schöne Dinge zu unternehmen!

Als Christina am nächsten Abend in der Halle eintraf, war es noch ziemlich ruhig, Maria war alleine in der Halle. Als sie Christina sah, kam sie erfreut aus dem Thekenbereich hinaus und begrüßte ihre neue Kollegin.

"Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, als Donald mir erzählte, dass du mich ab heute hier unterstützen wirst," sagte sie. "Es wird dir hier sicher gefallen. Die meisten Kunden sind sehr nett!"

Dann nahm sie Christina an die Hand und zog die junge Frau in den Thekenbereich. Maria öffnete einen Schrank. "Hier kannst du deine Jacke und die Tasche hineinlegen," erklärte sie.

Christina nickte lächelnd, sie mochte die warmherzige Frau. Nachdem Christina ihre Sachen im Schrank verstaut hatte, zeigte Maria ihr den Rest der Halle. "Okay, deine Aufgaben sind einfach," erklärte die ältere Frau weiter, als die beiden mit einem Kaffee im Thekenbereich saßen. Die meisten Gäste kommen zum Billardspielen her. Die Ques und die Kugeln geben wir nur gegen ein Pfand von zwanzig Dollar heraus, da gibt es keine Ausnahmen! Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass einige der jüngeren Leute sich erst einmal weigern werden, das Pfand bei dir abzugeben, denn du bist neu hier und sie werden dich testen."

Christina nickte. "Gut, damit komme ich zurecht," antwortete sie. Maria deutete auf die Kaffeemaschine. "Du musst dafür sorgen, dass immer frischer Kaffe vorhanden ist, und dass genügend Cola, Limonade und Sprudelwasser im Kühlschrank steht. Für die Leute, die hier spielen sind alle Getränke kostenlos, für alle anderen gelten die Preise die auf der Liste dort drüben stehen. Du hast ja eben den kleinen Raum gesehen, der sich im hinteren Teil der Halle befindet, dort dürfen nur Leute rein, die mindestens einundzwanzig Jahre alt sind, weil dort Geldspielgeräte hängen. Wenn du dir bei dem Alter der Leute nicht sicher bist, bist du berechtigt, dir deren Ausweis zeigen zu lassen. Naja und du musst für Ordnung an den einzelnen Tischen sorgen, die meisten Spieler bringen ihre Tassen und leeren Flaschen zurück, aber einige lassen alles überall rumstehen. Zwischendurch achten wir darauf, dass die Geldspielgeräte sauber sind, Glasreiniger und Küchentücher stehen unter der Spüle dort drüben, ach ja, wenn du genug Geschirr zusammen hast, bitte die Spülmaschine einschalten. Und zu guter Letzt, in dieser Schublade befindet sich die Kasse zum Geld wechseln. Bevor du abends gehst werden wir zusammen nachzählen, ob die Kasse stimmt, wenn Donald zum Dienst kommt, ist er dann für die Kasse verantwortlich. Ich weiß, das hört sich nach viel an, aber wenn du eine Weile bei uns bist, wirst du feststellen, dass alles ganz einfach ist!"

Während die beiden Frauen hinter der Theke saßen, betrachtete Maria Christina nachdenklich. Ihr war schon an dem Tag, an dem Christina sie nach dem Anwalt fragte, der für das Haus zuständig ist, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand, augefallen, dass die junge Frau ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. "Du bist nicht von hier, oder," fragte Maria schließlich interessiert.

Christina schüttelte den Kopf, ich komme aus einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe von Washingten," antwortete sie. "Geboren wurde ich jedoch hier, aber meine Eltern zogen hier weg, als ich etwa zwei Wochen alt war, sie haben nicht lange hier gelebt. Warum?", fragte sie.

"Ach nur so," antwortete Maria und goß einen frischen Kaffee in ihre Tasse. "Ich bin nur neugierig." Maria konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, sie hatte nie die vier Söhne ihres alten Arbeitgebers vergessen können.

Mr. Williams, der damals in einem Laden der am anderen Ende der Promenade lag Videos verkauft und verliehen hatte, hatte die damals zwanzig jährige immer vor den vier jungen Männern gewarnt. Maria konnte das nie nachvollziehen, denn die vier waren stets höflich ihr gegenüber.

Die "Lost Boys", wie sich die Gang nannte, sahen sehr wild aus und kamen jeden Abend auf ihren Motorrädern zur Promenade, aber sie hatte nie ein böses Wort von ihnen gehört. Eines Tages verschwand Max Williams spurlos. Maria sah die Lost Boys nie wieder.

Vielleicht ging ja Marias Fantasie mit ihr durch, aber sie fand, dass Christina dem Anführer der Lost Boys verdammt ähnlich sah. Sein Gesicht war sehr einprägsam, er hatte Charisma; Maria war sich einfach sicher!

Christina hatte die gleichen delikat geschwungenen Lippen wie er und ebenso hellblaue Augen, die an Eis erinnerten. Sie war sehr blass, was für Menschen, die in diesem Staat lebten, äußerst selten war - in Santa Carla schien schließlich meistens die Sonne. Auch wenn Christina in einem anderen Staat aufgewachsen war, sie war ja nun schon eine Weile in der Stadt.

Christinas Blässe wirkte irgendwie unnatürlich, Maria hoffte sehr, dass die junge Frau nicht an einer ernsthaften Krankheit litt, denn sie mochte Christina. Maria fand die vielen Sommersprossen in Christinas Gesicht sehr süß. Maria vermutete, das die junge Frau häufig ihren Ausweis vorzeigen musste, wenn sie in irgendeinen Club wollte, oder mit ihrem Auto in eine Polizeikontrolle geriet, denn Christina war derart kurz geraten, dass sie auf den ersten Blick wie ein sehr junges Mädchen wirkte.

Naja, Maria fragte sich trotzdem, ob sie sich das alles vielleicht doch nur einbilden würde, denn sie war seit einiger Zeit ohnehin etwas verwirrt. Vor einigen Wochen betrat ein junger Mann mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren die Billardhalle, und wenn Maria es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie ihn für Dwayne, ein Mitglied der Lost Boys gehalten.

Das war aber eigentlich völlig ausgeschlossen, denn Dwayne müsste ja mitlerweile weit über fünfzig Jahre alt sein. Der junge Mann jedoch war höchstens mitte zwanzig.

Sie erinnerte sich auch nur deshalb so genau an ihn, weil sie als junge Frau in den ruhigen, geheimnisvoll wirkenden Dwayne sehr verliebt war. Es kam leider nie zu einem Gespräch zwischen Maria und Dwayne, weil Mr. Williams seine Söhne immer aus dem Laden schmiss.

Mr. Williams behandelte seine Angestellten zwar stets sehr gut und war ihnen gegenüber ausgesprochen freundlich, aber seine Söhne behandelte er immer sehr respektlos.

Maria wunderte sich ohnehin immer darüber, dass die vier jungen Männer sich kein Bißchen ähnlich sahen, und auch mit Mr. Williams hatten sie keine Ähnlichkeit. Aber sie hatte nie den Mut, ihren ehemaligen Chef danach zu fragen, und es ging sie ja auch eigentlich nichts an. Vielleicht waren die vier ja einfach von verschiedenen Frauen, Mr. Williams war schließlich nicht verheiratet.

Natürlich konnte Maria nicht wissen, dass der junge Mann, den sie gesehen hatte, tatsächlich Dwayne war. Er spielte sehr gerne Billard und er spielte um Geld. Normalerweise fuhr er in eine Billardhalle im Nachbarort, dort fand er fast immer jemanden, gegen den er antreten konnte. Meist gewann er, was ihm das Geld einbrachte, dass er für seine Kleinigkeiten wie Zigaretten oder Drinks brauchte.

Dwayne war ziemlich genügsam, er trug seine Kleidung meist bis sie fast auseinander fiel. Er war nicht geizig, er sah nur einfach keinen Sinn darin, ständig neue Jeans oder Shirts zu kaufen. Seine Lederjacke hatte er sich zugelegt, nachder er viele Jahre nach der Niederlage im Haus von Michaels Großvater, aus seinem Grab zurück kam. Er trug nur selten ein Shirt, denn die versaute er meist mit dem Blut seiner Opfer und musste sie dann ohnehin entsorgen.

Naja, die Halle im Nachbarort war zur Zeit wegen Modernisierungsarbeiten geschlossen, deshalb ging er in die Hallo von Donald. Dort entdeckte er Maria, die gerade Dienst hatte. Etwas erschrocken verließ er die Halle wieder in der Hoffnung, dass Maria ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Die Lost Boys wollten nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfuhr, dass sie noch da waren.

Dwayne musste lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Maria natürlich älter geworden und sie war etwas pummelig, aber ansonsten sah sie noch genauso aus, wie damals. Der brünette Vampir mochte ihr Lächeln und ihre Locken.

In Dwaynes Augen war sie noch immer eine schöne Frau, er hatte sie schon immer sehr geschätzt, denn sie war warmherzig und freundlich. Er hatte aber trotzdem darauf verzichtet, sie anzusprechen, weil Max nicht wollte, dass einer der Lost Boys sich seinen Mitarbeiterinnen näherte.

Er hielt sich also von Maria fern, um seine Brüder, sich selbst und auch Maria zu schützen. Das hielt Paul jedoch nicht davon ab, Maria immer wieder anzuquatschen, denn der große, blonde Vampir wusste genau, dass Dwayne die Frau sehr gerne näher kennengelernt hätte. Paul dachte, Dwayne wäre vielleicht zu schüchtern, aber das war nicht der Fall.

Paul hatte nicht miterlebt, wie es Dante, Davids älterem Bruder vor vielen Jahren ergangen war, als er dachte, er hätte die Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit gefunden, was für einen Vampir äußerst selten war. Leider hatte auch Marko Dante nicht mehr kennengelernt.

Max hatte vor vielen Jahren die Idee, sich eine ganze Familie einzuverleiben, genau wie er es mit Lucy, Michael und Sam vorhatte. Max war damals an Margret, einer Witwe interessiert. Sie war die Mutter von Dante und David.

Max köderte zuerst Dante mit einem ausgesprochen gut bezahltem Job. Margret und ihre Söhne waren nicht gerade reich, also tappte Dante in Max' Falle. Schließlich verwandelte Max Dante in einen Vampir. Als nächstes war David an der Reihe. Dante versuchte, Max von David fernzuhalten, natürlich erfolglos, Max war viel zu gerissen und viel stärker als Dante.

Als David, der damals erst zwanzig Jahre alt war, endlich begriff, welches Spiel Max mit ihm trieb, war es längst zu spät. Max stellte David ein Ultimatum, entweder er würde sich vollständig verwandeln, oder Max würde Margret töten. David liebte seine Mutter und überlegte nicht lange.

Margret jedoch war bei weitem nicht so naiv, wie Max geglaubt hatte, sie ließ sich nicht von ihm umschmeicheln. Mit ihrer ablehnenden Haltung verletzte sie Max'Stolz, deshalb tötete er Margret. David schwor sich damals, egal, wie lange es dauern würde, er würde sich irgendwann an Max rächen!

Dante und David waren jung, und Max war ihr Sire, es war kaum möglich für die Brüder, irgendwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, denn er wusste durch die mentale Verbindung zu den Beiden immer genau, was sie gerade machten. Ihnen blieb also nichts anderes über, als bei Max auszuharren, bis sich irgendwann eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, sich an ihm zu rächen.

Es vergingen noch viele Jahre bis Dwayne in die Familie aufgenommen wurde. Max befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Ausland und hatte seinen Söhnen, wie er Dante und David immer nannte, für den Notfall eine kleine Flasche mit seinem Blut da gelassen. Das brachte die beiden jüngeren Vampire auf die Idee, dass es doch möglich sein sollte, mit ihrem eigenen Blut ebenfalls Vampire zu erschaffen. Als Dante und David Dwayne kennenlernten, kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, dass er gut zu ihnen passen würde.

Dante und David hatten längst begriffen, dass sie selber nichts gegen Max ausrichten konnten. Wie sah es aber aus, wenn sie weitere Vampire erschaffen würden, die keine mentale Verbindung zu Max hätten? Also besorgten die beiden sich eine weitere kleine Flasche, die sie mit einem Mix aus ihrem Blut füllten, das gaben sie schließlich Dwayne zu trinken und eine Nacht später war er einer von ihnen.

Als Max wieder zurück war und dahinter kam, knöpfte er sich Dwayne vor, er saugte den armen Kerl fast vollständig aus und trichterte ihm anschließend sein eigenes Blut ein. Auch wenn Max Dwayne immer wieder zwang Max' Blut zutrinken, Dwayne nahm dann später immer die doppelte Menge von Dantes und Davids Blut zu sich. Auf diese Weise sorgte Dwayne viele Jahre dafür, dass seine mentale Verbindung zu Max sehr schwach war. Irgendwann jedoch ließ Dwayne sich nicht mehr zwingen und Max ließ ihn schließlich in Ruhe.

Etwa zehn Jahre später lernte Dante Linda kennen und machte sie zu seiner Gefährtin, aber auch da kam Max sofort hinter und tötete Linda. Dante war total verzweifelt. Eine Nacht später, als David und Dwayne aufwachten, fanden sie einen Brief von Dante. Er hatte während des Tages das Versteck der Vampire verlassen und war in der Sonne verbrannt.

Alles was noch von ihm zu finden war, war sein silberner Armreifen und die auffällige Kette, die aus mehreren ineinander verflochtenen Lederbändern bestand. Seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht trug David stets den Armreifen und Dwayne die Kette, an der neben einem antiken Schlüssel noch verschiedene andere Gegenstände hingen. Dante hatte dieses Schmuckstück selber angefertigt.  
Dwayne hatte das natürlich niemals vergessen können, schließlich hatte er einen seiner Sires verloren.

Dantes Geschichte war es, die Dwayne damals davon abhielt, Maria anzusprechen. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Tatsächlich hatte Dwayne Maria nie vergessen, er mochte sie immernoch sehr gerne. Aber Maria war mittlerweile eine gestandene Frau, und ihr Leben war nach dem Verschwinden der Lost Boys vor all den Jahren schließlich weiter gegangen.

Sie hatte sicher längst eine eigene Familie, einen Mann, Kinder, vielleicht sogar schon Enkelkinder. Was für ein Mann wäre Dwayne, wenn er ihr das alles wegnehmen würde. Dwayne war kein sentimentaler Idiot, aber er war fair. Maria sah glücklich aus, und Dwayne war nicht selbstsüchtig genug, um dieses Glück zu zerstören.

Da er nun wusste, dass Maria in der Billardhalle arbeitet, betrat er die Halle nicht mehr, aber ganz wegbleiben konnte Dwayne auch nicht. Er hielt sich öfter in der Nähe der Halle auf und begnügte sich damit Maria duch das Fenster zu beobachten.

Paul würde sich sicher über Dwayne lustig machen, wenn er das jemals herausfinden würde. Das war Dwayne allerdings gleichgültig, er war ohnehin der einzige der Lost Boys, der sich an diesem Ende der Promenade aufhielt, denn hier gab es nicht viel interessantes.

Marko und Paul hielten sich meist am anderen Ende auf, dort waren die Fahrgeschäfte und Imbißbuden. Außerdem kamen die beiden auch nicht mehr jeden Abend zur fuhr noch seltener in diesen Bereich der Stadt. Er war der Meinung, dass der ständige Aufenthalt dort mit verantwortlich für die Niederlage war, die die vier Vampire vor all den Jahren erlitten hatten. Das einzig positive an dieser Niederlage damals war, dass die Lost Boys endlich von Max befreit wurden. Er hatte ironischerweise als einziger der Vampire tatsächlich ins Gras gebissen, er war verbrannt.

Carl Owens, der Bürgermeister in Santa Carla war ebenfalls kein Mensch, was die Einwohner von Santa Carla natürlich nicht wussten - Carl war ein Werwolf, so wie auch der Rest seiner Familie.

Als Carl damals davon erfuhr, dass die Lost Boys irgendwie überlebt hatten und einer nach dem anderen aus dem Grab zurückgekommen war, beorderte er den neuen Anführer der Vampire, David in sein Büro. Carl verkündete David die neuen Regeln.  
Die erste Regel besagte, dass es den Vampiren gestattet war, sich von allein reisenden Touristen und Ausreißern zu ernähren, davon gab es immer jede Menge in der Stadt. Carl empfahl David, dass das Buffet der Vampire in Zukunft am besten außerhalb der Stadt aufzubauen.

Eine weitere Regel war, dass die Einwohner der Stadt auf gar keinen Fall ein Teil des Speiseplans sein dürften. Außerdem machte Carl david klar, dass er es nur ungern sehen würde, wenn sich die Vampire jede Nacht auf dem Boardwalk rumtreiben würden, und schon garnicht alle zusammen. Wenn sie trotzdem dorthingingen, dann bitte ohne aufzufallen. Er gab David den Rat, dass die Vampire sich vielleicht besser ein neues Hobby suchen sollten.

Und er machte David außerdem bewußt, dass die Vier eventuell nach einer ehrlichen Arbeit suchen sollten, von der Werkstatt der Vampire wußte Carl nichts, David erklärte ihm daraufhin, dass sein Rudel schon vorher diese Werkstatt hatte, aber die Kunden damals immer von außerhalb kamen. Meist waren die Kundschaft ebenfalls Vampire, jedoch aus anderen Städten in Californien.

David war natürlich garnicht begeistert, aber er wusste, dass die Wölfe durchaus dazu in der Lage wären, die Vampire am Tage zu vernichten. Vampire waren zwar eigentlich stärker als die Wölfe, aber am Tage eben leicht zu verwunden, also waren die Lost Boys bemüht, die Regeln des Bürgermeisters weitestgehend einzuhalten.

Die Lost Boys waren noch immer eine wilde Truppe, sie machten schon noch, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand, aber seit dem die vier sich von dem Vorfall im Haus von Michaels Großvater erholt hatten, und sie waren ehrlich gesagt sehr froh, dass sie es alle überlebt hatten, waren sie reifer geworden. Sie hatten erkannt, dass sie damals arrogant waren und sich für unverwundbar hielten. David und seine Jungs hatten diese Kinder schlicht weg unterschätzt.

Im Nachhinein waren die Vampire froh darüber, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, ihre Überreste zu verbrennen oder diese einfach dem Sonnenlicht auszusetzen, das wäre dann wirklich ihr Ende. David befand sich damals in einem Dämmerzustand. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Michaels Mutter darauf bestanden hatte, die Überreste der vier vernünftig zu begraben. Und so ruhten die Lost Boys unterschiedlich lange in der dunklen Erde unter der Pferdekoppel hinter dem Haus von Michaels Großvater.

Die Beiden hatten sich leider nicht die Mühe gemacht Markos Körper aus der Höhle zu holen und ihn neben seinen Brüdern zu beerdigen. David, der am wenigsten schlimm verletzt war, hätte theoretisch sofort wieder aufstehen können, aber er wusste genau, wie schlimm es um Dwayne und Paul bestellt war, so blieb er in seinem Grab, um dort vollständig zu genesen.

Einige Jahre später, da waren die Emersons und auch der Großvater längst aus der Stadt verschwunden, hörte er Markos Stimme in seinem Kopf. Markos Heilungsprozess war fast abgeschlossen, und Marko war sehr hungrig, aber noch weit davon entfernt, selbständig zu trinken.

Dwayne musste lächeln, als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Er blickte erneut durch das Fenster auf Maria , sie war nicht mehr alleine im Thekenbereich. Als Dwayne die zweite Person erkannte, lachte er in sich hinein - es war Christina. "Hallo, kleine Lady," flüsterte er noch amüsiert, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Motorrad machte.

An ihrem zweiten Abend in der Billardhalle, bat Maria Christina im Asiaimbiß am anderen Ende des Gebäudes etwas Geld zu wechseln, da das Kleingeld recht knapp war. Donald war nicht in der Halle, und nur er hatte einen Schlüssel für den Kleinen Safe. Es kam nicht so häufig vor, dass Maria derartiges passierte, aber wenn doch, konnte sie jederzeit eine Mitarbeiterin zu Mr. Xia schicken. Er war der Besitzer des Asiaimbiß. Mr. Xia war leidenschaftlicher Billardspieler und Stammkunde in der Halle. Er half Maria gerne aus.

Christina war von dem Gedanken, dass sie nun den schlecht beleuchteten Weg entlanggehen müsste natürlich nicht so begeistert, sie fand diese dunkle Ecke ziemlich unheimlich, und fürchtete sich. Gott sei Dank waren dort einige Leute unterwegs, so dass sie nicht ganz alleine war. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden und trat entschlossen, aber denoch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl durch die Türe nach draußen.

Dort blieb sie einen Augenblick stehen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Dann ging sie mit gesenktem Kopf los. Tausend Gedanken schoßen ihr durch den Kopf, und sie fragte sich immer wieder, was in jener Nacht im Wald passiert war, denn was auch immer ihr zugestoßen war, das hatte diese Angst in ihr ausgelöst.

Dummerweise achtete sie nicht so genau darauf, wo sie hinlief und nach einigen Metern kollidierte ihre Stirn mit der Brust eines jungen Mannes. Christina blickte verlegen in sein Gesicht. "Entschuldigung," sagte sie nur und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wurde.

Der Mann hatte lange, sehr dunkelbraune Haare und ebenso dunkle Augen. Er lächelte amüsiert, als er Christina ansah. Er hatte ihren Geruch in dem Moment gewittert, als sie aus der Halle trat. Dwayne sah sie auf sich zukommen, doch statt einfach zur Seite zu treten, damit sie nicht in ihn hineinlaufen würde, machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

"Kein Problem," sagte er grinsend. "Es ist ja nichts passiert!" Christina lächte immer noch peinlich berührt und sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Halsschmuck des bestand aus mehreren Lederbändern, die ineinander verflochten waren. Besonders auffällig war der große, alte Schlüssel und die braunen Holzperlen, die die Bänder an verschiedenen Stellen zusammenfassten. Desweiteren baumelten verschiedene Muscheln und etwas, das wie ein Reißzahn eines Raubtieres aussah, an dem nicht zu übersehenden Schmuckstück.

Christina beschlich ein komisches Gefühl, und sie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes plötzlich sehr unwohl. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Halsschmuck schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendetwas mit dem Ereignis im Wald zu tun hatte. Eine innere Stimme warnte sie - dieser Mann war sehr gefährlich!

Christina bekam fürchterliche Angst und stand dem Mann für einige Sekunden wie versteinertgegenüber. Dwayne amüsierte das Ganze, denn er wusste genau, was in Christina vor sich ging - sie würde schon recht bald die Zusammenhänge verstehen. Er war nicht ihr Feind, auch das würde sie bald wissen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie im Wald angegriffen hatte, sie würde schließlich in kurzer Zeit seine kleine Schwester werden.

"Alles klar mit dir, kleine Lady?", fragte er, doch das war dann wohl zu viel für Christina. Sie blickte ihn eine Sekunde lang total entsetzt an und dann rannte sie los. Dwayne konnte hören, wie ihr Herz raste. Er blickte ihr einen Moment hinterher und beschloss dann, lieber zu verschwinden.

Christina lief in Panik um die nächste Ecke und lehnte sich dort an die Wand des Gebäudes, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was eigentlich mit ihr los war.

Mit der Ledertasche in der sich das Wechselgeld befand in der Hand ging zurück in die Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin blickte sie sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um, aber der furchteinflößende Mann war nirgends zu sehen.

Eine Stunde später kam Donald zum Dienst, Christina übergab ihm die Kasse und machte Feierabend. Sie war sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht zum öffentlichen Parkplatz laufen musste.

Während sie den Motor startete beschloß sie zu Zoe ins Cafe zu fahren, da es schon eine ganze Weile her war, dass sie ihre Freundin gesehen hatte. Christina wollte nicht alleine sein, deshalb wartete sie, bis Zoe nach Hause gehen konnte, und Zoe hatte Christina angeboten, bei ihr zu übernachten.

Auf dem kurzen Weg dorthin kam Christina an ein Ampel an der sie anhalten musste. Auf der Spur neben ihr standen die vier Motorradfahrer, die die beiden Frauen vor einiger Zeit auf der Treppe gesehen hatten, die zum Strand führte. 'Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt,' dachte Christina sich, denn auch der dunkelhaarige Mann, mit dem sie kollidiert war, war einer der Biker.

Der Motorradfahrer, der neben ihr auf der Rechtsabbiegerspur stand hatte sehr hellblonde Haare. Er blickte Christina mehrere Sekunden schmunzelnd in die Augen. Als die Ampel endlich grün wurde, was Christina wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gab er Gas und fuhr gefolgt von seinen Freunden mit einem rasanten Tempo davon.

Christina sah Zoe nachdenklich an. "Die sind echt unheimlich," sagte sie.


	8. Chapter 8 Der langersehnte Gast

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Der langersehnte Gast

Am folgenden Wochenende kam Laddie endlich in Santa Carla an. Christina war sehr glücklich, ihn nach all diesen Jahren, die seit der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter vergangen waren, wiederzusehen.

Sie hatte den Tag vor seinem Eintreffen damit verbracht, die gesamte Wohnung von oben bis unten sauber zu machen. Christina hatte sogar die Fenster geputzt und sämtliche Zimmertüren abgewaschen. Das waren Arbeiten, die sie zu tiefst verabscheute. Aber damit nicht genug, Christina hatte sich tatsächlich auch noch dazu durchgerungen, die Gardinen zu waschen und ihr Bett frisch zu beziehen, obwohl ihr natürlich klar war, dass Laddie wohl kaum ihr Schlafzimmer betreten würde.

Tatsache war, dass Christina niemals die Putzwut ihrer Mutter vergessen hatte, wenn diese Gäste erwartete. Dann musste das gesamte Haus glänzen, aus Respekt den Gästen gegenüber. Das behauptete Star ihrer Tochter gegenüber jedenfalls immer. Christina jedoch sah das völlig anders, sie war der Meinung, dass ihre Mutter ein großes Problem hatte. Deshalb war Star für Chritina kein Maßstab wenn es um die Sauberkeit in den eigenen vier Wänden ging.

In Christinas Augen hatte ihre Mutter einfach einen Putzfimmel, mit dem sie so ziemlich jeden in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Es war völlig undenkbar, das Haus mit Straßenschuhen zu betreten. Star hatte für ihre Gäste an der Garderobe einen Beutel mit Filzpantoffeln in allen nur denkbaren Größen hängen. Trotzdem saugte Star jeden Tag alle Teppiche und wischte alle Böden.

So wie die gesamte Familie am Morgen im Bad fertig war, waren auch diese beiden Räume nicht vor Star sicher. Nach Gebrauch mussten die Bäder schließlich gründlich gereinigt werden, natürlich wegen der Bakterien.

Christina amüsierte sich immer über die Marotten ihrer Mutter. Während sie die Pubertät durchlief, setzte sie den Putzfimmel ihrer Mutter immer gegen diese ein, wenn sie sich über ihre Mutter ärgerte. Christina machte dann absichtlich Dreck und freute sich, wenn Star sich darüber aufregte.

Besonders lustig fand Christina Stars Verhalten, wenn Gäste im Haus waren und alle zusammen beim Essen saßen. Kein Krümmel, der sich auf den Boder verirrte entging der emsigen Hausfrau. Anfangs stand Star dann einfach vom Tisch auf, pickte den Krümmel auf und entsorgte ihn in der Mülltonne. Irgendwann kaufte sie sich einen Handstaubsauger, und der kam tatsächlich zum Einsatz, während die Gäste noch mit ihrer Mahlzeit beschäftigt waren. Michael war das natürlich furchtbar peinlich, aber Christina fand die Reaktion der Gäste einfach köstlich.

Die junge Frau wurde etwas traurig, als sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte, sie vermisste ihre verrückte aber denoch liebevolle Mutter wirklich sehr. Christina hoffte dass sie nicht in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten würde,was den Putzfimmel anging. Nein, sie brauchte sich wirklich nicht zu sorgen, sie würde sich niemals wie ihre Mutter verhalten. Sie hatte einfach nur den Wunsch, einen guten Eindruck auf Laddie zu machen. Er sollte sehen, dass sie gut zurecht kam, auch wenn das nicht so ganz stimmte.

Und dann war es endlich soweit, es klingelte an der Tür. Christina war total aufgeregt, sie hatte Laddie schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und hoffte nun inständig, dass er sich nicht zu einem Arschloch entwickelt hatte.

Als Laddie die Treppe hochkam, war Christina derart perplex, dass sie kein einziges Wort hervorbrachte und ihn nur anstarrte. Außer seinem Lächeln hatte der Mann, der da vor ihr stand absolut nichts mehr mit dem Laddie gemeinsam, den Christina kannte.

Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte. Damals trug er sein sandfarbenes Haar in einem Bürstenhaarschnitt, weil er das äußerst praktisch fand. Er trug grundsätzlich eher altmodische Hosen und Sweatshirts, die ihm viel zu groß waren. Seine schwarzen Jacken sahen aus, als hätte er diese von seinem Großvater geerbt, genau wie seine Schuhe. Damals war Laddie ein sehr unscheinbarer Mann.

Nun aber konnte davon keine Rede mehr sein. Laddies dunkel gefärbten Haare reichten fast bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Er trug eine schwarze Motorradlederjacke und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Muskelshirt zu einer dunklen Fetzenjeans, die in schwarzen Bikerboots mit silbernen Schnallen steckte. In der einen Hand hielt er seinen Motorradhelm und in der anderen einen Rucksack.

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Christina bei seinem Anblick an die vier unheimlichen Motorradfahrer denken, die ihr hin und wieder in der Stadt begegnet waren. Laddie könnte ohne weiteres einer von denen sein, obwohl Laddie sicherlich einige Jahre älter war wie die, er hatte schon einige Lachfalten um den Augen.

Laddie blickte verlegen auf den Boden, als er Christinas Reaktion sah. Christina ging auf ihn zu und lächelte. "Entschuldige," sagte sie. "Ich bin einfach nur total erstaunt. Seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du dich etwas verändert, weißt du. Ich muss sagen, du siehst wirklich toll aus!"

Laddie sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen. "Danke, du auch," erwiderte er, stellte seinen Rucksack und den Helm zur Seite und schloß sie zur Begrüßung in seine Arme. "Du bist erwachsen geworden. Hast du dich gut eingelebt? Ist was anderes, als das Kaff, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, oder?"

Christina zeigte Laddie die Wohnung und wo er seine Sachen lassen konnte, dann machte sie eine Kanne Kaffee und damit setzten die Beiden sich auf das Sofa.

Nachdem Christina Laddie erzählt hatte, wie es ihr in den letzten Jahren bei Michael ergangen war, war Laddie total entsetzt. "Ja, und nach diesem letzten Vorfall habe ich dann eben beschloßen, dass ich die Stadt verlassen muss, um mein eigenes Leben zu führen. Ich bin natürlich schon auch traurig, weil ich Robin und Denise zurücklassen musste. Die Beiden fehlen mir, und außerdem konnte ich das Versprechen, dass ich meiner Mutter gegeben habe nicht einhalten. Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, dass ich mich um meine Geschwister kümmern werde. Denise war doch noch ein Baby, als unsere Mutter gestorben ist!"

Laddie blickte Christina nachdenklich in die Augen. "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, meine Liebe," sagte er schließlich mir ernster Miene. "Deine Mutter wollte sicher nicht, dass Michael dich derart schlecht behandelt! Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du das so lange erträgst. Sie hätte gewollt, dass du dein eigenes Leben lebst und dass du glücklich bist, sie hat dich geliebt. Du hast dir absolut garnichts vorzuwerfen, und dieses langweilige Kaff und dein altes Leben hinter dir zu lassen, war das Beste, was du tun konntest!"

Daraufhin aßen die beiden jungen Leute schweigend einige der Kekse, die Christina zum Kaffee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Christina wusste, dass Laddie Recht hatte, aber das änderte nichts an dem schlechten Gewissen ihren Geschwistern gegenüber. Sie wusste genau, die beiden Kleinen würde sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Michael hasste Santa Carla aus irgendeinem Grund, er würde seine Kinder nicht hierher in die Ferien lassen, und schon garnicht ohne seine Aufsicht.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an Zoe Frog?", brach Christina schließlich das Schweigen. "Mit ihr verbringe ich meine Zeit, wenn wir gemeinsam frei haben. Wenn du Lust hast, besuchen wir sie später in dem Cafe, in dem sie arbeitet, und danach könnten wir zur Promenade gehen." Es fühlte sich etwas komisch an, als sie den Vorschlag machte, aber wenn Laddie bei ihr war, brauchte sie da draußen wohl auch in der Dunkelheit keine Angst haben.

Laddie nickte verträumt. "Das wäre toll. Ich war nicht mehr dort, seit ich acht Jahre alt war," erklärte er lächelnd. "Weißt du, ich liebe diese Stadt, aber da weder deine Eltern, also deine Mutter und dein biologischer Vater, noch die Freunde deines Vaters da sind, gibt es hier nichts für mich!" Laddie lachte einmal kurz auf. "Naja, jetzt bist du hier, deshalb komme ich dann natürlich gerne wieder nach Santa Carla!"

"Das war schon eine verrückte Geschichte, die deine Mutter und ich damals erlebt haben, aber für mich war es eine beste Zeit in meiner Kindheit," erklärte er. Christina sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Was ist denn aus meinem Vater und seinen Freunden geworden?", fragte sie unsicher.

Laddie schluckte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich war erst acht Jahre alt damal, ich war traumatisiert und wurde später von meinen Pflegeeltern, die wirklich sehr lieb waren und sich Sorgen um mich machten, von einem Psychologen zum nächsten geschleppt. Diese Typen haben versucht, mir alles mögliche einzureden. Sie redeten mir ein, dass das alles garnicht passiert ist, und so was. Aber ich weiß, was ich weiß, zumindest heute. Damals war ich nicht so sicher. Eines kann ich dir jedoch genau sagen, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag..."

Laddie schwieg einen Moment und sah mit trauriger Miene aus dem Fenster, dann blickte er Christina direkt in die Augen. "Was ich dir jetzt sage, wird dich nicht sehr glücklich machen, aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit und ich finde, du haste ein Recht darauf sie zu kennen!"

Christina sah Laddie gespannt an. "Okay, erzähl," entgegnete sie schließlich. Laddie holte tief Luft. "Okay," äußerte er sich. "Ich war wie immer schlafen gegangen, natürlich in meinem Bett, dass deine Eltern und die anderen Jungs für mich hergerichtet hatten, als ich zu ihnen kam. Ich war damals von zu Hause weggelaufen und sie fanden mich. Als ich aufwachte, lag ich jedoch in einem fremden Bett. Ich erfuhr später dass ich mich im Haus von Michaels Großvater befand. Deine Mutter war bei mir, sonst wäre ich wohl in Panik verfallen. Außer Michael, deiner Mutter und mir waren noch Sam, so wie Edgar und Alan Frog dort. In der Nacht gab es in dem Haus einen Kampf, von dem ich jedoch nicht viel mitbekam, außer dem fürchterlichen Lärm, den alle machten. Zumindest habe ich keine Erinnerung mehr an den Kampf selber. Vor Edgar und Alan hatte ich jedoch fürchterliche Angst, und auch als ich die beiden Jahre später wiedergesehen habe, die sind komisch und ich konnte denen nie vertrauen! Naja, wie gesagt, es gab einen Kampf, anfangs konnte ich nicht mal genau sagen, gegen wen eigentlich. Ich habe an einer Stelle noch ein vages Bild vor Augen, einer der Jungs, Paul, hat deine Mutter und mich vor Edgar beschützt. Ich weiß allerdings nicht mehr warum. Paul sah jedoch anders aus als sonst. Ich dachte damals, er hätte sich als Vampir verkleidet, und ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum Paul, den ich sehr liebte, verkleidet in dieses Haus gekommen war. Irgendwann war der Kampf vorbei und es wurde ruhig. In den Monaten vor diesem Ereignis habe ich mich nicht gut gefühlt. Fast jede Nacht hatte ich schlimme Bauchschmerzen und mein Kiefer fühlte sich an, als würde ich neue Zähne bekommen. Ich hatte oft Fieber, es war als würde ich innerlich verbrennen. Aufeinmal war das vorbei, mir ging es wieder gut. Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer, in dem ich mich befunden hatte, ich wollte zu deiner Mutter, die sich im Erdgeschoss aufhielt. Also lief ich die Treppe hinunter und bemerkte dass das Haus bei dem Kampf ziemlich ruiniert aussah."

Christina musste nun mit den Tränen kämpfen, als sie sich vorstellte, in welcher Situation Laddie damals gesteckt hatte. "Das klingt alles sehr, sehr schlimm," sagte sie. "Du musst dich entsetzlich gefühlt haben!"

Laddie nickte. "Ja, aber das schrecklichste kommt noch, und das betrifft auch dich," deutete Laddie an und seufzte. "Ich fand deine Mutter schließlich in dem Raum, in dem Michaels Opa Tiere ausstopfte. Michael war ebenfalls dort. Was ich da gesehen habe, werde ich niemals vergessen, egal, was alle versuchen mir einzureden. Dein Vater lag auf einem der Arbeitstische in diesem fürchterlichen Raum, und unter ihm lag das Geweih eines ziemlich großen Tieres. Dein Vater war auf diesem Geweih aufgespießt, die Hörner steckten in ihm! Ich weiß nicht, was mit den anderen Jungs passiert ist, aber ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen!"

Christina und Laddie liefen Tränen über die Wangen. "Laddie," sagte Christina schließlich und nahm seine Hand. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist?"

Laddie sah sie völlig verständnislos an. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher, und weißt du, was das allerschlimmste an dieser Geschichte ist?", fragte er. "Es hat einfach niemanden interessiert! Meine Familie, die beste, die ich jemals hatte, wurde von mir gerissen, und es hat niemanden interessiert. Michael, Sam und die Frogs kamen einfach so davon und ich wurde in eine Pflegefamilie gesteckt, und das wars!"

Christina sah Laddie total geschockt an. "Ich kann kaum glauben, was du da erzählst, es ist einfach unfassbar!" Laddie erwiderte ihren Blick, während er seine Tränen wegwischte. Dann lächelte er bitter. "Ich weiß, aber es ist wahr. Ich habe lange gezögert euch zu besuchen, als ich erwachsen wurde. Ich dachte immer, du wärst Michaels Tochter. Aber deine Mutter hat mich immer wieder eingeladen und schließlich gab ich nach. Damals war ich siebzehn, und du warst ein kleines Mädchen. Du hast mir die Türe geöffnet, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Laddie.

Christina nickte, und nun mussten beide grinsen, als sie daran zurück dachten. "Mami, komm schnell her," habe ich damals gerufen, lachte Christina. "Mami, da steht ein komischer Mann vor der Türe!" "Ja,ja," feixte Laddie. "Ich sah dich mit deinen lustigen Zöpfen vor mir stehen, deine Haare waren sehr hellblond, fasst weiß. Da wurde mir schnell klar, wessen Kind du wirklich bist, und ich war sprachlos!"

Laddie und Christina sahen sich an und prusteten los. Einige Minuten später sahen sich sich ernst an. "Weißt du, an dem Tag als meine Mutter starb, hat sie mir etwas merkwürdiges erzählt," erklärte Christina schließlich. "Ich wage mich kaum, es zu widerholen, und es ist sicher totaler Quatsch. Sie behauptete damals, dass mein Vater ein Vampir war, und dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er getötet wurde. War mein Vater ein Vampir?"

Laddie sah sie ernst an. "Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er. "Ich glaube eigentlich nicht an solche Dinge." Christina nickte. "Naja, Mum hatte einen Hirntumor, an dem sie ja dann auch gestorben ist, da geht dann sicher manchmal die Fantasie mit einem durch. Es hat mich nie losgelassen, muss ich gestehen, sie klang damals so überzeugend. Seinen Namen hat sie mir jedoch nicht verraten, deshalb habe ich ja damals Michael gefragt, an dem Tag, als meine Mutter beerdigt wurde. Michael wurde wütend und hat mich zum ersten Mal geschlagen, erinnerst du dich?"

Laddie nickte. "Tja, du warst damals der einzige, der dazwischengegangen ist," sagte Christina. "Alle anderen, die da waren, haben einfach weggeschaut. Deshalb hat Michael dich ja dann letzlich rausgeworfen und dir verboten, sein Haus noch einmal zu betreten, oder?"

Laddie nickte erneut. "Weißt du," erklärte Christina, "ich habe oft an das gedacht, was meine Mutter mir von meinem Vater erzählt hat, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich glaube. Deshalb habe ich mich von den "Immortals" dazu überreden lassen, ein Video zu drehen. In diesem Lied ging es um eine Frau, die einen Vampir geliebt hat, den sie nie vergessen konnte. Als Michael dieses Video sah, hat er mich rausgeworfen. Es war ihm völlig egal, was aus mir wird."

Laddie sah sie traurig an. "Tja," sagte er schließlich. "Star dachte damals, Michael wäre die bessere Wahl, aber sie hat sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht. Das Ergebnis war, dass die Lost Boys, so nannte sich die Gang, wahrscheinlich mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Ich würde Dwayne so gerne wieder sehen, aber ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass das nicht mehr möglich ist."

Nun musste Christina mit den Tränen kämpfen. "Ist dieser Dwayne mein Vater," fragte sie.

Laddie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, nicht Dwayne, dein Vater hieß David, ein sehr charismatischer Typ. Manchmal, wenn er einen mit seinem stechendem Blick ansah, konnte man echt Angst bekommen, man hatte immer das Gefühl, er liest in einem wie in einem offenen Buch. Er konnte mit total ruhiger, sanfter Stimme Drohungen aussprechen, da stellten sich einem die Nackenhaare hoch. Aber er hat mir oder deiner Mutter nie etwas böses getan. Wir gehörten zu ihnen und konnten alles haben, was wir wollten. David ist nicht mal ausgeflippt, als ich an diese geheimnisvolle Flasche gegangen bin."

"Häh, was für eine Flasche denn," fragte Christina nun interessiert. "Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was dadrin war, aber einmal, als ich mit deiner Mutter alleine in der Höhle war,..."

"Was den für eine Höhle," unterbrach Christina ihn völlig irritiert. "Hudsons Bluff," antwortete Laddie. "Das ist oben bei den Klippen. Wir lebten damals dort. Ein total cooler Ort."

Christina sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ihr habt in einer Höhle gelebt? Wieso habt ihr in einer Höhle gelebt? Ist da vielleicht so eine komische alte Holztreppe und sind da Warnschilder, die sagen, dass man die Treppe nicht betreten darf?"

Nun war Laddie irritiert und nickte verdattert. "Woher weißt du das," fragte er. "Naja, ich habe mir vor einiger Zeit die Gegend angesehen, und bin mit dem Auto hoch zu den Klippen gefahren. Da fand ich zufällig die Brücke und die Treppe. Und da ich sehr neugierig bin, bin ich in die Höhle gegangen. Aber ich war nicht lange dort. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bewohnt ist und hatte etwas Angst, so bin ich dann wieder dort weg."

"Naja," sagte Laddie. "Vielleicht halten sich dort irgendwelche Kids auf." "Hm, möglich," erwiederte Christina. "Und was hatte das mit dieser komischen Flasche auf sich," fragte sie.

Laddie grinste. "Ich weiß wie gesagt nicht, was in der Flasche war, aber Dwayne hat mir immer eingeschärft, dass ich auf garkeinen Fall daraus trinken darf. Aber in dieser besagten Nacht hatte ich fürchterlichen Durst. Deine Mutter schlief auf einem der Sofas und die Jungs waren mit ihren Motorrädern irgendwo unterwegs. Ich fand nichts zu trinken, nur diese Flasche, also trank ich. Dann wurde mir ganz komisch und ich musste brechen. Mein Bauch tat fürchterlich weh und ich weckte deine Mutter. Ich erzählte ihr, was passiert ist und sie war entsetzt. Dann kamen die Jungs wieder und Star erzählte ihnen alles. Dwayne und Paul kümmerten sich daraufhin rührend um mich, Marko raste los um uns was zu trinken zu besorgen, und dein Vater nahm mich auf den Schoß, fragte mich, wie ich mich fühle und sagte dann schließlich zu Star, dass ich da dann jetzt wohl durchmüsse."

"Komische Geschichte," sagte Christina und Laddie nickte nur. "Ich fühlte mich mehrere Monate richtig krank, aber wie ich schon erwähnt habe, in dieser schrecklichen Nacht war es dann plötzlich weg."

Dann lächelte Laddie und sagte: "Komm, lass uns zur Promenade fahren!" Christina nickte. "Mit meiner Maschine," fragte Laddie. "Ja, sehr gerne," antwortete Christina grinsend. "Hast du das Motorrad schon lange? Ich meine, wenn du uns früher besucht hast, warst du immer mit dem Auto da."

"Jau, ich habe schon seit einigen Jahren kein Auto mehr," erklärte Laddie. "Ich denke sehr oft an Dwayne, der wie ein Vater für mich war, denken und mir fiel ein, wie gerne ich mit seiner Maschine mitgefahren bin, also habe ich mir vor einiger Zeit selber eine zugelegt. Hast du wirklich Lust darauf Motorrad zu fahren?"

"Und ob," antwortete Christina. "Ich habe sogar die passende Jacke dazu. Sie hing im Kleiderschrank meiner Mutter, war wohl ihre." Dann lachte sie laut los. "Meine Mutter und ne Lederjacke. Das sind wohl zwei Komponeten, die absolut nicht zusammen passen."

Laddie nickte grinsend. "Sind da lila Sterne hinten drauf gestickt," fragte er. Christina nickte. "Ein Geschenk deines Vaters. Sie frohr immer fürchterlich auf seinem Motorrad, und seine Jacke war ihr viel zu groß, also schenkte er ihr eine eigene. Die Sterne hat Marco hinten drauf gestickt. Der konnte sowas richtig gut. Er hatte damals eine Jeansjacke, da hat er soviele Patches draufgenäht, dass man den Jeansstoff garnicht mehr sehen konnte. Total cool."

Christina lächelte und irgendetwas nagte an ihrem Gedächtnis, als Laddie die Jeansjacke von diesem Marko erwähnte, aber sie kam nicht darauf, was es war. "Ich liebe diese Lederjacke und trage sie ständig. Michael fand sie und noch ne andere Lederjacke im Schrank meiner Mutter als sie starb. Er wollte Beide verbrennen, aber ich habe sie vor dem Feuertod bewahrt und versteckt."

"Was den für ne andere Jacke," fragte Laddie interessiert. "Warte, zeige ich dir!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die junge Frau im Schlafzimmer und kam einige Momente später wieder. Sie hielt eine braune, vielgetragene Lederjacke im Arm. Auf den linken Ärmel der Jacke war ein großer Leopard aufgenäht, der sich über den gesamten Ärmel erstreckte. Laddie nahm ihr vorsichtig die Jacke aus dem Arm und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an. "Die gehörte Dwayne," sagte er schließlich traurig.

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...," Christina stoppte mitten im Satz. "Hey, Laddie, weißt du was, die Jacke gehört dir," sagte sie.

Laddie sah sie ungläubig an. "Bist du dir sicher," fragte er dann. "Ja, klar, los, zieh sie schon an. Dwayne wäre sicher glücklich, wenn du sie trägst," antwortete Christina. "Und nun lass uns endlich losfahren, ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr auf einer Maschine gesessen."

An der Promenade parkte Laddie seine Maschine dort, wo früher die Lost Boys ihre immer abgestellt hatten. Dann gingen die beiden los um erst einmal Zoe zu begrüßen, die sich sehr freute, Laddie wiederzusehen.

Christina und ihr Begleiter zogen dann weiter und holten sich jeder eine Portion Pommes. Die Beiden bemerkten nicht, war, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Paul und Marko waren ebenfalls auf der Promenade unterwegs, und Paul sah, wie Christina von Laddies Motorrad stieg. "

"Wer ist der denn," fragte er. Marko zuckte nur die Schultern. "Vielleicht ihr Lover, oder so," antwortete er. Dann gingen Paul und Marko näher an die Beiden ran und lauschten ihrem Gespräch.

Sie sahen, dass der junge Mann Dwaynes alte Jacke trug. "Der Typ hat Dwaynes alte Jacke," motzte Marko erbost. "Lass Dwayne das sehen, dann ist der Kerl fällig." Paul nickte nur lachend. "Und ich schnapp mir die Kleine," sagte er schließlich. Marko sah seinen Freund genervt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, sie ist tabu!"

Die junge Frau stand von der Bank auf, und sagte: "Hey Laddie ich geh uns was zu trinken holen, was möchtest du?" Laddie lächelte sie an. "Ich bin der Fahrer, also Cola für mich, bitte!" Christina nickte. "Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte sie dann.

Paul und Marko sahen sich perplex an. "Laddie, das ist Laddie, unglaublich! Der ist groß geworden" sagte Marko schließlich. "Tja, irgendwann kommen sie alle wieder," fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Hey, bleib mal locker," antwortete Paul, " der war ein kleiner Junge damals. Er hat Dwayne geliebt. Komm gucken wir lieber wo die Anderen sind und sagen ihnen, dass der Junge auch in der Stadt ist." Marko nickte, und die Beiden gingen los.

Nach dem Essen schlenderten Christina und Laddie zum Strand und setzeten sich auf eine der Bänke. Christina fühlte sich in Laddies Gegenwart total sicher und hatte seit längerer zeit das erste Mal kein Problem damit, während der Dunkelheit draußen zu sein.

Die Beiden saßen dort eine Weile schweigend. "Du, Laddie," sagte Christina nach einiger Zeit. "Wie war mein Vater denn so?"

Laddie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Jungs waren schon ziemlich wild und unkonventionell, und sie waren immer nur in der Dunkelheit unterwegs. David, naja, er war echt okay, aber ein rauher Geselle, der genau wußte, was er wollte, aber unter seiner rauhen Schale steckte ein weicher Kern, wenn es um deine Mutter ging. Du siehst ihm übrigens ziemlich ähnlich du hast seine Augen." Christina lächelte.

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, und während sie auf der Bank saßen, hatten sich sich David und Dwayne auf der Promenade zu Paul und Marko gesellt, und die vier standen neben Laddies Harley.

"Ist eine nette Maschine," sagte Dwayne lächelnd. "Und wo ist mein Junge jetzt?" Paul und Marko zuckten die Schultern. "Die sind in Richtung Strand gelaufen, glaube ich," sagte Marko schließlich. "Ob die da noch immer sind, keine Ahnung!"

"Okay," antwortete Dwayne, "gehen wir nachsehen," fügte er hinzu. David schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein," sagte er. "Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich weiß aus einer sicheren Quelle, dass meine Kleine morgen Abend in der Billardhalle Dienst hat. Wir warten, bis sie weg ist, und Dwayne und ich werden Laddie dann einen Besuch abstatten."

Marko nickte. "Und was ist mit uns," fragte Paul. "Er war auch mein Junge!" Dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf Pauls Gesicht breit. "Man kann allerdings an seinem Äußeren genau erkennen, wer sein großes Vorbild ist."

Mit diesen Worten legte Paul seine Hand auf Dwaynes Schulter. "Okay, Jungs, alles zu seiner Zeit," sagte David schließlich schmunzelnd. "Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann gehört mein kleines Mädchen zu uns, und wie es aussieht, bekommen wir Laddie auch zurück!"


	9. Chapter 9 Besuch für den Gast

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Besuch für den Gast

Christina war es gewohnt, das Wochenende für sich zu haben. Die Boardwalkkids arbeiteten zwar auch Samstags und Sonntags, aber Christinas Arbeitswoche hatte immer nur fünf Tage. Sie war froh darüber, diese Zeit für sich zu haben, denn die Arbeit mit den Kindern war schon manchmal sehr anstrengend. In der Billardhalle war sie bisher auch nur außerhalb des Wochenendes eingeteilt gewesen, aber nun hatte Maria Christina gebeten, am Samstag ihren Dienst zu übernehmen, da Maria von ihrem Sohn Konzertkarten geschenkt bekommen hatte, und natürlich wollte Maria sehr gerne zu diesem Konzert gehen.

Christina wollte zuerst ablehnen, da sie ja Laddie zu Besuch hatte, aber Maria hatte ihr versichert, dass sie höchstens zwei Stunden arbeiten musste, danach würde Donald in der Halle sein, und außerdem hätte ihr Gast ja auch die Möglichkeit, Christina in der Halle zu besuchen.

Christina war gerade einige Minuten weg, da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Laddie dachte, sie hätte vielleicht etwas vergessen und öffnete die Türe. Jemand blies Laddie den Rauch einer Zigarette ins Gesicht und der junge Mann war völlig perplex.

"Hallo Junge," sagte David schließlich. "Gut sieht du aus. Willst du ein paar alte Freunde nicht reinlassen?" Laddie sah David total ungläubig an und musste ihn anfassen um sicher zu sein, dass er wirklich da war. Gute zwei Minuten sah er ausdruckslos von Dwayne zu David. Laddie wurde kreidebleich und befürchtete dass seine Augen ihm einen dummen Streich spielten. Dann, als er realisierte, dass Dwayne und David tatsächlich vor ihm standen, machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. "David, Dwayne, ihr seid wirklich da, ich, ich..., wie ist das möglich, ich kann es nicht glauben, ihr seid nicht tot?", fragte er erstaunt mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

Laddie strahlte David und Dwayne an. "Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben niemals so froh, jemanden wiederzusehen, ihr seid zu mir gekommen, wie wisst ihr wo ich bin?" sagte er dann. Laddie kriegte sich garnicht mehr ein und hörte nicht auf, Fragen zu stellen. Dwayne und David grinsten nun ebenfalls, und Dwayne schloß Laddie in seine Arme. "Ich habe dich vermisst," sagte Dwayne. Laddie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn, er hatte Angst, dass Dwayne plötzlich wieder verschwinden könnte. David beobachtete die beiden amüsiert und erleichtert, er war sich vor dem Besuch nicht sicher gewesen, ob Laddie sich über den Besuch der beiden freuen würde.

Nach einigen Minuten löste Dwayne sich aus Laddies Umarmung. "Kommt," sagte Laddie schließlich. "Kommt rein!" Die beiden Vampire sahen sich amüsiert an, 'ich habe es dir gesagt, er war immer loyal uns gegenüber,' sagte Dwayne zu David per Gedankenübertragung. Sie betraten die Wohnung seit ewigen Zeiten das erste Mal und gingen in den Wohnraum, wo sie sich auf die Couch setzten.

Laddie stand im Türrahmen und sah die beiden immer noch völlig konfus an. Dwayne grinste, während er den jungen Mann genau ansah. Jetzt kapierte er, was Paul gemeint hatte, als er von "Laddies großem Vorbild" erzählt hatte. Laddie erinnerte ihn im Kleidungsstil und mit den dunklen Haaren an sich selbst.

Er stand auf und nahm Laddie erneut in seine Arme. "Wie ist es dir ergangen," fragte Dwayne nach einigen Sekunden. Laddie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und heulte los wie ein kleiner Junge. "Ich dachte ihr wärt tot, und ich würde euch nie wieder sehen. Ich habe euch vermisst," war alles, was Dwayne und David verstanden.

"Hey, beruhige dich," sagte David lachend. "Sehen wir tot für dich aus," fragte er dann noch. Nachdem der junge Mann sich beruhigt hatte sah er die beiden an. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht," fragte er. "Wir habe Glück gehabt," antwortete David nur. "Habt ihr was gutes zu trinken hier," fragte er dann schmunzelnd. "Ich glaube wir haben noch etwas von Christinas Lieblingswein hier," erwiederte Laddie und sah David nachdenklich an bevor er in die Küche ging um den Wein und drei Gläser zu holen. David konnte ja garnicht wissen, wer Christina ist, das dachte Laddie zumindest, doch er wurde sehr schnell eines besseren belehrt.

David folgte ihm. "Wo wir gerade von ihr reden, du weißt schon, Christina, mein Kind," sagte er und blickte Laddie mit ernster Miene an. "Hast du was mit meinem kleinen Mädchen," fragte er. Laddie sah ihn völlig verständnislos an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Okay," sagte David und und nahm Laddie die Flasche aus der Hand. "Dann ist es ja gut. Das ist kein billiges Gesöff, oder?", fragte er dann noch grinsend und nahm die Flasche mit ins Wohnzimmer, als Laddie nickte.

Laddie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und füllte den Wein in die Gläser dann drückte er jedem eins in die Hand. "Ich würde Christina niemals anrühren. Sie ist für mich wie eine Schwester und sie hat weiß Gott schon genug durchgemacht, seit Star tot ist."

Dwayne sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. "Pass auf Junge," erklärte er schließlich. "Sie gehört zu uns, schon seit ihrer Geburt. Aber wir wussten natürlich nichts von ihr, wir wussten ja nicht einmal, dass wir Kinder haben können. Sie sollte sehr bald zu uns nach Hause kommen, denn vor einigen Wochen, da hätte ich sie fast umgebracht, als sie mitten in der Nacht im Wald auf einmal vor mir stand. Frag mich nicht, was sie dort zu suchen hatte, aber wäre Paul nicht in der Nähe gewesen..."

Laddie sah ihn fragend an. "Wovon redest du da," fragte er zögerlich. "Sie konnte dir nichts erzählen, weil Paul dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie sich nicht erinnert," erklärte David. Laddie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja," sagte David nach einigen Sekunden mit sehr ernster Miene. "Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir gewartet haben, bis sie weg ist, denn auch wenn sie nichts mehr von der Geschichte weiß, sie hat Angst vor Dwayne. Instinkt, schätze ich mal," erklärte er dann. "

Was seid ihr wirklich," fragte Laddie unsicher nach einer Weile. David schmunzelte. "Junge, du weißt doch, was wir sind, warum also diese Frage?" Laddie sah nachdenklich zu Boden und einige Minuten genossen die drei schweigend ihren Wein.

Dwayne sah Laddie nachdenklich an. "Was machst du, wie kommst du zurecht," fragte er. Laddie lächelte. "Ich halte mich mit Tattoos über Wasser. Ich habe in meiner Wohnung in Modesto ein kleines Arbeitszimmer dafür, und es läuft ganz gut. Aber nachdem ich nun wieder mit Christina Kontakt habe, und Santa Carla wiedersgesehen habe, möchte ich eigentlich hierher zurück. Es gibt nichts, was mich noch in Modesto hält, meine Pflegeeltern sind vor einigen Jahren verstorben. Und wo ich doch jetzt weiß, dass ihr noch hier seid, noch ein Grund mehr für mich," sagte Laddie lächelnd.

Dwayne nickte gedankenverloren, "das klingt gut," sagte er schließlich. "Ah Dwayne, ich habe was für dich," erklärte Laddie nach einigen Sekunden. Dwayne sah Laddie perplex an, der war nämlich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen von der Couch aufgesprungen und in die Diele gegangen, wo Dwaynes alte Jacke an der Garderobe hing, und mit dieser kam Laddie schließlich zurück.

Er breitete sie aus und reichte sie dem erstaunt grinsendem Vampir. "Christina hat sie nach Stars Ableben vor dem Feuertod bewahrt und mir gegeben, an meinem ersten Abend hier, als ich von euch erzählt habe. Du möchtest sie sicher wieder haben," erklärte er lächelnd.

Dwayne stand auf und gab Laddie die Jacke zurück. "Sie gehört dir," sagte er knapp. "Sicher," fragte Laddie. Dwayne nickte nur. "Cool, danke! Sagt mal, wo sind eigentlich Paul und Marko," fragte Laddie dann noch. "Oh, die sind an der Promenade unterwegs," sagte David. "Sie wären gerne mit her gekommen, besonders Paul, aber wir wollten dich nicht zu sehr schocken," fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Was hast du ihr von uns erzählt," fragte David dann noch. Laddie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, viel konnte ich ihr nicht erzählen, weil meine Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit damals so verschwommen sind. Ich habe mich genau an euere Gesichter und an Hudsons Bluff erinnert. Ich weiß auch genau, dass Dwayne sich wie ein Vater um mich gekümmert hat, und dass auch Paul,eigentlich immer für mich da war, aber alles andere...So wie die Geschichte mit dieser ominösen Flasche, oder eure Partys, alles weg. Davon weiß ich nichts mehr."

David nickte lächelnd. "Und das hast du ihr erzählt?" Laddie nickte. "Sie wollte natürlich alles von ihrem Vater wissen. Star hat ihr nicht mal deinen Namen verraten, aber Christina will wissen, wo sie herkommt, ist doch klar. Sie wird glücklich sein, wenn sie hört, dass du lebst. Sie wird neugierig sein und dich treffen wollen."

"Hm," erwiederte David dann. "Hör zu, sag ihr bitte im Moment nichts. Ich weiß selber noch nicht, wie wir das regeln, und glaub mir, wenn sie erfährt, dass "Dein" Dwayne der ist, vor dem sie eine Heidenangst hat, wird sie vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so glücklich sein!" Laddie nickte etwas geschockt, denn er hatte erst jetzt realisiert, was Dwayne beinahe getan hätte. "Ich hoffe, ich kann das. Ich mag sie nicht gerne anlügen, aber ich habe es kapiert." Daraufhin nickten die beiden Vampire lächelnd und Dwayne legte seine Hand auf Laddies Schulter. "Du kannst das," antwortete er. "Wir wollen einfach nur verhindern, dass sie am Ende wie ihre Mutter reagiert, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Sie muss erst lernen, uns zu vertrauen!"

Laddie sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Mal im Ernst, ich bin wirklich froh, euch zu sehen. Wir wollten dieses Ende damals nicht," erklärte er dann. "Wir," fragte David. Laddie nickte. "Ja, wir! Das heißt Star und ich. Mann, sie hat dich bis zu ihrem Ende geliebt. Ihr wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat, und hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr lebt, wäre sie mit der Kleinen zurück gekommen, so ist das."

David sah ihn ungläubig an. "Verstehe einer die Frauen," sagte er schließlich. "Woran ist sie gestorben," fragte er dann. "Sie hatten einen Hirntumor," erklärte Laddie. "Da war leider nichts zu machen. Christina hat nach Stars Tod quasi ihre jüngeren Geschwister groß gezogen."

Dann erzählte Laddie den beiden Vampiren, alles von Michaels Übergriffen auf Christina, und warum die ganze Situation schließlich eskaliert ist. "So ein Bastard," sagte David daraufhin. "Warum ist sie nicht eher dort weggegangen," fragte er.

"Ich denke sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihre Geschwister, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir hatten keinen Kontakt mehr seit Stars Beerdigung," erklärte Laddie.

Die drei leerten noch zwei weitere Flaschen von dem Wein, dann verabschiedeten Dwayne und David sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Christina nach Hause kam.

Als Christina Feierabend hatte, war sie etwas traurig, denn sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Laddie ihr in der Halle Gesellschaft leisten würde. Immer wieder hatte sie durch die Türe nach draußen geschaut, in der Hoffnung, ihn endlich zu entdecken. Aber er tauchte einfach nicht auf.

Als sie später auf Höhe des Reiterhofes angekommen war, sah sie wie zwei Motorräder vom Haus wegfuhren, in dem sie lebte. Sie wunderte sich sehr, denn von Besuch hatte Laddie ihr nichts gesagt, sie hätte seine Freunde gerne kennengelernt. Er hatte genau genommen während der gemeinsamen Zeit nie von irgendwelchen Freunden erzählt. Sie war ehrlich gesagt etwas enttäuscht!

Als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, lag Laddie schlafend auf der Couch, er sah so glücklich aus, dass Christina ihre Enttäuschung umgehend wieder vergaß. Auf dem Tisch standen noch die drei Weingläser so wie die drei leeren Flaschen.

Christina grinste, "na, da müssen wir morgen wohl Neuen kaufen. Heiliger Himmel, nach so viel Wein sind die beiden noch gefahren," wunderte sie sich. Ihr fiel wieder auf, wie glücklich Laddie im Schlaf aussah. Sie nahm die Decke vom Sofa und legte diese über ihn, dann machte sie sich selber bettfertig und ging schlafen.

Als David und Dwayne von Laddie zurück kamen, warteten Marko und Paul schon neugierig im Schlafquartier der Vampire. Sie lümmelten auf einem Sofa und spielten ein Playstationspiel zusammen. "Na, wie war es," fragte Marko noch bevor David und Dwayne ihre Jacken ausziehen konnten. David schüttelte seine schulterlangen platinblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich.

"Laddie möchte wieder hierher zurück. Er denkt darüber nach, seine Zelte in Modesto, wo er jetzt lebt, abzubrechen," erklärte Dwayne. "Tja, und ich bin mir fast sicher, er will auch zu uns zurück. Er hat sich garnicht mehr eingekriegt, als er uns gesehen hat. Er hat nach euch gefragt," fügte David hinzu.

"Wow, wäre klasse, wenn Laddie einer von uns würde," antwortete Paul lächelnd und Marko nickte. "Und was ist mit der Kleinen," fragte Paul dann. "Tja," sagte David. "Er sagt, sie würde sich freuen, wenn sie hört, dass wir leben, und sie würde ihren Daddy gerne treffen, aber nach der Geschichte mit Dwayne im Wald wird es sicher nicht so einfach sein."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. "Könnte Laddie da nicht etwas behilflich sein," fragte Marko schließlich. "Die beiden kannen sich schon so lange, und sie vertraut ihm, außerdem redet Paul von nichts anderem mehr, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch ertrage," fügte er lachend hinzu.

"Ha, was denn, die Kleine gefällt mir wirklich. Ich kann halt an nichts anderes mehr denken," erwiederte Paul. "Naja, und mit Daddys Erlaubnis, na ihr wisst schon," fügte er dann noch grinsend hinzu.

David schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht will sie ja garnichts von dir wissen, schon mal darüber nachgedacht?", fragte er schmunzelnd. "Wir werden sehen," antwortete Paul.

Als Christina am nächsten Morgen ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Laddie schon fertig angezogen mit einem Kaffee am Esstisch. Er sah nicht mehr ganz so glücklich aus. "Guten Morgen," sagte Christina laut.

"Oh, bitte," antwortete Laddie. "Nicht so laut, mein armer Kopf." Der junge Mann war so viel Alkohol nicht gewohnt, da er immer mit seinem Motorrad unterwegs war. "Du hattest wohl einen lustigen Abend," stellte Christina amüsiert fest, während sie die Tasse aus Laddies Hand nahm, und diese leertrank.

"Willst du noch einen Kaffee," fragte sie und ging in die Küche, als Laddie nickte. "Wer waren denn die beiden Typen, die ich gestern vom Haus wegfahren sah, als ich nach Hause kam," erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

"Ach, ein paar alte Freunde, die ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen habe," erwiderte er lächelnd. "Die haben wohl erfahren,dass ich hier bin und standen vor der Tür, nachdem du gestern gerade weg warst. Ich habe mich sehr über deren Besuch gefreut," fügte er hinzu.

Christina sah Laddie nachdenklich an. "Schade, ich hätte deine Freunde gerne kennengelernt," sagte sie. Er sah schuldbewußt auf den Boden und dachte an Dwaynes Erklärung und Davids Bitte, nichts zu sagen. "Du wirst die Beiden kennenlernen, versprochen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann," antwortete er. "Ich möchte dir aber noch was sagen. Ich werde morgen nach Modesto zurückfahren!"

"Was, warum denn so plötzlich," rief Christina traurig. Laddie hob beide Hände und lächelte. "Ich muss einige Dinge zu Hause regeln. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, meine Zelte in Modesto abzubrechen und hierher zu kommen. Ich möchte hier wohnen, ich bin hier schließlich zu Hause" erklärte er.

Christina sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist total super, ich freue mich sehr," sagte sie. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" "Naja," erwiderte Laddie. "Wenn ich deinen Laptop benutzen darf, könnte ich schon mal per Email meine Wohnung kündigen. Ich muss in Modesto nur meine persönlichen Sachen holen.

Eigene Möbel habe ich nicht. Was ich besitze passt in mein Auto und für den Transport meiner Maschine leihe ich mir einen Anhänger." Christina sah Laddie glücklich an. "Hör zu, Laddie, bis du was eigenes gefunden hast, kannst du gerne hier wohnen. Das sind so tolle Neuigkeiten, ich kanns garnicht fassen!"

Nachdem Christina geduscht und Beide gefrühstückt hatten, sah sie ihn unsicher an. "Du, hör mal," sagte sie schließlich. "Ich habe auch eine Bitte, aber lach mich bloß nicht aus. Ich weiß, dass meine Idee völlig verrückt ist."

Laddie sah sie irritiert an. "Was ist los, raus mit der Sprache," sagte er lachend. "Naja, es ist so," erklärte Christina. "Ich habe seit längerem Alpträume, wegen Michaels Übergriffen, und seit einigen Wochen ist da immer jemand in meinen Träumen, der das beendet. Ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären"

Christina druckste eine Weile rum. "Also, ich möchte ein Tattoo von ihm haben." Laddie sah sie grinsend an. "Bist du dir sicher, du musst dein ganzes Leben damit rumlaufen," fragte er schließlich.

"Ich weiß," antwortete die junge Frau. "Ich habe ja gesagt, es ist verrückt, aber weißt du, wenn der auftaucht, ist alles wieder gut, und meine Angst ist weg, obwohl ich eigentlich vor ihm Angst haben sollte!, Aber er ist wie mein Retter, man Laddie, sieh mich nicht so an, ich weiß, dass das bescheuert klingt!"

"Wieso solltest du vor diesem Retter Angst haben, was ist denn mit dem," fragte Laddie neugierig. "Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir die Tattoovorlage zusammen fertig haben," sagte sie.

"Okay," erwiderte Laddie nachdenklich. "Wenn du willst, können wir das sofort tun," fügte er hinzu. Christina nickte lächelnd. "Ich will ihn auf meinem Oberarm haben," erklärte sie dann. "Ich hoffe er wird nicht zu klein. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Feinheiten nicht verloren gehen." Laddie nickte und setzte sich schmunzelnd mit seinem Block an den Tisch.

Nach einer guten Stunde waren sie fertig und Christina sah sich die Vorlage zufrieden an. "Ja, genau so sieht er aus," erklärte sie. Laddie sah eine ganze Weile schweigend auf die Zeichnung. Er kannte das Gesicht, dass er gemalt hatte, genau gesagt kannte er dessen menschliches Gesicht. "Ein Vampir," fragte er ungläubig. Christina nickte. "Okay," sagte Laddie schließlich. "Wenn ich wieder da bin, bekommst du dein Tattoo." Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie es sich anders überlegen würde.

Am nächsten Tag wartete Laddie noch, bis Christina von ihrer Arbeit bei den Boardwalkkids zurück kam, es wurde schon dunkel, als er losfuhr. "Hey, fahr vorsichtig und melde dich, wenn du zu Hause bist," sagte Christina zum Abschied. "Ja, keine Sorge, ich fahr immer vorsichtig, ich ruf dich an. Und ich bin bald wieder hier." Die Beiden drückten sich, dann fuhr er los. Christina sah ihm noch nach, bis er hinter einer Kurve verschwand, dann ging sie ins Haus zurück.


	10. Chapter 10 Laddie zieht um

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Laddie zieht um

Laddie war gerade auf den Zubringer zum Highway abgebogen, da kamen ihm vier Motorräder entgegen. Laddie erkannte die Fahrer und grinste. Er fuhr rechts ran und machte seinen Motor aus, dann stieg er ab und zog den Helm vom Kopf. Etwas enttäuscht blickte er in die Richtung, in die die vier Maschinen gefahren waren. Er konnte die Motoren nicht mehr hören, offensichtlich hatten sie sich weiter von ihm entfernt.

Er wollte gerade wieder nach seinem Helm greifen, als er dann doch wieder Motorräder näher kommen hörte. Laddie drehte sich wieder um, und da kam auch schon die erste Maschine um die Kurve gesaust, Dwayne saß auf dem Bike und näherte sich, gefolgt von David, Paul und Marko. Als die vier Laddie erreichten, drehten sie ihre Maschinen und blieben hinter Laddie stehen.

Der legte seinen Helm wieder auf den Sitz seines Motorrades und ging auf die Vier zu. David stieg als erster ab und begrüßte Laddie. "Hallo Laddie, schön dich zu sehen, wo solls den hingehen," fragte er lächelnd.

Noch bevor Laddie antworten konnte, war Paul von seiner Maschine gestiegen und umarmte den jungen Mann. "Mensch Laddie, du bist groß geworden," sagte er lachend und gab Laddie wieder frei. "Und gut siehst du aus, könntest glatt einer von uns sein!"

Marko war ebenfalls abgestiegen und schlug Laddie freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Paul hat Recht, du siehst wirklich aus, als wärst du dem Club schon beigetreten," Marko grinste. "Naja, genaugenommen ist das ja auch so. Es ist schön dich zu sehen!"

Laddie erklärte den Vampiren, was er geplant hatte. "Hey, du kommst zurück nach Hause," sagte Paul erfreut. "Das ist cool!" David sah Laddie eine Weile nachdenklich an. "Gibt es bei dir einen Ort, an dem wir den Tag verbringen könnten," fragte er schließlich.

Laddie überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. "Denkt ihr etwa darüber nach, mit mir zu fahren," erkundigte er sich erfreut. David nickte schmunzelnd. "Jau, wenn du nichts dagegen hast," antwortete er schließlich. "Hey, cool," sagte Laddie. " Ich würde mich freuen." "Na dann, los gehts," rief David.

Marko stieg wieder von seiner Maschine und blieb zwischen David und Laddie stehen. "Wie wäre es denn," fragte er, "wenn ich mit David fahre und mein Baby hier lasse? Ich könnte dein Auto hierher fahren und wir bräuchten den Hänger nicht, dann sind wir schneller."

David dachte einen Moment nach. "Das ist eine gute Idee," antwortete er schließlich. Daraufhin schob Marko sein Motorrad auf einen Feldweg und stieg bei David auf.

Nach zwei Stunden kamen die Fünf bei Laddie zu Hause an und gingen in die Wohnung. Laddie hatte nur die notwendigsten Dinge in seiner Wohnung, aber ihm hatte es immer gereicht. Er ging in die Küche und holte einen Schlüssel aus einer der Schubladen.

"Hey, kommt mal mit, ich habe unten noch einen Raum, der wohl als Partykeller gedacht war, ich habe ihn allerdings nie genutzt, aber für euch ist er perfekt, denn der hat keine Fenster, ihr wärt also sicher. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie es dort aussieht."

Die vier Männer grinsten und folgten Laddie nach unten. "Jesus," rief Laddie lachend. "Nee so lass ich euch hier nicht bleiben, ist ja vollkommen staubig! Aber macht nix, ich zeig euch wo oben die leckeren Getränke stehen, und dann mach ich das hier etwas sauber, dauert nicht lange."

Die vier Vampire sahen sich schmunzelnd an. "Laddie," sagte David schließlich. "Ein bißchen Staub stört uns nun wirklich nicht, ist ja schließlich nicht so, als könnten wir eine Allergie dagegen entwickeln. Wenn du aber darauf bestehst, machen wir zusammen klar Schiff, und dann findet die Party hier unten statt! Das ich mir das wirklich antue, kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass das eine Angewohnheit werden könnte! Ihr könnt ansonsten euren Mist selber aufräumen, nur dass das klar ist!"

Laddie nickte. "Ist schon klar, ich kann das auch wirklich selber machen, ist mir etwas peinlich, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ihr seid schließlich meine Gäste!" David grinste und legte seine Hand auf Laddies Schulter. "Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, du warst nicht damit gemeint, aber wenn du dazu verdammt bist, mit denen zusammenzuleben, musst du aufpassen, dass nicht alles im Chaos versinkt!"

"Äh, krieg dich wieder ein, Boss! Ich kann ja mit Dwayne schon mal hier anfangen, während ihr drei die Getränke runter bringt," schlug Paul lachend vor, er wusste natürlich genau, dass er gemeint war, er war halt manchmal chaotisch. "Das klingt gut," antwortete Laddie und folgte David und Marko in die Wohnung.

"Hey David," rief er oben, "ich schmeiß noch ein paar Pizzas in den Ofen, und was zum knabbern habe ich auch. Im Barfach stehen die guten Sachen." David und Marko sahen sich lachend an. "Ich habe schon alles gefunden, was wir brauchen," rief David Laddie zu, während er eine Flasche die guten, schottischen Whisky enthielt betrachtete und annerkennend nickte.

Laddie hantierte einen Moment am Ofen rum und kam dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie auf einen Sessel. "Laddie, du hast da was verloren," sagte Marko und hob die Tattoovorlage auf, die aus Laddies Jackentasche gefallen war.

Marko sah verwundert auf das Bild und reichte es David, der genauso verwundert darauf blickte. "Was ist das denn, soll das etwa eine Tattoovorlage sein?", fragte David erstaunt. Laddie nickte.

"Für wen," fragte David. Daraufhin erzählte Laddie den Beiden dass Christina öfter von schlimmen Träumen geplagt war, und dass Paul in Vampirgestalt immer ihr Beschützer sei. "Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie unbedingt ein Tattoo von ihrem Beschützer haben möchte. Ich habe wirklich versucht, ihr das auszureden, aber da war nichts zu machen, sie kann ziemlich sturr sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, sie vergißt das wieder, bis ich sie das nächste mal sehe. Aber ich kann ihr diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen."

Marko schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und verkniff sich verzweifelt das Lachen. "Die Kleine hat Albträume, und ausgerechnet Paul ist ihr Beschützer," fragte David schließlich schmunzelnd. "Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das nun gefällt, naja, wir werden sehen!"

"Boah, erzähl das bloß nicht Paul, sonst wird der noch unerträglicher," bat Marko mit Nachdruck. "Der redet nur noch von Christina, seit Wochen. Dabei passt sie nicht mal in sein Beuteschema," erklärte er dem perplexen Laddie.

Nach einer Weile war der Raum einigermaßen sauber und die fünf Männer machten es sich auf den Sofas gemütlich. "Ich finde es klasse, dass ihr hier seid," sagte Laddie, der schon leicht angetrunken war, nach seinem zweiten Whisky.

"Wir freuen uns auch, dass wir dich wieder haben," antwortete Dwayne lächelnd. "Ich hätte zur Feier des Tages was Gutes zum Rauchen dabei," sagte David nach einer Weile und zog einen Joint aus seiner Tasche, der dann zwischen den Fünfen hin und her wanderte.

Alle Fünf schliefen kurz vor dem Morgengrauen auf den Sofas ein, Laddie, weil er total erledigt, besoffen und high war, und die Vampire, weil der Tag anbrach.

Es war schon Mittag, als Laddie wach wurde. Er fühlte sich nach der vergangenen Nacht ziemlich schlecht. Sein Kopf tat weh und ihm war schwindelig. Er raffte sich aber trotzdem auf und verließ den Raum. Er hatte zwei Schlüssel, den einen legte er mit einer Nachricht für die Jungs auf den Tisch und mit dem anderen verschloss er die Türe bevor er in seine Wohnung ging. Laddie wollte nicht riskieren, dass einer der Nachbarn den Raum betrat und seine schlafenden Freunde entdeckte.

Oben angekommen machte er die Kaffeemaschine an und ging dann duschen. Danach fühlte er sich etwas besser. Mit dem Kaffee ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und machte seine Anlage an. Während eine CD von Slayer lief, fing er an, die ersten Sachen zu packen.

Er würde vielleicht drei Kartons voll kriegen, seine Kleidung passte in einen mittelgroßen Koffer und er hatte beschloßen sich von einigen Büchern zu trennen, die restlichen würde er in eine stabile Plastikkiste packen. Das wichtigste für ihn waren seine Tattooutensilien so wie der echte Perserteppich aus dem Hause seiner Pflegeeltern.

Bevor er am späten Nachmittag anfing, seine wenigen Besitztümer in den alten Pickup zu laden, fuhr er die aussortierten Dinge zum Wertstoffhof. Danach holte er die Plane aus dem Keller um den Pickup abzudecken, wenn alles an Ort und Stelle sein würde.

Die aussortierten Bücher lagen noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Laddie wußte, dass David und Dwayne ein gutes Buch zu schätzen wussten, die Beiden sollten erst einmal sehen, ob sie das ein oder andere gebrauchen könnten. Den Rest würde er entsorgen. Es war schon fast dunkel, als er mit allem fertig war.

Gerade als er damit begonnen hatte, den Pickup abzudecken, steckte David seinen Kopf aus der Haustür. "Hey, Junge," sagte er. "Du bist schon fleißig. Wie hast du denn die vergangene Nacht überstanden," fuhr er mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht fort.

Laddie sah ihn eine Weile an und grinste dann ebenfalls. "Oh weia, hör bloß auf. Als ich aufgewacht bin, habe ich einen wahnsinns Schädel gehabt," antwortete er schließlich. "Aber jetzt geht`s wieder. Und du, gut geschlafen? Wo sind die Anderen?"

David deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich in Richtung Keller. "Alles Langschläfer," sagte er. Laddie nickte nur. "Ich bin fast fertig," erwiderte er nach einer Weile. "Ich habe einige Bücher, die ich nicht mitnehmen möchte," erklärte Laddie. "Die liegen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch. Wenn einer von euch Interesse daran hat, immer zugreifen. Hast du dich nicht immer für die beiden Weltkriege interesssiert, da sind einige gute Sachen dabei."

Nachdem David Laddie mit der Plane geholfen hatte, gingen die beiden Männer ins Haus zurück. "Sag mal Laddie, was genau hat das eigentlich mit dem Tattoo für meine Kleine genau auf sich?", fragte David während er durch die Bücher stöbberte.

Der junge Mann sah eien Moment nachdenklich auf den Boden. "Naja, ich habe ja schon erzählt, dass Michael sich ihr gegenüber wie der letzte Arsch verhalten hat," erwiderte er schließlich. "Sein letzter Übergriff war der schlimmste. Er hat sie wegen dem Video ihrer Band übel beschimpft, sie geschlagen und letztlich rausgeworfen. Sie konnte bei einem guten Freund unterkommen und hat dann entschieden in Santa Carla neu anzufangen."

David sah ihn wütend an. "Wie kann Michael Christina schlagen und uns gleichzeitig als Monster beschimpfen? Der tickt doch nicht ganz sauber! Der sollte sich besser von mir fernhalten!"

Laddie blickte David in die Augen. "Na da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der sich so ohne weiteres in Santa Carla blicken lasse würde. Warum sollte er, seine Familie ist schon lange weggezogen, also kennt er dort niemanden - außer Christina natürlich!"

"Das ist auch besser so," antwortete David. Und was ist mit Christinas merkwürdigen Träumen?" Laddie schaute etwas nachdenklich drein. "Naja, es geht wohl um Michael, und wie er sie behandelt hat. Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, ist sie nie richtig zur Ruhe gekommen. Michael hat ihr zwar eine recht gute Ausbildung ermöglicht, sie arbeitet im Kindergarten, wie du sicher längst weißt. Er hat auch nie von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihr Geld bei ihm abliefert, da er selber ganz gut verdient. Was das angeht, war sie immer unabhängig. Auf der anderen Seite hat Michael die Erziehung seiner beider Kinder, die noch klein waren, als Star starb, Christina überlassen. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden gut untergebracht waren, wenn sie selber in der Schule und später arbeiten war. Sie hat sich alleine um den Haushalt gekümmert. Das hat letzendlich dazu geführt, dass Christina nur eine Handvoll Freunde hat."

David starrte Laddie entgeistert an, sagte aber nichts. "Naja, weißt du, David," erzählte Laddie weiter, "da Michael sie immer abgewertet hat, war sie immerschon eher introvertiert und unsicher. Ich habe mich häufig gefragt, wie sie das mit ihrem Job auf die Reihe kriegen konnte, da muss man sich schließlich auch mit den Eltern auseinander setzen. Aber sie hat es irgendwie hinbekommen. Ich glaube, sie ist so lange in ihrem Elternhaus geblieben, weil sie sich für ihre Geschwister verantwortlich fühlte, und sie liebt die beiden, als wären es ihre eigenen Kinder. Es hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, die beiden zurückzulassen! Naja, um auf die Träume zurückzukommen, es geht wohl immer um Michael, aber seit sie in Santa Carla ist, taucht Paul halt immer als ihr Retter auf, und Christina ist davon überzeugt, dass das eine Bedeutung haben muss, deshalb will sie dieses Tattoo!"

David nickte abwesend. "Und was ist mit der Band?", fragte er schließlich. Laddie lächelte. "Der Bandleader war wohl mit Christina in der Schule, die beiden haben zusammen eine Musik AG besucht. Wie schon ihre Mutter singt Christina sehr gerne, und sie kann singen. Dieser Typ hat wohl das Potential von Christina erkannt und sie schließlich zu diesem Video überredet. Der Text des Liedes stammt von Christina. Christina weigerte sich aber, mit denen zu touren. Sie hat schnell erkannt, dass diese Typen kein guter Umgang sind. Drogen, Saufereien, Kleinkriminalität! Christina wollte mit denen nicht wirklich was zu tun haben, was die Typen ihr natürlich übel genommen haben!"

David warf wütend eines der Bücher auf den Tisch und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. "Ich würde denen am liebsten einen Besuch abstatten, und Michael auch. Wir haben ihm etwas angeboten, was weiß Gott nicht Jeder haben kann, und wie dankt er uns das? Er hätte beinahe meine Familie zerstört! Christina kann nichts für die Dinge die damals passiert sind. Ihre Mutter hat uns verraten auch wenn es ihr am Ende leid getan hat. Wir hätten alle drauf gehen können," sagte er mit todernstem Gesicht.

Die beiden Männer hatten garnicht bemerkt, das Dwayne die ganze Zeit in der Tür stand und zugehört hat. Nun kam er in den Raum und legte David seine Hand auf die Schulter. Der drehte sich überrascht um und blickte von Laddie zu Dwayne.

"Schlafen die Beiden noch," fragte er schließlich. Dwayne nickte. "Tief und fest," antwortete er. David sah zu Laddie. "Laddie, zeig ihm die Vorlage," sagte er schließlich. Laddie ging zu seinem Rucksack zog das Bild hinaus und reichte es Dwayne. Dann erklärte er ihm, wofür er es gezeichnet hat und warum.

Dwayne blickte das Bild von Paul eine Weile an. "David, er hat sie schon beschützt, vor mir, in der Nacht im Wald," sagte er. "Vielleicht gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen den Beiden. Vielleicht gab es die schon immer, aber das konnte keiner wissen, denn die Beiden sind sich ja nie begegnet."

Dwayne wollte noch etwas sagen, als Pauls und Markos Lachen im Hausflur zu hören war. David nahm Dwayne die Vorlage aus der Hand, steckte sie in Laddies Rucksack zurück und bat Dwayne Paul nichts davon zu erzählen. Der zuckte zwar mit den Schultern, aber David wusste genau, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

"Hey Leute, alles klar?", fragte Paul vergnügt, als er mit Marko den Raum betrat. "Hast du die vergangene Nacht gut überstanden, Laddie?" Marko verdrehte die Augen und sah Paul, der sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte genervt an.

"Der hatte die Augen noch nicht ganz auf, da fing er wieder an von Christina zu reden," erklärte Marko mit gesenktem Blick. "Ich weiß, du willst nichts davon wissen, David, aber habt ihr euch noch nie die Frage gestellt, ob die junge Dame nicht vielleicht mehr auf ihre Mutter kommt und garnichts mit uns zu tun haben will, wenn sie weiß, was sie erwartet?"

Paul blickte grinsend in die Runde. "Nö," antwortete er. "Sie wird uns lieben!" David zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich vor allen Dingen dich," bemerkte er trocken, woraufhin Paul anfing zu lachen.

Dann blickte David Marko an. "Ich habe euch schon gesagt, dass es sicher nicht einfach sein wird, Christina auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, aber sie hat keine Wahl! Sie wird dem Club beitreten! Wenn sie die sanfte Tour ablehnt, dann wird sie auf die harte Tour erfahren, wo sie hingehört!" Er schwieg eine Weile.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das nicht nötig sein wird," fuhr David schließlich fort. Dwayne hatte schweigend zugehört, nun aber sah er von einem zum anderen. "Ja klar, das hat ja bei Michael schon so gut geklappt," sagte er schlussendlich.

"Willst du mich in Frage stellen," schnappte David daraufhin und sah Dwayne sauer an. Der hob beschwichtigend die Hände und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Marko verzog das Gesicht. "Klasse, wir streiten uns jetzt schon wegen ihr," stellte er fest. "Erinnert euch das vielleicht an etwas?"

Paul holte tief Luft. "Nun kriegt euch mal alle wieder ein! Christina ist nicht Star, wartet nur ab," sagte er. "Sie wird froh sein jemanden zu haben, der sich ausnahmsweise mal um sie kümmert. Sie muss dann keine Verantwortung mehr tragen und kann endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Vielleicht hilft unser Freund hier uns ja, und vielleicht hat er ja auch Lust, in die Familie zurückzukommen!"

Die anderen sahen den großen, blonden Vampir erstaunt an, denn es kam nicht so häufig vor, dass Paul einen ernsten Kommentar zum besten gab. Er hatte in der Zeit die er nun schon als Vampir durch die Nacht streifte, gelernt, seine Intelligenz gut zu verstecken und den Gruppenclown zu spielen.

"Ich fände es tatsächlich schön, wenn ich wieder ein Teil der Familie sein könnte," bemerkte Laddie etwas schüchtern. Die vier Vampire lächelten und nickten. "Wir auch," antwortete Dwayne.

Die Vampire ließen Laddie für eine Stunde alleine zurück, um zu jagen. Laddie verstaute in der Zeit seine letzten Sachen im Wagen und wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was seine Freunde machten. Danach machten sich die fünf gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Santa Carla.


	11. Chapter 11 Paul

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Paul

Laddie war mit den Lost Boys mittlerweile seit einigen Tagen aus Modesto zurück, aber Christina wusste davon noch nichts. David hatte ihn gebeten, noch nichts zu sagen, denn wenn er das getan hätte, hätte Laddie ihr von der Hilfe seiner Freunde erzählen müssen.

Die Zeit war nach Davids Meinung noch nicht reif um die junge Frau in das Geheimnis der vier einzuweihen. Er wusste, dass Christina Fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch war, seit dem Vorfall im Wald. Laddie hatte David zwar erzählt, dass Christina einige Male bis in die Nacht hinein mit ihm unterwegs war, aber das konnte Davids Meinung nicht ändern. Der Anführer wollte einfach nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie bei der Mutter seiner Tochter.

David und die anderen Lost Boys hatten schließlich auf die harte Tour am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen, dass es wenig Sinn machte, Menschen in ihr "Nachtleben", wie sie es meist nannten, zu zwingen. Es gab durchaus Menschen, die sehr wehrhaft waren, und manchmal hatten sie damit tatsächlich Erfolg. Das hatte den Vampiren damals beinahe den Tod gebracht. Dieses Risiko wollte David nicht so gerne noch einmal eingehen.

Auch wenn er kalt auf andere wirkte, seine Tochter war ihm wichtig, sie hatte einen festen Platz an seiner Seite. David hoffte wirklich, dass Christina bereit wäre, freiwillig auf die dunkle Seite des Lebens zu wechseln. Jegliches Leid wollte er ihr eigentlich ersparen. Aber er würde auch nicht locker lassen, er war ziemlich stur und in der Regel bekam er am Ende auch, was er wollte.

Laddie hielt sich also während dieser Zeit in der Werkstatt der Lost Boys auf und verbrachte die Nächte meist in den Räumlichkeiten unter der Werkstatt. Er schraubte mit den Vampiren an den Motorrädern und spielte Computerspiele mit Paul und Marko. Er war zufrieden wie lange nicht mehr. Laddie war froh darüber, dass David ihm Zeit ließ, sich den Vampiren vollständig anzuschließen.

Die vier Vampire hatten sich unter der Werkstatt ein zu Hause geschaffen, das einigermaßen gemütlich war. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem alten Quartier gab es dort Strom und ein Badezimmer mit Dusche und Badewanne und warmen Wasser.

An einem Samstagabend hat Christina sich von Zoe überreden lassen, mit ihr und zwei Männern auszugehen, die Zoe im Cafe kennengelernt hatte. Nach Zoe`s Erzählungen entsprachen diese Beiden nicht gerade Christina`s Geschmack, aber sie war schon länger nicht mehr mit Zoe unterwegs und tat ihr deshalb diesen Gefallen. Außerdem war sie auch etwas neugierig, denn Zoe schien ein bisschen verknallt in einen dieser Typen zu sein.

In dem Club waren die beiden Frauen auch schon länger nicht mehr gewesen, weil zum einen Christina nicht mehr gerne im Dunkeln draußen war, was sie sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte, und zum anderen hatte Zoe oft bis zum späten Abend Dienst im Cafe, meist auch am Wochenende.

Naja, seit Laddie bei ihr gewesen war, und die beiden einige Male am Abend ausgegangen waren, fühlte Christina sich auch wieder etwas sicherer. Klar, die Angst war nicht weg, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm für sie. Christina schreckte allerdings trotzdem bei jedem Geräusch zusammen und hatte ständig das Gefühl, über ihre Schulter blicken zu müssen, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte.

Christina wollte ihre Freiheit, die sie erst wirklich hatte, seit sie in Santa Carla war, zurück haben. Sie war es satt, sich jeden Abend zu Hause zu verkriechen. Der Club hatte einen eigenen Parkplatz und Christina fuhr einfach mit dem Auto dorthin.

An diesem Abend war der Club ziemlich voll und Christina hatte einige Mühe ihre Freundin zu finden. Paul war an diesem Abend ebenfalls dort, er saß an der Bar und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Christina sich genervt durch die Leute quälte. "Hey, da bist du ja endlich," rief Zoe um die laute Musik zu übertönen, als Christina die Drei endlich entdeckt hatte. "Also, Jungs, das ist meine Freundin Christina. Christina, das sind Bill und Ted," stellte sie ihre beiden Begleiter dann vor. "Hi," antwortete Christina lächelnd und reichte den beiden Männern etwas widerwillig die Hand.

"Ganz schön voll hier heute Abend, war garnicht so leicht euch zu finden. Seid ihr schon lange hier," fragte sie. "Naja, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht," antwortete Ted, der kleinere der beiden Männer. "Ja, wir habe Zoe von unserer Arbeit in der Bank erzählt," erklärte Bill, während Zoe ihn anhimmelte. "Wir waren noch nie hier," erzählte er weiter. "Normalerweise ist das nicht so ganz unser Niveau." Christina sah ihn von oben bis unten an und fand ihn und seinen Freund nicht sonderlich sympathisch.

"Aha," antwortete sie schließlich. "Und was entspricht mehr eurem Niveau," fragte sie dann noch, während sie eine Augenbraue hochzog. Ted sah sie grinsend an. "Naja normalerweise gehen wir in den Inclub etwas außerhalb der Stadt," sagte er. "Das Publikum dort entspricht ehrlich gesagt eher useren Vorstellungen. Aber wir mögen Zoe, also sind wir trotzdem hergekommen."

Christina nickte. "Also, ich steh nicht auf so Nobelschuppen. Hier gefällt es mir ganz gut. Nette Bedienung, gute Musik und buntgemischte Leute, was will man mehr," gab sie zu bedenken und erntete einen abwertenden Blick von Bill. Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, jedem das seine," sagte er schließlich. "Ich sehe das nicht so eng, wie Bill."

Paul saß zwar an der Theke, aber seine geschärften Sinne, die er als Vampir nun mal besaß erlaubten ihm, jedes Wort der Unterhaltung zu verstehen, und er grinste amüsiert vor sich hin. Die beiden Begleiter von Zoe schienen Christina nicht gerade zu gefallen, und sie waren gnadenlos, sie redeten nur von ihrer Arbeit in der Bank.

Christina hatte sich nach einigen Momenten von den Dreien weggedreht und regestrierte garnicht, wie sehr Ted sich bemühte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Paul lachte still in sich hinein. David, Dwayne und Marko wussten garnicht, was ihnen hier entging. Es war zum schreien komisch! Ted versuchte immer wieder, irgendwie mit Christina ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber sie hörte garnicht richtig zu. Offensichtlich hatte Christina einen besseren Geschmack. Ihr Blick richtete sich immer wieder zur Tanzfläche.

Schließlich flüsterte Christina ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr und ging zur Tanzfläche hinüber. Paul beobachtete sie während sie tanzte und die beiden Begleiter ihrer Freundin aus der Ferne genau unter die Lupe nahm.

Paul schätzte die Männer auf Mitte bis Ende dreißig. Beide Männer hatten einen akuraten Haarschnitt und trugen teuere Anzüge mit Krawatte. Der kleinere hatte dunkelblonde Haare die nach hinten gegelt waren. Der andere Mann hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, und Geheimratsecken. Beide waren glatt rasiert und trugen schwarze, blank geputzte teure Schuhe.

Christina schien nach einigen Minuten in ihr eigene Welt abzutauchen während sie tanzte. Paul wäre gerne zu ihr rüber gegangen, ihr Erscheinen in Santa Carla hatte Gefühle in dem Vampir geweckt, von denen er immer geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie mit seiner Menschlichkeit abgelegt. Paul verstand sehr wohl, warum David so zögerlich war, an sein Kind heranzutreten und sich zu erkennen zu geben, aber das hieß nicht, dass es Paul gefiel. Aber was sollte er schon tun, Davvid war nun mal der Boss, und auch wenn die Lost Boys in der Regel Entscheidungen gemeinsam trafen, wenn es hart auf hart kam, so wie in dieser Situation, dann war Davids Wort Gesetz. Also blieb Paul nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu beobachten, denn er kannte David gut genug um zu wissen, dass er Gründe für diese Anweisung hatte.

Etwa zwei Stunden später, die meiste Zeit hatte Christina auf der Tanzfläche verbracht, verabschiedete Zoe sich von Christina. Bill hatte Zoe tatsächlich dazu überreden können, mit ihm noch woanders hinzugehen und es sah tatsächlich so aus, als würden sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Christina gefiel der Gedanke nicht, sie hielt den Mann für ein arrogantes Arschloch, und außerdem fühlte sie sich von ihrer Freundin im Stich gelassen. Aber was sollte sie schon tun, Zoe war erwachsen, und wenn sie mit diesem Mann sonst wohin gehen würde, bitteschön, sollte sie doch!

Nachdem Christina Zoe gegenüber ihre Bedenken gegen Bill geäußert hatte, verließ Zoe mit Bill den Club. Christina hatte einige Gläser Wein getrunken, das letzte hielt sie noch in der Hand. Ted bot ihr an, sie nach Hause zu bringen.

"Das ist wirklich nett von dir," hatte sie geantwortet. "Aber ich habe mir schon ein Taxi bestellt," log sie, sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall mit ihm in einem Auto sitzen. Sie machte sich auch Sorgen um Zoe und war nach wie vor nicht begeistert, dass sie mit Bill losgezogen war.

Vor dem Club wartete Christina noch darauf, dass Ted endlich losfuhr, dann ging sie zu ihrem Auto. Eigentlich sollte sie nach dem ganzen Wein, den sie getrunken hatte nicht mehr fahren, das war ihr sehr wohl bewusst. Eigentlich hatte Christina geplant, sich mit ihrem Smartphone ein Taxi zu rufen, aber dann hatte sie gesehen, dass ihr Akku leer war.

Blöderweise waren ihre Begleiter nun alle weg und sie wollte keinen Fremden deswegen fragen. Es war ihr einfach zu peinlich. Sie hätte einfach zu Fuß gehen können, das würde etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern, früher hatte sie das öfter getan, aber die Vorstellung den ganzen Weg alleine mitten in der Nacht durch die Dunkelheit zu laufen war ihr dann doch zu viel. Sie war einfach noch nicht so weit, dass sie sich das traute. Sie hatte ja schon große Fortschritte gemacht, was ihre neugewonnene Angst vor der Dunkelheit anging, sie wollte es nicht übertreiben!

Trotzdem, sie stand eine Weile unschlüßig vor ihrem Auto und dachte darüber nach, ob sie das Risiko, in ihrem Zustand noch zu fahren wirklich eingehen sollte. Christina bemerkte nicht, dass sie von Paul beobachtet wurde.

Er hatte hinter ihr den Club verlassen und stand im Schatten einige Meter vom Parkplatz entfernt. Schließlich siegte die Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Christina entriegelte den Wagen und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Während sie den Motor anließ und im Handschuhfach nach einer CD suchte, schlenderte Paul langsam auf das Auto zu und blieb zwei Meter vor der geöffneten Fahrertür stehen.

Als sie die Türe schließen wollte, lächelte er sie an. "Hey," sagte er und hob seine Hand zum Gruß. Sie sah ihn perplex an und erkannte ihn wieder, er war Christina in der Nacht aufgefallen, als sie das erste Mal mit Zoe die Promenade besucht hatte. Er war ein Mitglied der "unheimlichen" Bikergang. Eigentlich war dieser Mann einer der ersten Menschen, die Christina in Santa Carla getroffen hatte, als sie ihre Tankfüllung bezahlt und nach dem Weg gefragt hatte.

Dieser Mann war mit seinem Freund ebenfalls im Kassenhäuschen der Tankstelle. Er hatte Christina lächelnd die Türe aufgehalten. Die junge Frau hatte sich sein Gesicht gemerkt, weil er ein sehr freundliches, offenes Lächeln und sehr schöne Augen hatte. Aber obwohl er freundlich auf Christina wirkte, sie wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas an diesem Mann komisch war.

Er trug an diesem Abend eine helle, verwaschene Jeans mit Rissen an den Knien und dunkelbraune Westernstiefel. Unter die schwarzen Lederjacke, die der Mann offensichtlich jedesmal trug, wenn Christina ihn sah, hatte er ein rot-schwarz kariertes Flanellhemd gezogen. Seine langen, blonden Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Der Mann erschien auf den ersten Blick, als wäre er vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, aber seine Augen hatten eine Weisheit in sich, wie man sie eigentlich nur bei viel älteren Personen vorfand. Christina wusste nicht, wie sie es anders beschreiben sollte!

Sie fühlte sich etwas mulmig und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, aber wie schon erwähnt, er hatte ein sympathisches Lächeln und machte zunächst keine Anstalten näher zu kommen. "Hallo," antwortete sie schließlich.

"Hast du wirklich vor selber zu fahren?", fragte er. "Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich mache ich so was nicht, aber es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich will nicht nach Hause laufen, und jetzt noch ein Taxi zu erwischen ist fast unmöglich, also fahre ich, dauert nur einige Minuten mit dem Auto," rechtfertigte sie sich und lächelte verlegen zurück.

Er nickte. "Hier ist viel Polizei unterwegs. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Die werden dich garantiert erwischen! Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Du hast wirklich mehr als genug getrunken," gab er zu bedenken.

Christina sah ihn erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du, wieviel ich getrunken habe," fragte sie. Paul grinste. "Ich habe Augen im Kopf und bin ein guter Beobachter," antwortete er.

"Ist ja auch egal, ich möchte jetzt fahren," nörgelte Christina und wollte die Türe zu schließen, aber Paul hielt die Türe fest.

"Das willst du nicht wirklich riskieren," sagte er erneut und klang ziemlich bestimmt. "Ich könnte dich nach Hause fahren fahren. Du hast selber gesagt, es ist kein weiter Weg. Was ist denn schon dabei? Wirklich es würde mir nichts ausmachen!"

Christina schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Sie kannte ihn nicht und wollte sich auf so etwas nicht einlassen. Pauls Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er Christinas Zögern bemerkte. Ihm war klar, dass ihn nicht einfach in ihr Auto steigen lassen würde, und dass er das Auto fährt, würde sie erst recht nicht erlauben.

Er konnte ihr dieses Misstrauen nicht verdenken, schließlich war er ein Fremder für sie. Das war jedoch für Paul überhaupt kein Hindernis, er nutzte einfach seine besonderen Fähigkeiten und manipulierte den Willen der jungen Frau.

Sie versuchte wieder die Türe zu schließen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, damit hatte er sie. "Komm schon," sagte er mit einer fast hypnotischen Stimme. "Rutsch rüber und ich bring dich nach Hause." In diesem Moment fuhr ein Streifenwagen an den Beiden vorbei, was Paul sehr entgegen kam. Christina sah dem Wagen nach und dann wieder in Pauls Augen.

Christina vertand überhaupt nicht, was da gerade mit ihr passierte. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Doch was tat sie? Christina rutschte über die Mittelkonsole des Fahrzeugs auf den Beifahrersitz und beobachtete wie der Mann den Fahrersitz auf seine Größe einstellte. Das gleiche tat er mit den Rückspiegeln. Dann sah er sie an und Christina bemerkte, dass sich sein freundliches Lächeln in ein freches Grinsen verwandelt hatte.

Am liebsten hätte Christina laut losgeschrien, aber seit sie ihm in die Augen geblickt hatte, kamm es ihr vor, als hätte sie keinen eigenen Willen mehr. Sie hörte sein unterdrücktes Lachen, war aber nicht einmal in der Lage, die Beifahrertüre zu öffnen und einfach aus dem Auto zu steigen.

Paul schloß die Tür. Er könnte nun alles mögliche mit ihr anstellen, er könnte sie einfach in die Werkstatt zu ihrem Vater bringen, aber nein, David wollte es ja nicht, also würde Paul sie brav nach Hause bringen und dann verschwinden.

"Coole Musik," sagte er noch bevor er losfuhr, nachdem Christina ihm ihre Adresse genannt hatte, die er ja eigentlich kannte, was Christina natürlich nicht wusste.

Während der Fahrt dachte Paul an die Beobachtungen zurück, die er im Club gemacht hatte. Christina hatte sich in vielerlei Hinsicht ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten. Bill hatte den jungen Frauen einige Getränke spendiert, offensichtlich versuchte der Typ besonders Christinas Freundin zu beeindrucken. Bei Christina hatte er damit jedoch wenig Erfolg. Sie mochte den Mann nicht und fertig.

Christina hatte an diesem Abend einige Gläser Wein getrunken, jedesmal, wenn der Kellner die Getränke brachte, hatte sie kein Problem damit. Einige Male jedoch ging Bill selber zur Theke um Getränke zu holen. Diese Gläser rührte Christina nicht an. Sie verschwand damit immer in Richtung Tanzfläche und stellte ihr Glas dann unterwegs irgendwo ab und holte sich später selber ein Neues.

Ted, der andere Mann hatte einige Male versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen, aber Christina hörte nie richtig zu. Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht näher an sich heran lassen. Die einzige Personen, mit denen sie wirklich redete, war ihre Freundin und die Barkeeper. Auf Paul wirkte sie, als wäre sie in eine eigene Welt abgetaucht.

Während sie tanzte, hatte Paul sie genauer betrachtet. Ihr schulterlanges, glattes Haar hatte die gleiche Farbe, wie die Haare von Star. Das war jedoch die einzige Gemainsamkeit zwischen Christina und ihrer Mutter.

Die junge Frau war wirklich die weibliche Version von David. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren jedoch weicher und ihre Augen wirkten nicht so kalt wie Davids, obwohl sie exakt die gleiche Farbe hatten. Paul mochte die vielen Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Tatsache, dass sie so kurz geraten war, weckten seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Paul fand das irgendwie witzig, denn schließlich war er im Grunde ein äußerst gefährliches Raubtier.

Eigentlich ensprach Christina in keinster Weise seinem Frauenbild. Sie war zu klein, kleidete sich relativ unauffällig, hatte eher kleine Brüste, dafür aber etwas zu starke Oberschenkel so wie einen kleinen Bauch. Paul fand sie nicht dick, oder häßlich, aber auch nicht schön. Trotzdem, der große, blonde Vampir konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, er fühlte sich zu der jungen Frau hingezogen, und das hatte nicht das geringste mit ihrem einladenden Körpergeruch zu tun. Vielleicht lag es ja gerade daran, dass sie das Gegnteil von den Frauen war, die er im Laufe seines Lebens getroffen hatte.

Christina hing ebenfalls ihren Gedanken nach. Sie dachte über die Worte nach, die ihre Mutter ihr früher immer vorgebetet hatte, wenn Christina vorhatte, sich mit ihren wenigen Freunden zu treffen. 'Traue keinem Fremden! Lass dir keine Getränke von Leuten ausgeben, die du nicht kennst! Lass niemals ein Getränk unbeaufsichtigt irgendwo stehen! Sollte das doch mal passieren, kaufe dir lieber ein neues! Trinke niemals aus einer Flasche ohne Etickett...!' Es gab noch etliche Regeln dieser Art, ohne die Christina früher nie aus dem Haus gekommen war. Star hatte der jungen Frau niemals erklärt, warum.

Christina war nicht dumm, und für einige dieser Regeln brauchte man keine Erklärung. Es geschah schließlich oft genug, dass junge Frauen in Clubs oder auf Partys mit diesen dämlichen Tropfen willenlos gemacht und dann vergewaltigt wurden. Das wusste schließlich jeder.

Christina hatte ihrer Mutter immer versichert, dass sie vorsichtig sein würde, aber trotzdem, die ständigen Warnungen ließen Christina zu einer sehr mißtrauischen jungen Frau heranwachsen, der es schwer fiel, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Christina hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass ihre Mutter sie am liebsten irgendwo einsperren würde, bis sie erwachsen ist.

Stars ständige Ermahnungen beeinflußten Christinas Verhalten. Ihre Freunde fanden sie schon auch etwas komisch. Niemand konnte verstehen, warum sie manchmal ein halbvolles Glas wegkippte und sich dann exakt das gleiche Getränk neu holte. Sie konnte es ja selber nicht verstehen. Sie hatte lediglich mitbekommen, dass Michael ihren Geschwistern genau die gleichen Regeln immer wieder vorbetete, seit die Beiden alt genug waren, alleine das Haus zu verlassen.

Michael war es egal, wohin Christina ging, oder was sie tat! Je länger sie weg blieb, um so lieber war ihm das. Star und Michael hatten öfter Auseinandersetzungen wegen Christina, das lieferte ihm einen weiteren Grund die junge Frau abzulehnen. Star weinte oft heimlich, wenn ihr Mann wieder einmal irgendwelche Bemerkungen über Christina zum Besten gab. Christina wusste das genau, aber was sollte sie schon tun? Sie versuchte sich einfach so zu verhalten, dass Michael keinen Grund zur Beschwerde hatte.

Und nun saß sie in ihrem Auto neben diesem fremden Mann mit dem sympathischen Lächeln und ließ sich von ihm nach Hause fahren. Christina war nicht glücklich mit dieser Situation und verstand nicht, wie es möglich war, dass sie gegen ihren eigenen Willen gehandelt hatte.

Das merkwürdigste war jedoch, dass sie ihm irgendwie vertraute. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann ihr kein Haar krümmen würde.

Die Fahrt, die schweigend verlief dauerte nicht sehr lange, fünf Minuten vielleicht. "So, da wären wir," sagte er plötzlich in ihre Gedanken hinein und sah sie lächelnd an.

Christina lächelte zurück. "Oh, das ging ja schnell," antwortete sie, während sie die Beifahrertür entriegelte und aus dem Auto stieg. "Zentralverriegelung kaputt," fragte er. Sie nickte und drückte das Knöpfchen der Tür wieder zu.

Er verschloß den Wagen, ging um das Auto herum und ließ den Schlüssel in ihre Hand fallen. "Meine Freunde und ich haben eine Werkstatt," sagte er. "Vielleicht können wir das für dich reparieren."

"Dankeschön," sagte sie lächelnd. "Aber du hast mir schon genug geholfen, das war wirklich sehr nett von dir." Er sah sie einen Moment an. "Gerne," antwortete er. "Jetzt aber rein mit dir, du bist sicher müde." Christina nickte, fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wirklich erstaunlich sicher.

"Okay, gute Nacht," sagte sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um die Haustüre aufzuschließen. Plötzlich fasste der Mann sie an den Schultern an und zog sie an sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte er sich grinsend um und ging davon.

Christina war von dieser Aktion des Mannes total überrascht worden und ihr fehlten die Worte um zu protestieren. Sie drehte sich verlegen von ihm weg und blickte auf den Boden. "Mensch, was sollte das?", fragte sie schließlich und drehte sich wieder um, aber er war weg.

Christina berührte ihre Lippen, warum hatte er das denn bloß getan, sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen! Es war schon ewig her, dass sie jemanden geküsst hatte, wenn sie jedoch ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sein Kuss sich nicht schlecht angefühlt hatte.

Erneut blickte sie in beide Richtungen, aber er war nicht mehr da, es war wirklich sehr merkwürdig. Sie hatte auch kein Auto gehört, in das er hätte steigen können. Er war einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Paul konnte fliegen, wie auch die drei anderen Lost Boys, und während er auf dem Weg zur Promenade war wunderte er sich etwas über die Gefühle, die diese junge Frau in ihm auslöste. Er hatte seit Wochen an nichts anderes denken können, wenn er sie ansah, verspürte er einfach das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen. Sie war so klein wirkte so zerbrechlich, dass er ihr nie etwas antun könnte. Aber einen Kuss hatte er wenigstens stehlen können, das war nicht viel, aber immerhin.

Wahrscheinlich lag es an Davids Blut das durch ihre Adern floss, dass er sich derart zu ihr hingezogen fühlte und das musste es sein, was dieses Mädchen mit den anderen Vampiren verband, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. "Hey, wo hast du gesteckt," fragte Marko, der plötzlich neben ihm stand, als Paul sein Motorrad erreichte, dass er an der Promenade zurückgelassen hatte.

Paul drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um und lachte. "Ich musste Davids Kleine vor einer Dummheit bewahren," antwortete er. Dann erklärte er Marko alles und beide mussten lachen. "Menschen sind manchmal etwas leichtsinnig," sagte Marko schließlich. "Und lief was zwischen euch," fragte er dann noch mit seinem typischen unschuldigen Grinsen.

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich darf ja nicht, obwohl ich nicht weiß, worauf David wartet. Er will sie doch auch in unserer Familie haben." Dann erzählte er seinem Freund von den Gefühlen, die er für Christina hatte, den Kuss erwähnte er jedoch nicht. "Ist mir wirklich schwer gefallen, sie nicht einfach zu greifen, und du weißt schon was zu machen," beendete er seinen Bericht. "Du willst sie wirklich," schmunzelte Marko.

Paul nickte lächelnd. "Sie ist wirklich süß," erklärte Marko dann, "aber in dein Beuteschema passt sie eigentlich nicht." Paul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, so etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt," sagte er schließlich bevor er seine Maschine anließ und gefolgt von Marko davonfuhr.


	12. Chapter 12 Die Jäger

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Die beiden Männer saßen in Williams Auto, es war endlich Freitag. Sie waren froh, dass eine weitere Woche in der Bank nun endlich zu Ende war. William und Tedrick brauchten eine legitime Arbeit als Tarnung. Eigentlich gingen sie einer ganz anderen Beschäftigung nach, einer, die kein Geld einbrachte, meistens jedenfalls.

Ihren eigentlichen Job erledigten William und Tedrick aus purem Idealismus, es ging um Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit und den amerikanischen Weg. Die Männer waren Jäger, nein, sie machten keine Jagd auf harmlose Tiere, sie eliminierten übernatürliche Kreaturen!

"Ich hoffe wirklich, wir haben unseren Job in dieser Stadt bald erledigt," sagte Tedrick zu William, der am Steuer saß und zustimmend nickte. "Wie sieht's eigentlich aus mit der Kleinen?", fragte Tedrick weiter.

"Naja, ich konnte sie überreden, morgen Abend mit in unseren Club zu kommen. Nachdem wir am Samstag den Freak in ihrem Lieblingsclub gesehen habe, möchte ich dort ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr mit ihr hingehen, vor allen Dingen möchte ich nicht, dass sie alleine dorthin geht," erklärte William.

Tedrick lächelte. "Das klingt gut. Sie sollte ihre komische Freundin mitbringen, obwohl ich eher nicht glaube, dass die sich überzeugen lassen wird, mit uns zu kommen. Du hast es ja vergangenen Samstag gesehen, ich habe einige Male versucht, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber sie hat mich nicht an sich heran gelassen und es später vorgezogen, noch selber zu fahren so angetrunken wie sie war."

William blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Naja, ich habe der Tussi angeboten, sie nach Hause zu bringen, dann hätte ich eventuell Gelegenheit gehabt, mich wenigstens schon mal um dieses Problem zu kümmern, aber die Frau hat das Angebot abgelehnt. Die ist sehr mißtrauisch," erklärte Tedrick.

William nickte. "Schade, wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen! Sie ist also tatsächlich lieber selber gefahren?"

Tedrick schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist sie nicht," erklärte er. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, sie dachte wohl ich wäre weg und ging zu ihrem Auto. Und nun rate doch mal, wer ihr gefolgt ist und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm!"

William sah seinen Freund neugierig an. "Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze du wirst es mir gleich veraten." Tedrick nickte. "Der Freak hat ihr Auto gefahren. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sich dieses Problem damit ja schon von alleine gelöst!"

William blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. "Möglich, aber ich will es genau wissen. Ich werde meiner Süßen sagen, sie soll ihre Freundin anrufen, und sie fragen, ob sie nicht morgen Abend mit uns kommen möchte," schlug William vor. "Dann wissen wir, ob wir uns noch um dieses Problem kümmern müssen, oder nicht."

Tedrick nickte. "Das ist eine gute Idee, denn unseren Freunden gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ihre kleine Schwester mit diesem Weib rumhängt. Die wollten übrigens später noch anrufen, ich erzähle dir dann morgen Abend, wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist. Ich gehe ja mal davon aus, dass du noch zu deiner Süßen fährst, scheint ja was ernstes zu sein, mit euch beiden."

William nickte nur lächelnd und fuhr los. Die Männer teilten sich eine Wohnung, das machten sie seit Jahren so. Wenn sie in eine Stadt gerufen wurden, in der es offensichtlich zu viele übernatürliche Kreaturen gab, suchten sie sich zunächst einen völlig normalen Job um ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, so wie eine Wohnung, die sie sich immer teilten.

Wenn die schmutzige Arbeit erledigt war, blieben sie zunächst an diesem Standort, bis ihre Dienste irgendwoanders gebraucht wurden. William und Tedrick brachen dann sofort auf, und kümmerten sich um das Problem.

Beide Männer hatten eine gute Ausbildung und einen Hochschulabschluß. Eine Arbeit in der Bank oder einen höheren Posten in einem Betrieb zu bekommen, war ihnen bisher immer gelungen, allerdings waren sie deshalb gezwungen, in förmlicher Kleidung herumzulaufen. Eigentlich mochten die Männer das nicht, aber es diente ihrer Tarnung, also taten sie es trotzdem.

William verstand genau, warum die Freundin seiner Süßen den Club außerhalb der Stadt nicht mochte. Dort verkehrten hauptsächlich Leute aus der oberen Gesellschaftsschicht, und viele dieser Leute waren sehr oberflächlich und blickten auf andere Menschen herab. Aber genau dort verkehrten auch die Menschen, wenn man die überhaupt als Menschen bezeichnen konnte, die William und Tedrick aufspüren wollten.

Die Freundin seiner Süßen zählte nicht zu diesen Leuten, aber sie war trotzdem ein Problem, das hatten die beiden Männer abgescheckt, naja und Probleme musste man lösen, so einfach war das.

William befand sich ohnehin in einer Konfliktsituation, und das wußte er auch sehr genau. Mit seiner Freundin war er überhaupt nur in Kontakt getreten, weil seine Kumpels, die die älteren Brüder der jungen Dame waren, William und Tedrick darum gebeten hatten, nach ihr zu sehen. Sie war eigentlich nicht mehr, als ein Auftrag! William hatte sich jedoch ernsthaft in sie verliebt, sie war eine tolle Frau. Es gab zwar weitaus schönere Frauen als sie, aber sie hatte ein Herz aus Gold und war ehrlich und sehr fröhlich. Eine ernsthafte Beziehung war in seinem Job einfach keine gute Idee!

Ihre Brüder hatten versucht sie zu überreden, mit ihnen die Stadt zu verlassen, das war vor vielen Jahren. Die Beiden hatten versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass viele übernatürliche Kreaturen in Santa Carla zu Hause waren. Nachts war die Stadt ein gefährlicher Ort. Sie hatte ihren Brüdern jedoch kein Wort abgekauft und die Beiden für verrückt erklärt. Klar, wieso sollte sie ihre Brüdern denn auch ernst nehmen, schließlich konnten die Beiden nie einen Beweis für die Existenz dieser Kreaturen liefern.

William sorgte sich um seine Freundin, denn bei dem Job, den er ausübte, würde sie automatich zur Zielscheibe werden. Diese Kreaturen, und da war er völlig egal, ob es sich um Vampire, Werwölfe oder was auch immer handelte, würden sich mit Sicherheit zuerst an ihr vergreifen, den sie war schwach und ein gutes Druckmittel. Diese Geschöpfe würden die Tatsache, dass William sie um jeden Preis beschützen würde natürlich gegen ihn verwenden!

Zu Hause angekommen ging er wortlos in seinen privaten Bereich. 'Puh, ich sollte hier wieder mal aufräumen,' dachte er sich und suchte sich eine saubere Jeans und ein Shirt aus dem Stapel frischer Wäsche, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er sah die beiden Kleidungsstücke an, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den grauen Anzug aus dem Kleiderschrank, den er am Vorabend aus der Reinigung geholt hatte.

Liebend gern hätte er an diesem Abend seine Westernboots angezogen, aber das musste er sich verkneifen. Legere Kleidung konnte er nur tragen, wenn er mit seinem Kumpel alleine unterwegs war. William wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob seine Freundin wirklich von ihm erwartete, dass er nur Anzüge trug, es gab wirklich andere Dinge, über die er sich Gedanken machen musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig geduscht und hatte seine Tasche für das Wochenende gepackt, dass er bei seiner Freundin verbringen wollte. "Tedrick, ich fahre jetzt los. Was hast du denn geplant?"

Tedrick lächelte. "Ich werde versuchen, weitere Informationen über den Freak und seine Freunde herauszufinden. Du weißt, unsere Kumpels haben diese Typen damals besiegt, und dieser Kerl war am Ende quasi nur noch ein Skelett. Trotzdem ist er zurückgekommen, daher können wir sicher sein, dass die anderen Blutsauger ebenfalls wieder da sind, wie auch immer das möglich ist!"

William nickte. "Und was ist mit unserem eigentlichen Job?" Tedrick blickte seinen Freund etwas ratlos an. "Ich weiß, die Situation ist echt scheiße, aber ich fürchte, unser Job muss warten! Die Freundin deiner Süßen ist das Kind von einem der Blutsauger, und die werden mit Sicherheit alles tun, um in deren Welt zu ziehen, das müssen wir verhindern, es wäre ein Blutsauger mehr!"

William schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. "Du weißt, ich mag diese Frau nicht sonderlich," sagte er schließlich. "Aber unsere Kumpels haben uns versichert, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hat, wer, oder besser was sie eigentlich ist. Ist es wirklich notwendig, sie zu beseitigen? Das wäre Mord! Wir haben sie beobachtet, sie zeigt nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von Vampirismus!"

Tedrick war nun genervt. "Ich weiß genau, was du meinst, aber ich bin nicht bereit, darauf zu warten, dass sich das ändert! Wir müssen sie auslöschen! Unsere Kumpels hassen den Gedanken, dass ihre kleine Schwester mit dieser Frau rumhängt, und ich denke, du auch, oder. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, mit Sicherheit haben die Blutsauger längst Wind davon bekommen, dass diese Frau in der Stadt ist. Wenn sie durch unsere Hand stirbt, locken wir diese Typen aus ihrem Versteck heraus, und dann sind die fällig, und zwar endgültig! Wir werden nicht so schlampig arbeiten, wie unsere Kumpels damals!"

"Hey, die waren Kinder damals, und immerhin haben die Beiden die Blutsauger vernichtet," antwortete William. "Niemand konnte damals ahnen, dass die irgendwann aus ihren Gräbern zurückkehren! Unsere Freunde haben einen Fehler gemacht, so etwas kann vorkommen! Sie wußten es einfach nicht besser"

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen," argumentierte Tedrick. "Jeder weiß doch, dass man die Überreste von Vampiren verbrennen muss, oder die Körper der Sonne überlässt! Unsere Kumpels haben damals nachlässig gearbeitet, sie haben die Konsequenzen ihrer Achtlosigkeit unterschätzt! Wenn ich denen später erzähle, dass einer der Blutsauger in der Stadt unterwegs ist, werden unsere Freunde hoffentlich hierherkommen, um die Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen, die sie vor all den Jahren begonnen haben! Dann wären wir auch endlich in der Lage, uns um unsere eigentliche Aufgabe zu kümmern!"

William blickte aufgewühlt aus dem Fenster. "Naja, vielleicht hast du Recht! Eventuell gelingt es ja, die Blutsauger zu vernichten, bevor sie beginnen die junge Frau zu manipulieren um sie in ihre Welt zu ziehen. Möglicherweise bräuchte sie dann nicht mehr ausgelöscht zu werden, das würde meine Freundin sicherlich sehr glücklich machen!"

"William, William, du warst schon immer ein Träumer und etwas zu gutmütig. Aber warten wir ab, es kommt eh wie es kommt," antwortete Tedrick lächelnd.

William nahm seine Tasche, die er zwischenzeitlich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und ging zur Tür. "Na wie auch immer, ich verschwinde jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten ging er endlich zu seinem Auto. Er hatte keine Lust, weiter mit Tedrick zu diskutieren, es war ohnehin aussichtslos. Wenn Tedrick sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog er das in der Regel auch durch.

William hoffte trotzdem, dass die Freundin seiner Süßen gerettet werden konnte. Verdammt, auch wenn er diese Frau nicht sonderlich mochte, sie war völlig ahnungslos und hatte nie einem Menschen etwas zu Leide getan. Sie verdiente den Tod nicht!

Während William zu seiner Freundin fuhr, klingelte Tedricks Smartphone. 'Oh Eddy, pünktlich, wie immer,' dachte Tedrick. "Hey, Eddy, wir haben lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Ich habe mich etwas über deine Email gewundert, was ist denn los?"

"Wir haben hier ein riesengroßes Problem," schrie Eddy regelrecht am anderen Ende der Leitung. Tedrick nahm das Smartphone für eine Sekunde vom Ohr und sah es verwundert an. Das sein Gesprächspartner geradezu hysterisch klang, verwunderte ihn, das war nicht Eddys Art. Er meckerte nicht mal darüber, dass Tedrick ihn mit seinem Spitznamen angesprochen hatte, das war auch nicht normal.

"Hey Kumpel, hör mal genau zu," unterbrach Tedrick seinen Kumpel schließlich, der irgendwie wirres Zeug redete. "Hier gibt es ein Problem, das ihr lösen müsst! Wir haben einen eurer alten Freunde gesichtet! Und wo der ist, da sind die drei Anderen sicher nicht weit! Verdammt, ihr habt uns damals gezeigt, was von diesem Blutsauger noch übrig war, nicht mehr als ein Haufen Knochen, und trotzdem hat er es irgendwie geschafft, aus seinem Grab zurückzukommen! Sieht aus, als hättet ihr etwas schlampig gearbeitet, dein Bruder und du, ihr müsst herkommen und diesen Job zu Ende bringen!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es totenstill. "Das ist nicht möglich, wir haben doch alle deren Überreste gesehen," kam schließlich die Antwort. "Ihr müsst euch irren, Tedrick.

"Wir irren uns nicht, dieser Freak ist einer von denen, der große, dünne Kerl mit den langen, blonden Haaren, der von dem Hund in die Wanne gestoßen wurde, und da gibt es keine Zweifel! Der ist schon in Kontakt mit der Freundin eurer Schwester getreten, das bringt auch eure Schwester in Gefahr, ihr müsst herkommen, und zwar sofort," antwortete Tedrick.

"Verfluchter Mist," brüllte Eddy am anderen Ende los und klang ziemlich hoffnungslos. "Wir können nicht kommen! Mein Bruder wurde gebissen, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist! Die Blutsauger haben ihn verschleppt! Ich muss ihn finden!"

Tedrick fiel fast das Telefon aus der Hand, als er diese Neuigkeiten hörte. "Verdammt, Eddy, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder," brüllte er in den Hörer. "Das wird ja immer besser!"

Einen Moment blieb es still. "Okay, hör mir zu, wir sind zwar auf der Suche nach den Werwölfen, aber wir werden trotzdem zunächst versuchen, eure alten Freunde aufzuspüren und endgültig zu vernichten! Und du siehst zu, dass du deinen Bruder findest, vielleicht ist es ja noch nicht zu spät! Aber falls doch, dann weißt du hoffentlich, was du zu tun hast!"

xxxxxxxx

In der Zeit, in der die beiden Männer sich am Telefon unterhielten, stand Laddie am anderen Ende der Stadt vor Christinas Haustür. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er klingeln sollte, oder nicht. Er hatte ihr gegenüber ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, bei ihr unterzukommen, bis er eine eigene Bleibe hätte, und wahrscheinlich wunderte Christina sich darüber, dass sie noch nichts von Laddie gehört hatte.

Er hatte ihr doch versichert, dass er den Umzug von Modesto nach Santa Carla so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen würde, und nachdem er Dwayne und David gesehen hatte, wußte er ja auch sehr genau, dass es nichts mehr in Modesto gab, dass ihn dort halten könnte. Allerdings hatte David ihn gebeten, Christina noch nicht davon zu erzählen, dass er in der Stadt war. Laddie fühlte sich Christina gegenüber wie ein Verräter. Er verstand Davids Gründe natürlich genau, aber trotzdem, es wurmte ihn!

Klar, Laddie hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Christina nun in Santa Carla lebte, und er hatte sich auch über ihre Einladung gefreut, aber der ausschlaggebende Punkt für seinen Umzug war der Besuch seiner alten Familie! Die Lost Boys und Star waren nun mal die beste Familie, die er jemals hatte!

Als Kind hatte er natürlich keine Ahnung, was die Lost Boys wirklich taten um zu überleben, aber jetzt war Laddie ein erwachsener Mann und wußte genau, was auch er eines Tages tun würde, wenn er sich den Vampiren wirklich anschließen würde. Er hatte eine Scheißangst davor! Er hatte eine Scheißangst vor Christinas Reaktion, wenn sie die Wahrheit erkennen würde!

Sie war eine warmherzige, gutmütige Person, und der Lebenstil ihrer wirklichen Familie würde ihr sicher nicht leichtfallen, wenn sie diese Art zu leben überhaupt akzeptieren würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite, was hatte das Leben ihr denn sonst schon noch zu bieten? Christina war von den Menschen enttäuscht, das hatte sie Laddie gesagt, als er bei ihr zu Besuch war.

Ihr Stiefvater hatte sie schlecht behandelt und nur ausgenutzt, ihre Mutter, die einzige Vertraute, die sie hatte, hatte sie viel zu früh verlassen. Ihren Vater hatte sie nie kennengelernt, und nun wandte ihre beste Freundin sich ebenfalls immer mehr von Christina ab, wegen diesem Typ. Paul hatte beobachtet, dass Zoe Christina im Club alleine zurückgelassen hatte um sich mit diesem komischen Typ zu amüsieren!

Christina musste sich sehr einsam fühlen! Und egal, was ihr Vater für ein Geschöpf war, Christina war neugierig, nichts würde sie glücklicher machen, als zu erkennen, dass es ihn noch immer gab, und dass er Interesse an seiner Tochter hatte. So wie Laddie selber, würde die erste Zeit in diesem "anderen Leben" schwer für Christina sein, aber letzten Endes würde sie erkennen, dass nicht alles schlecht ist.

Auf eine Art wären sie dann Mörder, aber mordeten Menschen nicht andere Menschen aus viel niedrigeren Beweggründen, als um ihr Leben zu erhalten. Es waren doch Menschen, die andere umbrachten, weil sie die falsche Hautfarbe oder Religion hatte, oder. Vampire töteten um zu überleben, das ging nun mal nicht ohne menschliches Blut, oder irgendwelche Stoffe, die darin enthalten waren!

Laddie fragte sich, ob Vampire die Jagd genossen, tja vielleicht taten sie das manchmal wirklich, wenn es um irgendwelche Arschlöcher ging, die ewig lange vorher versucht hatten, ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber Laddie erinnerte sich auch an viele Nächte, in denen die Lost Boys ziemlich niedergeschlagen in die Höhle zurückgekehrt waren, nachedem sie "etwas essen" waren. Er war damals ein kleiner Junge und hatte nie verstanden, warum essen seine Familie so traurig machte. Heute wusste er es natürlich besser!

Seit er mit den Lost Boys zusammen lebte, kehrten komischerweise immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück, und er wusste, dass die Jungs ihm nie gezeigt hatten, wie das Monster in ihnen aussah. Er hatte Dwayne vor einigen Tagen danach gefragt, der Vampir hatte nur geantwortet, dass niemand einem kleinen Jungen Angst einjagen wollte. Diesen Fehler hatte David bei Star gemacht, die Konsequenzen dieser Dummheit waren ja allgemein bekannt!

Laddie saß mittlerweile fast eine Stunde auf seinem Motorrad versteckt unter den Bäumen, die vor dem Haus standen, indem Christina lebte. Eine Menge Zigarettenstummel lagen um sein Motorrad herum, offensichtlich rauchte er zu viel, aber sollte er sich wirklich Gedanken darüber machen? Schon bald würde diese schlechte Angewohnheit ihm absolut nichts mehr anhaben können, ein weiterer guter Nebeneffekt des Vampirismus!

Schließlich entschied Laddie sich gegen die Idee bei Christina zu klingeln, er wollte David und die anderen noch nicht preisgeben! Es wurde eh langsam dunkel und Laddie hatte seinen Freunden versichert, dass er wieder zurück sein würde, wenn sie aufstehen.

Er half in einem Tattooshop am Boardwalk aus. David und Dwayne hatten ihm zwar versichert, dass er das nicht tun brauchte, sie würden wie früher dafür sorgen, dass er alles hatte, was er zum leben benötigte, aber Laddie wollte nicht auf die Kosten der Lost Boys leben, schließlich war er erwachsen!

Er rauchte noch eine Zigarette, dann zog er seinen Helm auf, startete sein Motorrad und fuhr zurück zum Versteck der Vampire.


	13. Chapter 13 Die unheimlichen Biker

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Am Freitag, nachdem Christina mit Zoe in dem Club war, bekam sie einen Anruf von ihrer Freundin. "Hi, wie bist du am Wochenende nach Hause gekommen? Ted hat gesagt, dass er angeboten hat, dich zu fahren, aber du hättest es abgelehnt?", fragte Zoe.

"Ach, naja, ich hatte mir schon ein Taxi bestellt," behauptete Christina. Diese Ausrede hatte sie an dem besagten Abend Ted gegenüber benutzt, also konnte sie ihrer Freundin nun nicht irgendetwas anderes erzählen, obwohl sie Zoe gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Für gewöhnlich war Christina ehrlich.

"Ach so, ich habe mich schon gewundert," erwiderte Zoe. "Ted ist echt nett!" Christina verdrehte die Augen, klar, Ted war nicht so arrogant, wie Bill, aber Christina fand es langweilig, dass er kein anderes Thema hatte, als seine Arbeit. Hätte er von irgendwelchen Hobbys erzählt, hätte sie ihm sicher zugehört, aber das hatte er nun mal nicht getan. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen hatte Christina irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie diesen Männern einfach nicht trauen konnte. Sie konnte sich das selber nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit den Beiden! Es kam hin und wieder vor, dass Christina Menschen auf Anhieb ablehnte, und dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie getäuscht.

"Was habt ihr denn noch gemacht, als ihr den Club verlassen habt?", fragte Christina. "Wir sind noch eine Kleinigkeit essen gefahren, Bill hat mich eingeladen," antwortete Zoe. "Naja und dann waren wir bei mir. Bill ist wirklich super süß!"

Christina verdrehte wirklich die Augen, als Zoe damit begann von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht mit Bill zu schwärmen. Sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, was ihre Freundin an diesem Typ so toll fand. Vielleicht lag es ja einfach an der Kleidung der beiden Männer. Ihr Stiefvater musste wegen seiner Arbeit auch meist in Anzügen rumlaufen und tat das auch sehr gerne, und er hatte Christina schlecht behandelt. Vielleicht lehnte sie Zoes Freunde auch nur deswegen ab, sie wußte es nicht genau und war lieber vorsichtig.

Gerne hätte sie ihrer Freundin von der Begegnung mit diesem Biker erzählt, der sie nach Hause gefahren hatte, aber da sie vorher ihre Lüge präsentiert hatte, konnte sie das ja nicht. Der Typ war eigentlich sehr nett und Christina war ihm trotz ihres Mißtrauens dankbar, dass er sie vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt hatte.

Himmel, dass sie wegen Alkohol am Steuer ihren Führerschein verlieren würde, fehlte ihr gerade noch. In Santa Carla waren die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nicht so berauschend. Um unabhängig zu bleiben, brauchte man hier schon ein Auto. Im Sommer würde es Christina nicht mal etwas ausmachen, mit dem Fahrrad überall hinzufahren, aber während der dunklen Jahreszeit hatte sie dazu nun wirklich keine Lust.

Dann fiel Christina wieder etwas ein, dieser Typ hatte sie einfach geküsst, bevor er verschwand! Christina konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er das getan hatte und sie war anfangs sehr erschrocken, aber es hatte sich garnicht so schlecht angefühlt und sie ärgerte sich etwas darüber, dass sie nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

Die ganze Begenung mit diesem Mann war irgendwie unheimlich. Sie hatte an dem Abend gänzlich gegen ihren eigenen Willen gehandelt, was sie absolut nicht verstehen konnte. Christina hatte ihr Misstrauen und ihre Vorsicht einfach außer Acht gelassen, und den Mann in ihr Auto gelassen. Aber völlig egal, wie es gelaufen war, Christina beneidete Zoe ein wenig und hätte ehrlich gesagt keine Probleme damit, den fremden Mann wiederzusehen. Das würde allerdings auch bedeuten, dass sie irgendwann mit dem Rest dieser komischen Bikergang zusammentreffen würde, aber wenn er nett war, vielleicht waren seine Kumpels ja auch garnicht so übel - Christina waren die auf jeden Fall wesentlich lieber, als Bill und Ted!

"Hallo, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", fragte Zoe. Christina nahm kurz den Hörer vom Ohr und sah ihn an, als könnte der nun Zoes Frage beantworten. "Äh sorry, ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders," erklärte Christina schließlich. "Was hast du denn gesagt?"

"Mensch Christina," motzte Zoe. "Ich wollte wissen, ob du Lust hast, heute Abend mit Bill und mir in den Club außerhalb der Stadt zu kommen, Ted wird auch dort sein und sich freuen, dich wiederzusehen!"

Christina verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Zoe," erklärte sie, "aber ich habe heute Abend Dienst in der Billardhalle. Maria ist nicht da, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich arbeiten muss!"

Noch eine Lüge, dachte Christina sich, nachden sie sich von Zoe verabschiedet und ihr viel Spaß gewünscht hatte. Sie wusste natürlich genau, wann sie Feierabend hatte, aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust, in diesen anderen Club zu gehen! "Lass das Lügen bloß nicht zu einer dummen Angewohnheit werden," sagte Christina laut zu sich selber.

Christina entschied kurzerhand, dass sie nach der Schicht in der Billardhalle noch auf einen Drink in den Club gehen würde. Es war zwar schon spät, aber das Haus verlassen musste sie ohnehin, also könnte sie ja wohl auch noch ein wenig ausgehen und Spaß haben. Eigentlich war Christina nach wie vor eher zurückhaltend, aber durch Laddie hatte sie Leute in den Club kennengelernt, die nett waren. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie ja den Mann dort treffen, der sie am vergangenen Wochenende nach Hause gefahren hatte.

Außerdem, Christina tanzte sehr gerne und verbrachte deshalb meist die Zeit im Club auf der Tanzfläche. Da war es dann nicht nötig, mit irgendwem zu reden. Und davon abgesehen hatte sie sich ernsthaft vorgenommen, an sich zu arbeiten um die neu gewonnene Angst vor der Dunkelheit endlich wieder loszuwerden! Sie war schließlich jung und wollte ihr Leben genießen!

Als Christina später den Club betrat, setzte sie sich auf einen freien Hocker an der Theke und bestellte sich "Kirsch-Banane", ein alkoholfreies Getränk. Sie hatte ihren Wagen draußen stehen und wollte nicht noch einmal in die gleiche Situation geraten, wie am Wochenende zuvor.

Christina unterhielt sich mit dem Barkeeper über ein Stadtfest, das im kommenden Frühling am Boardwalk stattfinden sollte, als sie plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht einige Meter von ihr an der Theke bemerkte. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht glauben, aber dort stand tatsächlich Laddie. Christina freute sich natürlich ihn zu sehen, das stand völlig außer Frage, aber warum hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass er in der Stadt war?

Christina war sehr traurig und fühlte sich irgendwie hintergangen, was sie außerdem etwas wütend machte. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie kannte Laddie bereits ihr ganzes Leben und mochte ihn sehr gerne. Er war für Christina immer etwas wie ein großer Bruder und sie vertraute im, wie sonst keinem Menschen. Sollte sie zu ihm hinübergehen und ihn zur Rede stellen?

Tja, diese Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie schnellte herum, um zu sehen, wer es war. Paul kam gerade von draußen zurück, er war vor die Tür gegangen, um mit David und Dwayne eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Als die drei Vampire den Club wieder betraten, entdeckte David seine Tochter, die an der Theke stand und zu Laddie hinüber sah. Er brauchte nicht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um zu erraten, was gerade in ihr vorging, ihr Gesicht veriet dem Vampir jede einzelne Emotion. Er verstand verdammt gut, dass sie enttäuscht war, aber er selber hatte Laddie keine Wahl gelassen. Christina würde das schon sehr bald begreifen!

David gelangte zu dem Schluß, dass heute eine gute Nacht war, um endlich mit seiner Tochter in Kontakt zu treten. Da sie Laddie bereits entdeckt hatte, war das eh nicht mehr zu verhindern. Als David am vergangenen Wochenende erfahren hatte, dass Paul Christina nach Hause gefahren hatte, hatte er Paul regelrecht auseinandergenommen und sich erst beruhigt, nachdem Paul ihm versichert hatte, dass er Christina nicht angerührt hatte. Jetzt aber war David froh über Pauls eigenmächtiges Handeln.

Er schickte Paul los, um Christina anzusprechen und sie mit an den Tisch der Vampire zu bringen. Laddie würde dabei behilflich sein, da Christina ihm vertraute.

Christina blickte Paul verdutzt an, als der breit grinsend Laddie bat, ihm eine Bier mitzubringen. Nun entdeckte Laddie Christina und kam mit etwas unsicherer Miene auf sie zu. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah ihr verlegen in die Augen. "Hallo Christina!"

"Das ist ja eine Überraschung," sagte Christina und klang sehr enttäuscht. "Seit wann bist du hier?" Laddie blickte unsicher auf den Boden. "Naja, eine Weile schon," erwiderte er.

"Und hat es einen Grund, dass du mir nichts davon erzählt hast?", bohrte Christina weiter. "Wo wohnst du denn?" Laddie seufzte. "Ja, es gibt einen Grund, aber darüber kann ich im Moment noch nicht reden," antwortete er leise und verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er vor einigen Tagen nicht doch bei Christina geklingelt hatte. Sie konnte ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Laddie verstand, warum Christina sauer auf ihn war. Er blickte etwas hilflos zu David hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und grinste. Das war wieder typisch, Laddie hatte David einen Gefallen getan, indem er Christina nicht erzählte, dass er i der Stadt war, und er war nun der Bösewicht in den Augen der jungen Frau.

"Ich wohne bei meinen Freunden," antwortete Laddie schließlich. Paul hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend, mit ernster Miene zugehört. Mensch, warum musste David bloß manchmal so ein Arschloch sein, war der schon so geboren? Paul hatte genug gehört und mischte sich nun ein. Er legte Christina eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Hey, komm schon," sagte der Vampir. "Sei nicht sauer auf ihn, er kann wirklich nichts dafür. Wir haben ihn gebeten, nichts zu sagen, und du kannst mir wirklich glauben, dass es dafür einen guten Grund gibt!"

Christina blickte zu Paul hoch um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ach tatsächlich," motzte sie. Auch wenn sie eigentlich eher schüchtern war, es gab Situationen, da konnte sie einfach nicht den Mund halten, und das war nun eine solche Situation. Außerdem hatte sie, obwohl Paul letzendlich immer noch ein Fremder für sie war, das Gefühl, dass sie ihm alles sagen konnte. "Und würde es euch etwas ausmachen, mir diesen Grund zu nennen?"

Nun grinste Paul. "Tja, ehrlich gesagt, ja!" Christina sah ihn verdutzt an. David, Marko und Dwayne konnten jedes Wort verstehen, dass Paul, Christina und Laddie wechselten. Marko verdrehte schon genervt die Augen, während die beiden anderen Vampire sich herrlich amüsierten. Menschen waren so emotional!

"Aha, ihr habt also ein großes Geheimnis," stellte Christina fest. Paul nickte breit grinsend. "Ja, das kann man so sagen. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst dieses Geheimnis bald kennen. Ich bin übrigens Paul," erklärte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

Christina seufzte und nahm Pauls ausgestreckte Hand. "Na gut, ich bin Christina" stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor, worauf Paul einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken drückte. Christina sah ihn erstaunt an, dann wendete sie sich Laddie wieder zu. "Also gut, du hast Glück, ich bin nicht nachtragend," warf sie ein. "Aber denk ja nicht, dass die Angelegenheit hiermit erledigt ist, Freundchen!" Während Laddie und Christina sich endlich umarmten, wie sie es immer zur Begrüßung getan hatten, schmunzelte David über ihre Reaktion. 'Nun bring sie endlich an unseren Tisch,' forderte er Paul telepathisch auf. 'Und besorge ihr was gescheites zu trinken!'

Paul sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu David hinüber. 'Sie ist sicher mit ihrem Auto hergekommen und muss damit nach Hause fahren,' gab er David zur Antwort. 'Sie wird sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig in die gleiche Situation wie am vergangenen Wochenende begeben!'

David grinste Paul an. 'Das wird sich noch zeigen!' Paul seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Lass sie doch erst mal zu uns hinüber kommen und alle kennenlernen!' Dann drehte Paul sich wieder zu Christina.

"Wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin," erkundigte sich Paul noch. Christina sah ihn lächelnd an. "Sie ist in einem dieser Nobelschuppen mit ihrem neuen Lover. Ich bin alleine hier," antwortete sie. "Zoe hat mich zwar gefragt, ob ich mitgehen möchte, aber ich fühle mich in solchen Läden einfach fehl am Platz. Hier gefällt es mir viel besser!"

Daraufhin schnappte Laddie sich ihre Hand. "Dann komm mit an unseren Tisch," sagte er, nachdem David erneut zustimmend genickt hatte. "Okay, gerne." erwiderte Christina lachend, nahm ihr Glas und folgte Laddie und Paul.

Am Stehisch befanden sich die drei anderen Männer der unheimlichen Bikergang und starrten die junge Frau neugiereig an. Christina blickte etwas verlegen von einem der Männer zum nächsten. "Hallo," sagte sie schließlich schüchtern.

Der Mann, der ihr diese geheimnisvollen Blicke zugeworfen hatte, als er mit seiner Maschine an ihr und Zoe vorbeigefahren war, stand langsam von seinem Barhocker auf, ohne den Blick von Christina zu nehmen. Er hatte sehr hellblonde, schulterlange Haare, trug eine enge Lederjeans, ein schwarzes Shirt, und einen langen Ledermantel.

Er hatte einen stechenden Blick und sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Hallo, ich bin David," sagte er. "Und du musst Christina sein, Laddie hat uns von dir erzählt." Christina nickte und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Sie fühlte sich unter seinem Blick etwas unwohl, was ihn noch mehr schmunzeln ließ. "Ja, das stimmt," antwortete sie schließlich. "Schön endlich Laddies Freunde kennenzulernen." David nickte und sah zu Dwayne. "Der schweigsame Bursche da drüben ist Dwayne," erklärte er.

Dwayne streckte ihr ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen und lächelte, als Christina einen Moment zögerte sie zu ergreifen. Letzendlich sagte sie sich selber, dass es Unsinn ist, und dass er ihr ja schließlich nie etwas getan hatte und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand.

"Freut mich," sagte sie, aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, was Dwayne amüsierte. Er trug auch heute wieder eine dunkle Flickenjeans, schwarze Chucks, und seine Lederjacke über einem schwarzen Muskelshirt. Christinas bemerkte seine auffällige Kette und sie fragte sich erneut, wo sie die schon gesehen hatte. Dwayne sah zu David hinüber und schmunzelte. 'Ich bin gespannt, wie deine Kleine reagiert, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich sie im Wald angegriffen habe!' David zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Sie wird es überleben und schnell erkennen, dass du nicht ihr Feind bist!'

Paul beobachtete Christina und seufzte, als er ihre Reaktion auf Dwayne bemerkte. 'Sie hat gute Instinkte,' sagte Paul per Gedankenübertragung zu David. Der nickte. 'Ich glaube, das nennt man weibliche Intuition,' antwortete er. 'Sie weiß genau, dass mit Dwayne nicht zu spaßen ist!'

'David hat Recht, sie wird es überleben,' mischte sich Marko ein, der Christina noch nicht vorgestellt wurde, der ihren Geruch aber sofort als den erkannte, den er vor einiger Zeit in der Höhle wahrgenommen hatte, und er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde es auch erkennen mussten. 'Kriegt ihr eigentlich garnichts mehr mit, sie war in unserem Versteck! Wer weiß, was sie da alles entdeckt hat!'

Paul blickte irritiert zu Marko hinüber. 'Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein, was soll sie denn schon groß entdeckt haben,' sagte er in Markos Gedanken. 'Was bist du eigentlich so übellaunig auf einmal?' Marko schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Der Abend hatte so gut angefangen, warum musste denn ausgerechnet jetzt Christina auftauchen? Marko hatte sich auf eine Nacht mit seiner Familie gefreut, aber das konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen!

David lächelte Christina wieder an. "Der junge Mann zu meiner Linken ist Marko," sagte er. Christina gab auch ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand. "Hallo," sagte sie, während ihr Blick auf sein Totenkopftattoo auf seinem Unterarm fiel. "Hi, freut mich," antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Marko war etwas kleiner, als die Anderen, vieleicht einen Meter fünfundsiebzig groß, und damit immer noch mehr als einen Kopf größer, als Christina. Eine wilde Mähne aus rotblonden Locken umrahmten sein unschuldig wirkendes Gesicht mit großen grünen Augen.

Sein Lächeln fand Christina jedoch alles andere als unschuldig, dieser Mann wirkte auf sie irgendwie verschlagen. Er trug wie David eine enge Lederjeans, dazu ein weißes Netzshirt, das seinen flachen Bauch nicht ganz bedeckte, seine Füße steckten in schwarzen Motoradstiefeln und seine Lederjacke hing über einer Stuhllehne.

David stellte seinen Barhocker neben Christina. "Wo bleiben eigentlich eure Manieren?", fragte er schmunzelnd. "Bin ich tatsächlich der einzige hier, der auf die Idee kommt, der einzigen Dame am Tisch seinen Stuhl anzubieten?" Die anderen sahen ihn verständnislos an, außer Laddie, der erkannte, dass David Recht hatte und war nun etwas verlegen.

"Na, du bist halt ein wahrer Gentleman," sagte Paul schließlich lachend. "Sorry, wir sind nun mal wie wir sind," wandte er sich an Christina, die sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Davids Barhocker gesetzt hatte.

"Laddie hat uns erzählt, dass du erst seit einigen Monaten in Santa Carla lebst, gefällt es dir hier?", fragte David nach einiger Zeit. Christina nickte. "Ja, hier ist wenigstens was los, ich komme aus einem kleinen Kaff, da gibt es nicht viel," erklärte sie schließlich. David nickte. "Und was hast du dort gemacht," fragte er interessiert.

"Ich habe dort im Indianerreservat im Kindergarten gearbeitet, und mich um meine jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert," erklärte Christina. "Damit waren die meisten Tage ausgefüllt, wie du dir sicher denken kannst!"

David sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wieso hast du dich um deine Geschwister gekümmert," hackte er nach, obwohl er den Grund längst kannte. "Wäre das nicht der Job eurer Mutter?" Christina schaute traurig in ihr Glas. "Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich 17 war," antwortete sie. "Mein Stiefvater arbeitet viel, und ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, mich um die Kleinen zu kümmern!" 'Ja, manchmal bekommen einige Leute dann doch, was sie verdienen,' äußerte Marko sich. 'Verdammt, Marko, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?', fragte Dwayne genervt zurück. 'Du benimmst dich echt merkwürdig heute Abend! Wo hälst du den Marko gefangen, den wir kennen?'

Paul guckte die beiden verständnislos an und nahm Christinas Glas vom Tisch. "Sag mal, was trinkst du da eigentlich?", fragte er. Christina sah ihn an. "Kirsch-Banane," antwortete sie. Paul zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte. "Aha, ich habe den Herren hier bereits gesagt, dass du sicherlich mit deinem Auto hier bist," sagte er und fing an zu lachen. Die Anderen grinsten. Christina sah Paul verlegen an und nickte.

Marko sah total genervt aus, seit Christina an den Tisch gekommen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nicht mal so genau sagen, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Klar, er befürchtete nach wie vor, dass die junge Frau wie ihre Mutter reagieren würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Trotzdem, Marko war genauso neugierig auf Davids Tochter, wie die anderen.

Er ärgerte sich über ein Gefühl der jungen Frau gegenüber, dass tief aus seinem Inneren kam, und von dem er dachte, dass er es längst abgelegt hatte. Marko versuchte zwar die drei anderen Vampire davon zu überzeugen, Laddie endlich in die Familie aufzunehmen und Christina zu ignorieren, aber insgeheim teilte er Pauls Meinung, dass es sehr schön wäre, endlich einen weiblichen Vampir in der Familie zu haben. Naja und wer wäre da besser geeignet als Davids Kind?

Die Lost Boys kannten weibliche Vampire. Die Gang hatte Freunde in San Francisco, die dem Rudel von Phillip, Max bestem Freund angehörten. Dort gab es Vampirinnen. Aber keiner der Lost Boys wollte solche Frauen im Rudel haben. David und Dwayne hatten ihre eigene Meinung zu diesen Damen.

Sie waren beide davon überzeugt, dass die meisten Frauen zu sanftmütig waren, um mit dem Leben in der Dunkelheit zurecht zu kommen. Die restlichen Frauen empfingen dieses Leben mit offenen Armen, ja sie sehnten sich regelrecht danach. Diese Sorte Frau erwies sich dann allerdings als nicht zurechnungsfähig und absolut skrupellos, auch dem eigenen Rudel gegenüber! Wer wollte soetwas schon in der Familie haben?

Mit Christina jedoch kam jetzt eine dritte Sorte Frau ins Spiel. Als sie gezeugt wurde, war Star ein Halbvampir. Diese junge Dame sollte doch eigentlich absolut perfekt in die Familie passen, aber Marko befürchtete einfach, dass sie sine Familie zerstören könnte, wie es ihre Mutter bereits vor langer Zeit getan hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite war es so, die Vampire konnten Christinas Gedanken lesen. Sie dachte ziemlich laut und jeder der vier konnte in ihr lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Sie fühlte sich einsam, besonders jetzt, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Laddie längst in Santa Carla wohnte, und sie nicht darüber informiert hatte.

Christina versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, war aber nicht sonderlich gut darin. Auf Laddie war die junge Frau ziemlich sauer, vor Dwayne hatte sie Angst, David fand sie total unheimlich, was der natürlich sehr amüsant fand. Christina mochte Paul, aber Marko mißtraute sie aus irgend einem Grund. Heiliger Himmel, womit hatte er bloß dieses Mißtrauen verdient.

Naja, das waren dann wohl die "besten Voraussetzungen", die junge Frau in die Familie zu bringen! Und denoch, Marko interessierte sich für Christina, egal wie sehr er das auch leugnen wollte!

"Weißt du was, Mädchen," sagte Paul schließlich und unterbrach damit Markos Gedanken. "Ich hol dir was anständiges zu trinken, einer von uns bringt dich dann nach Hause," sagte er. Laddie sah ihn erstaunt an. Christina konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ah, das ist nett, muss aber nicht sein," antwortete sie. "Ich wollte ohnehin gleich gehen!"

David sah sie wieder mit seinem stechenden Blick an. "Ist das so? Du bist doch gerade erst hier! Komm schon! Bleib noch ein Bißchen! Wir sorgen dafür, dass du sicher nach Hause kommst," sagte er. Christina sah die Männer an. Laddie nickte lächelnd. "Hey, sei kein Spielverderber, ist eine Weile her, dass wir was zusammen getrunken haben.

Christina überlegte einen Moment. "Na gut," sagte sie schließlich. Paul blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. "Wein," fragte er. "Ja," antwortete Christina und Paul war verschwunden. Nach einigen Minuten kamm er zurück, beladen mit einem Tablett.

David, Dwayne und Laddie bevorzugten einen guten Whisky, Marko und Paul Bier und Christina ihren Wein. Sie prosteten sich zu. David starrte Christina an, was sie aber nicht bemerkte. "Hast du dich hier in Santa Carla schon etwas umgesehen," fragte er.

Sie nickte. "Ja, klar," antwortete sie. "Vor ein paar Wochen war ich sogar oben auf den Klippen. Ist total schön da oben, man hat eine tolle Aussicht. Ach und da habe ich etwas entdeckt, was total cool ist," erklärte sie.

David zog eine Braue hoch. "Und was," fragte er schließlich. Christina erzählte völlig begeistert von dem, was sie in der Höhle gesehen hatte und bekam garnicht mit, dass die Männer genau wussten, was sie zu erzählen hatte.

"Weißt du Kind, es gibt hier in der Stadt Orte, von denen man sich besser fernhalten sollte," antwortete Marko geheimnisvoll. "Und das versunkene Hotel ist einer davon!"

Christina sah Marko verunsichert an. "Was meinst du damit? Ich war nur einige Minuten dort," rechtfertigte Christina sich. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich dort wohl irgenwer lebt und bin wieder gegangen. Ich würde ja auch nicht wollen, dass irgenein Fremder so einfach in meinem Wohnzimmer steht," sagte sie dann noch.

David nickte. "Hast du jemandem von deiner Entdeckung erzählt," fragte er. Christina schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein," antwortete sie. "Nur euch jetzt, und Laddie" fügte sie hinzu.

Die vier Vampire warfen sich wissende Blicke zu. "Na dann sollten wir dieses Geheimnis doch einfach für uns behalten," sagte David schließlich und die drei anderen grinsten. Christina blickte ihn kurz an. "Ich hatte eh nicht vor das jemandem sonst zu erzählen," erklärte sie genervt. Daraufhin nickte David.

Christina fühlte sich nicht so ganz wohl in Gegenwart dieser Männer. Die waren irgendwie komisch. "Vielleicht sollte ich doch jetzt lieber gehen," sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade nach ihrer Jacke greifen, da ertönte "Welcome to the jungle" aus den Boxen. "Quatsch, du gehst niergendwo hin," rief Paul euphorisch, er liebte diesen Song.

"Nicht bevor du mit mir getanzt hast," fügte er lachend hinzu und hielt Christina seine Hand hin. Die junge Frau seufzte. "Wo nimmst du bloß diese Hartnäckigkeit her?", fragte sie und nahm seine Hand. Die Beiden drehten sich gerade um, als sie hinter sich Davids Stimme hörten. "Paul," war alles, was er mit einer ruhigen gefährlich klingenden Stimme sagte.

Christina und Paul sahen ihn an, sie unsicher, er grinsend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 'Keine Sorge, ich werde ganz brav sein,' sagte er per Telephatie zu David und hob abwehrend seine Hände, dann nahm er Christina wieder bei der Hand und die Beiden verschwanden auf der Tanzfläche.

Marko beobachtete die Beiden auf der Tanzfläche mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Hey David, sieht fast so aus, als könnte Paul diese mißtrauische Frau tatsächlich um den Finger wickeln," sagte er nach einer Weile.

David sah ihn schmunzelnd an. "Ja, mag sein, er ist schließlich einer von uns und kann sie manipulieren," erwiderte er, "aber sie ist ganz fasziniert von deinem Tattoo. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie es kaum schafft, ihren Blick von deinem Arm zu nehmen?"

Marko sah David erstaunt an. "Hm, ist mir tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen," antwortete er schließlich grinsend. "Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann!" David lachte. "Und das nimmst du einfach so hin? Normalerweise waren diese Frauen doch immer eine Herausforderung für dich," bemerkte er. "Auch wenn das schon lange nicht mehr passiert ist, wo ist dein Kampfgeist hin?"

Marko war nicht blöd, ihm war sofort klar, dass David versuchte, ihn zu manipulieren! Dwayne beobachtete den Austausch zwischen David und Marko mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste genau wie David, wenn es jemand schaffen konnte, Christina derart zu beeinflußen, dass sie sich ihnen möglichst freiwillig anschließen würde, dann war das Marko.

Dieser unschuldig wirkende Teufel war sehr gut darin junge Damen wie Christina von sich zu überzeugen. Außerdem hatte Dwayne seinen Freund längst durchschaut. Marko mochte Christina mehr als ihm eigentlich lieb war, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte. Er konnte Dwayne nichts vormachen, Markos Körpersprache erzählte dem brünetten Vampir alles, was nötig war.

David war das natürlich nicht mal aufgefallen, der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich einen Plan auszudenken, der Christina in die Familie bringen würde, dass er Markos Ambitionen garnicht bemerkte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mein Glück versuchen," sagte Marko nach einer Weile, dann stellte er sein Bier auf den Tisch und ging mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tanzfläche zu. Dort blieb er einige Minuten stehen, als ein Schmusesong aus den Boxen ertönte, ging er zu Christina und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er breitete seine Arme aus, um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern.

Christina wußte nicht, was sie Markos Aufforderung halten sollte und blickte etwas hilflos zu Paul herüber. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich nach einer Blondine um, auf die Marko ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte. 'Die beobachtet dich schon seit einer Weile,' hatte Marko ihm gesagt. Laddie beobachtete vom Tisch aus was sich zwischen Christina, Paul und Marko abspielte.

"Was läuft den da," fragte er etwas erstaunt. "Hahnenkampf würde ich sagen," antwortete David lachend. "Und was diese junge Dame angeht, Marko wäre für sie wohl die bessere Wahl, er ist bodenständiger und nicht so unberechenbar."

Laddie nickte gedankenverloren. "Was ist, wenn sie keinen von Beiden an sich heranlässt," fragte er dann. David sah ihn lächelnd an. "Na, dann ist das eben so," sagte er. "Ich wäre aber glücklich, wenn sie mit einem meiner Jungs was anfängt, denn dann würde es ihr leichter fallen ein Mitglied unserer Familie zu werden. Und sie wird dem Club beitreten, etwas anderes werde ich nicht akzeptieren. Sie ist mein Kind und und es gibt für sie nur einen Platz auf dieser Welt! Wie siehts eigentlich mit dir aus, mein Freund?", fragte er dann noch.

Laddie sah ihn einige Minuten nachdenklich an. "Naja, ich habe euch Jungs echt vermisst und habe das Gefühl, dass ein normales Leben für mich garnicht mehr möglich ist. Seit ich als Kind bei euch war, bin ich mit anderen Kindern nicht mehr zurecht gekommen, ich war immer ein Außenseiter und hatte nie einen richtigen Freund. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt. Ich würde eurem Club also gerne beitreten, wenn es mir auch eine scheiß Angst einjagt, das kannst du mir glauben." David erwiderte nichts und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

"Wir wissen sehr wohl, dass diese Entscheidung nicht einfach ist," antwortete David nach einer Weile. "Wir alle mussten diese Entscheidung irgendwann treffen. Aber letztenendes hat keier von uns diese jemals bereut! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du es auch nicht bereust!"

Dwayne legte Laddie einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du weißt, wir sind deine Familie und würden dir immer helfen und es gibt nichts, was du fürchten müsstest." Er hatte diesen Satz nicht ganz beendet, als Paul wieder am Tisch auftauchte, natürlich mit neuen Getränken. "Worüber redet ihr," fragte er.

David sah ihn lachend an. "Darüber, dass wir morgen Nacht eine kleine Party in der Werkstatt machen," antwortete er. "Wer lädt die Kleine ein, Marko oder du," fragte er dann noch.

Laddie sah Paul gespannt an. Paul warf einen Blick in die Menschenmenge auf der Tanzfläche, wo Christina schon zum zweiten Song in Markos Armen lag. "Naja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich habe soeben meine nächste Mahlzeit entdeckt, und die beiden sind ein süßes Paar. Sorg nur dafür, dass Marko sie sicher nach Hause bringt. Deine Kleine ist echt klasse und ich will nicht, dass ihr was passiert," antwortete er dann.

Mit diesen Worten nahm er sein Bier und trank einen Schluck. "Wir sehen uns später," sagte er dann noch und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Nach einigen Minuten sahen David, Dwayne und Laddie wie er mit einem Mädchen, dass etwas stark geschminkt war und einen sehr kurzen Rock trug, den Club verließ.

Laddie sah die beiden Männer erstaunt an. "Will ich wissen, was da läuft," fragte er schließlich. Dwayne und David schüttelten den Kopf. "Paul eben," sagte David. "Und ein Mädchen, dass nie wieder auftauchen wird, das ist schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen," fügte er mit ernstem Gesicht hinzu.

Laddie sah zerknirscht auf den Boden. "Das ist es, was mir so eine Angst einjagt," sagte er schließlich. David sah ihn lächelnd an. "Junge," antwortete er. "Wir sind, was wir sind, und du gehörst zu uns, so wie sie zu uns gehören wird, und wir sind für euch da und werden euch helfen, darauf könnt ihr euch immer verlassen." Laddie nickte.

In diesem Moment kamen Christina und Marko von der Tanzfläche zurück. David sah die junge Frau lächelnd an. "Na, durstig," fragte er und hielt ihr ein frisches Glas Wein hin. Sie nickte und nahm das Glas. "Danke, kann ich jetzt echt brauchen," erwiderte sie. Christina konnte nicht begreifen, was da gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte ausgelassen mit Paul getanzt, als Marko auf sie zukam und sie ebenfalls zum tanzen aufforderte.

Sie wollte eigentlich nicht mit Marko tanzen, aber sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, keinen eigenen Willen zu haben und gab dan schließlich nach. Komischerweise fühlte der Körperkontakt zu Marko sich so richtig an und am Ende genoß sie es, ihm so nahe zu sein. Er roch so verdammt gut!

Christina prostete den Männern zu und trank das Glas halb leer. David beobachtete sie amüsiert. "Hey, wir machen morgen Abend in unserer Werkstatt eine kleine Party. Du kommst doch auch," fragte er lächelnd in einem Ton, der keinen Widerstand zuließ. "Marko kann dich abholen."

Marko sah seine Freunde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 'Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte,' fragte er David per Gedankenübertragung. Der warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. 'Dreimal darfst du raten,' antwortete er schließlich. 'Ach übrigens, ihr seid süß zusammen, hat Paul gesagt,' fügte er dann noch hinzu. Marko nickte. 'Die Kleine ist süß, und ihr Duft...unwiderstehlich.'

Christina blickte David unsicher an, und da war dieses Gefühl wieder. Gegen ihren Willen sagte sie, dass sie gerne zu der kleinen Party kommen würde. Drei Vampire manipulierten Christina gleichzeitig, dagegen hatte sie einfach keine Chance. Laddie, dem das alles entgangen war, weil er das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche beobachtete, freute sich, als Christina zusagte. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich unter den intensiven Blicken der Vampire garnicht wohlfühlte, aber dennoch, er fand es toll, Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Christina würde schon noch begreifen, dass keiner der Männer böse Absichten hatte, zuminbdest nicht aus Sicht der Vampire.

Dwayne und David sahen sich grinsend an. Christina beobachtete die drei Männer etwas confus. Es sah aus, als würden sie ohne Worte zu benutzen miteinander reden. "Jungs, ich bin hundemüde und möchte jetzt nach Hause," sagte sie. "Ach ja, und du mein Freund schuldest mir was, vergiß das nicht," fügte sie hinzu während sie Laddie ihre Hand auf den Arm legte.

Marko sah sie an. "Ich bring dich nach Hause," sagte er bestimmt. Sie sah ihn etwas konfus an, nickte dann aber und verabschiedete sich von den anderen drei Männern. David nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie etwas länger fest, schließlich drückte er einen Kuß darauf. "Wir sehen uns morgen," sagte er. "Marko holt dich gegen einundzwanzig Uhr ab, okay." Christina nickte.

Marko schnappte sich ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Club zu seinem Motorrad. "Du magst hoffentlich Motorräder," fragte er schmunzelnd während er sich auf seine Maschine setzte. Christina lächelte. "Ja, ich bin früher selber gefahren, ich hatte eine 750 Suzi," Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Aber ich bin schon lange nicht mehr selber Motorrad gefahren, ich weiß garnicht, ob ich das überhaupt noch kann!"

Marko musste grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie diese kleine Frau eine derart schwere Maschine lenkte. "Naja, ich bin mir sicher, wenn man das einmal gelernt hat, verlernt man das nicht," sagte Marko schließlich unterdrückt lachend, dann reichte er ihr die Hand, um ihr auf den Sozius zu helfen. "Okay, wohin fahren wir denn nun," fragte er. Christina nannte ihre Adresse. "Bereit," erkundigte er sich. "Ja, kann los gehen," sagte sie etwas lauter um den Motor seiner Maschine zu übertönen. Marko nickte und fuhr los.

Auf dem Weg zu Christinas Wohnung musste Marko bei rot an einer Ampel anhalten. Neben ihm stand ein Auto auf der Linksabbiegespur. Als Marko den Fahrer erkannte, traute er seinen Augen kaum. 'David, wir haben hier ein ernsthaftes Problem,' sagte er in Davids Gedanken hinein und übermittelte den drei Vampiren das Bild, dass er selber sah. Der Fahrer des Autos war Tedrick, dieses Arschloch und sein Kumpel waren den Vampiren vor etwa zehn Jahren in San Francisco begegnet.

Die beiden Arschlöcher waren Jäger, und obwohl sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach Werwölfen waren, hatten die Männer es fertig gebracht, zwei Vampire, die Freunde der Lost Boys waren, zu töten. Vorher hatten die Männer die Vampire gefoltert. Diese Männer waren völlig geisteskrank, besonders Tedrick! Er und Marko starrten sich wütend an.

'Mensch Marko,' meldete Paul sich. 'Das sind Freunde von Christinas Freundin. Die sind völlig harmlos!' 'Mensch Paul, manchmal bist wirklich ein Idiot!', hörte Marko Dwaynes Antwort. 'Denk mal zehn Jahre zurück, das sind die Jäger, die Jesse und Severen getötet haben!'

Paul sagte einen Moment nichts. 'Die waren letztes Wochenende mit Christina und ihrer Freundin im Club,' erklärte er schließlich. 'Scheiße, ich habe die nicht erkannt!'

Marko unterbrach den Augenkontakt zu Tedrick eine Sekunde und blickte durchden Rückspiegel in Christinas Gesicht. Scheiße, er war für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich! Marko dachte nicht lange darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Er warf noch einen Blick zu Tedrick hinüber, der ihn mit Hass verzehrtem Gesicht anblickte.

Marko gab Gas und fuhr in halsbrecherischem Tempo davon. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Christina hinter ihm kurz aufschrie und sich an ihm festklammerte! Es störte ihn auch nicht, dass die Ampel immer noch rot war. Marko raste einfach davon und beschloß, Christina mit in die Werstatt zu nehmen. Nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn jetzt dazu bewegen, die Frau alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu lassen, nicht in dieser Situation! Er bemerkte noch, dass Tedrick die Spur gewechselt hatte und ihnen in einem ebenso halsbrecherischem Tempo folgte.

Anmerkung der Autorin: In meinen Geschichten sind die Vampire dazu in der Lage, sich per Gedankenübertragung zu  
unterhalten! Das werde ich folgendermaßen kennzeichnen: 'Text des Gesprächs.' Ach ja, und  
obwohl ich weiß, dass der Schauspieler Alex Winter keine Tattoos auf den Armen hat, Marko hat in  
meiner Geschichte sehr wohl welche!  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Freude beim Lesen und freue mich auf Eure Meinung!


	14. Chapter 14 Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall

"The Lost Boys 1987" A young woman has been wondering her whole life about why her family does not want to talk about her biological father. Christina just wants to know who she really is and why her stepfather hates her so much! So she leaves her family after a terrible incident and tries to build a new life in Santa Carla. She gets help from Zoe, the younger sister of Edgar and Alan Frog.

Gefangen

Christina begriff überhaupt nicht, was in Marko gefahren war. Er wartete nicht, bis die Ampel grün wurde, sondern fuhr einfach los, und das in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo.

Von dem Blickwechsel zwischen Marko und dem Mann, der in dem Auto saß, dass auf der Linksabbiegerspur neben ihnen stand, hatte die junge Frau nichts mitbekommen. Sie hatte Ted natürlich erkannt und den Kopf weggedreht, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht sehen würde.

Als Marko ohne Vorwarnung losfuhr, blieb Christina nichts anderes über, als sich an ihm festzuklammern, sonst wäre sie hinten vom Motorrad herunter gefallen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das vielleicht das kleinere von zwei Übeln gewesen wäre. Sie schrie vor Schreck kurz auf und sah im Rückspiegel, dass Marko daraufhin kurz hinterhältig grinste. Christina beschlich ein komisches Gefühl.

Währenddessen war Paul noch mit seiner weiblichen Begleitung unterwegs. Tilda oder Tina, so hieß sie, Paul hatte nicht richtig hingehört, denn er dachte über Marko und die Jäger nach.

'Scheiße, der Typ verfolgt uns', hörte er Marko in seinen Gedanken, da war die Frau, die Paul bei sich hatte uninteressant geworden. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der große, blonde Vampir längst erkannt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hätte bei Christina bleiben sollen, denn irgendwie fragte Paul sich, ob Marko wirklich was von ihr wollte, oder ob er sie nur austesten wollte, wie es nun mal Markos Art war.

Tilda oder, wie auch immer, hörte nicht auf, über irgendwelche Dinge zu reden, die Paul ziemlich am Arsch vorbei gingen. Er sah in der Frau lediglich eine schnelle Mahlzeit. Aber nein, Madame wollte selber etwas essen, also saß Paul mit ihr in einem Fastfoodrestaurant und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Als sie ihre Mahlzeit endlich beendet hatte, schlug sie Paul vor, dass er mit in ihre Wohnung kommen könnte. "Weißt du, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe", antwortete Paul nur knapp.

Die Frau sah ihn verdutzt an. "Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte sie sauer. "Wir wollten uns doch einen schönen Abend zusammen machen," motzte sie weiter.

Paul grinste sie nur an. "Tja, tut mir leid, Schätzchen. Daraus wird leider nichts." Und bevor die Frau wußte was mit ihr geschah, zog Paul sie in eine dunkle Gasse und machte kurzen Prozess mit ihr.

'Marko, wo bist du jetzt?', fragte er. 'Ich komme euch entgegen', ließ er Marko wissen, nachdem der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er mit Christina auf dem Weg zur Werkstatt war.

Die Vampire wußten genau, wo Christina wohnte, und so wußte Paul auch genau, welche Route Marko fahren würde. Dort gab es eine kleine Abkürzung durch ein Waldgebiet. Marko könnte mit seinem Motorrad den kleinen Weg benutzen, ein PKW jedoch konnte dort nicht entlang fahren. Wenn Marko es also bis dorthin schaffen würde, wäre er seinen Verfolger los, und Paul würde sich um dieses Arschloch von Jäger kümmern.

Paul ärgerte sich über sich selber. Er war am vergangenen Wochenende so sehr damit beschäftigt, Christina zu beobachten, dass er nicht weiter auf die beiden Männer geachtet hatte. Nur deshalb hatte er die beiden auch nicht erkannt.

Der große, blonde Vampir hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Maschine erreicht und erweckte den Motor zum Leben. Von David oder Dwayne hörte er kein Wort, es war, als würden die beiden ihre Gedanken abschirmen. Paul war klar, warum sene Brüder das machten. Wenn Marko nicht wüßte, was sie planen, könnte er auch nichts verraten.

Nicht, dass Marko seine Familie jemals an irgendwelche Jäger verraten würde, aber die Lost Boys hatten gesehen, wozu diese zwei Typen in der Lage waren. Gegen diese beiden Männer waren Edgar und Alan Frog richtig nette Typen! Paul hoffte wirklich, dass der Jäger Marko nicht erwischen würde!

Marko war zwar wesentlich stärker und schneller, als beide Jäger zusammen, aber die besaßen Waffen, die jedem Vampir außer Gefecht setzen konnten. Scheiße, Paul machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, was nicht besonders häufig vorkam. Er suchte in Gedanken nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Marko, hörte ihn aber nicht! Paul gab mehr Gas!

Marko war inzwischen an dem Haus, indem Christina wohnte vorbei gefahren. Erst reagierte die junge Frau nicht, dann jedoch schlug sie Marko auf den Rücken, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Hey, halt an", rief sie ihm zu, um den Motor zu übertönen. "Verdammt Marko, du musst umdrehen!" Marko reagierte natürlich nicht, er raste weiter. Christinas Schläge auf den Rücken des Vampirs wurden immer härter und sie hörte nicht auf, ihn anzuschreien. "Verflucht, Mädchen, lass den Scheiß!", schrie Marko irgendwann völlig genervt zurück.

Aber natürlich gab Christina keine Ruhe, sie hatte fürchterliche Angst, weil Marko sich auf einmal so merkwürdig verhielt. Sie wollte einfach nur nach Hause, aber Marko hielt nicht an!

Christina fing an auf dem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Sie dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, sich einfach nach hinten von der Maschine fallen zu lassen, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Sie fing wieder an, Marko auf den Rücken zu schlagen. "Verdammt, Marko, halt endlich an, ich will absteigen", schrie sie ihn an und zappelte auf dem Sitz rum.

Marko nahm daraufhin die Hand von der Kupplung und versuchte nach Christinas Hand zu greifen. Er wurde dabei etwas langsamer und beobachtete, dass Teds Auto immer näher kam.

Marko geriet ins Schleudern und er verlor die Kontrolle über das Motorrad. Er erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät, das Hinterrad rutschte weg und die Maschine rutschte ein Stück, dann fiel sie um. Für Marko war das kein großes Problem. Als er erkannte, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde, das Bike wieder zu stabilisieren, ließ er einfach den Gashahn los und erhob sich ein kleines Stück über sein Motorrad in die Luft. Stinksauer beobachtete er, dass Christina sich vom Rücksitz fallen ließ, während das Motorrad kurz darauf mit laufendem Motor gegen einen Baum prallte.

Der Schutzengel der jungen Frau machte offensichtlich gerade Überstunden, denn obwohl Christina keinen Helm trug, kamm sie mit Abschürfungen an Armen und Beinen davon. Sie blieb einen Moment lang auf dem Boden liegen, dann stand sie desorientiert auf.

Marko stand neben seinem nun schrottreifen Motorrad, Ted hatte etwa hundert Meter weiter angehalten und beobachtete das Geschehen. Den Motor seines Audis ließ er laufen.

Marko hatte Christina den Rücken zugedreht und sah sich sein geliebtes Bike an. Er war so wütend, dass sein Gesicht nun seine wahre Natur zeigte. Christina stand langsam auf. Ihr tat alles weh. Sie war so schockiert von dem Sturz, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie hatte bisher nicht mitbekommen, dass Ted sie und Marko verfolg hatte.

Nun aber spielte Ted mit dem Gas seines Autos und Christina sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. Marko bemühte sich, seine menschliche Fassade wieder zurückzugewinnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er drehte sich um und sah die junge Frau hasserfüllt an. Die bemerkte die Veränderung in Markos Gesicht erst garnicht, da sich sich auf den Audi konzentrierte.

Und dann aufeinmal geschah alles so furchtbar schnell, dass weder Marko noch Christina irgendwie reagieren konnten. Christina hatte endlich wahrgenommen, dass mit Marko etwas nicht stimmte. Sie schrie los und wich vor ihm zurück. Das schlimmste war, dass durch diesen Schock die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse im Wald zurückkam. Dwayne hatte sie im Wald angegriffen, um sie zu töten!

"Ich wußte, dass du nichts als Ärger bringst", spie Marko ihr entgegen. "Du bist genauso dämlich wie deine Mutter!" Mehr konnte Marko nicht sagen. Ted hatte Vollgas gegeben und den Vampir zwischen einem Baum und dem Audi eingeklemmt.

Marko schrie kurz auf und beobachtete knurrend, wie Ted aus dem Auto stieg. Christina beobachtete Ted ebenfalls. Erst wollte sie zu ihm hinüber gehen, weil sie sich von dem Mann Hilfe erhoffte, dann jedoch bemerkte sie die furchtbar aussehende Waffe, die er in der Hand hielt und den hasserfüllten Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. Christina wollte nur noch weg, sie drehte sich um und rannte los.

Weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Sie stolperte über eine hochstehende Baumwurzel und stürzte zu Boden. Marko schüttelte den Kopf und lachte kurz auf. Das war ja so klar, nicht einmal das bekam Stars Tochter geregelt. Der Vampir versuchte sich wütend aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das absolut kein Problem und er würde den schweren Audi einfach wegschieben. Aber Markos Fuß hing an irgendeinem Autoteil fest und er musste diesen erst befreien.

Ted hatte Markos missliche Situation sofort erkannt und grinste. Er konnte sich nun erst mal um die Frau kümmern. Seine Waffe, die an eine Armbrust erinnerte, war geladen und er könnte Christina sofort erledigen. Dann jedoch hatte er eine bessere Idee, er würde sie mitnehmen und einige Tests an ihr durchführen. Er würde William schon beweisen, dass diese Frau mehr Vampir als Mensch war! Natürlich war klar, dass diese Frau die Tests nicht überleben würde, egal, wie das Ergebnis ausfallen würde.

Ted blickte kurz zu Marko hinüber, der es noch nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Fuß frei zu bekommen. "Tja, Blutsauger, shit happens," bemerkte Ted schadenfroh, dann ging er zu Christina hinüber, die versuchte, vom Boden aufzustehen. Der Mann schlug seine Waffe mit Wucht auf Christinas Kopf und die junge Frau wurde sofort ohnmächtig.

Ted sah grinsend zu ihr hinunter, dann drehte er sich zu Marko um. "Hast du ein Problem, Blutsauger?", fragte er und lachte Marko aus. "Warte, bis ich mich befreit habe", zischte Marko. "Dann werden wir sehen, wer hier wirklich ein Problem hat!"

"Warum sollte ich so etwas Dummes tun? Warum sollte ich zusehen, wie du dich befreist? Du kannst der Welt schon mal Auf Wiedersehen sagen", merkte Ted nur trocken an, dann hob er seine Waffe und schoß einen seiner Pfeile auf Marko ab. Der Vampir knurrte Ted an. Als das Weihwasser- Knoblauchgemisch sich in Markos Körper ausbreitete, schrie der Vampir los, dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel.

Als Paul einige Minuten später dort eintraf, fand er nur noch Markos demoliertes Motorrad vor und entdeckte Christinas Handtasche, die vor einem Baum lag, so wie etwas Blut der jungen Frau. Paul, so wie auch die beiden anderen Vampire hatten Markos Schmerz, als das Weihwasser in dessen Körper geschossen wurde, natürlich gespürt. David hatte keine Minute gezögert, er musste handeln. Das bedeutete, Laddie musste sich jetzt entscheiden, was er wollte. Laddie war die Trumpfkarte der Vampire, denn von ihm wussten die Jäger mit Sicherheit nicht.

Paul, der nun auf sich gestellt war, wußte nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Er versuchte erneut Marko irgendwie zu rufen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. David und Dwayne konnte er ebenfalls nicht erreichen.

"Verflucht", schrie Paul wütend in den Wald hinein und beschloß dann, erst einmal in die Werkstatt zu fahren. Er hoffte, seine Brüder dort anzutreffen. Paul hob Christinas Tasche vom Boden auf und hängte sie sich um, dann setzte er sich auf sein Motorrad und raste los. Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der neue Tag anbrach.

Während Marko und Christina durch Tedrick in große Schwierigkeiten geraten waren, klingelte in einem anderem Bundesstaat im Hause von Michael Emerson der Wecker. Der Tag war gerade erst angebrochen und es war noch dunkel draußen. Michael quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging müde in die Küche, wo er sich erst einmal an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte.

Eigentlich hätte er noch einige Stunden schlafen können, aber seit er Christina rausgeschmissen hatte, war Michael dazu gezwungen, einige Dinge in seinem Tagesablauf zu ändern. Er kippte seinen Kaffee runter, nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, dann suchte er die Zutaten für das Mittagessen seiner Kinder zusammen und legte sie auf den Küchentisch.

Er setzte sich mit einem Messer und diversen Schälchen hin und fing an, das frische Gemüse zu schälen und zu schneiden. Michaels Mutter hatte ihm voe einigen Wochen während eines Telengesprächs empfohlen, die Mahlzeiten für Robin und Denise vorzukochen, so dass die Beiden das Essen nur noch warm machen mussten, wenn sie aus der Schule kämen.

Michael hatte nicht viel Lust auf derartige Arbeiten, aber er musste trotzdem zugeben, dass es sich bewährt hatte. Michael fragte sich, wie Christina es schaffen konnte, dass sie neben ihrer Arbeit im Kindergarten alles so perfekt oranisiert hatte. Das Haus war immer blitzsauber, und es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Robin und Denise aus der Schule kamen, und keine gesunde, warme Mahlzeit fertig auf dem Herd stand.

Christina hatte keinen weiten Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz, und war jeden Tag in ihrer Mittagspause nach Hause gekommen, und hatte für ihre jüngeren Geschwister gekocht. Die junge Frau hatte das Versprechen, dass sie ihrer Mutter damals gegeben hatte, nämlich Michael dabei zu helfen, die beiden Kleinen zu versorgen, niemals gebrochen. Michael vermißte die tatkräftige Unterstützung seiner Stieftochter.

Sein eigener Tagesablauf war einfach nur noch schwierig, seit Christina nicht mehr bei ihnen lebte, so wie auch die Beziehung zu seinen Kindern! Robin hatte, nach Christinas Rauswurf wochenlang garnicht mehr mit Michael geredet, und auch jetzt sprach der Junge nur noch das nötigste mit seinem Vater. Er verhielt sich ungezogen und aufmüpfig.

Tja, und Denise? Michaels kleines, süßes Mädchen war ihm gegenüber total abweisend geworden. Die Kleine hielt sich meistens bei Stella, ihrer Schulfreundin auf und kam quasi nur noch zum Essen und Schlafen nach Hause. An den Wochenenden ging sie oft schon sehr früh zu Stella, und wenn Michael aufstand fand er nur einen Zettel auf der Küchentheke, auf dem stand, dass Denise am Sonntag Abend nach Hause kommen würde. Die Kleine wäre am liebsten ganz bei ihrer Freundin eingezogen.

Michael war wirklich alamiert über das Verhalten seiner Kinder. Besonders in Denis' Fall hätte er einiges unterbinden können, aber er befürchtete, dass sie ihn dann nur noch mehr hassen würde, und wenn Michael ehrlich zu sich selber war, konnte er seinen Kindern dieses Verhalten nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Er hätte es einfach besser wissen müssen, Christina war für Michaels Kinder ein Mutterersatz, und ein Guter noch dazu. Die junge Frau hatte auf ihr eigenes Leben verzichtet, um sich um ihre kleinen Geschwister zu kümmern, und nun war sie weg, und Michael wuchs alles über den Kopf!

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er seinen Besuch erst bemerkte, als der sich durch lautes Klopfen am Küchenfenster bemerkbar machte. Michael erschrack und blickte verwundert zum Fenster hinüber. Wer kam auf die dumme Idee, um diese Uhrzeit, bei Leuten ans Fenster zu klopfen?

Michael verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder Sam erkannte, der wild gestikulierend vor dem Fenster stand. Sam hatte sich seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, seine Komfortzone in Arizona zu verlassen um seinen Bruder zu besuchen.

Sam und Lucy waren nicht besonders glücklich darüber, wie Michael mit seiner Stieftochter umgegangen war, und dass er Christina gegenüber öfter mal handgreiflich wurde, dass wussten die Beiden nicht. Sam, so wie auch seine Mutter waren der Meinung, dass gerade dieses Kind Fürsorge und Verständnis brauchte. Sam war außerdem der Meinung, dass man Christina gut beobachten müsste, um Veränderungen festzustellen, die auf Vampirismus hindeuten würden.

Sam war sich sicher, dass aus Christina keine normale, junge Frau werden konnte! Sam war sich sicher, dass Christina ein Halbvampir ist! Für Sam war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sich das Monster in dem Mädchen durchsetzen würde, dann musste man seiner Meinung nach handeln. Trotzdem fand Sam es sehr ungerecht, wie Michael Christina behandelte, sie hatte sich ihre Eltern schließlich nicht ausgesucht.

Michael hatte nie irgendwelche Veränderungen an Christinas Verhalten regestriert, er hatte auch kein Interesse daran, darauf zu achten. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seiner Stieftochter das Leben schwer zu machen.

Michael seufzte und legte das Messer auf den Tisch. Er blickte noch mal zum Fenster und sah, dass Sam ziemlich genervt die Augen verdrehte. Michael nahm das Küchenhandtuch und machte damit seine Hände sauber, dann ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

"Hallo Mom," begrüßte er zunächst seine Mutter und ließ ihre Umarmung über sich ergehen. Er sah Lucy noch hinterher, die sich an Michael vorbeiquetschte und dann in der Küche verschwand, wo sie zufrieden feststellte, dass ihr Ältester offensichtlich endlich in der Lage war, einfache Mahlzeiten für seine Kinder selber zuzubereiten.

Als Lucy außer Sichtweite war, drehte Michael sich zu Sam, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, was völlig untypisch für ihn war. "Was macht ihr hier, um diese Uhrzeit? Warum habt ihr mir nicht mitgeteilt, dass ihr herkommen wollt?", fragte Michael etwas patzig.

Sam blickte seinen Bruder einen Moment beleidigt an. "Das ist ja eine nette Begrüßung," antwortete er schließlich. "Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus, du hast offensichtlich eine Menge Stress, seit Christina nicht mehr bei euch wohnt!"

Michael lachte kurz auf. "Woher weißt du das denn?", hinterfragte er. "Die Kinder haben mir garnicht erzählt, dass ihr telefoniert habt." Sam schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. "Meine Informationen stammen aus einer anderen Quelle," erklärte er seinem Bruder. "Darf ich nun endlich reinkommen? Dann erzähle ich dir, woher ich das weiß!"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern und trat zur Seite, um seinen Bruder ins Haus zu lassen. Die Männer hörten Lucy in der Küche mit den Töpfen hantieren. Sie war offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, Michaels Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen.

Sam und Michael gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sam vor einem Familienfoto stehen blieb, das an der Wand hing. "Das waren noch gute Zeiten," bemerkte er, dann setzte er sich auf die Couch.

"Willst du ein Bier, oder soll ich dir einen Kaffee holen?", fragte Michael. Sam lächelte. "Naja, eigentlich trinke ich keinen Alkohol am frühen Morgen," antwortete er. "Ich habe jedoch Neuigkeiten für dich, die dir absolut nicht gefallen werden. Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich auch etwas stärkeres vertragen!"

Michael blickte seinen Bruder erstaunt an, dann ging er zum Schrank und holte eine Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläser aus dem Barfach. Er füllte das Getränk in die Gläser, und reichte Sam den Whiskey. Dann setzte er sich auf den Sessel. "Also gut, Sam, warum hast du dir nach all den Jahren die Mühe gemacht zu mir zu kommen?"

Sam sah Michael mit ernster Miene an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Christina jetzt wohnt?", fragte Sam zurück. Michael lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit ich weiß, ist sie bei einem Freund untergekommen," erklärte er. "Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, interessiert es mich nicht sonderlich." Das war eine Lüge, denn irgendwiefragte Michael sich schon, was aus ihr geworden war. Seine Kinder erzählten ihm ja nichts mehr.

Sam grinste. "Es interessiert dich also nicht? Als du vor einiger zeit mit Mom telefoniert hast, klang das aber noch ganz anders," hackte Sam nach. "Du hast ihr doch erzählt, dass dir hier alles über den Kopf wächst. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe...Wann hast du hier zuletzt aufgeräumt oder sauber gemacht?"

Michael wurde langsam sauer. Was bildete Sam sich eigentlich ein? Jeder wußte doch dass er ein ziemliches Drogenproblem hatte. Seine Frau hatte Sam deswegen schon vor Jahren mit den beiden Kindern verlassen. Er war wohl kaum der Richtige, um Michael einen Vortrag zu halten!

"Bist du den ganzen Weg aus Arizona hierhergekommen, um mit mir darüber zu reden, wie ich meinen Haushalt führe?", fragte Michael verärgert. Sam lachte über die Frage seines Bruders und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib mal ganz ruhig, Mike! Ich bin nicht dein Feind! Also gut, ich weiß, dass du für Christina nicht besonders viel über hast," erklärte Sam, "aber sie ist in großer Gefahr! Interessiert es dich vielleicht, dass sie nach Santa Carla gezogen ist? Du erinnerst dich, die 'Mordhauptstadt der Welt'?"

Michael sah Sam irritiert an. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein," rief er aufgebracht. "Was will sie dort? Christina kennt dort keine Menschenseele!" Sam grinste. "Doch, du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Zoe Frog, oder? Du und ich, Kumpel werden dorthin fahren! Heuta Abend geht es los! Ich habe uns bereits Zimmer reserviert!"

"Oh nein, das werde ich sicher nicht tun," schrie Michael seinen Bruder an. Lucy war inzwischen aus der Küche gekommen und hatte der Unterhaltung ihrer Söhne schweigend zugehört. Nun mischte sie sich ein. "Hör mir mal gut zu, junger Mann," sagte sie zu Michael. Du hast deine Stieftochter aus dem Haus geworfen. Durch deine Schuld ist sie völlig ahnungslos in diese schlimme Situation geraten, also wirst du sie gefälligst dort herausholen und dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder nach hause kommt!"

Michael sah seine Mutter verständnislos an. Er hatte sich nach dem Zusammentreffen mit den Vampiren geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß in diese verfluchte Stadt zu setzen, aber es sah so aus, als hätte er nun keine andere Wahl!

Sam war ebenfalls nicht von dieser Idee begeistert, aber Christina gehörte nun mal zur Familie. Die junge Frau konnte es nicht wissen, aber sie steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, so hatte Edgar es sam zumindest am Telefon erklärt. Sam hatte seinem Bruder das schlimmste nicht einmal erzählt. Das ersparte er sich, erst in Santa Carla würde er Michael die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Edgar hatte Sam klargemacht, dass er und Michael diesmal auf sich gestellt wären. Edgar musste versuchen seinen eigenen Bruder zu retten!


	15. Chapter 15 Gefangen

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Es war schon früh am Morgen, als Paul die Werkstatt erreichte, aber von der Sonne war noch nichts zu sehen. Er hoffte, David, Dwayne und Laddie im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzufinden. Es war noch etwas Zeit, bevor die Vampire sich zum Schlafen zurückziehen mussten.

Paul hatte während der Fahrt immer wieder versucht, in die Gedanken von David und Dwayne einzudringen, um sie zu rufen, aber die Beiden hatten noch immer einen Schutzschild darüber gelegt und Paul erhielt keine Antwort.

Paul stieg von seinem Motorrad ab und blieb in Gedanken versunken neben seiner Maschine stehen. Der große, blonde Vampir fürchtete sich davor, dass sein Sire wieder von seiner Wut geleitet sein könnte, wie damals, nachdem Edgar Frog Marko schwer verletzt hatte.

David hatte Dwayne und Paul in der besagten Nacht in einen Rachefeldzug in das Haus von Michaels Großvater geführt, völlig planlos. Bis alle vier Vampire sich nach diesem Ereignis von den Konsequenzen dieser Gedankenlosigkeit erholt hatten, waren Jahre vergangen. Der einzig positive Effekt dieser Nacht war die Tatsache, dass Max ausgelöscht wurde, und zwar unwiederbringlich!

Die Frog Brüder wussten genau, was sie taten, aber eine Sache hatten sie offensichtlich nicht gewusst! Wenn man einen Vampir wirklich vernichten wollte, musste man seine Überreste verbrennen, oder diese dem direkten Sonnenlicht überlassen. Paul war dankbar dafür, dass das nicht geschehen war. Trotz der blöden Umstände musste er grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, dass Edgar oder Alan ihm oder seinen Brüdern eines Tages über den Weg laufen könnten.

Paul wurde schnell wieder ernst, als er darüber nachdachte, wie unberechenbar David sein konnte, wenn er wütend war. Paul dachte nicht gerne an die Zeit zurück, als er damals aus seinem Grab zurückgekehrt war. Aber in dieser blöden Situation fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Paul kannte nur die Sachlage seiner eigenen Auferstehung genau. Wie seine Brüder zurückgekehrt waren, wusste er nur aus Erzählungen von David und Dwayne.

Was sich neunzehnhundertfünfundneunzig aus dem Grab quälte, war nur schwer als Paul zu erkennen. Seine wilden, blonden Haare waren ihm ausgefallen, bis auf einige Büschel hier und da.

Pauls Haut hatte sich zwar neu gebildet, aber sie war noch pink und dünn, wie Papier. Paul konnte nichts sehen, da seine Augenlieder noch geschlossen waren. Seine Brüder fragten sich, ob seine Augen sich vollständig regenerieren würden, oder ob er blind bleiben würde. Außerdem konnte Paul sich nicht artikulieren und seine Gedanken waren wirr.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es für Paul eigentlich zu früh war, zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren, dennoch, irgendetwas hatte ihn vorzeitig erweckt, aber seine Brüder waren einfach froh, dass Paul trotz seines schlechten Zustandes den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte!

Erst ein halbes Jahr später war Paul wieder er selbst. Während dieser Zeit würde Paul ausschließlich mit Davids Blut aufgepäppelt. David musste sich während dieser Monate für Zwei ernähren. Den Vampiren war klar, Sireblut würde Paul am schnellsten auf die Beine bringen. David, Dwayne und Marko wollten ihren stets gut gelaunten Freund endlich zurück haben.

David und Dwayne spürten in jener Nacht die fürchterlichen Qualen, die Paul erleiden musste, als er in die mit Weihwasser gefüllte Wanne gestoßen wurde. Ihn zu verlieren, nachdem Mako schon verletzt wurde, brach den beiden Vampiren das Herz. Das war wohl mit ein Grund, aus dem diese dummen Kinder in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht überhaupt ein Chance hatten, die Vampire zu besiegen.

Paul hatte damals nur seine Deckung verlassen, um Star und Laddie zu beschützen. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre diese Nacht mit Sicherheit anders verlaufen. Aber so war Paul nun mal, völlig selbstlos, wenn es um seine außergewöhnliche Familie ging. Paul würde jederzeit sein Leben opfern, wenn es darum ging ein Mitglied des Rudels zu retten.

Ihm war damals bewußt, dass Star sie betrogen und verraten hatte, dennoch war sie eine von ihnen, und David wollte seine Frau und vor allem den kleinen Laddie zurück haben. Paul war damals noch nicht bereit, seine Schwester aufzugeben. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Hilfsbereitschaft ihn derart lange außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Paul wußte genau, dass er und seine Brüder damal hochmütig waren und sich für unantastbar hielten. Die Vampire hatten diese dummen Kinder damals einfach unterschätzt und teuer dafür bezahlt.

David war der Älteste und Stärkste der vier Lost Boys. Er beherrschte die Manipulation der Gedanken von Menschen nahezu perfekt und setzte diese Gabe gerne ein, um seine Brüder zu unterhalten. Er war nach dem Kampf gegen Michael auf ein Tiergeweih aufgespießt worden und hatte zwei Löcher in der Brust. Alles, was man heute noch davon sah, war eine Farbabweichung der Haut. David hatte großes Glück, da sein Herz nicht getroffen wurde.

David hatte noch gespürt, wie Max, sein Sire, verging und war dankbar ihn endlich los zu sein. David war damals in einen Dämmerzustand gefallen und hatte mitbekommen, dass Michael und dessen Großvater seinen Körper von dem Geweih befreit hatten. Von dem Schmerz, den Davids Verletzung brachten, befreiten sie den Vampir damit allerdings nicht, aber immerhin setzte der Heilungsprozess sofort ein.

David hatte auch mitbekommen, dass sein lädierter Körper in ein altes Bettlaken gewickelt und achtlos in ein Loch in der Erde hinter dem Haus geworfen wurde.

Davids Narben saßen tief, sein Stolz war verletzt und er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Das schlimmste für ihn war die Tatsache, dass nur er selber Schuld am Niedergang seiner Familie trug. Er hatte sich von Max manipulieren lassen und schließlich bereit erklärt, Michael in sein Rudel zu integrieren.

Seine Brüder wollten das nicht, aber er hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, nur aus Angst, dass Max David und seine Brüder, die von Davids Blut waren, vernichten würde.

David und seine Brüder hatten damals alles daran gesetzt, Michael abzuschrecken. Das war den Vampiren auch gelungen, sie hatten allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass die ganze Geschichte ein derartiges Ende finden würde.

Tatsächlich hätte David weitaus früher auferstehen können, aber er wollte es nicht. Er zog es vor ein komplettes Jahr in der Erde zu ruhen, um sich zu erholen. Es gab durchaus Zeiten, in denen David erwachte. Er konnte dann die Welt über ihm bewusst wahrnehmen. Aus diesem Grunde wusste David, dass Star regelmäßig weinend an seinem Grab stand, und dass Paul und Dwayne in Gräbern neben ihm lagen.

Er hörte, dass Star mit ihm redete und ihm ihre Sorgen anvertraute, aber er wollte nicht wissen, was sie zu sagen hatte. David war nicht bereit, ihren Verrat an ihm und seinen Brüdern zu verzeihen. Einmal, als Star erneut sein Grab aufsuchte, hörte er das Weinen eines Säuglings und er vernahm einen Namen, Christina.

David kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und vergaß es sofort wieder. Nach diesem Besuch an Davids Grab kam die junge Frau nicht mehr wieder, sie hatte mit Michael und Christina Santa Carla verlassen.

Als David endlich bereit war, sein Grab zu verlassen, machte er sich umgehend auf den Weg in das versunkene Hotel. Er ging davon aus, dass dort von Michael und den Anderen alles ausgeplündert und zerstört worden war. Er machte sich Sorgen um Marko und befürchtete, dass irgendwelche fremden Leute sein zu Hause für ihre Partys missbraucht haben könnten.

Als er die Höhle betrat, stellte er jedoch erleichtert fest, dass dort alles noch genauso war, wie er es mit Paul und Dwayne vor einem Jahr hinterlassen hatte. David fand auch Marko genau dort, wo er ein Jahr zuvor von seinem Schlafplatz heruntergestürzt war, nachdem Edgar den Pflock in seine Brust gestoßen hatte. David war erneut glücklich darüber, dass dieses Arschloch Markos Herz verfehlt hatte.

Trotzdem hatte Marko annähernd alles Blut verloren. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Haut war grau geworden. David hatte Marko damals vorsichtig vom Boden aufgehoben und ihn in einem der Räume, die sich im hinteren Teil der Höhle befanden, versteckt. Er brachte regelmäßig Opfer für Marko mit in die Höhle, meist waren es Obdachlose, die keiner vermissen würde. David wollte nicht auffallen. Jeder dachte, er sei tot, und David wollte, dass das so bleibt.

Marko war nicht in der Lage, selbständig zu trinken, und David hatte keine andere Wahl, als Marko das Blut einzuflößen. Marko blühte jeden Tag etwas mehr auf und schließlich machte David sich daran, Marko zu erwecken. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, damit nichts schief geht.

Es war schon vorgekommen, dass wiedererweckte Vampire den Verstand verloren hatten und völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten. Man hatte dann keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie zu vernichten. Das wollte David auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. David wusste, was er zu tun hatte, er musste nur vorsichtig sein!

Paul dachte darüber nach, dass Dwayne drei Jahre nach Marko zurückgekehrt war. Man sah von den traumatisierenden Verletzungen, die der dunkelhaarige Vampir erlitten hatte, nichts mehr.

Dwayne beharrte jedoch darauf, dass der verletzte Arm der bei der Explosion abgerissen wurde, als der Pfeil, der in Dwaynes Brust steckte, sich in die Musikanlagenlage bohrte, nicht mehr so gut funktionierte, wie der andere. Er hatte hin und wieder Schmerzen in dem Handgelenk. Außerdem litt er unter Gedächtnislücken. Er konnte sich an die Geschehnisse im Hause von Michaels Großvater nicht mehr erinnern. David musste Dwayne immer wieder erzählen, was damals vorgefallen war.

Anfangs vergaß Dwayne immer, wo er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte. Häufig suchte er seine geliebten Bücher, seine Jacke und seine Motoradschlüssel. Schließlich gewöhnte Dwayne sich an, seine Sachen nur noch an bestimmte Stellen zu legen, das erleichterte ihm das Leben erheblich.

Dwayne war auch derjenige, der das Wekzeug penibel genau nach Größe sortiert in die rote Werkzeugbox in der Höhle einsortiert hatte, damit er nicht ständig alles suchen musste. Dwayne zog sich gerne dorthin zurück, wenn er alleine sein wollte. Er zog es vor dort ungestört an den Motorrädern der Lost Boys zu arbeiten, statt die Werkstatt zu nutzen, wenn alle zu Hause waren.

Die Wekstatt überließ er gerne David, der dort für den Bürgermeister und seine Leute alle möglichen Fahrzeuge in Stand hielt. Das war ein Teil der Abmachung zwischen David und dem Stadtoberhaupt. David hasste es zwar, aber er sah ein, dass es irgendwelche Regeln geben musste. Nur so war es möglich, dass die Vampire in der Stadt, die sie liebten, bleiben konnten. Außerdem brachten diese Arbeiten gutes Geld.

Paul wusste, dass er eigentlich lieber nachsehen sollte, ob seine Brüder zu Hause waren, aber er zündete sich trotzdem eine weitere Zigarette an, bevor er die Werkstatt betrat. Er seufzte und hoffte wirklich, dass sich die Geschehnisse aus dem Jahre neunzehnhundertsiebenundachzig nicht wiederholen würden.

Paul schmiß die Zigarette, die er nur zur Hälfte geraucht hatte in die Metalltonne, die neben dem Eingang stand. Anschließend durchquerte er die Werkstatt und öffnete die durch ein Regal versteckte Stahltüre, um in die privaten Räumlichkeiten der Vampire zu gelangen.

Das Regal, in dem Ersatzteile für alle möglichen Fahrzeuge lagen, stand auf Rollen und war an der Türe befestigt. Um die Türe zu öffnen, musste man einen Sicherheitscode im Smartphone eingeben. Den Code kannten selbstverständlich nur die Vampire und seit einigen Wochen auch Laddie. Zwei Minuten lang blieb die Türe dann geöffnet, bevor sie sich automatisch wieder verschloss.

Paul ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er von David, Dwayne und Laddie schon erwartet wurde. "Verdammt, Paul," herrschte David ihn an. "Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

Paul sah seinen Sire mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich habe nach euch gerufen," antwortete er patzig. "Aber offensichtlich verbirgt hier irgendjemand seine Gedanken vor mir!"

Natürlich waren alle total angespannt und Paul und David blickten sich genervt an. Dann sah David zu Boden und ging zu Paul hinüber. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte gequält.

Dwayne saß auf der Armlehne eines Sofas und beobachtete die Beiden schweigend. Auf dem Sofa lag Laddie. Er sah aus, als wäre er völlig berauscht. Paul bemerkte es erst garnicht. Er lächelte zurück und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er befreite sich von Christinas Tasche und warf sie zu David hinüber. Der fing die Tasche mit einer Hand auf. "Was soll ich damit?", fragte er.

"Christinas Tasche und Markos demoliertes Motorrad ist alles, was ich gefunden habe," erklärte Paul aufgebracht. "Wir finden Marko und Christina," antwortete David und klang sehr sicher.

Dann blickte David zu Laddie hinüber. Paul folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte nun endlich Laddies Zustand. Er sah Dwayne fragend an. Der sah nicht sonderlich erfreut aus und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber David kam ihm zuvor. "Willst du unser neustes Familienmitglied nicht willkommen heißen, Paul?", fragte er.

Paul schüttelte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. "Das kann doch wohl nicht euer Ernst sein," motzte Paul. "In dieser beschissenen Situation macht ihr ihn zu einem von uns? Ihr müsst den Verstand verloren haben! Das ist total riskant!"

David lachte einmal auf. "Der Zeitpunkt könnte garnicht besser sein," antwortete er überzeugt. "Die beiden Arschlöcher wissen offensichtlich von uns, aber von Laddie haben die keine Ahnung! Außerdem kennt Laddie Christinas Freundin, und die ist mit einem der beiden Kerle zusammen!"

Paul verzog völlig verständnislos das Gesicht. "Ihr wollt einen neu geborenen Vampir mit diesen Typen konfrontieren? Das könnt ihr nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen!"

Hilfesuchend sah der große, blonde Vampir zu Dwayne hinüber. Dem schien diese Idee auch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, denn Laddie war von seinem Blut, aber er blickte nur schweigend zu Boden. David war nun mal der Boss und Dwayne vertraute ihm. Wenn es darauf ankam, war Davids Wort Gesetz, und er wusste, was er tat!

David seufzte. "Paul, ich habe nicht vor, Laddie mit denen zu konfrontieren," erklärte er. "Aber wie wir alle wissen, kennt er diese Zoe schon sehr lange. Sie vertraut ihm. Ihn wird sie in ihr Haus bitten, und damit ist sie uns gegenüber machtlos. Sie weiß nicht, dass Laddie ein Vampir ist, und diese Typen wissen das auch nicht!"

Paul sah nachdenklich von David zu Dwayne. "Aber er geht nicht alleine dorthin?", fragte er. Dwayne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir gehen alle," antwortete er bestimmt. "Diese Typen haben Marko und Christina, wir werden ihnen auch etwas wegnehmen! Laddie wird uns dabei helfen!"

David lächelte. "Und wir werden deshalb nicht mal Probleme bekommen," erklärte er. "Die jagen hauptsächlich Werwölfe. Wenn wir diese miesen Typen ausschalten, steht der Bürgermeister in unserer Schuld. Damit schützen wir nicht nur unsere Familie, sondern auch das Rudel der Wölfe! Wir hätten dadurch die Möglichkeit, unsere Situation in dieser Stadt erheblich zu verbessern!"

Paul nickte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er von alledem halten sollte. David ging zu ihm und legte seine Hand an Pauls Wange. "Keine Sorge, Paul. Ihr seid meine Brüder, meine Kinder. Was damals geschehen ist, wird nicht wieder passieren. Diesmal lassen wir uns nicht von unserer Wut leiten," versprach David. "Diesmal haben wir einen Plan! Ich kann euch nicht noch einmal verlieren!"

Es wurde nun Zeit für die Vampire sich in ihre Schlafkammer zurückzuziehen. Dwayne half Laddie auf die Beine. "Komm, Junge," sagte er. "Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, wir schlafen alle zusammen. Du musst dich nun daran gewöhnen, wie ein richtiger Vampir zu schlafen!"

Laddie grinste immer noch völlig berauscht, dann entdeckte er Paul, und stolperte auf ihn zu. Der fing an zu lachen. "Langsam mein Freund," sagte er. "Willkommen, nun bist du endlich einer von uns! Hat lange genug gedauert!"

"War nicht so leicht," erklärte Laddie. "Aber mit der Hilfe der Beiden habe ich es geschafft!" In der Schlafkammer half Dwayne seinem Zögling dabei, die Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Paul zeigte Laddie dass er einfach nur zur Eisenstange, die an zwei Wänden befestigt war schweben braucht. "Sag im Gedanken einfach, dass du nach oben willst," erklärte Paul lächelnd. "Dann geschieht der Rest ganz von alleine!"

Einige Minuten später hingen die vier Vampire kopfüber schlafend, wie es sich für einen echten Vampir gehörte, an der Eisenstange. Bis die Sonne wieder untergehen würde, waren sie nun tot für die Welt!

Noch bevor die Vampire wieder erwachten, hatten Michael und Sam sich auf den Weg nach Santa Carla gemacht. Lucy würde sich während Michaels Abwesenheit um Robin und Denise kümmern. Michael war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass ein Aufenthalt in Santa Carla absolut keine gute Idee war. Diese Reise brachte all die Erinnerungen zurück, die er in den vergangenen Jahren verdrängt hatte. Niemand wusste, was tatsächlich in dem Mann vorging.

Michael war, genau wie der Rest seiner Familie traumatisiert, nach den Geschehnissen mit den Vampiren. Allerdings fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hatte die Lost Boys gemocht, egal, was sie waren. Er war damals derart entsetzt, über das gewalttätige Vorgehen, dass Edgar und Alan an den Tag gelegt hatten. Michael fragte sich, aus welchem Loch die Beiden gekrochen waren, die waren doch nicht ganz klar im Kopf.

Die beiden Brüder kamen schneller voran, als Christina einige Monate zuvor. Sie wechselten sich mit den Fahren ab, und brauchten deshalb nicht so viele Pausen einlegen. Sam saß am Steuer und war gerade dabei, einen Rastplatz anzusteuern. "Wir müssen hier tanken," erklärte er seinem Bruder. "Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee haben?"

Michael hatte geschlafen. Er blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber und nickte. "Lass uns beide da rein gehen," antwortete er. "Ich könnte auch etwas zu essen vertragen!" Sam nickte und stieg aus. Nachdem er den Tank gefüllt hatte, fuhr er seinen SUV auf den Parkplatz des kleinen Restaurants und ging mit Michael hinein.

Schweigend saßen die Beiden sich einige Minuten gegenüber, nachdem die Kellnerin ihnen ihre Speisen und Getränke gebracht hatte, die Sam und Michael zuvor an der Theke bestellt und bezahlt hatten.

"Du weißt schon, dass wir schneller wären, wenn wir geflogen wären?", nörgelte Michael. "Wir haben noch einige Kilometer vor uns, und verlieren wertvolle Zeit, wenn die Situation so gefährlich für Christina ist, wie du mir weismachen willst!"

Sam blickte beleidigt zu seinem Bruder hinüber. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, der das Mädchen in diese Situation gebracht hat," erwiderte er schließlich vorwurfsvoll. "Es ist nicht so einfach, auf die Schnelle einen passenden Flug zu bekommen, deshalb habe ich es vorgezogen mit dem Auto zu fahren!"

Michael sah wütend aus. "Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie in diese verfluchte Stadt zieht," rechtfertigte er sich aufbrausend. "Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sie bei diesem Freund bleibt, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung findet. Sie hat schließlich Verpflichtungen."

Sam sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Michael, ich verstehe dich schon lange nicht mehr," antwortete Sam. "Was ist aus meinem sensiblen Bruder geworden, der immer viel von Gerechtigkeit hielt?"

"Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?", fragte Michael erstaunt. "Ich bin noch der gleiche Mann wie früher!" Sam lachte kurz auf. "Nein, mein lieber, dieser Mann bist du schon lange nicht mehr," erklärte Sam.

Sam blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, du hast dich in ein sehr ungerechtes Arschloch verwandelt! Christina war sehr bemüht, dir immer alles recht zu machen, sie hat quasi deine Kinder erzogen! Und sie hat einen verdammt guten Job gemacht! Und wie hast du ihr das gedankt? Michael, du warst der einzige Vater, den sie jemals hatte! Herrgott noch mal, warum siehst du bloß nicht ein, dass ich Recht habe?"

Michael blickte seinen Bruder zornig an. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung," motzte er. "Als Star damals mit ihr schwanger war, habe ich wirklich gehofft, dass sie mein Kind ist! Ich habe mir vorgenommen, dieses Kind zu lieben, auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht der Vater bin! Die Hebamme legte mir Christina nach der Geburt in die Arme. Ich sah sie an und sie lächelte zu mir hinauf, ich hatte das Gefühl, David würde mich anlächeln. Ich war so enttäuscht, und auch die letzten Gefühle, die ich für meine Frau noch hatte, erstarben. Christina hat alles verändert!"

Sam blickte seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. "Michael, deine Stieftochter ist genauso ein Opfer, wie wir es damals waren," erklärte er lächelnd. "Sie hat sich das nicht ausgesucht, und sie hat nichts falsches getan."

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. "Du verstehst mich nicht! Ich verstehe mich ja selber nicht," rechtfertigte er sich. "David hat mir damals seine Freundschaft angeboten. Ich wollte seine Anerkennung. Er bat mir diese Freundschaft selbst noch in dem Moment an, als er schon alles verloren hatte. Ich dachte, ich tue das Richtige, wenn ich ihn töte. Aber es war nicht richtig! Meine Liebe zu Star starb mit David, und alles, was uns danach noch zusammenhielt, war dieses gemeinsame Erlebnis! Warum seht ihr alle eigentlich nicht ein, dass wir damals die Monster waren."

Michael blickte einige Minuten schweigend aus dem Fenster. "Ich habe mir all die Jahre eingeredet, dass es nur diesen einen Weg gab, aber ich habe mich selber angelogen! Nach Stars Tod wurde mir mein Fehler klar. Es war niemals Christina, die ich gehasst habe, ich hasse mich selbst! Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich David getötet habe, und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich geholfen habe, seine Brüder zu töten! Alles, was ich Christina zugefügt habe, galt eigentlich mir selber! David war ein guter Freund, und ich habe ihn vernichtet, weil er anders war, wie wir!"

Sam war nach dem Geständnis, dass sein Bruder ihm soeben offeriert hatte völlig entsetzt von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte sein Besteck wütend auf den Teller geworfen. "Du tickst doch nicht ganz sauber," brüllte er, und es war ihm völlig egal, dass die anderen Gäste ihn anstarrten. "Wie kannst du es wagen, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, einer von denen zu sein? Aber gut, dann wird es dich ja sicher freuen, wenn ich dir sage, dass deine Freunde zurück sind! Keine Ahnung, wie die das gemacht haben, aber die sind nicht tot!" Nach diesen Worten rauschte Sam aus dem Lokal, er brauchte dringend frische Luft!

Viele Kilometer von dem Restaurant entfernt, in dem Sam und Michael saßen, öffnete Christina ihre Augen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und eine Kruste hatte sich über der Platzwunde gebildet, die Ted ihr mit seiner Waffe zugefügt hatte. Christina fühlte sich schrecklich, versuchte sich aber dennoch aufzurichten. Als ihr das endlich gelang, übergab sie sich.

Sie hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen! Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich an die Geschehnisse der Nacht erinnern konnte und sie blickte sich verwirrt um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war.

Der Raum war dunkel und sie fühlte etwas hartes unter sich. Als sie endlich in der Lage war, sich aufzurichten, stellte sie fest, dass sie auf einer staubigen Stahlliege gelegen hatte. Verängstigt versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Es schien in dem Raum keine Fenster zu geben, aber nach einer Weile gewöhnten ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte schemenhafte Umrisse des kalten Raumes wahrnehmen.

Dann hörte sie jemanden stöhnen und hörte etwas, dass sich anhörte, wie das Klirren von schweren Ketten. "Hallo," rief sie unsicher. Die andere Person stöhnte erneut. "Hallo, wer ist da?", fragte sie laut.

Die Ketten klirrten wieder. Wieder erklang das Stöhnen. "Verdammte Scheiße," hörte sie eine männliche Stimme fluchen. "Christina," flüsterte die Stimme. "Ich bins, Marko."

Christina erinnerte sich an die Veränderung, die sie nach dem Sturz in Markos Gesicht gesehen hatte, sie geriet in Panik. Sie musste dort raus. Marko war an einer Wand mit Ketten gefesselt worden, die an der Wand befestigt waren. Sein Körper schmerzte noch von dem Weihwasser, dass Ted ihm in den Körper geschossen hatte. Es ging ihm aber trotzdem wesentlich besser wie vor einigen Stunden. Die Menge des Weihwassers hatte bei Weitem nicht ausgereicht, den Vampir ernsthaft zu verletzen, trotzdem war Marko geschwächt.

Er sah, dass Christina Angst vor ihm hatte, was in seinen Augen durchaus logisch war. Trotzdem, er musste sie davon überzeugen, dass sie nur aus dieser Situation fliehen konnten, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten würden!

Marko konnte sich vorstellen, wohin er und Christina von Ted gebracht worden waren. So sehr er diesen Mann hasste, er konnte ihn für die Wahl des Gefängnisses, in dem er sich befand, nur beglückwünschen. Dieser Dreckskerl schien genau zu wissen, was er tat!

Marko lag mit seiner Vermutung völlig richtig. Nachdem Ted die junge Frau und den Vampir außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, hatte er die Beiden achtlos in den Kofferraum seines Autos verfrachtet. Ted war verärgert, er hatte sich bei dieser Aktion seinen besten Anzug ruiniert! Er hatte dann sein Smartphon aus der Hosentasche gezogen und versucht, William zu erreichen, doch der war offensichtlich zu beschäftigt, um an sein Telefon zu gehen!

Daraufhin war Ted eine halbe Stunde lang mit seinen Gefangenen im Kofferraum ziellos duch die Stadt gefahren, er konnte die Beiden schlecht in seiner Wohnung festsetzen.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der alte Schlachthof am Stadtrand seit einigen Jahren leerstand. Tedrick überlegte nicht lange. Er hatte das nötige Werkzeug bei sich um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Grinsend hatte er beschlossen, dass das ein angemessener Ort für einen Vampir war.

Dort könnte er mit William an den Gefangenen rumexperimentieren. Die beiden könnten sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, niemand würde sie hören! Er brachte Christina als erstes nach innen. Er legte sie auf einem Stahltisch ab und machte sich garnicht erst die Mühe, sie irgendwie zu fesseln. Mit dieser kleinen Person würde er ohne Weiteres fertig werden.

Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe die Wände ab und lächelte, als er die schweren Ketten entdeckte, die von der Wand herunterhingen. "Bingo," sagte er laut. "Genau das Richtige für den Blutsauger!"

Er brachte Marko in den Raum um wickelte die Ketten um seine Hand- und Fussgelenke. Glücklicherweise steckte der Schlüssel in dem rostigen Schloss der schweren Stahltür. Ted schloss ab und nahm den Schlüssel mit, dann ging er zum Auto zurück und versucht erneut, Bill zu erreichen. Nach einigen Minuten gab er auf und fuhr nach Hause, irgendwann würde Bill schon dort auftauchen!


	16. Chapter 16 Es besteht noch Hoffnung

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Es besteht noch Hoffnung

Michael stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben dem Tisch, an dem er eben noch mit seinem Bruder gesessen hatte. Er sah Sam hinterher und es war ihm völlig egal, dass jede einzelne Person in dem Restaurant ihn anstarrte.

Was hatte Sam da gerade gesagt? Michael konnte es nicht glauben. Das war absolut unmöglich! Michael hatte doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass die Vampire tot waren! Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was von Paul und Dwayne übrig geblieben war! Paul war nichts weiter, als ein Skelett, und man konnte den großen, blonden Vampir nur noch anhand seiner Kleidung identifizieren. Dwayne war zwar noch zu erkennen, aber bei der Explosion wurde sein Kopf abgerissen und eine Hand wurde am Handgelenk vom Arm abgetrennt.

Michael hatte damals gemeinsam mit seinem Großvater Davids Körper von dem Geweih befreit; David sah im Moment seines endgültigen Todes so unschuldig und friedlich aus, fast so, als wäre er erleichtert, diese Welt endlich verlassen zu dürfen. Michael hatte damals nichts als Mitleid für den Anführer der Lost Boys empfunden. Wie war David nur zu dem geworden, was er war?

Später in dieser Nacht hatte Michael mit seinem Großvater drei Gräber hinter dem Haus ausgehoben. Dort sollten David, Dwayne und Paul ihre entgültige Ruhestätte bekommen.

Nachdem die Gräber fertig waren, gingen die Beiden in das nahezu zerstörte Haus zurück und wickelten die Überreste der Vampire in alte Bettlaken, die Lucy in der Zwischenzeit herausgesucht hatte.

Micheal war sich sicher, den Anblick der drei Vampire, um dessen Freundschaft er sich bemüht hatte, würde er niemals vergessen können, solange er lebte. Michael konnte damals seine Gefühle nicht einordnen.

War er erleichtert, dass der ganze Spuk nun ein Ende hatte? Fühlte er Hass, weil David ihn in diese Dunkelheit ziehen wollte? Vielleicht war es auch Trauer, weil er sein gerade erst gewonnenen Freunde verloren hatte, oder ärgerte es ihn irgendwie, dass er das Angebot auf ewige Jugend einfach so weggeworfen hatte.

Es war immerhin ein sehr verlockendes Angebot! Strebten die Menschen im allgemeinen nicht danach, für immer jung zu bleiben? Michael wusste damals schlichtweg nicht, was er fühlte, aber es war, als wäre ein wichtiger Teil von ihm mit den Vampiren für immer verloren!

Michael war auf jeden Fall entsetzt darüber, wie würdelos er und sein Großvater die Überreste der Vampire in ihre Gräber bugsiert hatten. Er fragte sich oft, ob nicht jeder Verstorbene am Ende seines Lebens wenigstens ein paar nette Worte verdiente, egal, was aus ihm geworden war. Die Lost Boys waren doch schließlich irgendwann auch junge, sterbliche Männer!

Michael war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst zwanzig Jahre alt, und somit kein Kind mehr. Er war nicht dumm und erkannte, dass sein Großvater mehr über die Vampire wusste, als er zugeben wollte. Der alte Mann weigerte sich, darüber zu reden, er hatte sein Wissen über die dunkle Seite von Santa Carla mit ins Grab genommen.

Der Alte hatte jedoch Edgar und Alan mit nicht sonderlich freundlichen Worten nach Hause geschickt, nachdem die Vampire vernichtet waren. Es war klar zu sehen, dass er die Beiden absolut nicht leiden konnte. Erst dann machte der Alte sich umgehend daran, Davids Körper mit Michaels Hilfe von dem Geweih zu befreien.

Sam war in jener Nacht natürlich garnicht begeistert über das Verhalten seines Großvaters. Edgar und Alan waren schließlich die einzigen Freunde, die er in Santa Carla gehabt hatte. Letztendlich sagte er aber auch nicht viel zu deren Verteidigung, da er einfach nur froh war, daß sein Bruder gerettet war.

Nachdem Max in jener Nacht ins Gras gebissen hatte, und Michael, Star und Laddie endlich wieder frei waren, bemerkte Michael sehr schnell, dass sich seine Gefühle für Star verändert hatten. Er fühlte sich bei Weitem nicht mehr so sehr zu ihr hingezogen, wie zuvor. Erklären konnte er sich diese Veränderung jedoch damals nicht.

Eigentlich erwartete Michael, dass seine Freundin, die einfach bei ihnen blieb, sehr glücklich sein sollte, dass sie nun frei war von David und den Anderen, und das war sie auch, zunächst. Dieses Glücksgefühl der jungen Frau hielt jedoch nicht sonderlich lange an.

Es war noch keine Woche vergangen, da fing sie an im Schlaf zu weinen und nach David zu rufen, und auch während sie wach war, redete sie viel über den Vampir. Sie sagte es niemals direkt, aber an der Wahl ihrer Worte konnte Michael sehr wohl erkennen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, und um ehrlich zu sein, Michael vermisste dieses sarkastische Arschloch auch!

Der Sarkasmus war nur ein kleiner Teil, der Davids Charakter ausmachte. Der Anführer der Lost Boys hatte viel Wissen und besaß Humor und Gelassenheit. Das musste wohl daran liegen, dass er wahrscheinlich wesentlich älter war, als er eigentlich aussah. Er musste in all der Zeit, die er gelebt hatte, als Mensch, und dann als Vampir, eine Menge erlebt haben.

Nach dem Massaker an den Surf Nazis vor all den Jahren, hatte David Michael zu Hause aufgesucht. Michael konnte sich nie erklären, warum David ihn um dieses Gespräch gebeten hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es wohl wichtig für den Vampir. Nachdem Michael ihn dann in sein Zimmer gelassen hatte, was echte Überredenskünste von David gefordert hatte, hatten die Beiden sich eine ganze Weile unterhalten.

Er hatte Michael gegenüber zugegeben, dass die Vampire zwar manchmal etwas derartiges genossen, und dass eine gute Jagd immer spannend war, aber für gewöhnlich lief ihre Nahrungsaufnahme wesentlich unauffälliger ab. Sie waren keine gedankenlosen Killermaschinen, die alles töteten, was ihnen über den Weg lief. Das konnten sie sich nicht leisten, und meist wollten sie das auch nicht.

Aber menschliches Blut war nun mal eine Notwendigkeit für die Vampire, ein Lebenselexier, ohne das die Geschöpfe der Nacht sehr schwach werden würden! Trotzdem wiederholte David immer wieder, daß die Lost Boys sich das Vergnügen einer "echten" Jagd nur selten erlaubten, weil es einfach zu gefährlich für sie wäre.

Michael hatte damals einfach nicht kapiert, wieso es etwas geben könnte, das für einen Vampir gefährlich wäre. Denn genaugenommen standen diese Kreaturen auf der Nahrungsmittelpyramide noch über den Menschen. Erst von Edgar und Alan erfuhr Michael, dass Vampire während des Tages verletzlich waren, weil sie dann in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf fielen und nicht über ihre Kräfte verfügen konnten, wie in der Nacht.

Während des Gesprächs mit David erwähnte Michael, dass ihm die Plakate der vermissten Personen aufgefallen waren und er unterstellte David, dass dafür doch wohl die Vampire verantwortlich seien. David hatte ihn daraufhin ausgelacht und erklärt, dass nur wenige dieser Leute auf das Konto der Lost Boys gingen. Er behauptete, dass die Vampire mit dem Auslöschen dieser Leute der Menschheit einen großen Dienst erwiesen hatten. Wie jeder andere wollten die Vampire einfach nur leben.

David hatte Michael auch erklärt, wie er Star getroffen hatte, und dass er schließlich Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte. Ja, Vampire fühlten etwas, nur wenige von ihnen waren wirklich eiskalt. Die meisten Vampire hatten nie vergessen, dass sie selber einst Menschen waren!

David hatte sich damals durchaus vorstellen können, sein ewiges Leben mit dieser jungen Frau zu teilen. Welchen Wert sollte ein ewiges Leben denn schon haben, wenn man dazu verdammt wäre, es alleine zu verbringen?

Anfangs lief es ziemlich gut zwischen David und Star, sie genoßen die gemeinsame Zeit, aber irgendwann beschloß der Vampir, dass es an der Zeit wäre, Star die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie war damals ohnehin langsam mißtrauisch geworden. David war kein Dummkopf, also gab er der jungen Frau erst Max Blut in Wein gemischt zu trinken.

Nachdem Star die Wahrheit kannte, hasste sie David, zumindest glaubte der Vampir das, Michael wusste es nach den vielen Jahren, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte natürlich besser.

Star wollte dieses dunkle Leben nicht, dass David und seine Brüder so sehr genossen. Mit Michaels Hilfe hatte sie es geschafft, der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen. Aber nachdem die Vampire vernichtet waren, merkte sie schnell, wie sehr die Vier ihr fehlten; selbst Marko und Dwayne, die die junge Frau meistens ignorierten.

Während der Zeit, die sie mit ihnen im versunkenen Hotel verbracht hatte, hatte sie Freiheiten gehabt, die ihre Eltern ihr verwehrt hatten, und das, obwohl David ziemlich besitzergreifend war. Sie hatte Zusammenhalt kennengelernt, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Obwohl Dwayne und Marko sie ignorierten, nachdem ihnen bewußt geworden war, dass die junge Frau diese Art der Existenz ablehnte, beschützten sie sie. Wenn irgendjemand Star zu nahe kam, und David war nicht vor Ort, dann waren Dwayne und Marko sofort zur Stelle.

Star hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Marko mit ihrer Anwesenheit in der Höhle von Anfang an keineswegs einverstanden war, und damit hatte sie völlig richtig gelegen.

Als David Star bei sich behielt, widmete er ihr einen großen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, die zuvor Marko gehört hatte. Marko war eifersüchtig und ihm war von Beginn an klar, dass Star für diesen Lebensstil nichts übrig hatte. Marko fragte sich immer, wie David so blind sein konnte! Und trotzdem konnte Star sich immer auf den Beschützerinstinkt der Vampire verlassen, schließlich war sie ein Teil der Familie!

Michael hasste es, dass seine Freundin es nicht fertig brachte, damit aufzuhören, über ihre Zeit mit den Lost Boys zu reden. Ihm wurde schnell bewußt, des es keineswegs Liebe war, was ihn und Star verband, es war nur das gemeinsame, außergewöhnliche Erlebnis mit den Vampiren!

Michael und Star blieben trotzdem ein Paar und heirateten sogar kurz nach Christinas Geburt, aber es war eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft, als alles andere. Als Star damals bemerkte, dass sie schwanger war, war sie nicht sehr erfreut, genau wie Michael und seine Familie.

Star log Michael anfangs an und behauptete, dass sie niemals mit David geschlafen hatte. Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis sie ihren Mut zusammennahm und Michael die Wahrheit gestand.

Michael hatte es zwar Star gegenüber nie erwähnt, und ihr niemals von Davids Besuch bei ihm erzählt, aber durch das Gespräch mit dem Vampir, wusste er von Anfang an, dass Star nicht ehrlich zu ihm war.

Michael war sich bewußt darüber, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Star Davids Kind austrug, sehr hoch war, dennoch stand er hinter ihr, als sie schließlich beschloß, das Kind trotz allem auszutragen. Der junge Mann fühlte sich seiner Freundin gegenüber verpflichtet, denn entweder war er selber der Vater des Kindes, oder er hatte den Vater des Kondes vernichtet. So oder so, Michael fühlte sich verantwortlich für das Leben, dass in Star heranwuchs!

Im Grunde hätte Michael sich nur mit dem errechneten Geburtstermin auseinandersetzen müssen, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, aber daran war er damals einfach nicht interessiert! Was hätte ihm das auch schon gebracht? Das Kind war nun mal unterwegs, und daran war nichts zu ändern!

Stars Schwangerschaft gestaltete sich schwierig. Sie war froh, wieder während des Tages in die Sonne gehen zu können, ohne sich müde zu fühlen und genoß es die Zeit im Garten zu verbringen, aber mit jedem Monat, die ihre Schwangerschaft fortschritt, wurde es problematischer, denn das Kind, Christina, schien den ganzen Tag zu schlafen und war dafür in der Nacht sehr aktiv.

Star konnte nicht mehr schlafen und war sehr gereizt und verschlief fast jeden Tag, während der Nacht geisterte sie durch das Haus. Ihre komischen Gewohnheiten hatten natürlich Auswirkungen auf den gesamten Haushalt.

Stars Essgewohnheiten während dieser Zeit waren auch nicht ganz normal. Sie bestand darauf, ihr Fleisch, und davon aß sie jede Menge, mehr oder weniger roh zu essen! Ihr Arzt hatte ihr zwar davon abgeraten, da rohes Fleisch nicht gut für das Kind war, aber Star ignorierte den Rat des Arztes.

Christina hatte wohl keine Lust, bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin zu warten, nein, sie wollte fast zwei Monate früher aus dem Bauch ihrer Mutter, und zwar völlig ohne Vorwarnung. Für den Weg ins Krankenhaus blieb keine Zeit, Christina wurde zu Hause geboren.

Trotzdem, was da aus Star herausglitt, war ein vollständig entwickeltes, gesundes Mädchen, aber sie war wirklich winzig. Nach der ersten Begutachtung durch die Hebamme, die der Großvater herbeigerufen hatte, wurde die in eine Decke gewickelte Christina in Michaels Arme gelegt.

Ihr Kopf war voller Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, sie hatte exakt die gleiche Haarfarbe wie David. Ihre Augen waren blaßblau, genau wie seine. Sie lächelte zu Michael hinauf und er hatte das Gefühl, David würde ihn anlächeln.

Obwohl Michael sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er eventuell Davids Kind großziehen würde, war das in diesem Moment zuviel für ihn, er fühlte sich irgendwie betrogen.

Mittlerweile war die ganze Familie in dem Raum versammelt und alle beglückwünschten die frischgebackene Mutter. Michael drückte das Kind damals der nächsten Person in die Hand, die neben ihm stand. Es war sein Großvater. Der nahm Christina behutsam an sich und sah seinen Enkel tadelnd an.

Michael bekam noch mit, wie sein Großvater das neugeborene Mädchen betrachtete und hörte seine Worte. "Naja, man kann sich seine Eltern halt nicht aussuchen."

Michael hörte noch, dass Sam ihn rief, aber da hatte er schon die Türe des Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen und war halbwegs die Treppe hinunter gelaufen.

Michael seufzte, als er nun an Christinas Geburt zurückdachte, fast zehn Minuten hatte er in Gedanken versunken neben dem Tisch gestanden. Die anderen Menschen im Restaurant waren längst wieder mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt. Michael verließ wortlos das Lokal, um Sam zu folgen. Er war völlig aufgewühlt.

Sein Bruder blickte Michael vorwurfsvoll an, als Beide endlich wieder in dem SUV saßen. "Sam," begann Michael, aber Sam hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden," motzte er. "Aber eines solltest du vielleicht wissen, denn deine Fangzahnfreunde sind nicht diejenigen, die Christinas Leben bedrohen. Es sind Jäger in der Stadt. William und Tedrick, wir haben sie einmal kennengelernt, als sie noch Kinder waren. Edgar sagte mir, dass die Beiden völlig irre sind. Sie wollen Christina aus dem Weg räumen."

Michael öffnete erneut den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Sam ließ es nicht zu. "Nein, Mike, nicht jetzt! Oder du kannst hier aussteigen und zusehen, wie du alleine weiterkommst!" Dann startete Sam den Wagen und fuhr schmollend auf die Hauptstraße zurück.

Wenn es wirklich stimmte, was Edgar Sam am Telefon über Bill und Ted erzählt hatte, befürchtete Sam das schlimmste für Christina! Die junge Frau saß noch immer auf der Liege und blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie Markos Stimme gehört hatte, sie konnte regelrecht fühlen, dass der Vampir sie anglotzte.

"Ich muss hier raus," murmelte sie und stellte sich vorsichtig auf die Füße. Schmerzen zuckten durch ihren gesamten Körper und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Kopf kurz vorm Explodieren stand. Stöhnend hielt sie sich an der Liege fest.

"Wir müssen hier raus," hörte sie den Vampir sagen und starrte wütend in Markos Richtung. "Du hast mich doch erst in diese Lage gebracht," schrie sie ihn zornig an.

Marko lachte. "Was redest du da fürn Scheiß?", fragte er. "Wer hat denn Standman auf meinem Motorrad gespielt und diesen Mist verursacht? Nur ein paar Meter weiter und wir hätten das Arschloch abgehängt! Aber nein, Madame musste sich ja aufführen, wie es ihre Mama nicht hätte besser machen können! Ich sag dir mal was, Kindchen, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass wir dein größtes Problem sind, so muss ich dich enttäuschen! In dieser Stadt gibt es schlimmere Monster, wie uns, und das komischste daran ist, dass die allerschlimmsten davon Menschen sind. Blöderweise hat sich deine tolle Freundin mit einem davon eingelassen!"

Christina brauchte eine Weile, um zu registrieren, was Marko da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, dann fiel ihr auf, dass der Vampir schon wieder ihre Mutter erwähnt hatte. Marko konnte, wie alle Vampire, in der Dunkelheit perfekt sehen. Er grinste, als er bemerkte, wie dämlich Christina guckte. Dieses Kind schien wirklich absolut keine Ahnung zu haben. Er fragte sich, wieviel Vampir eigentlich wirklich in ihr steckte, es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass das Blut ihres Vaters sie nicht beeinflusste! Wie hatte das Kind es bloß geschafft, so lange zu überleben?

Christina sah etwas verlegen auf ihre Boots hinunter, aber die Verlegenheit machte schnell der Wut Platz. Sie machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, in der sie Marko vermutete, und stöhnte erneut auf, weil ihr Kopf bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte.

"Was redest du eigentlich ständig von meiner Mutter?", fragte sie mit Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. "Du kanntest sie ja garnicht!" Marko lachte wieder. "Oh doch, Kindchen," antwortete er schließlich. "Ich kannte diese Frau besser, als mir lieb war. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie nichts als Ärger für uns bedeutete, aber dein Da..., äh David wollte ja nicht auf mich hören!"

Christina horchte auf, was hatte Marko da gerade nicht gesagt? Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Wieso kannte Marko ihre Mutter? Und was hatte David damit zu tun? Sie verstand es einfach nicht!

Christina wurde nun alles zuviel, was war nur alles in dieser Nacht geschehen? Sie hatte ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit ignoriert und war noch in ihren Lieblingsclub gegangen.

Dort hatte sie Laddie getroffen, der offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile in Santa Carla war, und ihr nichts davon gesagt hatte, das hatte Christina sehr enttäuscht.

Dann hatte sie die unheimlichen Biker kennengelernt und erfahren, dass diese Männer Laddies Freunde sind. Christina hatte Paul, der ja zu dieser Gang gehörte, wiedergesehen. Christina mochte Paul sehr, aber der hatte sie einfach an Marko weitergereicht, um mit dieser aufgetakelten Tussie zu verschwinden. Das war die nächste Enttäuschung.

Christina fand Marko anfangs auch nett, wenn auch nicht so sehr nett, wie Paul, aber dieser Mann kam ihr auch sofort komisch vor, naja, nun wusste sie ja auch, warum!

Auf dem Weg nach Hause waren Marko und sie dann mit seinem Motorrad gestürzt, und dann bemerkte sie, das Ted sie verfolgt hatte. Christina wurde Zeugin davon, dass Vampire tatsächlich exestieren, Marko war ein Vampir! Bedeutete das, dass die anderen auch Vampire waren? Und Laddie? Und überhaupt, was wollten diese Typen von ihr?

Sie wusste wieder, was sich im Wald zugetragen hatte. Dwayne wollte sie tatsächlich töten, aber da war dann aufeinmal noch jemand, und der hatte das verhindert! Endlich begriff sie, dass es Paul war, der sie vor Dwayne beschützt hatte, es war seine Stimme, die sie in jener Nacht gehört hatte!

Und nun war sie auch noch hier eingesperrt, mit Marko, einem Vampir. Und um allem die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte der auch noch offenbart, dass ihre Mutter irgendetwas mit diesen Typen zu tun hatte! Ihr fiel das Gespräch mit Laddie ein, dass sie geführt hatten, als er bei ihr zu Besuch war. Er hatte irgendetwas gesagt, dass mit alledem hier zusammenhing, aber Christina war so erledigt und verwirrt, sie konnte es nicht greifen. Sie wusste nur, dass es wichtig für sie war! Wie alt waren diese Kerle denn bloß? Eigentlich wirkten sie jünger, als Christina selber!

Verzweiflung machte sich wieder in der jungen Frau breit, sie wollte einfach nur nach Hause! Sie wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und sich vor dem ganzen Schlamassel verstecken! Wie war sie bloß in diese Schwierigkeiten geraten? Sie sackte auf ihre Knie und heulte los.

Marko seufzte. Davids Kind war in seinen Augen ein Störfaktor! Sie war auch irgendwie interessant, sie störte trotzdem, genau wie ihre Mutter damals! Andererseits war ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht Schuld an der vertrackten Situation war und er hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihr. Sie hatte sich diese Situation schließlich nicht ausgesucht. Die Umstände ihres Lebens hatten die ahnungslose, junge Frau in dieses Chaos gestürzt. Star und Michael hätten ihr wohl besser die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Vater erzählen sollen, dann wäre sie vorbereitet gewesen.

Christina schluchzte laut und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann hörte sie plötzlich auf zu weinen und sprang auf ihre Füße. "Meine Tasche ist weg," schrie sie mit entsetztem Gesicht. "Ich muss sie bei dem Sturz verloren haben!"

Marko schüttelte den Kopf, verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Ist das jetzt wirklich dein größtes Problem?", fragte er genervt. Christina blickte verständnislos in Markos Richtung. "Ja, nein, doch, weil, ich meine...", stotterte sie und fing wieder an zu weinen. "Hast du vielleicht eine Zigarette?", fragte sie schluchzend und steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Sweatshirts.

Sie zuckte zusammen, hörte wieder auf zu weinen und ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie den Gegenstand in ihrer Tasche ertastete. Grinsend zog sie ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und schaltete es ein. Sie hatte in dem Chaos einfach vergessen, dass sie ihr Telefon niemals in ihrer Handtasch aufbewahrte.

Als erstes benutzte sie die Taschenlampenfunktion und leuchtete immernoch grinsend in Markos Gesicht. Der wurde dadurch geblendet, das machte ihn wütend, seine wahre Natur zeigte sich.

"Verdammt, nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht," fauchte er. Doch Christina dachte garnicht daran, da Marko in Ketten lag, konnte er ihr schließlich nichts anhaben. Sie betrachtete neugierig sein verändertes Gesicht.

Marko knurrte sie an und schloß seine Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sein menschliches Gesicht zurück erlangt. Zufrieden, dass sie nun endlich mehr erkennen konnte, leuchtete Christina den Raum ab und rannte schließlich zur Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und stellte fest, dass die Türe verschlossen war.

"Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du hier so einfach herausspazieren kannst?", fragte Marko spöttisch. Christina richtete das Licht wieder auf sein Gesicht und er fauchte erneut. "Verdammt, lass den Scheiß!", schrie er zornig.

Christina grinste und tat dem Vampir schließlich den Gefallen. Sie nahm das Smartphone runter und öffnete die Liste mit ihren Kontakten. "In meiner rechten Jackentasche," sagte Marko plötzlich.

Christina sah ihn verwirrt an. "Meine Zigaretten sind in meiner rechten Tasche," erklärte er. "Du wolltest doch eine haben. Du könntest mir auch eine anmachen, ich komme leider selber nicht dran!" Marko lächelte sehr charmant, er hatte einen Plan, dazu musste die junge Frau nur nah genug an ihn herantreten. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie er sie dazu bewegen konnte.

Christina hatte jedoch einen eigenen Plan und ignorierte Marko. Sie würde mit ihrem Telefon Hilfe herbeirufen, sie sass schon viel zu lange hier fest! Auf die Idee, sich zunächst mit Donald in Verbindung zu setzen, der mit Sicherheit noch in der Billardhalle war, kam sie jedoch nicht. Christina rief statt dessen zunächst bei Zoe an, aber die hatte ihr Telefon offensichtlich ausgeschaltet.

Christina seufzte frustriert und drückte auf die Nummer von Laddie. Beim zweiten Klingeln meldete sich jemand am anderen Ende. "Christina, wo seid ihr?", fragte eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Laddies war. Christina nahm das Telefon vom Ohr und blickte es verwundert an.

Marko hatte die Stimme natürlich sofort erkannt. "Christina, ist Marko bei dir?", fragte David ungeduldig. Er hatte Dwayne und Laddie auf eine Mission geschickt und Laddie gebeten, sein Smartphone dazulassen, falls Christina sich meldet. Christina reagierte nicht und sah stattdessen hilflos zu Marko hinüber.

"David, wir sind im alten Schlachthof," rief Marko und beobachtete, das Christina zögerlich näher kam. "Es wäre klasse, wenn ihr die Blockade von euren Gedanken nehmen könntet! Ich rufe euch schon eine Weile," forderte Marko dann noch.

Christina blickte Marko erstaunt an. Was redete der da? Und woher wusste er, wo sie gefangen waren? Sie hörte noch wie David fluchte, weil der alte Schlachthof zum Revier der Wölfe gehörte, dann legte sie auf. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit David zu reden.

Sie brauchte dringend eine Zigarette, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und ging Schritt für Schritt auf Marko zu. Immer wieder zögerte sie, weil sie dem Vampir nicht vertraute, auch wenn sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass er sie nicht töten würde, denn das hätte Marko längst tun können. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollten die Vampire sie nicht töten, außer vielleicht Dwayne, soviel stand fest. Paul hätte am vergangenen Wochenende die beste Gelegenheit gehabt, sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen, aber er hatte ihr kein Haar gekrümmt.

Christina bekam das Puzzle einfach nicht zusammen und fragte sich erneut, was diese Typen von ihr wollten. Marko beobachtete die junge Frau mit Argusaugen. 'Komm schon,' dachte er. Er war geschwächt und brauchte dringend etwas Blut. In seinem Zustand gelang es ihm weder einfach die Ketten aus der Wand zu reißen, um sich von ihnen zu befreien, noch Christina zu manipulieren.

Ein bißchen von Christinas Lebenssaft würde die Lage für den Vampir jedoch sofort ändern. "Komm endlich her," flüsterte er ungeduldig so leise, dass Christina es nicht hören konnte.

Christina ging tatsächlich immer näher an Marko heran, nur noch ein paar Schritte, und er wäre in der Lage, sie endlich zu ergreifen, um sich zu nehmen, was er brauchte.

"In meiner rechten Jackentasche," sagte Marko noch einmal, um sie zur anzutreiben. Er war hungrig und wurde immer ungeduldiger. Genau wie Christina wollte er endlich aus diesem Gefängnis heraus.

Christina war fast in Markos Reichweite gelangt, da hörten die Beiden, dass irgendwo im Gebäude eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Christina und Marko hörten Schritte, jemand näherte sich ihrem Gefängnis. Ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und herumgedreht, dann wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und krachte gegen die Wand.

Als nächstes ging das Licht an, es war sehr grell. Christina hielt ihre Hände vor die Augen, weil das Licht sie blendete. Als sie ihre Hände wieder weg nahm blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenden Augen auf die Gestalt, die im Türrahmen stand.

"Ted, warum hast du uns hier eingesperrt?", fragte sie wütend und lief zu ihm hinüber. Ted sah sie nur mit Verachtung im Blick an und schubste sie in den Raum zurück. Sie fiel auf den Boden und schrie ihn an: "Spinnst du? Was soll das?"

Marko knurrte, doch Ted grinste ihn nur siegessicher an. "Ich freue mich, dass meine Gäste sich etwas erholt haben," sagte er böse lächelnd und schloß die Türe, ließ den Schlüssel jedoch von außen im Schloss stecken.

"Dann kann die Show ja endlich beginnen," verkündete er fröhlich. Ted stellte einen Wekzeugkoffer in sicherer Entfernung neben Marko auf einen Stahltisch. Christina blickte ihn fragend an und sah dann zu Marko herüber. Sie stand wieder vom Boden auf und lief zur Tür, doch Ted war schneller und zog sie am Arm zu einem Stuhl, der neben dem Tisch stand und drückte sie hinein.

"Nimm doch bitte Platz," sagte er grinsend. "Dann kann ich schon mal alles für eine amüsante Nacht vorbereiten." Christina versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

"Ich will hier raus," brüllte sie Ted an, aber der lachte sie nur aus. "Tja, Kleines, ich kann dich leider nicht gehen lassen," antwortete er gehässig. "Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, willst du das hier mit Sicherheit nicht verpassen wollen!"

Christina stand vom Stuhl auf, doch dann bemerkte sie Markos warnenden Blick. Der wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Ted ihr auch noch Fesseln anlegte. Gefesselt wäre sie nutzlos. Marko hoffte insgeheim, dass genug David in Christina steckte und dass sie sich auf seine Seite schlagen würde.

Christina wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte und blieb letztendlich einfach vor dem Stuhl stehen. Marko seufzte erleichtert. Ted hatte in der Zwischenzeit einige Zangen aus seinem Werkzeugkoffer geholt und diese nach Größe sortiert auf den Tisch gelegt. Stolz betrachtete er die Auswahl.

Marko beobachtete angewidert jede Bewegung, die Ted machte, der jedoch grinste Marko nur schadenfroh an. "Da wollen wir doch mal testen, wie widerstandsfähig deine Beißerchen sind," sagte Ted und deutete mit einem Gegenstand in seiner Hand auf Markos Mund.

Ted hielt einen Elektroschocker in seiner Hand, den wollte er dazu benutzen, Marko davon abzuhalten, nach ihm zu greifen. Vampire waren verflucht schnell, das wusste Ted genau, er musste sich verteidigen, wenn er gegen den Blutsauger siegen wollte. Er ging auf Marko zu und setzte seine Waffe blitzschnell ein. Marko brüllte und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Er knurrte Ted an.

Ted ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und lachte. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, Markos Gesicht zeigte nun, was er war. Markos Augenfarbe hatte sich verändert, die Pupillen waren nun gelb mit einem blutrotem Ring eingefasst. Ted konnte die Fänge des Vampirs sehen, und auch die Gesichtskonturen hatten sich verändert; es war wahrhaftig ein fürchterlicher Anblick.

Ted zerrte Christina am Arm zu Marko hinüber. "Da, sieh ihn dir genau an," schrie er in ihr Gesicht. "Das wird aus dir werden! Willst du das?" Christina versuchte sich loszureißen. "Du hast sie ja nicht alle," brüllte sie ihn an. "Ich will jetzt sofort hier raus!"

Ted lachte und schubste sie zurück in den Stuhl. "Du gehst nirgendwohin, Mädchen," sagte er sehr ruhig. Dann ging er wieder mit dem Elektroschocker zu Marko und versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stromschlag.

"Das wirst du noch bereuen," knurrte Marko, doch Ted lachte ihn nur aus und nahm eine der Zangen vom Tisch. "Also, Blutsauger, wenn du dein Maul freiwillig aufmachst, wird es viellewicht nicht ganz so häßlich," sagte Ted triefend vor Sarkasmus. "Aber wie ich euch kenne, muss ich sicher eh nachhelfen. Typen wie du haben meine Familie zerstört und mir einen lieben Verwandten genommen. Dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen!"

Marko grinste. "Was redest du da fürn Quatsch," verteidigte er sich schnippisch. "Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass wir das nicht waren, sondern die, die den Vollmond anheulen! Und es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass nun ein Teil deiner Familie mit ihnen heult!"

"Werwölfe, Vampire, ist doch scheißegal, ihr seid doch alle gleich," sagte er. "Ich war mal ein sehr glückliches Kind, und ihr habt dieses Glück zerstört!" Er ging mit einer bedrohlich wirkenden Zange und dem Elektroschocker auf Marko zu.

Christina war total geschockt, weil sie soeben erfahren hatte, dass Werwölfe nun auch noch in Wirklichkeit vorhanden waren. Ted und Marko stellten es so dar, als würden diese Kreaturen in dieser Stadt mitten unter ihnen leben, und Christina hatte ehrlich gesagt die Nase gestrichen voll. Sie war mit einem Vampir eingesperrt worden, und dass von einem Mann, der völlig gestört sein musste. Ted brauchte dringend eine Therapie! Christina beobachtete Ted entsetzt, das was er vorhatte konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Ted stand vor Marko, die Beiden starrten sich hasserfüllt an.

Dann blickte Ted zu Christina hinüber und grinste. "Sie weiß es garnicht, habe ich Recht?!", stellte er fest. "Ihr habt es ihr nicht gesagt?" Christina sah Ted verwirrt an, dann richtete sie ihren Blick fragend auf Marko, der genervt die Augen verdrehte und seufzte. "Was habt ihr mir nicht gesagt?", fragte sie.

Ted lachte. "Also ich würde ihr jetzt endlich die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich du wäre," riet er Marko. "Oder willst du sie etwa dumm sterben lassen?" Nun war Marko derjenige der lachte. "Sie wird nicht sterben," antwortete er stur.

Ted grinste und wollte Marko gerade einen weiteren Stromschlag verpassen, da klingelte sein Telefon. "Na, das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit," sagte er zufrieden.

Christina bemerkte, dass Marko mit seinen Augen in eine Ecke des Raumes deutete und folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte eine abgebrochene Latte auf dem Boden. Marko nickte und lächelte sie ermutigend an. Christina wurde klar, dass sie nur eine Chance hatte, dieser Situation zu entfliehen, wenn sie mit dem Vampir zusammenarbeiten würde.

Also nutzte sie Teds Unachtsamkeit und verließ ihren Platz. Der Mann fummelte an seinem Telefon herum und beachtete sie nicht. Christina hatte wirklich genug von ihm, der war ja völlig irre. Die junge Frau hob die Latte auf und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Marko nickte ungeduldig und Christina schlug zu, so fest sie konnte. Sie schrie los und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu, und gleich noch einmal. Ted ließ das Telefon fallen und krachte zu Boden.

Entsetzt über sich selber schmiß Christina die Latte in eine Ecke. Marko blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und pfiff durch die Zähne. Offensichtlich hatte er das Mädchen unterschätzt, sie hatte mehr Mum in den Knochen, als ihre Mutter.

Christina lächelte Marko erleichtert an. "Was jetzt?", fragte sie. Marko hatte nun einen neuen Plan, er braucht Christina nicht als Blutsbank zu benutzen, Ted war ja nun da. "Was für eine Frage," lachte der Vampir. "Guck nach, ob du etwas in der Kiste findest, um mich hiervon zu befreien." er klirrte mit den Ketten.

"Und sollte ein Hammer in dem Ding sein, dann halte den bei dir, nur für den Fall, dass der Affe da wieder aufsteht," wies er sie an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Ted.

Während Christina in der Werkzeugkiste kramte, wunderte Marko sich darüber, warum seine Brüder noch nicht aufgetaucht waren, aber andererseits war ihm natürlich klar, dass seit dem Telefongespräch mit David noch nicht viel Zeit verstrichen war.

"Hah," rief Christina plötzlich erfreut. "Besser geht es ja garnicht. Sie hielt lächelnd einen Schlüssel hoch. "Ich hoffe, das ist der Richtige," fügte sie hinzu. Marko hatte wieder sein charmantests Lächeln aufgesetzt. "Komm schon, probier, ob er ins Schloß passt," bat er. Christina wurde wieder mißtrauisch und blieb abrupt stehen.

Marko wurde ungeduldig. "Na los doch, mach endlich," rief er. "Der da ist wesentlich schlimmer, wie ich. Du hast doch selber gesehen, wozu der in der Lage ist!"

Endlich ging Christina zu dem Vampir und steckte mit zitternden Händen den Schlüssel in das Schloß, dass Markos Ketten zusammenhielt, er passte! In Windeseile befreite Marko sich von den Ketten. Er lief zu Ted und biß in dessen Hals.

Wie erstarrt, aber dennoch irgendwie fasziniert, beobachtete Christina, wie Marko trank. Sie schämte sich, weil sie sich nicht davor ekelte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde hungrig.

Marko hätte Ted am liebsten in Stücke gerissen, aber er befand sich nun mal im Revier der Werwölfe, also riss er sich zusammen und nahm nur soviel, wie er tatsächlich brauchte. Der Typ würde schon noch für seine Taten bezahlen, da war der Vampir sich sicher.

Als er genug getrunken hatte, griff er die erstarrte Christina bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Raum. "Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte plötzlich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die ihnen vor dem Raum entgegen kam.

"Scheiße," sagte Marko nur und schob Christina hinter sich. Christina linste hinter Marko hervor und erkannte ihren Chef, Donald. Sie verließ ihre Deckung und wollte in seine Arme laufen, aber Marko hielt sie fest. "Nein, nicht," motzte er.

Donald sah Marko und Christina an. "Christina? Das ist ja wirklich eine Überraschung! Sie ist also das Wunderkind, von dem David mir berichtet hat?", fragte er erstaunt. "Wo ist mein Neffe?"

Marko seufzte und zeigte in den Raum hinein. "Lebt der Idiot noch? Ich hoffe es wirklich, damit ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen kann," sagte Donald angesäuert. Ihr Zwei verschwindet jetzt besser hier, bevor der Rest von uns hier auftaucht!"

Marko nickte und zog Christina aus dem Gebäude. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr irgendetwas zu erklären, er nahm sie einfach in einen eisernen Griff und flog mit ihr zum versunkenen Hotel. Christina schrie einmal kurz auf, als Marko den sicheren Boden verließ, aber sie einfach zu müde, um noch dagegen anzukämpfen.

Im gleichen Moment, als Ted durch Christinas Schläge zu Boden gegangen war, hatte es bei Zoe an der Tür geklingelt. Bill war gerade erst gegangen, sicher hatte er etwas vergessen. Zoe überlegte also nicht lange und öffnete die Tür. Die junge Frau war sehr überrascht, dass nicht Bill, sondern Laddie in Begleitung eines dunkelharrigen Mannes dort stand. Zoe hatte diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen, er war einer, der ominösen Biker.

Erstaunt sah sie die beiden Männer an. "Laddie was macht ihr hier um diese Uhrzeit? Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen," sagte sie. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Laddie lächelte etwas gequält. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Zoe nun auch noch in die Geschichte hineingezogen wurde. Aber sie war nun mal die Freundin von einem der Jäger, die Christina und Marko hatten, und somit war sie ein gutes Druckmittel, da musste er David und Dwayne völlig Recht geben. Außerdem bedeutete Christinas Wohlergehen dem neugeborenen Vampir wesentlich mehr, sie war schließlich ein Teil der Familie, auch wenn sie das nicht wusste!

"Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte Laddie sich. "Es geht um Christina, sie steckt in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten!" Zoe sah Laddie erschrocken an und bereute es, dass sie ihre beste Freundin derart vernachlässigt hatte. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

Laddie sah sie ernst an. "Können wir kurz reinkommen? Dann erklären wir dir alles," bat Laddie. Zoe konnte ja nicht wissen, was sie damit bewirkte. "Ja sicher, kommt schon rein," antwortete sie und trat zur Seite um den Beiden Platz zu machen.

Zoe schloß die Tür und blickte die Männer neugierig an. "Also, ich bin ganz Ohr," satge sie. Dwayne räusperte sich. "Wie gut kennst du den Kumpel von deinem Freund?", fragte er.

Zoe machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. "Naja, er war einige Male mit uns im Club," erklärte sie. "Aber Bill kennt ihn schon ewig, er macht einen sehr netten Eindruck! Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"

Laddie wollte schon antworten, aber sein Sire hob die Hand und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. "Wir vermuten, dass dieser Typ Christina entführt hat," äußerte Dwayne ohne Umschweife. Er hielt nichts davon um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Zoe stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt.

"Wie kommt ihr denn auf so einen Blödsinn?", fragte sie. "Warum sollte Ted so etwas Dummes tun? Er hat zwar Interesse an Christina gezeigt, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie absolut nichts von ihm wissen will. Aber deshalb entführt er sie ja nicht gleich!"

Dwayne grinste. Ich kenne deinen Freund und seinen Kumpel schon etwas länger," behauptete er. "Hast du die zufällig durch deine Brüder kennengelernt? Die sind nämlich miteinander befreundet." Zoe sah den dunkelhaarigen Vampir irritiert an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Bill hat meine Brüder nie erwähnt, ich wusste nicht, dass er sie kennt," gab Zoe zu.

"Siehst du, wir machen uns Sorgen um Christina," erklärte Dwayne. Er wollte Mißtrauen sähen, und offensichtlich war ihm das gelungen. Zoe nahm ihr Smartphone vom Tisch und sah, dass Christina angerufen hatte und rief umgehend zurück, aber Christina ging nicht ans Telefon. Zoe legte das Telefon wieder weg, sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

Warum hatte Bill ihr nur verheimlicht, dass er Edgar und Alan kannte? Zoe hatte so oft von ihnen erzählt, Bill hätte so oft die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihr das zu sagen. Zoe verstand es einfach nicht. Seufzend drehte sie sich zu Laddie und Dwayne.

"Ich ziehe mich an, dann fahren wir gemeinsam zu Bill und klären das," bot sie an. "Es handelt sich sicher um ein Mißverständnis." Dwayne und Laddie lächelten sich an. 'Bingo,' sagte Dwayne in Laddies Gedanken. 'Genau das, was wir wollten.'

Zoe stieg etwas unsicher auf Laddies Motorrad. "Hast du schon mal auf 'ner Maschine gesessen?", fragte er. "Okay, geh einfach mit, wenn ich mich in eine Kurve lege, und halt dich gut fest! Es wird dir gefallen!"

Dwayne stand noch neben den Beiden. "Zoe," sagte er. Als sie ihn ansah, manipulierte er sie und ließ sie einfach einschlafen. Laddie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Vampir," sagte Dwayne lachend und nahm die schlafende Frau in seine Arme. "Wir holen die Motorräder später," erklärte er und erhob sich in die Luft. Laddie grinste und folgte ihm zum versunkenen Hotel.

Dort wurden sie schon von David und Dwayne erwartet. Dwayne ließ Zoe wieder aufwachen und setzte sie auf ein Sofa. Sie sah sich erstaunt um. Mit einem galanten Lächeln setzte David sich Zoe gegenüber. "Herzlich willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim," begrüßte er sie. "Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, endlich Christinas Freundin kennenzulernen!"

Zoe sah ihn völlig perplex an und wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie hatte etwas zu lange in Davids Augen geschaut, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er ein Meister der Manipulation war. "Dwayne sagte, dass du gerade im Begriff warst, schlafen zu gehen," sagte David schmunzelnd. "Laddie wird dir zeigen, wo du dich hinlegen kannst, und morgen Abend plaudern wir zwei Hübschen dann ein wenig!"

Wie eine Marionette stand Zoe auf und folgte Laddie in einen der hinteren Räume. Paul und Dwayne sahen ihr lachend nach.

"Hat sie sich gemeldet?", fragte Dwayne besorgt. David nickte. "Am liebsten hätte ich die Sache selber in die Hand genommen und die Arschlöcher zerfetzt, aber wir wollen keinen Krieg anzetteln, also warten wir ab," erklärte er. "Die Burschen kaufen wir uns später, die werden dafür bezahlen, dass sie unsere Familie bedroht haben!" Paul und Dwayne nickten etwas enttäuscht.

Eine Minute später stand Marko mit der völlig ausgelaugten Christina im Arm neben seinen Brüdern. "Ich habe auf euch gewartet," beschwerte er sich.


	17. Chapter 17 Politik im Rudel

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Politik im Rudel und andere Entscheidungen

Es war schon Nachmittag, als Sam und Michael endlich vor dem Carousel Beach Inn in Santa Carla aus dem SUV stiegen. Das Hotel war nicht weit vom Boardwalk entfernt, Man brauchte nur die Riverside Avenue runterlaufen und dann die Beachstreet überqueren, und schon war man dort. Sam hatte bewusst dieses Hotel gewählt, weil er wusste, dass man am Boardwalk günstg essen konnte.

Sam war froh darüber, dass er zwei Zimmer gebucht hatte, statt sich ein Zimmer mit seinem Bruder teilen zu müssen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Das kostete ihn zwar mehr, aber das war nun egal. Sam war noch immer stinksauer auf seinen Bruder; wie konnte der es nur wagen so einen Mist zu reden?

Michael wusste doch sehr genau, wie sehr die Geschichte mit den Vampiren seine Familie belastet hatte. Selbst der Großvater, der sein ganzes Leben in Santa Carla verbracht hatte, hatte die Stadt verlassen und war bei der seiner Freundin eingezogen. Die besaß ein großes Haus in Capitola, und dort konnte der alte Mann weiterhin seine ausgestopften Tiere verkaufen.

Lucy und Sam waren nach Arizona gezogen, blieben aber weit genug entfernt von Sam und Michaels Vater. Lucy führte in einem kleinen Ort den Haushalt für eine alte Dame und übernahm die Pflege des gebrechlichen Ehemannes. Sie wohnte mit Sam in einer kleinen Wohnung, die sich in dem Haus der alten Dame befand.

Sam litt an Angstzuständen und Depressionen. Er hatte schreckliche Alpträume und bekam Schwierigkeiten in der Schule. Lucy sorgte schließlich dafür, dass er eine Therapie machte, und so ging Sam viele Jahre zu verschiedenen Psychologen, und er nahm Medikamente.

Sam lernte während einer Kur Tessa kennen. Sie war eine bezaubernde junge Frau. Die Beiden heirateten einige Jahre später und bekamen zwei Kinder. Aus Zeitmangel brach sam seine Therapie irgendwann ab. Seine Alpträume wurden wieder schlimmer.

Er half sich mit Kokain. Es wurde so schlimm, dass seine Ehe daran zerbrach. Tessa zog mit den Kindern zu ihren Eltern. Für Sam war das sein Weckruf. Er ging wieder in Therapie und schaffte es, clean zu werden.

Dann rief Edgar an, und erzählte ihm von den beiden Jägern Bill und Ted. Edgar hatte die zwei Männer gebeten, nach Zoe zu sehen, da Bill und Ted eh in der Stadt waren wegen der Werwölfe. Edgar suchte nach Alan, der war von einem Vampir gebissen und verschleppt worden. Irgendwann erzählte Ted Edgar am Telefon, dass David und die drei anderen Vampire wieder in Santa Carla aufgetaucht sind. Von Ted wusste Edgar auch, dass Christina in der Stadt war.

Ted hatte Edgar versichert, dass er und Bill die Kleine Tochter von dem Blutsauger ausschalten würden. Edgar hatte Sam gewarnt. Er hatte ihm geraten, Christina aus der Schusslinie zu holen, sonst könnte er bald zu ihrer Beerdigung fahren. Edgar hatte Sam versichert, dass David und deine Gang das kleinste Problem für Christina wären.

Sam war sich sicher, wenn David erfahren würde, dass Christina seine Tochter war, und das würde er, auch da war Sam sich sicher, dann würde der gerissene Vampir alles unternehmen, um sein Kind auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Sam wusste aus Gesprächen mit Michael uns Star, dass David sehr charmant sein konnte, wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, und Christina war anfällig dafür, weil sie sich nichts mehr wünschte, als irgendwo willkommen und nicht nur geduldet zu sein! David würde das schamlos ausnutzen, soviel stand fest!

Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen, als David mit einer eleganten Rolle durch die Luft von seinem Schlafplatz auf den Boden schwebte. David liebte das, es wurde nie langweilig, es machte ihn glücklich, dass Vampire fliegen konnten!

Er warf noch einen Blick auf seine Familie; keiner der Anderen machte irgendwelche Anstalten, in den nächsten Minuten aufzuwachen; also griff David erleichtert nach seinen Socken und Stiefeln und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er brauchte einige Minuten für sich! Er musste nachdenken!

Die Schwester von Edgar und Alan war in einem der Räume eingesperrt. David hatte sie einschlafen lassen, so musste er sich erst einmal keine Sorgen um sie machen, denn Zoe würde erst dann wieder erwachen, wenn David es befahl. David würde sich später überlegen, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte keine Intentionen ihr weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. Sie war zwar die kleine Schwester von den Arschlöchern, die damals versucht hatten David und seine Zöglinge auszulöschen, aber dafür konnte Zoe schließlich nichts. Außerdem war sie Christinas Freundin, die einzige, die sie hatte, wenn David das richtig sah.

Es wäre mehr als dumm, Zoe Frog etwas anzutun, damit würde David sein Kind gegen sich aufbringen, und das wollte er nicht. Er hegte keinen Groll gegen die Frau, sie war damals gerade erst geboren und genauso ahnungslos wie Christina.

Christina, ja das war eine ganz andere Sache. David grinste amüsiert, über den Anblick, den sie geboten hatte, als Marko endlich mit ihr in der Höhle aufgetaucht war. Die Ärmste war total erledigt und einfach während des Fluges vom alten Schlachthof zum versunkenen Hotel in Markos Armen eingeschlafen.

Sie lag im Raum nebenan in dem Bett, dass Laddie bis vor kurzem noch benutzt hatte. David zog sich seine Socken und Stiefel an, dann ging er zu Christina hinüber, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich dort war.

David konnte es kaum fassen, wochenlang hatte er sich das Gehirn zermartert, wie er es schaffen konnte, sein Kind in die Familie zu holen. Und dann war plötzlich alles so schnell gegangen, tja, und jetzt war sie tatsächlich da. Er konnte sie wirklich anfassen. David griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Christina nahm die Berührung wohl irgendwie wahr, denn sie murmelte daraufhin etwas im Schlaf. Lächelnd verließ er den Raum wieder.

Marko hatte in der vergangenen Nacht berichtet, dass Christina sich wacker geschlagen hatte. Sie hatte letzenendes ihre Angst vor Marko besiegt und ihn befreit. Sie hätte einfach abhauen können, sie hätte Marko einfach zurücklassen können, aber das hatte sie nicht getan. Christina war offensichtlich sehr mutig und wohl auch etwas leichtsinnig, auch wenn ihr das nicht bewusst war.

David hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie seine Tochter diesen Dreckskerl niedergeschlagen hat. Der hatte das wirklich verdient! David war stolz auf sein Kind, aber ihm war auch klar, dass die Kleine noch lange nicht in der Familie angekommen war. Er würde Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, aber das würde er schaffen, dessen war er sich sicher.

In dieser Nacht mussten einige Entscheidungen getroffen werden! Christina brauchte einen Sire. Das war eine Art Mentor, der ihr alles beibringen würde, was sie als Vampir wissen sollte. Ein Sire war aber in der Regel auch eine Vaterfigur, ein guter Freund und manchmal auch ein Geliebter. Oft fühlten ein Sire und sein Zögling sich zueinander hingezogen. Deshalb konnte David diesen Part nicht übernehmen, und ehrlich gesagt wollte er das auch nicht.

Er hatte mit Dwayne, Marko und Paul schon genug eigene Zöglinge und diese drei waren nicht immer so einfach zu händeln, die hatten einen eigenen Willen. Aber eigentlich liebte David die Drei genau deswegen, allerdings schossen sie manchmal übers Ziel hinaus, so wie Dwayne, als er Christina angegriffen hatte.

Aber seine Zöglinge waren nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem David diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen wollte. Christina war seine Tochter, sie sollte sich nicht auf diese Art zu ihm hingezogen fühlen! Vampire waren zwar nicht gerade die moralischsten aller Geschöpfe auf diesem Planeten, aber das würde zu weit gehen! Aber wer auch immer letztendlich Christinas Mentor sein würde, David würde demjenigen helfen und mit Rat und Tat zur seite stehen, schließlich ging es um sein Kind.

David war tief in Gedanken versunken, deshalb bemerkte er nicht, das Dwayne sich grinsend an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte. "Schläft sie noch?", unterbrach der dunkelhaarige Vampir Davids Gedanken.

David sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, denn normalerweise entging ihm nichts. "Ja, und das ist auch gut so, denn wir haben etwas zu besprechen," antwortete er.

Dwayne nickte. "Ich kann mir schon denken, worum es geht," antwortete er lächelnd. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Marko unterbrochen, der inzwischen mit Paul und Laddie ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte. "Paul, warum bist du bloß manchmal so ätzend?", motzte Marko. Laddie lachte nur über die Beiden und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Paul blieb zunächst neben Dwayne stehen. "Marko, seit wann bist du so empfindlich?". fragte er lächelnd zurück und nahm die soeben gefüllte Kaffetasse aus Dwaynes Hand, woraufhin er von diesem einen warnenden Blick erntete. Paul lachte. "Hab dich nicht so, Dwayne," warf er ein. "Wenn du sterblich wärst, wärst du ein Kandidat für einen Herzinfarkt, soviel wie du von diesem Zeug trinkst!"

Mit der Tasse in der Hand setzte er sich auf die Lehne von Markos Sessel. Marko sah Paul an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest doch wirklich am besten wissen, wie scheiße es ist, wenn dein Körper mit Weihwasser in Berührung kommt," nörgelte er.

Paul wurde ernst. "Krieg dich wieder ein," entschuldigte er sich. "Ich habs ja garnicht so gemeint!" David und Dwayne sahen sich an und schüttelten den Kopf.

David stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. "Will noch jemand ein Bier?", fragte er. "Wir haben etwas wichtiges zu besprechen! Ich könnte eigentlich einfach selber entscheiden, was wahrscheinlich auch besser wäre, aber ich will trotzdem eure Meinung hören!"

David hätte tatsächlich einfach einen seiner Männer bestimmen können, der Christinas Mentor sein sollte, denn er war schließlich der Boss. Er wollte das aber nicht er war nicht Max, der hatte seine Machtposition oft ausgenutzt. David wollte, dass der Ausgewählte diese Herausforderung gerne übernehmen würde. David wollte, dass Christina und ihr Sire sich gut verstehen.

Alle sahen David nun interessiert an. "Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", fragte Paul ungeduldig. David seufzte. "Paul, kannst du einmal die Klappe halten und einfach nur zuhöhren?!"

Paul zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schuck von seinem Kaffee, hielt aber tatsächlich den Mund. Es war nicht sonderlich schlau, Davids Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen, das wusste er genau.

David räusperte sich. "Also, es geht um die Kleine, Christina," erklärte er. "Sie braucht einen Sire, dass wisst ihr." Er blick auf den Boden, als alle nickten. "Also gut," fuhr er fort. "Wer von euch übernimmt die Aufgabe?"

Dwayne hob sofort abwehrend beide Hände. "Ich habe schon Laddie," merkte er an. "Außerdem wäre ich sicher eh nicht der Richtige, nachdem ich sie im Wald angegriffen habe."

Paul grinste. "Ich würde mich gerne um die Kleine kümmern," bot er an. David sah zu Marko hinüber, er wartete auf ein Statement von ihm. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Auch wenn Marko wesentlich bodenständiger war, als Paul, wäre Paul die bessere Wahl für Christina.

Die Beiden mochten sich und David hatte nicht vergessen, dass es Paul war, den Christina in ihren Träumen sah; zwischen den Beiden musste es eine Verbindung geben, auch wenn David noch nicht erkennen konnte, welche. Er wollte aber trotzdem wissen, wie Marko darüber dachte. "Du wärst eigentlich der nächste, da du älter bist als Paul. Außerdem hat sie dir den Arsch gerettet! Du bist ihr etwas schuldig."

Paul blickte enttäuscht von Marko zu David. "Ich wäre ein guter Sire," versuchte er David zu überzeugen. David legte seine Hand auf Pauls Schulter. "Das weiß ich," antwortete er lächelnd. "Aber Marko ist nun mal vor dir an der Reihe, und ich will zumindest hören, was er zu sagen hat!"

Marko schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, deine Tochter ist dir wichtig, David," erklärte er. "Aber ich will das nicht machen. Sie ist Stars Tochter, egal, was sie letzte Nacht getan hat. Ich bin ihr dankbar, das kannst du mir glauben, aber nein, ich will nicht! Paul wäre perfekt, denk doch mal nach!"

Laddie blickte etwas verlegen zu David hinüber. "Ich könnte Christinas Sire sein?", bot er schüchtern an. "Ich kenne sie immerhin schon ihr ganzes Leben." David kam nicht dazu, Laddies Frage zu beantworten, denn Christina stand plötzlich im Raum. Sie hatte gehört, was Laddie gesagt hatte.

Entgeistert blickte sie zu den Männern hinüber. "Was um alles in der Welt ist ein Sire?", fragte sie. "Und warum sollte ich sowas brauchen? Und überhaupt, wo bin ich hier?" Fünf Augenpaare blickten sie gespannt an. Marko verdrehte allerdings die Augen. "Typisch, kaum bist du wach, da nörgelst du schon wieder rum," meckerte er. "Siehst du, David, das ist genau was ich meine." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Christina. "Kind, du bist echt eine Nervensäge!"

Christina blickte schmollend zu ihm hinüber. "Was denkst du denn, was du bist? Ich bin kein Kind, hör auf mich so zu nennen," schimpfte sie. "Ich bin mit Sicherheit..." Christina verstummte. Sie war definitiv älter als Marko in Menschenjahren, aber wie lange war der ein Vampir. "Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie ihn schließlich etwas unsicher.

Marko versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Hand. Dann stand er auf und ging auf Christina zu, sie wich vor ihm zurück, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich bin einundzwanzig," antwortete er lachend. "Aber ich bin schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten einundzwanzig!"

Christina sah ihn an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen und schloß ihn schließlich wieder. Es gelang ihr nicht, irgenein Wort zustande zu bringen.

David hatte genug. Er wollte endlich alles geregelt haben. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf Christina zu. "Du bist bei uns zu Hause," erklärte er. "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."

Christina sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wollte etwas erwidern, aber David hatte sich schon umgedreht und zur Kaffemaschine gegangen. Er füllte Kaffe in eine Tasse und stellte sie auf einem Tisch ab, an dem noch freie Stühle standen.

"Vielleicht setzt du dich erst mal," bat er die junge Frau mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. "Wir sollten uns unterhalten!" Christina seufzte und sah David misstrauisch an, trotzdem kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich zu Laddie an den Tisch. Laddie schob die Tasse zu ihr hinüber.

"Dwayne ist mein Sire," versuchte er das Gespräch zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzulenken. Christina sah ihn entsetzt an und blickte ängstlich zu Dwayne. Der lächelte sie an und sah verlegen zur Seite, als ihm klar wurde, dass Christina sich wieder daran erinnern konnte, was er ihr beinahe angetan hatte. Er hätte sich wirklich zusammenreißen müssen!

"Das heißt, er bringt mir alles bei, was ich wissen muss, jetzt, da ich auch ein...äh, da ich zur Familie gehöre," erklärte Laddie weiter. David sah den jüngsten der Vampire streng an, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

"Was Laddie meint ist, dass du eine Art Lehrer an die Seite bekommst, wenn du Eine von uns wirst," klärte David sie auf. "Du wirst viele Dinge lernen müssen, und dir alles Wichtige beizubringen, ist die Aufgabe deines Sires!"

Christina sah David total verständnislos an. "Was meinst du damit? Wie werde ich denn Eine von euch?", fragte sie. "Vielleicht will ich das ja garnicht!"

Nun stand Laddie auf und drehte Christinas Stuhl um, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Erschrocken schaute sie in Laddies Augen. "Christina, ich war immer sehr gerne in deiner Nähe! Nein, nicht so, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst! Es ist nur so, dass du deinem Vater derart ähnlich siehst. Du warst alles, was von dieser Familie hier übrig war, zumindest dachte ich das eine sehr lange Zeit," verriet er.

Christina verstand erst nicht, wovon er da redete, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Hatte Laddie ihr nicht den Namen ihres Vaters genannt? Der hieß doch David, genau wie... Sie drehte sich zu David um, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er exakt die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte, wie sie selber. David erriet ihre Gedanken und grinste.

Marko sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ist der Groschen denn jetzt endlich gefallen, Kind?", rief er enthusiastisch. "Das wurde Zeit!" Christina sah zu ihm hinüber, dann zu Laddie, dann wieder zu David. Sie fühlte sich total überfordert von der Situation und war schon wieder kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

David legte sein Hand auf Christinas Wange. "Ich bin dein Vater, deshalb bist du hier," flüsterte er. "Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben, hier ist dein Platz, hier bei uns!"

Christina konnte es kaum glauben, David sah so jung aus. "Aber seit ihr nicht alle," begann sie. "Seid ihr alle wie Dwayne und Marko?", fragte sie schließlich. David seufzte, dann nickte er. "Ja, wir sind Vampire, alle, und seit kurzer Zeit auch Laddie," gab er zu. "Und nur dass du es weißt, wir sind es gerne, und das wirst du auch!"

"Aber ich will nicht, ich will nicht..." Christina sagte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie heulte einfach los. Marko nervte dieses Theater. "Jetzt pass mal auf, Kleines. Ich habe da eine junge Dame kennengelernt, für die unser Laddie hier eine Vorlage für ein Tattoo zeichnen sollte," begann er seine Rede. "Du weißt doch wohl, wovon ich jetzt rede, oder?"

Christina schaute ihn an und nickte verlegen. Marko nickte ebenfalls. "Gut, und was ist auf dieser Vorlage zu sehen?", fragte er. "Ist es nicht ein gewisser Jemand, der dieser jungen Dame immer in ihren Träumen erscheint, und sie rettet?"

Paul sah fragend zu Marko hinüber, denn er war ja der einzige, der diese Vorlage nicht kannte. Marko fuhr aber unbeirrt fort. "Erinnert der gewisse Jemand dich nicht an eine Gestalt, die sich hier im Raum befindet?"

Christina war nun knallrot geworden und blickte sich um. David stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. "Danke, Marko, genau das brauchen wir jetzt," schimpfte er.

Christinas Blick klebte an Paul. Der hatte immer noch keine Idee, was da gerade abging. David hatte inzwischen Whisky in sechs Gläser gefüllt nahm zwei davon an sich. Eins drückte er seiner Tochter in die Hand. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du das jetzt brauchen," bemerkte er. "Laddie hol schon diese verdammte Vorlage und zeig sie ihm!"

Paul runzelte die Stirn. Laddie war schnell wieder zurück und drückte Paul seine Zeichnung in die Hand. Dwayne beobachtete schweigend das Geschehen, dann schüttete er sich noch einen Whisky ein und reicht die Flasche an David weiter, der sein Glas ebenfalls in einem Zug gelehrt hatte. Marko grinste Paul an. "Verstehst du jetzt?"

Paul zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete das Bild mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann pfiff er durch die Zähne und grinste. "Seit wann träumst du von mir, Süße?", fragte er lachend. "Komm schon, das ist kein Grund sich zu schämen," ergänzte er, als er bemerkte, wie verlegen Christina war. Die qualmte eine von Davids Zigaretten nach der Anderen.

Christina blickte zu David hinüber, sie sah ziemlich hilflos aus. "Kann ich auch noch einen haben?", fragte sie schüchtern, bevor sie ihr Glas leer trank. David nickte und griff sich ihr Glas um es aufzufüllen. "Also, wir hören," forderte er seine Tochter auf, Pauls Frage zu beantworten.

Christina wurde wieder rot. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weggelaufen, aber sie wusste, aus dieser Nummer würde sie nicht so ohne Weiteres rauskommen. Sie seufzte. "Also, kanntet ihr meinen Stiefvater auch?", fragte sie. David nickte. "Ich werde dir alles erzählen," antwortete er. "Aber du bist jetzt an der Reihe!"

Christina schaute verlegen zur Seite und schob David ihr Glas hin, damit er es noch mal auffüllen konnte. Sie mochte eigentlich keinen Whisky, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie spürte schon, dass sie nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, aber auch das war ihr egal. Sie spürte Wärme in ihrem Bauch vom Whisky, das war garnicht so unangenehm.

"Also gut," begann sie schließlich. "Laddie hat euch sicher erzählt, das meine Beziehung zu Michael schwierig war?" Sie blickte sich im Raum um und studierte die Gesichter der Vampire.

Paul lachte einmal laut auf. "Schwierig ist ja wohl wit untertrieben, Süße," schimpfte er. "Der hat sich dir gegenüber wie der letzte Arsch verhalten!" Christina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe immer gedacht ich wäre Schuld daran, dass er sich so verhält," gab sie verlegen zu. "Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis ich kapiert habe, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe, denn ich kannte es ja nicht anders."

David ergriff ihre Hände. "Warum bist du nicht gegangen, als du alt genug warst?", fragte er. "Du hast eine gute Ausbildung und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass du mit deinem Geld nicht klarkommst."

"Ich wollte meine Geschwister nicht alleine lassen," bekannte sie sich. "Ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, Michael mit den Beiden zu helfen. Sie waren noch klein, als Mum starb. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich unsere Beziehung daduch bessern würde, aber das ist nie passiert."

David hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sah sie durch die Augenlieder aber trotzdem an. "Laddie hat uns erzählt, dass Michael dich geschlagen hat, als du nach mir gefragt hast. An dem Tag, an dem Star beerdigt wurde, meine ich," unterrichtete er seine Tochter.

Christina nickte. "Ja, das stimmt," bekannte sie. Dann lächelte sie. "Laddie war der einzige, der mich verteidigt hat," berichtete sie. "Die anderen waren alle viel zu beschäftigt, oder es hat sie einfach nicht interessiert. Sam und Lucy waren nicht im Zimmer, sonst hätte Michael sich das nie getraut. Ich war doch erst siebzehn und habe mir bei der Frage nichts gedacht. Ich wollte doch nur deinen Namen wissen, und woher ich komme."

Christina hatte erneut ihr Glas gelehrt und ihre Zurückhaltung wich immer mehr von ihr. Sie wollte es erneut in Davids Richtung schieben, aber Paul war inzwischen aufgestanden und hielt sie davon ab. "Ich habe hier etwas besseres," sagte er und hielt ihr einen Joint vors Gesicht.

Christina wich etwas zurück. "Das gibt aber kein gutes Vorbild," tadelte sie Paul, doch der lachte. "Mag sein," antwortete er. "Aber das gibt auch keine Hörner," rechtfertigte er sich. "Das da schon," fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die Whiskyflasche. "Komm schon Chrissy, wir passen schon auf dich auf!"

Marko lachte. "Ja sicher," rief er amüsiert. "Vor allen Dingen du!" Dwayne lacht ebenfalls. "Paul hat aber Recht, wenn sie morgen keine Kopfschmerzen haben möchte, ist seine Medizin definitiv besser," verteidigte er Paul.

David seufzte und hielt die Hand fest, in der Paul den Joint hielt. Er nahm ihn und zündete ihn an. Paul protestierte und nahm ihn David wieder weg, nachdem der einen Zug genommen hatte. "Wo sind deine Manieren, big daddy?", witzelte er. "Ladies first, oder?"

Er reichte Christina den Joint. "Du musst es ein wenig einhalten," erklärte er. Christina war es mittlerweile egal, sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor den Vampiren, außer vielleicht vor Dwayne. Sie machte, was Paul ihr geraten hatte und gab den Joint an Laddie weiter. "Macht ihr das öfter?", fragte sie.

"Manchmal," gab Paul grinsend zu. "Aber du warst noch nicht fertig mit deiner Geschichte," merkte er an, dann hob er Christina von ihrem Stuhl, setzte sich selber drauf und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Die junge Frau schrie vor Schreck und Verwunderung einmal kurz auf.

Paul grinste sie frech an. "Na los, erzähl weiter," bat er sie. David verdrehte genervt die Augen, die drei Anderen amüsierten sich nur über Pauls Verhalten. Christina wollte es einfach nur hinter sich bringen. Alles sprudelte aus ihr heraus, sie hörte garnicht mehr auf zu erzählen und sie ließ nichts aus.

Christina machte eine kurze Pause. "Naja, und seit ich in Santa Carla wohne, erscheinst du jedesmal am Ende dieser Alpträume und lächelst mich an," schloss sie ihren Bericht. "Aber du siehst anders aus!"

Paul kicherte. "Etwa so?", fragte er und zeigte sein Vampirgesicht. Christina sprang entgeistert von seinem Schoß. "Verdammt, lass den Scheiß!", rief sie und wich vor ihm zurück. "Christina," beschwor Paul sie. "Wenn ich dich verletzen wollte, hätte ich das längst tun können!"

Christina sah ihn genervt an, und ließ sich von ihm auf den Schoß zurückziehen. Er hatte wieder sein menschliches Gesicht aufgesetzt. "Obwohl, wenn ich mir das recht überlege," sagte er amüsiert, nachdem er an Christinas Hals geschnuppert hatte. "Du riecht verdammt gut!"

"Paul," riefen die anderen gleichzeitig. "Sie hat Recht," motzte David. "Lass den Scheiß!" Dann grinste er seine Tochter an. "Du bist augewacht und hast unter der Decke geschwebt?", fragte er amüsiert. "Einer der Vorteile, die wir genießen, es macht Spaß. Du wirst es schon bald kontrollieren können, stimmts Laddie?"

Laddie nickte, als Christina interessiert zu ihm herüber linste. "David sagt die Wahrheit, es macht Spaß!" "Aber ihr tötet Menschen," stellte Christina fest. "Ich möchte das nicht."

David nahm ihre Hände in seine. "Es gibt viele sehr schlechte Typen da draußen, das kannst du mir getrost glauben," erklärte er. "Stell dir einfach vor, du bist in der Lage Vergewaltiger, Kinderschänder und andere Gestalten auszuschalten. Wäre das wirklich ein großer Verlust?"

Dann wurde er sehr ernst. "Aber eigentlich haben wir eine Entscheidung zu treffen," erinnerte er alle an das ursprüngliche Thema des Abends. "Wenn du wählen könntest, wer wäre dann dein Mentor?" David war sich sicher, dass Christina Paul auswählen würde.

Christina blickte sich im Raum um und wurde wieder verlegen. "Ich würde Paul wählen," gab sie schließlich zu. "Ich glaube damit könnte ich klarkommen. Und vielleicht Laddie. Es ist richtig, ich kenne ihn schon mein ganzes Leben und vertraue ihm." Dann lachte sie plötzlich. "Er hat mir seinen Mucki geschenkt, als ich geboren wurde. Den habe ich heute noch," gestand sie.

Die drei anderen Vampire sahen verständnislos von Christina zu Laddie. "Wer oder was ist Mucki?", fragte Marko schließlich. Laddie grinste. "Dwayne hat damals am Boardwalk einen Teddy für mich gewonnen," klärte er seine Freunde auf.

"Jau," sagte David nur und stand plötzlich mit der Whiskyflasche in der Hand vom Tisch auf. Er schenkte allen davon ein. "Paul, bist du bereit, ihr Sire zu werden?", fragte er mit seinem typischen, verwegenen Lächeln. Als Paul nickte, grinsend, prostete David allen zu. Dann blickte er zu Laddie hinüber. "Du bist für diese Aufgabe eigentlich zu jung, aber ein kleines Bißchen von dir kann sicher nicht schaden," sagte er lachend. "Aber Paul ist der Boss, klar," fügte David lachend hinzu. Laddie nickte überrascht, aber erfreut.

David wandte sich an seine Tochter. "Komm her zu mir, Kind," bat er und hielt Christina seine Hand hin und wartete, bis sie neben ihm stand. Er blickte zu ihr hinunter. "Ich sag dir, wie wir das machen," erklärte er. "Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich will nichts überstürzen, also schlage ich vor, dass dein zukünftiger Mentor, oder besser gesagt, deine Mentoren mit dir in deine Wohnung fahren. Du packst ein paar Sachen ein und verbringst einige Nächte mit uns, und dann sehen wir weiter. So können wir uns kennenlernen und du wirst schnell feststellen, dass wir hier alle Freunde sind!"

Christina schaute David an. "Ich habe meine Tasche im Wald verloren," gestand sie besorgt. "Da ist mein Schlüssel drin, und..." Dwayne hielt einen Gegenstand hoch. "Meinst du diese Tasche", fragte er lächelnd. Christina nickte glücklich.

Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Paul kurz den Raum verlassen hatte, gemeinsam mit Laddie. David hatte die Beiden per Telephatie angewiesen, etwas von ihrem Blut in eine halbleere Weinflasche zu füllen. David brachte es einfach nicht fertig, mit offenen Karten zu spielen, weil er befürchtete, sein Kind zu verlieren. Dieses Risiko wollte er nicht eingehen.

Christina sah verwundert auf die Flasche, die Paul ihr hinhielt, nachdem sie Davids Idee zugestimmt hatte. Er war immerhin ihr biologischer Vater, und er war an ihr interessiert. Sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, diesen Wunsch hatte sie schon ihr ganzes Leben.

"Wein," sagte David lächelnd. "Gute Idee, Paul. Lasst uns anstoßen." David füllte etwas von dem Wein in die Gläser der Vampire, aber Christina bekam eine größere Menge. "Auf unsere Familie," sagte David. "Auf Chrissy!"

Als die Gläser gelehrt waren, nickte er Paul und Laddie zu, und einige Minuten später saß Christina auf dem Rücksitz von Pauls Motorrad, um wie besprochen eine Tasche für einige Tage zu packen. Sie war gespannt, wie diese Tage verlaufen würden. Sie hatte erklärt, dass sie arbeiten müsste, aber David hatte ihr geraten, sich einfach krank zu melden.

Trotz der angespannten Situation, in der Christina sich befand, genoss sie die Fahrt auf dem Motorrad. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich freuen sollte, dass sie nun bei ihrem Vater war, oder nicht.

Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass Vampire exestieren könnten. Als ihre Mutter ihr damals von David erzählt hatte, hatte sie die Geschichte nicht ernst genommen.

Die Fahrt war für Christinas Geschmack viel zu schnell vorrüber. Paul erriet ihren Gedanken und lächelte. "Du wirst noch oft die Gelegenheit haben," tröstete er sie. Christina kramte den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und ging umgehend zur Tür.

Paul und Laddie standen noch bei ihren Motorrädern und Paul wollte Christina gerade eine Zigarette anbieten, da erblickte er zwei Gestalten, die auf Christina zugingen.

Er eilte sofort zu ihr hinüber und verhinderte, dass die beiden Männer zu ihr gelangen konnten. "Michael Emerson, was für eine nette Überraschung," begrüßte er Michael und grinste Sam an.

Gleichzeitig setzte Dwayne die immernoch schlafende Zoe auf der Treppe vor ihrem Haus ab. David wartete bereits einige Meter entfernt. Er ließ Zoe wieder aufwachen und löchte die Erinnerung an den Besuch von Laddie und Dwayne aus ihren Gedanken. David hatte keine Verwendung mehr für diese Frau!


	18. Chapter 18 Übernatürliche Familien

"The Lost Boys 1987" Eine junge Frau hat sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gefragt, warum ihre Familie nicht über ihren leiblichen Vater sprechen möchte. Christina will nur wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und warum ihr Stiefvater sie so sehr hasst! Deshalb verlässt sie nach einem schrecklichen Vorfall ihre Familie und versucht, in Santa Carla ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie bekommt Hilfe von Zoe, der jüngeren Schwester von Edgar und Alan Frog.

Übernatürliche Familien

Donald betrat den Raum, den Marko soeben mit Christina verlassen hatte. Er konnte es absolut nicht fasse, ausgerechnet diese liebenswerte junge Frau war die Tochter von diesem gerissenen Vampir, von dem Carl Owens, der Bürgermeister ihm erzählt hatte.

Christina würde dann ja wohl in den nächsten Tagen ihren Job bei den Boardwalkkids kündigen, wenn die Vampire sie in ihren Fängen hatten. Vielleicht wäre sie ja in der Lage, mehr Stunden bei Donald in der Billardhalle zu arbeiten, wenn die Blutsauger das zulassen würden. Donald mochte Christina, so wie auch seine Kunden. Die junge Frau machte ihre Arbeit gut und sie konnte ja schließlich nichts für ihre Herkunft. Aber er würde halt abwarten müssen.

Donald wunderte sich ein wenig über seine eigene Wahrnehmung, denn erst als sie mit diesem Vampir den alten Schlachthof verlassen hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Geruch dieser blutsaugenden Kreaturen an ihr haftete.

Eigentlich hätte er sofort erkennen müssen, dass sie irgendwie zu denen gehörte, denn sein Geruchssinn war ebenso sensibel, wie der eines Vampirs, auch wenn er einer andere Spezies angehörte. Naja, möglicherweise hing das damit zusammen, dass am Boardwalk und der näheren Umgebung so viele verschiedene Düfte in der Luft hingen. Das konnte einem schon mal die Sinne vernebeln.

Trotzdem, solche Fehler konnte er sich nicht leisten, dass könnte ihn leicht sein Leben kosten! Christina war eigentlich der Feind seiner Art, zumindest gehörte sie zum Rudel der Feinde. Werwölfe und Vampire hassten sich eigentlich! Im Normalfall waren Werwölfe und Vampire sehr territorial und würden ein Gebiet, dass sie für sich beanspruchten, bis aufs Blut verteidigen. Schließlich mussten sie sich das "Futter" teilen.

In Santa Carla jedoch gestaltete sich die Sachlage etwas anders. In dieser Stadt hatten beide Spezies sich schon vor vielen Jahrzehnten, lange bevor Donald zum Werwolf wurde, arrangiert.

In Santa Carla strandeten jedes Jahr massenweise Ausreißer und andere Gestalten, die oft garnicht gefunden werden wollten, und die meist auch von niemandem vermisst wurden. Dazu kammen dann noch die vielen Touristen, das Nahrungsangebot in dieser Stadt war also mehr als üppig.

Owens, der schon ewig Bürgermeister dieser Stadt war, und Max, der ehemalige Vampirboss, schenkten sich zwar nichts, konnten sich aber schließlich doch darauf einigen, welche Spezies welches Gebiet bekam.

Der Boardwalk selber war eine neutrale Zone, dort wurde nicht gejagt. Es gab natürlich die Möglichkeit, potentielle Opfer in das eigene Gebiet zu locken, und dann dort zuzuschlagen, aber solange die Menschen auf dem Boardwalk blieben, waren sie sicher, zumindest was die übernatürlichen Kreaturen dieser Stadt anging.

Das hatte auch immer relativ gut funktioniert, und selbst die vier Punks, die Max' Gefolgschaft waren, hatten sich immer an diese Regel gehalten. Es gab schon ab und zu Gerangel, wenn Owens junge Wölfe auf diese vier Biker trafen, das war alles.

Donald wusste natürlich nicht, dass damals genau diese vier Vampire die Surf Nazis, eine sehr ungeregelte Gruppe unter Owens jungen Wölfen, getötet hatten. Das konnte geschehen, weil diese die Lost Boys, so nannten die vier Vampire sich, ständig provozierten. Die Surf Nazis machten sich einmal zuviel einen Spaß daraus, die junge Frau, die damals zu den Vampiren gehörte, zu belästigen und danach eine Party am Strandabschnitt der Vampire zu feiern.

Carl Owens war damals ehrlich gesagt froh darüber, dass er diese Truppe loswar, trotzdem ließ er sich "diesen Verlust" von Max bezahlen. Der Obervampir war steinreich und hatte nun mal dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Söhne, wie er die vier jüngeren Vampire immer nannte, sich entsprechend verhielten.

Murrend hatte Max damals die geforderte Summe bezahlt, er war aber dabei, sein Rudel umzustrukkturieren. Dazu brauchte er die Lost Boys noch. Danach hatte Max geplant, die Vier von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Das war nicht ganz einfach für ihn, besonders wenn es um David ging, dessen Sire er war, aber er war stärker, da er schon sehr alt war.

Tja, tatsächlich verschwand dann aber im Jahre 1987 Max als einziger für immer von der Bildfläche. Carl Owens dachte, dass das gesamte Rudel der Vampire ins Gras gebissen hatte und war zunächst einmal froh darüber, aber diese Freude hielt nicht allzulange an.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass andere Vampire versuchten, sich in Santa carla niederzulassen, und diese Kreaturen waren wild und kein Bißchen kooperationsbereit. Die Werwölfe hatten damals jede Menge Arbeit damit, diese wilden Vampire wieder aus der Stadt zu jagen oder zu erledigen.

Dann geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. David, der älteste Sohn von Max kehrte aus seinem Grab zurück, und nach einigen Jahren waren alle vier Lost Boys wieder da.

Auch wenn Owens das nicht gerne zugab, er war geradezu erleichtert. Er wusste, dass nun keine fremden Vampire mehr in die Stadt kommen würden. Es war offensichtlich ein Gesetz unter Vampiren, dass wenn ein Rudel in einer Stadt ansässig war, kein anderes Rudel Anspruch auf dieses Gebiet erheben würde. Niemand wollte einen Krieg. David war jetzt der Obervampir, und Santa Carla gehörte somit ihm!

Allerdings wusste Owens auch genau, dass Davids Einfuß und Macht nicht im entferntesten an die seines Vorgängers heranreichte, und das machte er sich natürlich zunutze und schränkte die Rechte der Vampire ein. David akzeptierte das schießlich widerwillig, nachdem das Stadtoberhaupt ihn daraufhingewiesen hatte, dass Vampire während des Tages sehr verletzlich waren. Außerdem waren die Wölfe in der Überzahl.

Carl machte David deutlich, dass es ihm freistünde, mit seinen Leuten die Stadt zu verlassen, aber das wollte David natürlich nicht. Santa Carla war das zu Hause der Lost Boys, und wo sollten sie auch sonst hingehen?

Dass Carl die Rechte der Vampire beschnitt, ärgerte David gewaltig, aber er wusste auch genau, dass sich das Blöatt eines Tages wenden würde. Er musste nur Geduld haben. Tja, und so wie es aussah, war der Tag nun gekommen. Bill und Ted waren in der Stadt, und die jagten Werwölfe! Die beiden Männer waren in der Vergangenheit sehr effektiv, was diese Jagd betraf.

Bill und Ted scheuten kein Risiko und waren gnadenlos, und jetzt hatten die Beiden vor Carls Rudel auszulöschen, das Rudel, zu dem auch Donald und seine Familie gehörten.

Sammy, Donalds Frau, war Teds Tante. Ihretwegen jagte der Mann Werwölfe. Er dachte, dass diese Kreaturen seine Tante getötet hatten. Tatsächlich war sie aber gebissen worden und musste daraufhin ihre menschliche Familie verlassen, da sie nun zum Rudel gehörte. Es geschah nicht häufig, dass Werwölfe ihr angestammtes gebiet freiwillig verließen, aber Sammy wollte etwas von der Welt sehen, was außerhalb der Vollmondphase auch kein Problem darstellte. In Edinbugh traf sie auf Donald und die beiden verliebten sich. Donald wursde von Sammy gebissen, und folgte ihr schließlich nach Santa Carla.

Ted, dieser Idiot, wie Donald ihn immer nannte, obwohl er ihn nie getroffen hatte, hatte großes Glück, dass Donald sich im Rudel behaupten konnte, und dass Carl Donald blind vertraute. Sammy zuliebe überzeugte Donal Carl schließlich davon, dass es vielleicht ein geschickter Schachzug wäre, wenn man diese beiden erfolgreichen Jäger im Rudel integrieren würde, statt sie zu töten.

Dieses Leben hatte immerhin einige sehr angenehme Nebeneffekte. Zwar waren Werwölfe nicht wirklich unsterblich, so wie die Vampire, aber je besser diese Kreaturen sich ernährten, umso langsamer vollzog sich der Alterungsprozess. Werwölfe konnten verdammt alt werden. Carl Owens hatte schon fast dreihundert Jahre auf dem Buckel und sah keinen Tag älter aus al fünfundfünfzig.

Dazu kam, dass ein intelligenter, vorausschauend agierender Rudelführer Macht und Ansehen in einer Stadt erlangen konnte, und das war in Santa Carla der Fall. Owens hatte viele soziale Projekte in der Stadt mit begründet, und finanzierte sie zu großen Teilen, genau wie Max seinerzeit. Es war oberste Priorität, nicht aufzufallen.

In Santa Carla war der Rudelführer auch gleichzeitig Bürgermeister, in diesem Fall hatte Max damals eine Niederlage einstecken müssen, den er hatte ebenfalls für diese Position kanditiert. Es sah zunächst garnicht mal schlecht aus für den Vampir, aber die Tatsache, dass er während des tages indisponiert war, brachte dem Werwolf den Posten.

Trotzdem konnte Max für die Vampire faire Absprachen rausschlagen. Im Gegenzug sorgte er dafür, dass seine Söhne die Regeln nicht missachteten, und obwohl schon seit Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, hielten diese Biker sich auch heute noch daran.

Der Vampir mit der rotblonden Lockenmähne hätte Ted töten können, er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, das nicht zu tun, aber Ted war nicht tot. Ted lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und eine Bisswunde am Hals. Das würde dieser Idiot schon überleben.

Donald warf sich Ted über die Schulter, wie einen Sack Kartoffeln und verließ das Gebäude. Draußen blieb er kurz stehen. Seine Augen blitzten silbern auf und er heulte halb in einen Werwolf verwandelt in die Nacht. Es war so, dass ein Werwolf sich verwandeln konnte, wann immer wollte, aber bei Vollmond geschah es einfach, darauf hatten diese Kreaturen keinen Einfluß.

Durch das Heulen hatte Donald seinem Rudel mitgeteilt, dass er Ted hatte. Nun mussten die Wölfe nur noch Bill ergreifen. Während Donald Ted in sein Auto verfrachtete, hielt mit quitschenden Reifen ein schwarzer Van neben Bill, der gerade das Haus verlassen hatte, um nach Ted zu suchen. Die hintere Türe des Van wurde aufgestoßen und Bill wurde in das Fahrzeug gezogen. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, schlug ihn jemand mit einem Gegenstand nieder.

Eine Nacht später erlebten Christina, Paul und Laddie eine große Überraschung. Sie waren gerade an dem Haus angekommen, in dem Christina wohnte. Sie wollten dort, wie zuvor besprochen einige Christinas Sachen holen, nachdem sie sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, einige Zeit mit ihrem Vater und dessen Familie zu verbringen.

Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass es vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, soweit wie möglich von diesen Kreaturen wegzulaufen, aber sie ware einfach viel zu neugierig. Sie wollte ihren Vater kennenlernen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie außerdem zugeben, dass sie Paul mochte, mehr als wohl gut für sie war.

Paul war gerade von seinem Motorrad gestiegen und Christina hatte schon die Hälfte des Weges zur Haustür zurückgelegt, da fragte Laddie plötzlich:" Hey, wer sind die denn?"

Paul hatte die beiden Männer nicht bemerkt, weil er nach seinem Feuerzeug gesucht hatte, um die Zigarette anzuzünden, die zwischen seinen Lippen hing. Christina hatte nicht auf das fremde Auto geachtet, weil sie auf dem Weg zur Haustür in ihrer Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel gesucht hatte.

Paul folgte Laddies Blick und lachte einmal auf. Dann sprang er von seiner Maschine und ging zu Christina hinüber, bevor die beiden Männer sie erreichen konnten. Die beiden Männer regestrierten Paul und blieben stehen, aber Christina hatte die Beiden nun ebenfalls bemerkt und wollte an Paul vorbei gehen, aber der hielt sie zurück. "Du bleibst schön hinter mir," sagte er harsch und starrte die beiden Männer an.

Es waren Michael und Sam Emerson. Verachtung war in Pauls Blick. Er verachtete Michael nicht, weil er damals gegen die Vampire gekämpft hatte, und auch nicht, weil er daran beteiligt war, die Lost Boys derart lange außer Gefecht zu setzen. Paul wusste genau, dass Michael damals nur seine Familie beschützen wollte. Das hätte Paulö auch getan.

Der Vampir verachtete diesen Mann, weil er derart gehässig zu Christina gewesen war. Sie hatte Michael nie etwas getan, sie gehörte zu seiner Familie. Er hätte sie beschützen müssen, aber nein, dieses Arschloch hatte der jungen Frau statt dessen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Paul war sich natürlich bewusst darüber, dass er auch zu seinen Opfern gemein war, manchmal, aber niemals würde er etwas derartiges einem Familienmitglied antun. Die eigene Familie war tabu, auch die menschliche.

Christina war jetzt Pauls Kind, ein Teil von ihm! Er würde alles notwendige tun, um sie zu beschützen, und er würde sie nie wieder hergeben! Am liebsten hätte sich Paul auf Michael gestürzt und ihm die Kehle rausgerissen, aber Paul war nicht dumm, er musste sich zurückhalten, für Christina.

Auch wenn Michael die junge Frau schlecht behandelt hatte, er war dennoch ein Teil ihrer menschlichen Familie. Michael hatte zwei Kinder, Christinas Halbgeschwister. Sie liebte die Beiden sehr. Christina war ohne ihren leiblichen Vater aufgewachsen, und Paul wusste, dass sie ihren Geschwistern dieses Schicksal ersparen wollen würde.

Laddie war mittlerweile ebenfalls von seinem Motorrad abgestiegen und stand neben Paul, der Christina hinter sich geschoben hatte. Beide Vampire starrten immer noch auf Sam und Michael, die ihrerseits einfach völlig überrascht waren. Sie wussten ja, dass die Lost Boys zurück waren, aber sie hatten absolut nicht damit gerechnet, Christina in deren Gesellschaft anzutreffen.

Christina linste hinter Pauls Rücken hervor und versuchte noch immer, an ihm vorbeizukommen, aber er ließ das nicht zu. Der große, blonde Vampir grinste die Emerson Brüder an. "Michael, Sam, lange nicht gesehen," brach er schließlich mit todernster Miene das Schweigen. "Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre?"

Michael fehlten die Worte. "Wir sind hier, um seine Tochter nach Hause zu holen," antwortete Sam an seiner Stelle und zeigte auf seinen Bruder. Paul und Laddie sahen sich an und grinsten.

"Seine Tochter, tatsächlich?", fragte Laddie amüsiert. "Wieso glaubt ihr, dass sie mit euch gehen würde?"

"Sie gehört nicht hierhin," spie Sam erbost und blickte zu seinem Bruder. "Könntest du vielleicht aufhören so blöde zu glotzen, und auch was dazu sagen!? Du schuldest ihr eine Entschuldigung!" Michael sagte jedoch nichts, er starrte Paul nur mit offenem Mund an.

Michael konnte garnicht beschreiben, was er fühlte. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass Paul tatsächlich lebendig vor im stand, aber auf der anderen Seite natürlich auch wieder nicht. Michael wollte damals in erster Linie seine Menschlichkeit zurück, er hatte nicht die Absicht die Vampire zu töten, aber einen anderen Ausweg hatte er in jener Nacht auch nicht gesehen.

Nun fürchtete er wohl haptsächlich Pauls Rachegelüste. Michael wusste absolut nicht, wie er Paul einschätzen sollte, was hatte der Vampir im Sinn? Michael hatte miansehen müssen, wozu Paul und auch die drei anderen Vampire fähig waren. Und überhaupt, was hatte Laddie mit denen zu schaffen?

Laddie sah völlig anders aus, als Michael ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Für Michael war klar, dass Laddie kein Mensch mehr war, seine Art sich zu bewegen verriet ihn. Auf jemanden, der nie mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt hatte, würde diese Bewegungen einfach grazil wirken, fast wie die eines Ballettänzers. Michael jedoch wusste es natürlich besser.

Laddie bewegte sich in seinen Augen katzenartig und auch sein Blick hatte sich verändert; es war der Blick eines Raubtieres, dass seiner Beute auflauerte und nur den passenden Moment abwartete um zuschlagen zu können.

Michael sah zu Boden und seufzte, dann blickte er an Paul vorbei auf Christina. "Sam hat Recht," erklärte er. "Wir wollen dich mit nach Hause nehmen. Robin und Denise vermissen dich sehr! Und ich möchte mich bei die in aller Form entschuldigen, bitte lass uns reden!"

Christina hatte genug gehört, und als Paul seinen Arm, der sie bisher zurückgehalten hatte, hochnahm, um Michael einen Vogel zu zeigen, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um endlich an Paul vorbei zu kommen. Paul versuchte noch, sie am Arm festzuhalten, aber er griff ins Leere und fluchte.

Paul schickte eine Botschaft in die Gedanken der drei anderen Vampire. "Wir haben unerwarteten Besuch," teilte er ihnen mit und zeigte ihnen Michael und Sam.

Paul hatte vergessen, dass Christina nun ein waschechter Halbvampir war, und somit schneller als zuvor. Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, an ihm vorbei zu kommen, als er jedoch sah, dass sie sich selbstsicher vor Michael aufbaute und offensichtlich stinkesauer war, war er auch etwas stolz und lächelte.

Christina konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass Michael es sich tatsächlich wagte, ihr einen derartigen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein. Dieser Mann hatte Nerven, er hatte ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, solange sie denken konnte. Glaubte er allen Ernstes, dass er ihr eine billige Entschuldigung präsentieren könnte, und alles wäre vergessen?

"Du wagst es tatsächlich zu mir zu kommen?", schrie sie ihn an und blickte hasserfüllt in seine Augen. "Du bist wohl überfordert mit den Kleinen! Das ist doch alles, was du von mir willst! Ich habe dich doch noch nie interessiert! Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, und sie zu wie du klar kommst!"

Michael sah Christina entsetzt an. Er hatte natürlich damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht sonderlich erfreut sein würde, ihn zu sehen, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie endlich den Mut hatte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, nein, sie wirkte auf Michael, wie ihre Mutter, damals, als sie noch ein Halbvampir war.

Sam blickte genauso schockiert auf Christina, wie sein Bruder. Sam war sich sicher, dass er etwas gelbes in Christinas Augen aufblitzen gesehen hatte, und hatten ihre Schneidezähne sich nicht gerade verändert? Es war genauso schnell wieder vorbei.

Sam und Michael blickten hilflos in Pauls Gesicht, doch der stand nur da, hatte die Arme vor der brust verschränkt und grinste. Schließlich schüttelte Paul den Kopf und ging auf Sam und Michael zu. Er blieb neben Christina stehen und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. Christina blickte zu ihm hoch und lächelte.

"Michael, Michael, Michael," sagte der Vampir schließlich. "Sie besitzt natürlich die Freiheit zu gehen, wohin sie möchte, aber ich glaube, es wäre nicht gesund für euch, wenn sie wirklich mit euch gehen würde. Außerdem, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich möchte die Kleine auch nicht so gerne wieder hergeben! Sie ist jetzt mein Kind, und seins." Paul zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter auf Laddie.

Sam musterte Laddie. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll. "Wir haben damals unser Leben riskiert, um dich zu retten, und sieh dir nur an, was aus dir geworden ist! Du bist ein Monster, genau wie die!"

Laddie näherte sich nun ebenfalls und blieb neben Christina stehen. Er tat es Paul gleich und legte einen Arm um Christinas Schulter. "Weißt du Sam, deine Sichtweise ist schon ziemlich beschränkt," warf er ein. "Ich war zwar nur ein kleiner Junge, damals, aber wenn ihr mich gefragt hättet, hättet ihr gewusst, dass ich bei meiner Familie bleiben wollte. Dwayne war wie ein Vater zu mir, ein ziemlich guter übrigens. Ich habe die Jungs geliebt, und ihr habt sie getötet! Ich habe mich viele Jahre lang selber belogen. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich großes Glück hatte, weil ich wieder ein Mensch sein konnte. Aber wie ich schon sagte, das war eine Lüge, die ich geglaubt habe, weil man das von mir erwartet hat."

Sam wollte einen bissigen Kommentar von sich geben, aber Laddie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Das Blut meiner unsterblichen Familie ist immer in mir geblieben, und alles was ich jemals wollte, ist, dass ein Wunder geschieht, und sie zurück kommen! Und wie du siehst, wurde mir dieser Wunsch tatsächlich erfüllt. Ich habe in den vergangenen zehn Jahren garnichts mehr gefühlt, ich war quasi tot, aber das hat sich nun geändert."

Sam schaute ihn traurig an. "Du hättest mit uns reden können," antwortete er. Laddie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr hättet nie verstanden, was wirklich in mir vorgeht," erklärte er. "Und es hätte ja auch nichts geändert. Ich dachte ja, meine Familie sei tot, verloren für mich. Ich weiß übrigens, dass Star das ganze ähnlich gesehen hat. Ich war überglücklich, als ich vor einiger Zeit erfahren habe, dass das ein Irrtum ist. Tja, und wenn ich mir deinen Bruder ansehe, frage ich mich, ob es ihm nicht genauso geht. Schließlich fließt das gleiche Blut durch seine Adern, wie durch meine!"

Sam blickte zu Michael hinüber und dachte daran, was sein Bruder ihm während der letzten Pause auf dem Weg nach Santa Carla gestanden hatte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung," sagte er schließlich. "Aber das ändert nichts!" Tatsächlich fragte Sam sich nun aber, ob Michael völlig unschuldig an alledem war. Er hatte das Vampirblut vor all den Jahren nicht freiwillig getrunken. Die Vampire hatten ihn reingelegt. War dieses Gift denn wirklich immer noch in Michaels Adern? Konnte das wirklich möglich sein?

Michael räusperte sich und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Christina kam ihm zuvor. Sie schaute zu Paul hoch. "Wie meinst du das? Wieso bin ich jetzt dein Kind?", fragte sie irritiert.

Paul grinste sie selbstsicher an. "Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch über die Sache mit dem Sire?", fragte der große, blonde Vampir fröhlich. Christina nickte verwirrt. "Okay," fuhr Paul fort. "Laddie und ich, wir sind jetzt deine Sires. Ganz so, wie du es dir gewünscht hast."

Sam und Michael sahen sich entsetzt an. Sie hatten eine genaue Vorstellung von dem, was Paul gerade zugegeben hatte. Dieses Arschloch schien das ganze wirklich zu genießen. Christina war nun aufgewühlter, als zuvor. Sie verstand nun garnichts mehr. "Wie ist das denn passiert?", hinterfragte sie. "Es hat sich doch garnichts geändert, seit diesem Gespräch!"

Paul lachte laut los. "Oh doch, Süße," sagte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Alles hat sich verändert. Das macht mich im Übrigen zum glücklichsten Vampir auf diesem wunderbaren Planeten! Frag doch mal deinen Stiefvater hier, wie das läuft. Er erinnert sich mit Sicherheit noch daran!"

Paul war mit seinr Ausführung eigentlich noch nicht fertig, aber Sam, der nun kreidebleich geworden war, fiel dem Vampir ins Wort.

"Ihr habt sie genauso reingelegt, wie meinen Bruder damals," flüsterte er und versuchte Christina aus dem Griff der Vampire zu ziehen. Paul jedoch grinste Sam nur siegessicher an und hielt Christina zurück. "Du bist garnicht so dumm, wie ich gedacht habe,Kleiner," antwortete er lachend.

Laddie blickte Christina schuldbewusst an. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Sam und Michael keine Pfähle oder Weihwasser bei sich hatten. Er fand, dass Paul sich ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster lehnte und die ganze Geschichte etwas zu lustig fand. Aber das war eben Pauls Art.

Christina schaffte es endlich, sich aus Pauls und Laddies Griff zu befreien und ging einige Schritte rückwärts. Aus ihrem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen. Sie fixierte Paul mit ihrem Blick. "Wovon redet ihr alle?", fragte sie wütend. "sagt mir endlich die Wahrheit! Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?"

Michael fasste sich nun endlich ein Herz und wollte seine Stieftochter über die hinterhältige Vorgehensweise der Vampire aufklären. Er ging um Paul und Laddie herum, legte seine Hand auf Christinas Schulter und seufzte. "Sie mischen ihr Blut in Wein, und geben ihn dir zu trinken," erklärte er und zeigte auf Paul und Laddie. "Haben sie dir Wein gegeben?"

Christina sah Michael schockiert an, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie war so enttäuscht, wütend und total frustriert, als sie begriff, das Paul und selbst Laddie, den sie wie einen Bruder liebte und dem sie vertraute, sie derart hintergangen hatten.

christina schlug Michaels Hand von ihrer Schulter und zog ihren Scvhlüssel aus der Tasche, während sie weiter rückwärts ging. Sie wollte nur noch weg und endlich ihre Ruhe haben. Sie war verletzt und fühlte sich verloren und von allen betrogen.

"Ich habe es so satt," schrie sie den Anwesenden entgegen. "Wieso glaubt ihr eigentlich alle, dass ihr mit mir machen könnt, was ihr wollt? Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf eure dämlichen Spiele und gemeinen Tricks! Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe, ich will euch alle nicht mehr sehen!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief zur Haustür. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie versuchte, den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu stecken. Schließlich schaffte sie es, sie knallte die Türe wütend hinter sich zu, ohne die Männer weiter zu beachten. In ihrer Wohnung warf sie sich aufs Sofa und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Paul sah Michael wütend an. "Gut gemacht, Emerson," fluchte er. Sam blickte auf die Haustür. "Christina, wir können dir helfen," hatte er ihr noch hinterhergerufen, aber sie hatte ihn ignoriert.

David, Dwayne und Marko hatten sich mittlerweile auch auf den Weg zu Christina gemacht, nachdem Paul sie gerufen hatte. Marko kam als Erster dort an und wurde noch Zeuge von Christinas Wutausbruch.

Er beobachtete alles und hatte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand versteckt, während er auf seinem Daumennagel herumkaute. Das war eine alte Angewohnheit von ihm. Die anderen hatten noch garnicht mitbekommen, dass er da war.

"Ich habe euch gesagt, dass sie Ärger machen wird," bemerkte er trocken und starrte Michael grinsend an. "Michael Emerson, dass du dich noch in diese Stadt wagst. Hast auch schon mal besser ausgesehen. Was ist aus deiner Lockenpracht geworden? Naja, du wolltest ja unser Geschenk der ewigen Jugend nicht. Das muss du doch längst bereuen!"

Marko wollte eine weitere gehässige Bemerkung vom Stapel lassen, aber er kam nicht dazu, weil David und Dwayne lautlos hinter Michael auf den Boden geschwebt waren. David grinste Marko an und legte dann eine Hand auf Michaels Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Na das ist ja wirklich eine gelungene Überraschung," sagte David süffisant grinsend, als Michael ihn endlich ansah. "Unser verlorener Bruder ist zurück! Was hat dich denn in unsere schöne Stadt verschlagen, nach all den Jahren?" Davids Worte trieften nur so von Sarkasmus. Michael erkannte nun endlich wieder, warum er diesen Kerl damals bekämpft hatte und schlug Davids Hand von seiner Schulter.

David lachte nur. "Und nett, wie du bist, hast du uns deinen kleinen Bruder als Geschenk mitgebracht," stellte der Vampir amüsiert fest. "Ich glaube, Dwayne hat noch etwas mit dem Kleinen zu besprechen."

Dwayne blickte Sam ernst an. "David hat Recht, wir haben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen," sagte er zynisch. "Du bist doch nicht völlig unbewaffnet hergekommen? Wie dumm von dir! Ich würde dir nur zu gerne, einen deiner Pfeile in den Körper rammen, damit du weißt, wie scheiße sich das anfühlt!"

Sam hatte natürlich einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen, um sich zu verteidigen, aber Dwayne dachte garnicht daran, ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Der Vampir schlug Sam seine Faust in den Unterleib woraufhin Sam stöhnend auf den Boden sackte.

"Wolltest du etwa etwas sagen, Arschloch," fragte Dwayne. "Lass das lieber. Es interessiert hier eh nimanden!"

David hatte in der Zwischenzeit Michael am Hals gepackt und hochgerissen, so dass seine Füsse nicht mehr den Boden berührten. "Michael, Michael, Michael, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir dich immer in der Nähe der Frauen antreffen, die uns gehören?", fragte er sehr leise und schmiss Michael auf den Boden.

Der fasste sich erleichtert an den Hals und stand langsam und etwas benommen wieder auf. Michael half seinem Bruder wieder auf die Füsse und wollte sich wutentbrannt auf David stürzen, aber Marko hielt ihn hinterhältig grinsend zurück.

David lachte und wurde dann wieder toternst. "Was willst du hier Michael?" fragte er. "Vermisst du Christina? Du hast sie wie Dreck behandelt, was willst du von meinem kleinen Mädchen?"

Sam starrte den Vampir wütend an. "Ja natürlich, ihr behandelt andere ja auch immer überaus freundlich," spie er. "Ihr tötet unschuldige Menschen! Könnt ihr überhaupt noch zählen, wie viele es waren?"

Dwayne schlug Sam erneut. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst still sein," motzte er. "Wir tun nur, was nötig ist, um zu überleben!"

David sah Paul grinsend an. "Wo wir gerade von unseren Frauen reden, wo ist Christina?", fragte er.

Paul blickte David etwas verunsichert in die Augen. "Michael hat ihr etwas erzählt, dass sie ein wenig verärgert hat," rechtfertigte er sich. David hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben und er hatte versagt.

Marko lachte laut los, woraufhin David ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, dann blickte er ungeduldig zu Paul. "Ist das so?", fragte David und alle Vampire mit Ausnahme von Laddie lachten. Er fühlte sich schuldig und hatte Mitleid mit Christina.

David bedachte Dwayne und Marko mit einem kalten Blick. "Bringt die Spinner nach Hudsons Bluff," trug er ihnen auf. "Sie können unsere Gästezimmer nutzen. Wir entscheiden später, was wir mit ihnen machen!"

Die Vampire lachten wieder, denn die "Gästezimmer" waren nichts anderes, als dunkle, kalte Räume, die sich im hinteren Teil der Höhle befanden. Es gab nichts in diesen Räumen, aber die Türen waren in Takt und verschließbar. David beobachtete noch, wie Dwayne und Marko mit ihren Gefangenen davonflogen.

"Ihr beide kommt mit mir," befahl er Paul und Laddie, ohne sie anzusehen. Paul lachte bitter. "Sie wird uns nicht reinlassen," sagte er überzeugt.

David sah Paul endlich an. "Ach tatsächlich?", fragte er nur, dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte lässig zur Hautür. Auf dem Weg zog er seinen eigenen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche.

Er schloss die Türe auf und starrte Paul und Laddie ungedudig an. "Kommt endlich," befahl David. "Ja," sagte Paul nur und ging von Laddie gefolgt ins Haus.

David machte sich garnicht erst die Mühe, die Wohnungstüre aufzuschließen, ein Tritt reichte völlig aus und die Türe krachte auf den Boden. Christina sprang erschrocken von der Couch, alss die Türe auf dem Boden landete und starrte ihren Vater fassungslos an.

David hatte wieder sein typisches süffisantes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Es machte Christina mehr als wütend. "Warum?", schrie sie und stürzte sich wie eine Furie auf den Vampir. Sie hämmerte mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. David guckte sie nur ausdruckslos an und ließ sie gewähren.

Paul wollte Chriastina stoppen, aber David hielt ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung davon ab. Er konnte sich nur allzugut vorstellen, wie sich fühlen musste. David war ehrlich gesagt erleichtert, dass sie so reagierte. Menschen, die die Unsterblichkeit ohne Gegenwehr akzeptierten, waren in der Regel als Vampire unberechenbar, sowas wollte niemand, der bei Verstand war, in seinem Rudel haben. Er fragte sich, ob vielleicht Christina entscheiden sollte, was mit Sam und Michael geschehen sollte.

Christina hatte endlich aufgehört, David zu schlagen und schluchzte laut. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und streichelte über ihr Haar. "Du kommst nun mit nach Hause," sagte er leise.

Vor dem ehemaligen Comicladen der Familie Frog saß Zoe noch immer auf den Stufen. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, was sie dort machte, und warum sie dort eingeschlafen war.  
Neben ihr hockte die Gestalt eines Mannes. "Was machst du hier draußen," fragte er, als sie endlich bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine war. "Ich weiß es nicht," gab sie zu. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Aber was machst du hier, Alan?"


	19. Chapter 19 Das Monster in mir

Das Monster in mir

Alan hatte schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, wohin er gehen sollte. Es war einige Wochen her, dass dieser Blutsauger ihn gebissen und somit in einem Halbvampir gewandelt hatte. Alan wurde von dem Arschloch entführt und eingesperrt, im Keller eines alten, leerstehenden Hauses.

Alan wusste, dass Edgar nach ihm suchte. Alan wusste auch, dass Edgar alles dransetzen würde, den Vampir zu töten, der es gewagt hatte, seinen Bruder zu beißen. Sobald Edgar dies gelingen würde, wäre Alan wieder frei. Er wäre dann wieder ein Mensch, und das war zur Zeit alles, was er wollte!

Irgendwie gelang es Alan letztlich aus diesem dunklen Loch zu fliehen. Er versteckte sich zunächst, erstens vor seinem Sire, aber auch um den Sterblichen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Blutdurst ihn dazu bringen könnte, einen Menschen zu töten, und sich somit vollständig in einen Vampir zu verwandeln.

Schließlich lernte Alan, dass er länger durchhalten konnte, wenn er Tierblut trinken würde. Es schmeckte ehrlich gesagt ziemlich scheußlich, und befriedigte seinen Blutdurst nicht völlig, aber zumindest half es.

Auf diese Art und Weise befreite er in den Wäldern verletzte, zum Tode geweihte Tiere aller Art von ihren Leiden. Nach wenigen Tagen fühlte Alan sich bereit, wieder Menschen zu begegnen, ohne sie ausschließlich als Nahrung zu betrachten.

Alan nahm sich etwas Zeit, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er weiterhin vorgehen wollte. Er musste unbedingt seinen Bruder finden. Er hatte keinen Plan, wo Edgar sich aufhielt. Aber die beiden Jäger hatten schon vor vielen Jahren eine Absprache getroffen. Sollten sie sich jemals aus den Augen verlieren, dann würden sie nach Santa Carla in ihr Elternhaus zurückkehren. Dort würden sie dann wieder zusammenfinden.

Das Gute war, dass es im Bereich von Santa Carla genug wildlebende Tiere gab, von denen Alan trinken, und sich zumindest bei Kräften halten konnte. Er machte das nicht gerne, aber was für eine Wahl hatte er denn schon.

Alan war zunächst etwas skeptisch, denn er war ein Halbvampir, und seinen jüngere Schwester lebte ja noch in dem Haus der Familie Frog. Alan wollte Zoe nicht gefährden. Dann aber dachte er darüber nach, dass er nun endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, seiner Schwester zu beweisen, dass übernatürliche Kreaturen existierten.

Das war sicherlich ein heikles Unterfangen, ihr das Monster zu Zeigen, das nun ein Teil von ihm war, aber Zoe hatte Alan und Edgar nie geglaubt, dass Vampire und andere fürchterliche Kreaturen in dieser Stadt mitten unter den Menschen lebten, und natürlich konnten ihre Brüder ihr niemals einen Beweis liefern.

Alan verstand seine Schwester, wer glaubte denn schon an derartige Schauermärchen? Die Bewohner der Stadt hatten ja nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass vor all den Jahren Max und seine Söhne, die sich jede Nacht am Boardwalk rum trieben, Geschöpfe der Nacht waren. Vielleicht hatten einige Bürger von Santa Carla eine gewisse Ahnung, aber wirklich wahrhaben wollte es keiner. Alle hatten die Familie Frog als irre abgestempelt.

Alan dachte noch immer mit Schrecken an die Nacht im Hause von Sam Emersons Großvater, als er und Edgar geholfen hatten, die Blutsauger auszulöschen. Alan hatte jede Nacht Albträume. Der Vampir, den Edgar in dem versunken Hotel gepfählt hatte, war der erste Vampir, den die Brüder jemals gesehen hatten.

Diese Kreaturen rochen nach verwesendem Fleisch. Alan war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sein Körpergeruch auch nicht mehr besonders angenehm sein konnte, und er fragte sich, wie Menschen es überhaupt ertragen konnten, sich in der Nähe von Vampiren aufzuhalten.

Er wusste natürlich, dass die meisten Vampire dazu in der Lage waren, die Gedanken der Menschen zu manipulieren. Wahrscheinlich half das den Blutsaugern dabei, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Sterblichen ihren Gestank nicht wahrnahmen, zumindest nicht sofort. Genau wusste Alan das aber nicht, und ehrlich gesagt, er war nicht daran interessiert, es herauszufinden. Er wollte einfach nur wieder er selbst sein, Alan Frog, der Vampirjäger!

Als Alan Santa Carla erreichte, nahm er sofort den Geruch von Verwesung wahr. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber es mussten wieder Vampire in dieser Stadt sein. Darum konnte er sich in diesem Moment aber nicht kümmern. Er wollte in sein Elternhaus zurück gehen, wo er hoffentlich auf seinen Bruder treffen würde. Er wollte seiner Schwester endlich beweisen, dass er und Edgar keineswegs verrückt waren. Er wollte Zoe endlich einen Beweis für die Existenz von Vampiren liefern!

Alan zog sich die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Sweatshirt Jacke tief ins Gesicht, als er den Boardwalk betrat. Er wollte nicht gesehen, oder gar erkannt werden. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.

Als er endlich das Haus sehen konnte, in dem er aufgewachsen war, blieb er erstaunt stehen. Es war sicherlich nichts Neues, dass immer wieder Ausreißer in die Stadt kamen, aber noch nie zuvor hatte es einer von ihnen gewagt, ausgerechnet auf der Treppe seines Elternhauses zu übernachten.

Doch genau dort saß jemand und schlief. Alan starrte die Figur auf der Treppe einige Sekunden an, dann nahm er sehr stark den Verwesungsgeruch wahr. Mindestens ein Vampir musste sich direkt bei dieser Person aufgehalten haben. Dann blickte Alan genauer auf die schlafende Gestalt. "Scheiße," fluchte er nur und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber die Figur auf der Treppe war seine jüngere Schwester, und je näher er ihr kam, um so intensiver wurde der scheußliche Gestank des Vampirs. Einerseits befürchtete Alan das Schlimmste, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch sehr genau, dass ein Vampir, der auch nur halbwegs bei Verstand war, sein Opfer nicht einfach der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben würde.

"Zoe," rief Alan. "Zoe, wach auf!" Zoe rührte sich jedoch nicht. Vorsichtig untersuchte Alan seine Schwester auf Bisswunden. Er begutachtete zunächst ihren Hals, aber da war nichts. Dann sah er sich ihre Handgelenke an, aber dort war auch nichts zu sehen. Alan atmete erleichtert auf. Zoe atmete und ihre Kleidung war nicht zerrissen, also konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht gebissen wurde. Sie schlief einfach nur, aber sehr tief.

Alan fasste ihre Schulter an und schüttelte sie, aber sie schob im Schlaf einfach seine Hand weg. "Ich bin so müde,lass mich," murmelte sie. Dann bemerkte Alan, dass Zoes Augenlider etwas flatterten, sie schien sich langsam aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu quälen.

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Zoe die Augen öffnete. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum sie auf der Treppe vor ihrem Elternhaus eingeschlafen war! Zoe konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Bill bei ihr gewesen war, doch irgendwann ging er, weil er nach Ted, seinem besten Freund sehen wollte, der offensichtlich irgendein Problem hatte.

Bill war erst einige Minuten weg, da hatte es an der Haustür geklingelt. Zoe wollte gerade schlafen gehen. Als sie die Klingel hörte, dachte sie, Bill hätte irgendetwas bei ihr vergessen und öffnete völlig arglos die Türe. Dort stand jedoch nicht Bill, dort stand ...Zoe konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer so spät noch bei ihr geklingelt hatte. Zoe konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass sie die Besucher in ihre Wohnung gelassen hatte, obwohl es schon so spät war und sie eigentlich zu Bett gehen wollte.

Verdammt, es waren zwei Besucher, aber wer? Es machte Zoe wahnsinnig, dass sie es nicht mehr wusste. Christina, ihre beste Freundin fiel ihr ein, das alles hatte irgendetwas mit Christina zu tun! Zoe erinnerte sich daran, dass Christina versucht hatte, sie zu erreichen. Da war ein entgangener Anruf von Christina auf Zoes Smartphone. Zoe hatte daraufhin bei ihrer Freundin zurückgerufen, aber Christina ging nicht ran.

Eine verschwommene Erinnerung an zwei Männer, die in Zoes Diele standen, schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. Wer waren diese Männer denn bloß? Zoe erinnerte sich nur noch an zwei Worte aus dem Gespräch mit den Männern, "Christina" und "Gefahr".

Endlich bemerkte die junge Frau, dass sie nicht alleine war. Erstaunt blickte sie ihrem Bruder in die Augen. "Alan, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie. "Wo ist Edgar?" Alan schaute verlegen auf den Boden. "Ich weiß es nicht, wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren," antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen? Du weißt doch, wie gefährlich das ist! Und warum schläfst du hier?"

Zoe fühlte sich ertappt. "Was ist schon dabei? Ich sehe hier keine Gefahr," konterte sie verärgert. "Wir haben uns ewig lange nicht gesehen, und das erste, was dir nun einfällt, ist, mich zurecht zu weisen? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, kapier das endlich!"

Alan schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was hier los ist," entgegnete er empört. Seit er gebissen worden war, hatte er ein ziemlich hitziges Temperament, und das war Alan sehr wohl bewusst. Er seufzte und lächelte. "Komm schon, lass uns nicht streiten," bat er seine Schwester. "Ich muss dringend mit dir reden! Komm wir gehen rein!"

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand saßen die Geschwister einige Minuten später in Zoes Wohnzimmer. Sie sahen sich schweigend an. Zoe konnte sich nicht helfen, sie hatte ihren Bruder zwar ziemlich lange nicht gesehen, aber er hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Er war nicht einfach nur älter geworden, nein, er war einfach anders! Zoe konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber es jagte ihr Angst ein.

Sie wusste genau, dass keiner ihrer Brüder ihr jemals ein Haar krümmen würde, aber dennoch, sie hatte Angst vor ihrem Bruder und belauerte ihn misstrauisch. Alan konnte die Angst seiner Schwester riechen. Er sah aus dem Fenster, dann blickte er Zoe mit todernster Miene direkt in die Augen. "Du tust gut daran, Angst vor mir zu haben," gab er zu. "Ich habe mich verändert, und diese Veränderung ist keineswegs positiv. Ich kann dir nun etwas beweisen, was du uns nie geglaubt hast.

Ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht tuen, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Du musst endlich die Wahrheit über diese verdammte Stadt und ihre Schattenseiten erkennen!"

Zoe stellte im Zeitlupentempo ihre Kaffetasse auf den Tisch und sah Alan unsicher an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

Alan stand auf und stellte ebenfalls seine Tasse ab. "Garnichts sage ich," entgegnete er. "Ich werde dir etwas zeigen, damit du es endlich kapierst!" Er wandte sich von Zoe ab, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte er sich sich in das Monster verwandelt, das nun neben dem wahren Alan in seinem Körper wohnte. Seine Gesichtskonturen hatten sich verändert, seine Augenbrauen waren quasi nicht mehr vorhanden, seine Pupillen glühten gelb und seine Fänge stachen in seine Unterlippe.

Zoe sprang entsetzt von dem Sessel auf und wich vor Alan zurück. Dabei stolperte sie über einen Gegenstand, der neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden lag und fiel hin. Alan wollte seiner Schwester zu Hilfe eilen, doch die wich auf allen Vieren weiter zurück und wollte fliehen. Zoe fluchte, sprang vom Boden auf und wollte zur Türe rennen. Alan war natürlich schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg. "Jetzt weiß ich, warum Vampire so viel Spaß an einer Jagd haben," flüsterte er. "Der Geruch deiner Angst ist wirklich aufregend!"

Zoe blieb stehen und sah ihren Bruder wütend an. "Was willst du von mir?"

Alan verwandelte sich wieder zurück. "Ich will mit dir reden, das sagte ich doch schon," erklärte er erneut.

Zoe stürzte sich auf ihren Bruder. Sie wusste nicht genau, wohin sie flüchten könnte, aber sie wollte weg von diesem Monster. Sie schlug auf Alan ein, der ihr weiterhin den Weg versperrte. "Zoe, hör auf damit," motzte Alan, aber Zoe hörte nicht auf. Sie war verunsichert, wütend und geschockt. Sie musste diese Gefühle irgendwie rauslassen.

Alan schrie sie an, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Sie schlug auf Alans Oberkörper ein und schluchzte. Alan sah letztendlich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, er gab seiner kleinen Schwester eine schallende Ohrfeige. Zoe sah ihn überrascht und wütend an. Sie wollte erneut auf ihn einschlagen, aber er hielt ihre Hände fest. "Zoe, hör auf damit," bat er. "Ich will dir nichts tun! Wir müssen reden! Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Edgar ist. Du bist in Gefahr!"

Zoe ließ endlich von Alan ab und blickte ihn erschüttert an und schluchzte. "Was bist du? Wieso?", fragte sie leise. "Ich versteh das alles nicht."

Alan seufzte erleichtert, und drückte seine Schwester an sich. Dann führte er sie zurück zu ihrem Sessel und drückte sie hinein. Er nahm ihre Tasse vom Tisch und gab sie ihr. "Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben," beteuerte er. "Ich würde dich niemals verletzen. Du kannst mir nach wie vor vertrauen. Ich bin immer noch dein großer Bruder und es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen. Ich dachte, Edgar und ich hätten die Blutsauger dieser Stadt vor vielen Jahren vernichtet, aber wir lagen beide falsch. Es sind Vampire in der Stadt, und sie waren in deiner Nähe. Ich kann das riechen, du stinkst nach ihnen!"

Zoe sah ihn wütend an. "Ich habe noch nie einen Vampir gesehen, außer dich jetzt. wieso bist du auf einmal so ein Ding?", schrie sie ihren Bruder an und knallte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. "Hör endlich auf, mir solchen Unsinn zu erzählen!"

Alan musterte seine Schwester ungeduldig. "Soll ich es dir noch mal zeigen, damit du mir endlich glaubst?", fragte er. Zoe schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich bin ein Halbvampir. Ich habe noch keinen Menschen getötet, und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern," erklärte Alan. "Deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass wir Edgar finden. Wenn wir den Blutsauger finden, der mir das angetan hat, und ihn vernichten, werde ich wieder ein Mensch sein."

Zoe starrte ihren Bruder prüfend an und hoffte, dass er ihr dieses fürchterliche Monster nicht noch einmal zeigen würde. So konnte sie sich wenigstens einreden, dass Alan einfach nur Alan war. "Ich erinnere mich nicht," gab sie schließlich zu. "Ich habe einen Filmriss. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was letzte Nacht alles passiert ist, und warum du mich auf der Treppe draußen vorgefunden hast."

Alan nickte. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Zoe," erklärte er. "Vampire haben die Fähigkeit, deine Gedanken zu manipulieren. Je älter der Blutsauger ist, um so mehr Einfluss kann er nehmen. Ich bin noch nicht sonderlich gut darin. Und ich sage es dir noch mal, es waren Vampire bei dir, mindestens zwei. Du stinkst wirklich nach ihnen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie dich nicht gebissen haben."

Zoe fing wieder an zu weinen. Sie war verzweifelt. "Du kannst das wirklich riechen?" fragte sie.

Alan nickte. "Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?", fragte er.

Zoe überlegte einen Moment. "Mein Freund war hier. Aber er musste gehen, weil sein Kumpel irgendein Problem hatte," berichtete sie. "Es klingelte und ich dachte, er hätte etwas bei mir vergessen. Ich öffnete die Türe, aber es war nicht Bill, der dort stand. Es waren zwei Männer, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wer die waren. Ich muss sie aber kennen, denn ich habe sie hinein gelassen. Christina, das Ganze hat etwas mit Christina zu tun. Sie ist in Gefahr!"

Alan lachte kurz auf. "Die Christina?", fragte er. "Die ist weit weg, und kein guter Umgang für dich!" Alan dachte an das letzte Mal, als er dieses Mädchen gesehen hatte. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn Star diesen Freak nicht in die Welt gesetzt hätte. Alan hatte nie verstanden, warum sie dieses Kind, dessen Vater der Blutsauger war, den Michael Emerson vernichtet hatte, unbedingt haben wollte.

Zoe blickte ihren Bruder verständnislos an. "Christina ist meine Freundin und sehr liebenswert," verteidigte sie Christina. "Sie wohnt seit einigen Monaten hier. Sie ist schließlich hier geboren, genau wie wir! Santa Carla ist ihre Heimatstadt!"

Nun war es Alan, der erschrocken von dem Sofa aufsprang. "Du hast also viel Zeit mit Christina verbracht, nehme ich an," stellte er fest.

Zoe nickte. "Naja, am Anfang schon," entgegnete sie. "Doch dann habe ich Bill kennengelernt und mich in ihn verliebt. Christina mag ihn und seinen Freund Ted nicht besonders. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Ted, Bills bester Freund ständig nach ihr fragt, aber sie hat keinerlei Interesse an ihm."

Als Zoe die Namen Bill und Ted erwähnte, horchte Alan auf. Die Beiden waren Jäger, genau wie Alan und Edgar. Die sollten nur ein wenig auf Zoe aufpassen, während sie in Santa Carla waren. Davon, dass sich einer der Beiden an Zoe ranmachen sollte, war nie die Rede. Bill brachte Zoe in Gefahr, denn er jagte Werwölfe, und die saßen nun mal in hohen Positionen in der Stadtverwaltung von Santa Carla, so wie im Polizeipräsidium der Stadt. Was hatte dieser Idiot sich nur dabei gedacht, ein derart großes Risiko einzugehen?

Alan starrte seine Schwester ernst an. "Gut, wo bist du mit Christina gewesen, und wen habt ihr da getroffen?"

Zoe wurde wütend. "Ist das hier ein Verhör?", schrie sie ihren Bruder an. "Es geht dich gar nichts an, was wir gemacht haben. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, wir waren einige Male auf dem Boardwalk und hatten eine Menge Spaß!"

Alan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. So dumm konnte seine Schwester doch wirklich nicht sein. Der Boardwalk war schon immer ein gefährlicher Ort, besonders für junge Frauen, die alleine unterwegs waren! "Verdammt, Zoe, wir haben dir doch nicht umsonst eingeschärft, dich dort fern zu halten," meckerte Alan. "Aber gut, wen habt ihr da getroffen?"

"Alan," rief Zoe genervt. "Was soll das? Wir waren alleine unterwegs. Wir haben uns da mit niemandem getroffen!"

Alan wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Zoe, jetzt hör mal genau zu," befahl er. "Mindestens zwei Vampire waren in deiner Nähe. Irgendetwas muss auf dem Boardwalk passiert sein. Irgend wen müsst ihr da getroffen haben. Die Blutsauger haben etwas mit dir gemacht, sie haben dich nicht gebissen, oder getötet. Es muss dafür einen Grund geben, denk nach. Auch wenn du es nicht wichtig findest, jedes kleine Detail hilft uns weiter! Wen habt ihr getroffen?"

Zoe verzweifelte langsam. "Alan, der Boardwalk ist am Abend voller Menschen," konterte sie. "Viele Leute sind uns da begegnet. Da ist nie etwas außergewöhnliches passiert!" Doch dann zeigte sich ein Bild in Zoes Erinnerungen. "Warte," rief sie. "Da war doch etwas. Ich hatte es vergessen, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob das irgendwie wichtig ist."

Alan schaute seine Schwester gespannt an und nickte. "Was ist passiert, erzähl schon!"

"Als ich die erste Nacht mit Christina unterwegs war, wollten wir uns mit einer Flasche Wein an den Strand setzen," erzählte sie. "Wir waren vorher auf dem alten Karussell. Wir waren gerade dabei, die Treppe zum Strand runter zu gehen, da tauchten vier Motorräder oben an der Treppe auf."

Alan glotzte seine Schwester an. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er. Er erinnerte sich an vier Motorradfahrer, die fast jede Nacht auf dem Boardwalk waren, als Alan und Edgar junge Teenager waren. Es stellte sich später heraus, dass die vier Typen Vampire waren, die hinter der Familie von Sam Emerson her waren. Diese Vampire hatten die Frogbrüder mit Hilfe von Sam und Michael Emerson vernichtet. Diese vier Vampire hatten damals gerne die Abkürzung über den Strand genommen, wenn sie mit ihren Motorrädern auf dem Weg in ihr Versteck waren.

"Wie sahen diese Typen aus?", fragte Alan.

Zoe verzog genervt das Gesicht. "Wie manche Biker halt aussehen," erklärte sie. "Viel Leder, lange Haare. wie Biker eben." Die junge Frau dachte einen Moment nach, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. "Warte, da war vielleicht doch was," erläuterte sie. "Ich habe dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke muss ich zugeben, dass es irgendwie unheimlich war. Christina hat es jedenfalls Angst eingejagt."

Alan schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seiner Schwester hinüber. "Unheimlich?", fragte er. "Na erzähl schon! Wie gesagt, jedes kleine Detail, und wenn es dir noch so unwichtig erscheint, kann uns hier weiter helfen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was mit dir passiert ist!"

Zoe seufzte. "Ja,ja, ist ja schon gut," sagte sie. "Also, drei der Typen fuhren die Treppe runter, laut hupend und gröhlend. Die haben sich ziemlich bescheuert benommen, aber uns nichts getan. Der vierte Typ folgte denen langsam und hat seinen Blick dabei nicht von Christina genommen. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie er die Treppe runter fahren konnte, ohne zu gucken, wo er hinfährt. Der Typ hatte eine besondere Aura irgendwie, und jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, der sah auch irgendwie anders aus. Ich habe selten einen Kerl gesehen, der so hellblonde Haare hatte. Die waren fast weiß."

Alan sprang vom Sofa auf und starrte Zoe entsetzt an. Eine schlimme Ahnung beschlich ihn. "Wie sahen die anderen Drei aus? Komm schon Zoe, es ist wichtig!"

"Naja, hübsch waren die alle," gab sie zum Besten. "Also einer hatte rotblonde, lange, lockige Haare, der Typ hatte ein Gesicht, wie ein Engel. Der grinste die ganze Zeit, aber sein Grinsen war irgendwie nicht echt, ich weiß nicht, ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich glaube er trug eine schwarze Jeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Jeansweste darüber. Auf der Weste waren jede Menge Patches, deshalb ist sie mir überhaupt erst aufgefallen."

Alan hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach seine Schwester nicht.

"Ach ja, dieser Typ war ein ganzes Stück kleiner, als die anderen. Dann war da ein Typ mit langen, dunklen Haaren. Der könnte ein Indianer sein. Ein gutaussehender Mann. Der trug eine Lederhose und ebenfalls eine Lederjacke, und kein Shirt. Auch seine Klamotten waren schwarz. Der letzte der Kerle war wieder blond. Der Typ war ziemlich dünn und groß. Er hatte auch lange Haare. Er trug Bluejeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Eine ziemlich enge Jeans übrigens, der Kerl war eine echte Augenweide!"

Alan konnte zwei und zwei zusammen zählen, und ihm wurde klar, wer die Vampire waren, die Santa Carla unsicher machten. Ihm war schon lange klar, dass Edgar und er damals in der entsetzlichen Nacht in dem Haus von Sam Emersons Opa einen großen Fehler gemacht hatten. Sie hatten zugelassen, dass die Vampire beerdigt wurden. Sie hätten aber verbrannt werden müssen. Alan war sich sicher, die Lost Boys waren zurück.

"Hör zu, du packst sofort deine Sachen, wir müssen hier verschwinden," befahl Alan ohne Umschweife. "Guck mich jetzt nicht so an! Ich weiß, welche Blutsauger sich an dich rangemacht haben, und das bedeutet nichts gutes. Deine Freundin kannst du vergessen, sie ist mit Sicherheit nicht mehr die, die du mal kanntest."

Zoe wurde wieder wütend. "Du hast sie wohl nicht alle," schrie sie Alan an. "Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden, ich habe Verpflichtungen. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, ich will hier auch gar nicht weg! Mein Freund lebt hier..."

"Dein Freund, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Edgar und ich haben den auf dich angesetzt. Der sollte ein wenig auf dich aufpassen, das ist alles. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, jeder der dir nahe steht ist in Lebensgefahr," fiel Alan seiner Schwester ins Wort. "Und was du willst, ist gerade völlig unwichtig! Du musst raus aus der Stadt, also pack endlich deine Sachen!"

Zoe war kurz davor zu explodieren. Ihr Bruder hatte nun offensichtlich völlig den Verstand verloren. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Jahre lang hatten ihre Brüder sich nicht bei ihr blicken lassen, und jetzt das. Zoe wollte einfach nicht nachgeben.

Alan seufzte. "Hör zu, ich will dich nicht bevormunden oder ärgern," erklärte er. "Aber es ist wichtig, dass du dieses eine Mal tust, was ich dir sage. Dein Leben hängt davon ab. Ich erkläre dir alles, ich verspreche es, aber jetzt ist dafür keine Zeit. Du musst jetzt packen. Vertrau mir, bitte!"

Zoe war ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden aber sie erkannte durchaus, wie ernst es ihrem Bruder war. Sie drehte sich wiederwillig um, um packen zu gehen, doch Alan hielt sie am Arm fest. "Hast du ein Auto?", fragte er.

Zoe schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich arbeite um die Ecke," erklärte sie. "Ich habe nie ein Auto gebraucht. Alan seufzte genervt. "Steht der alte Bully noch in der Garage?", bohrte er weiter.

Zoe nickte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass der noch anspringt?", fragte sie. "Den hat seit Jahren keiner mehr benutzt."

Alan grinste. "Das ist ein altes Schätzchen mit einer robusten Maschine," erklärte er. "Den kriege ich ans laufen. Ich besorge eine neue Batterie während du packst, und dann verschwinden wir aus dieser verfluchten Stadt. Ach ja, und ruf Edgar an. Wir müssen wissen, wo der ist!"

"Warum rufst du ihn nicht selber an? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das nicht längst gemacht hast," motzte sie. Dann sah sie Alan nachdenklich an. "Nein, komm schon, das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Du weigerst dich immer noch, ein Smartphone zu benutzen. Wenn es nach dir ginge, würde man wahrscheinlich heute noch auf Buschtrommeln zurückgreifen! Ich kann es echt nicht glauben. So ein kleines Ding könnte viele deiner Probleme lösen, weißt du! Du hättest Edgar zum Beispiel längst gefunden!"

"Ruf ihn an," befahl Alan nur gereizt. "Na los, mach schon! Wenn wir wissen, wo er ist, wissen wir auch endlich, wohin die Reise geht." Dann verließ der Halbvampir das Zimmer um in der Garage nach dem Bully zu sehen.

Es wurde draußen schon hell und Alan merkte, dass seine Kräfte ihn langsam verließen. Da er aber glücklicherweise nur zur Hälfte ein Blutsauger war, war er durchaus in der Lage am Tage aktiv zu sein, zumindest für eine Weile. Er musste es nur schaffen, den Motor des Bullys zu starten, fahren müsste dann seine Schwester, während er im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges schlafen würde.

Zoe hatte schon das Telefonbuch in ihrem Smartphone geöffnet, und wollte gerade auf Edgars Nummer drücken, sie überlegte es sich aber anders. Sie beschloss zunächst Christina anzurufen. Zoe hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihrer Freundin geredet. Christina steckte offensichtlich in Schwierigkeiten, und Zoe wollte endlich wissen, was los war und wie es Christina ging.

Offensichtlich hatte Christina ihr Smartphone gerade in der Hand, denn nach nur einmal Klingeln antwortete sie Zoe. "Zoe, ich bin so froh, von dir zu hören. Ich habe versucht, dich zu erreichen. Verdammt, wo warst du?"

Zoe atmete erleichtert auf. "Christina, ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Dir gehts doch gut, oder?"

Christina überlegte einen Moment. "Ich weiß nicht, es ist in den letzten Tagen so viel passiert, ich weiß garnicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu erzählen. Zoe, ich habe meinen Vater gefunden, oder besser gesagt, er hat mich gefunden."

"Das ist doch gut," erwiderte Zoe. "Und, ist er nett, so, wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hast? Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen, aber nicht jetzt, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Alan ist hier, der tauchte plötzlich hier auf. Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen, aber bitte halt mich nicht für verrückt, denn es stimmt wirklich. Alan, er hat sich verändert. Er ist kein richtiger Mensch mehr. Er ist ein Halbvampir. Ich spinne nicht, ich habe es wirklich gesehen. Sein Gesicht, es hat sich verändert, es war fürchterlich! Christina, hier passiert etwas schreckliches! Ich habe Angst!"

Christina nahm für einen Moment das Telefon vom Ohr und versicherte sich, dass sie wirklich alleine war. Sie wusste natürlich, dass es schon hell war, und ihr Vater und die anderen Männer nun schlafen würden, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, wozu diese Geschöpfe in der Lage waren. Dann realisierte sie, was Zoe ihr soeben erzählt hatte und wurde noch eine Spur blasser, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. So viele schlimme Dinge waren ihr in den letzten Tagen passiert. Sie hatte nicht vernünftig gegessen, trank eindeutig zuviel Alkohol. Geschlafen hatte sie auch nicht sonderlich gut. Alpträume quälten sie.

"Zoe, ich glaube dir jedes Wort," gab sie schließlich zu. "Erinnerst du dich noch an die Motorradfahrer? Ich meine die von der Treppe zum Strand. Der Typ, der mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat, erinnerst du dich?"

Zoe nickte. "Es ist komisch, dass du die erwähnst," erklärte sie. "Alan wollte alles von denen wissen, nachdem ich die Typen erwähnt habe. Er wollte genau wissen, wie die aussehen, und welche Kleidung sie getragen haben. Warum fragst du?"

Christina seufzte. "Der Typ mit den fast weißen Haaren, David, er ist mein Vater."

Nun musste Zoe lächeln. "Christina, entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber du spinnst! Der kann nicht dein Vater sein, der ist ja viel zu jung! Der ist doch mit Sicherheit jünger, wie wir beide!"

Christina verzweifelte langsam. "Nein, ich spinne garnicht," stellte sie schnippisch fest. "Der ist offensichtlich wesentlich älter, als er aussieht. Der ist wie Alan, kein Mensch. Zoe, mein Vater ist ein Vampir! Die sind alle Vampire, alle vier! Und dein Freund und sein Kumpel, scheiße, Zoe, ich wusste, mit denen stimmt was nicht. Ted, dieses Arschloch hat mich und Marko entführt. Der hat Marko gefoltert."

Nun hatte Zoe genug. "Was redest du da?", fragte sie sauer. "Ted ist doch kein Monster. Warum sollte der sowas machen? Und wer ist überhaupt Marko?"

Christina war entmutigt. Sie hatte gehofft, Zoe könnte ihr irgendwie helfen, aber nun verließ sie die Hoffnung. Offensichtlich hatte Zoe gerade ein ähnliches Problem, wie Christina. "Zoe, ich schwöre, jedes Wort ist wahr. Marko ist ein Freund von meinem Vater. Wir waren in meinem Lieblingsclub. Marko sollte mich nach Hause bringen, und da hat Ted uns entführt. Wirklich, ich lüge nicht, warum sollte ich das tun? Laddie ist jetzt auch einer von ihnen, ein Vampir. Und ich..."

Christina liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Es machte sie wütend, dass sie sich so hilflos fühlte. "Mein Vater, er hat mich reingelegt. Er gab mir etwas zu trinken, es war Pauls Blut. Paul gehört auch zu der Familie meines Vaters. Und jetzt bin ich..." Christina schluchzte. "Ich bin wie dein Bruder. Und dann sind auch noch Sam und Michael aufgetaucht, als ich einige Sachen aus meiner Wohnung holen wollte, um etwas Zeit mit meinem Vater und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"

Zoe hörte Christina weinen. Sie wollte ihr gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht, wie. "Christina, wo bist du? Vielleicht kannst du ja mit uns kommen!"

Christina lächelte wieder. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich bin," führte sie aus. "Die Räume sind unter einer Autowerkstatt. Ich kann nicht hier raus. Die haben hier ein Sicherheitssystem, eine Türe, die die Werkstatt von den unterirdischen Wohnräumen trennt. Ich bekomme diese Türe nicht auf. Dazu brauche ich einen Code, und den kenne ich nicht."

"Dein Vater hat dich eingesperrt?", fragte Zoe entsetzt. "Das ist scheiße! Ich könnte mit Alan reden."

"Nein," schrie Christina fassungslos. "Sag deinem Bruder bitte nichts. Ich will euch da nicht mit reinziehen. Ich komm schon klar. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir reden konnte. Mein Vater hat mir für die kommende Nacht eine große Überraschung versprochen, ich fürchte, das bedeutet nichts Gutes. Ich fürchte mich davor!"

"Aber du musst da raus," schimpfte Zoe. "Scheiße, ich glaube, Alan kommt wieder. Ich muss auflegen. Ich sollte eigentlich Edgar anrufen. Ich melde mich wieder!" Zoe schaffte es gerade noch, Edgars Nummer anzuwählen, bevor Alan das Zimmer betrat.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Edgar tatsächlich auf dem Weg nach Hause war, wo er hoffte seinen Bruder zu finden. Er hatte es schon bis San Francisco geschafft und verbrachte dort die Nacht in einem Hotel. Dort würde er auf seine Geschwister warten.

Alan hatte es fertig gebracht, den alten Bully wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Er hatte es auch geschafft, seine Schwester davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht ihre gesamte Garderobe mitnehmen brauchte. Blusen und Kleider wären gerade nicht passend, genauso wenig wie ihre Kosmetika.

Die Geschwister Frog begaben sich auf eine Mission, das Ziel dieser Mission war es, Alan zu retten! Dazu brauchte Zoe praktische, bequeme Kleidung, einige Waffen und Training. Das jüngste Kind der Familie Frog sollte sich nun ihren Brüdern anschließen, und in der Zukunft Vampire und andere scheußliche Kreaturen der Nacht vernichten!

_**Eine kleine Anmerkung: **_

Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, eine Fortsetzung für "Familienbande" zu schreiben. Allerdings habe ich mir das nun anders überlegt. Also werde ich die geplanten Kapitel, die ich schon angefangen hatte, zusammenfassen. Das mache ich, weil mir die Lust und die Freude am Schreiben vermiest wurde.

Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt, erschreckend, wie einige sogenannte Fans sich gegenseitig anfeinden. Das geschieht in einigen Fangruppen auf Facebook, und nun auch hier. Da veröffentlicht eine Facebook Freundin ein neues Kapitel zu einer ihrer Geschichten, und erhält einen Kommentar dazu, der derart gemein ist, dass ich es echt nicht fassen kann. Wir haben das natürlich gemeldet, doch passiert ist daraufhin offensichtlich nichts.

Sind wir nicht eigentlich alle hier, weil wir die Liebe zu diesem Film teilen? Kann es möglich sein, dass einige von Euch nicht mehr zwischen Fiction und Realität unterscheiden können? Was ist den falsch gelaufen bei Euch?

Statt dass diese Menschen die Freude an diesem Film teilen, werfen sie anderen Autoren "Hasstiraden" an den Kopf, und denken überhaupt nicht darüber nach, wie verletzend das ist.

Offensichtlich denken einige hier, dass sie besser und wertvoller im Univerum unserer geliebten Jungs.

Ich will euch nun aber mal etwas dazu sagen. Ihr seid die Leute, die die erste Nacht in der Höhle nicht überleben würden, den Loyalität und Zusammenhalt ist überlebensnotwendig für unsere Jungs! Dieses "Rumgezicke", das ich mitbekomme, würde David niemals tolerieren, denn es könnte den Untergang seiner kleinen Familie bedeuten!

Und bevor ihr jetzt hier einen Shitstorm gegen mich loslasst, denkt ihr ja vielleicht erst mal über meine Worte nach. Denn euer Verhalten macht mich und auch einige andere Fans sehr traurig.


	20. Chapter 20 Verzweiflung

Verzweiflung

Christina schaffte es mittlerweile ganz gut, von ihrem Schlafplatz zwischen Paul und David, an dem sie nun seit einem Monat mit den anderen Vampiren den Tag verschlief, hinunter zu schweben, ohne auf ihren Hintern zu fallen.

Wie jeden Abend bezog sie ihre Position auf einer Couch, die etwas abseits von den anderen Sitzgelegenheiten, die die männlichen Vampire nutzten, aufgestellt war. Wie jeden Abend verbrachte sie ihre Zeit damit, die anderen Vampire genau zu beobachten, während sie ein Buch oder ihr Strickzeug in der Hand hielt und so tat, als wäre sie beschäftigt. Sie wollte die nächtlichen Gewohnheiten der Vampire genau kennen, denn Christina hatte einen Plan.

Es war allerdings dringend notwendig, dass der Rest des Rudels ihr nicht auf die Schliche kam. Sie machte also immer, was ihre Sires oder ihr Vater ihr sagten, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. In den ersten Nächten hatte sie sich noch gewehrt und sich ihrem Vater und Paul gegenüber bockig verhalten, aber sie sah sehr schnell ein, dass ihr das nichts brachte. Sie musste sich in die Gruppe einfügen und den männlichen Vampiren unterordnen, denn die waren älter und stärker wie sie.

Anfangs waren die anderen Vampire etwas skeptisch, aber bereits nach zwei Wochen hatte Christina es geschafft, das vollständige Vertrauen der Vampire zu gewinnen, selbst Marko war sich sicher, dass sie gewillt war ihren Platz in der Familie einzunehmen. Christina hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie eine derart gute Schauspielerin sein konnte.

Es passte ihr nicht wirklich, dass sie nun gezwungen war, alle an der Nase herum zu führen, aber welche Wahl hatte sie den schon? Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, die junge Frau zu fragen, was sie wollte. Ihr Vater und seine Familie hatten Christina ein Leben, oder besser gesagt, eine Existenz aufgezwungen, die sie nicht wollte.

Christina wusste ganz genau, sie konnte ihren Plan nur umsetzen, wenn die Vampire davon überzeugt waren, dass sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, also machte sie gute Miene zu bösem Spiel.

Christina fand ihren Vater und seine Gang ganz schön einfältig und hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie viel länger brauchen würde deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber diese Typen waren derart von sich überzeugt, dass es schon fast weh tat. Sie amüsierte sich innerlich über deren Überheblichkeit, wenn die wüssten...

Die männlichen Vampire in Christinas neuer Familie hielten sich für unwiderstehlich, und Christina hatte tatsächlich beobachtet, dass nicht viele Frauen dazu in der Lage waren, dem Charme der Vampire nicht zu erliegen. Sie konnte diese Frauen verstehen, die Vampire sahen gut aus und konnten überaus charmant und sehr großzügig sein, wenn sie wollten. Hatten sie bei einer jungen Dame weniger Erfolg, so manipulierten die Vampire sie, und das funktionierte fast immer.

Das Lustige war, dass die Vampire dann doch eher Skrupel hatten, die Damen zu töten, sie hatten eine Nacht lang, oder auch einige Nächte ihren Spaß. Wenn die Damen anfingen, die Vampire zu langweilen ließen sie die Frauen einfach vergessen, dass sie die sie jemals getroffen hatten.

Christina war schon ziemlich erstaunt darüber, sie hatte gedacht, dass die Vampire wesentlich kaltblütiger wären. Paul hatte ihr erklärt, dass dieses Benehmen mit der Nacht in dem Haus von Michaels Großvater zusammen hing. Keiner wollte etwas derartiges noch einmal erleben. Und dazu kam natürlich, dass die Vampire aufgrund der Technologie, wie Smartphones ohnehin vorsichtiger sein mussten.

Man konnte nie wissen, wer sich gerade in der Nähe aufhielt und auf den Auslöser drückte, um ein tolles Foto zu machen. Mit der Technik von heute konnte man auch einen Vampir fotografieren, der gerade dabei war, ein Opfer auszusaugen, und dann wäre die Jagd auf die Vampire eröffnet. Die meisten Menschen waren sich sicher, dass Vampire nur in Geschichten und Filmen exestierten, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

David hatte offensichtlich keine große Lust auf derartige Spielchen. Er ging los, suchte sich ein passendes Opfer, stillte seinen Hunger und ging dann seinen eigenen Plänen nach. David war nicht wirklich wählerisch, die einzigen Menschen, an denen er sich niemals vergreifen würde, waren Kinder. In der Regel fand er aber immer an entlegenen Orten eine Mahlzeit, die sicherlich niemand vermissen würde.

David liebte es in der Werkstatt zu basteln. Er hatte eine BMW, die von der Deutschen Wehrmacht im zweiten Weltkrieg genutzt wurde, gekauft, die er restaurieren wollte. Marko, Dwayne und Laddie waren oft mit von der Partie.

Paul hielt sich ebenfalls zurück, was die Frauenwelt betraf. Er kümmerte sich jede Nacht um Christina, zeigte ihr die verschiedensten Ecken der Stadt, und überschüttete die junge Frau mit seiner Zuneigung. Der große, blonde Vampir war stolz darauf, dass David ihm sein kleines Mädchen anvertraut hatte. Er mochte die junge Frau sehr und war sich sicher, dass sie seine Seelenverwandte war. Sie war nur für ihn bestimmt.

Christina hatte Paul in ihren Träumen gesehen, schon bevor sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, das musste doch eine Bedeutung haben! Er wusste sehr wohl, wie schwer Christina sich mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit tat und wollte alles tun, damit sie eine glückliche Vampirdame werden könnte.

Christina jedoch hatte ihre eigene Meinung über die Vampire. Und sie hatte eine eigene Meinung über das Leben; wenn man das so bezeichnen konnte; dass sie führten, und das Christina nun zu führen gezwungen war.

Christina dachte nicht gerne an die Nacht zurück, in der Paul und David sie mit in die Höhle nahmen. Sie war etwas schockiert, zu sehen, dass der Ort, den sie vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte, den Vampiren gehörte. Ihr Vater beschwichtigte sie. Es war gar kein großes Ding, dass sie damals dort eingedrungen war, sie gehörte ja schließlich zur Familie.

Dann brachten Dwayne, Marko und Laddie Michael und Sam in den Raum, der wohl damals der Eingangsbereich des alten Hotels gewesen war. Christina bemerkte es erst garnicht, denn sie stand wieder vor dem Bett und betrachtete die Jacke mit den farbenfrohen Patches. "Wem gehört die?", fragte sie.

Christina erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, denn Sam, der sie entdeckt hatte, erwachte aus seinem schockähnlichen Zustand und vesuchte sich lauthals aus Dwaynes Griff zu befreien. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir lachte ihn nur aus und drückte ihn auf eines der Sofas. Michael sagte garnichts und ließ kampflos alles über sich ergehen. Er schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben, um sich gegen die Vampire zur Wehr zu setzen. Er sah Christina traurig an und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder.

"Michael, ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Zeit in unserem Hotel, als unsere Gäste," sagte David grinsend. "Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch von euren Verletzungen etwas erholt. Es tut mir leid, dass meine Jungs und ich etwas grob zu euch waren." Die Vampire lachten Sam und Michael aus, selbst Laddie. Christina fand, dass er sich sehr verändert hatte. Was war nur aus dem warmherzigen Mann geworden, der einst Christinas bester Freund war.

Die junge Frau hatte Laddie geliebt, wie einen großen Bruder, und nun schien er unnahbar und distanziert. Seine Augen wirkten kalt, und Christina fragte sich, ob sie selber auch diese Kälte ausstrahlte. Vielleicht war das ja etwas, das automatisch geschah, wenn man sich in einen Vampir verwandelte. Christina wollte das nicht, sie wollte einfach nur sie selbst bleiben. Es war egal, was Michael ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte, sie hatte Mitleid. Außerdem dachte sie an ihre jüngeren Geschwister, was sollte aus den Beiden werden, jetzt, wo Michael in den Fängen der Vampire war?

"Was machen die Beiden hier?", fragte sie schließlich, und blickte von einem Vampir zum anderen. Die hörten endlich auf zu lachen und blickten die junge Frau schweigend mit ernster Miene an.

Schließlich lächelte David und nahm Christinas Hände in seine. "Es wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber was aus den Beiden wird, liegt an dir," erklärte er. "Wenn du die richtige Entscheidung für deine Zukunft triffst, bin ich im Gegenzug bereit, Michael und Sam gehen zu lassen, auch wenn die es absolut nicht verdienen. Du solltest allerdings nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, denn meine Geduld ist begrenzt, und ich könnte es mir anders überlegen!"

Paul fing wieder an zu lachen. "Komm schon Christina," rief er. "Ich weiß, dass du bei mir bleiben willst, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich habe dich längst durchschaut! Und ich will auch, dass du bei mir bist, ehrlich!"

Christina sah verlegen zu dem großen, blonden Vampir hinüber. Sie gab es nun wirklich nicht gerne zu, aber Paul hatte völlig Recht. Sie war zwar immer noch sauer auf ihn und Laddie, weil die beiden sie mit dem Wein, in den ihr Blut gemischt war, reingelegt hatten, aber trotzdem, sie mochte Paul sehr viel lieber als es gesund für sie war. Sie war tatsächlich in ihn verliebt bis über beide Ohren, und sie schämte sich dafür, aber ändern konnte sie daran nichts.

Christina drehte sich zu David. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ihren Vater. David grinste. "Na wie soll ich das schon meinen?" Er blickte schweigend auf den Boden, dann starrte er der jungen Frau direkt in die Augen. "Es ist ganz einfach," offenbarte er. "Du wirst ein vollwertiges Mitglied unserer Familie, und die Beiden leben. Wenn nicht..."

"Du erpresst mich," stellte Christina wütend fest. David grinste. "So würde ich das nun nicht nennen," rechtfertigte er sich. "Ich möchte dir nur helfen, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, du bist schließlich meine Tochter."

Michael sah David hasserfüllt an, dann richtete er sich an seine Stieftochter. "Christina, tu das nicht. Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen, er lügt dich an. Sam und ich werden nicht lebend hier raus kommen, egal was du tust!"

Christina sah wütend zu Michael herüber, und plötzlich stieg all der Hass auf ihn, der sich in den vergangenen Jahren angestaut hatte wieder hoch. "Was weißt du denn schon," flüsterte sie und während sie sich vor ihm aufbaute. "Du und du," sagte sie und zeigte auf Sam und Michael, "und auch alle anderen Menschen, ja sogar meine Mutter, mein ganzes Leben habt ihr mich belogen. Wer bist du denn schon, und woher nimmst ausgerechnet du dir das Recht, meinen Vater als Lügner darzustellen? Immerhin interessiert er sich für mich! Er will mich wirklich haben. Hier bin ich erwünscht, und nicht nur geduldet!"

"Christina," begann Michael, aber er kam nicht dazu, seine Rechtfertigung zu beenden, denn mit Christina ging auf einmal alles durch. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schlug Michael mitten ins Gesicht. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nun als Halbvampir viel mehr Schlagkraft hatte, als zuvor. Sie hatte Michaels Nase getroffen und hörte ein Knacken. Sie hatte ihrem Stiefvater die Nase gebrochen und während nun Blut aus seiner Nase lief, schrie er vor Schmerz auf.

Paul sah Christina mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das hatte er ihr nicht zugetraut. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass er keine Chance hatte, seinen Zögling aufzuhalten. Christina sah das Blut, dass aus Michaels Nase lief und beobachtete eine Sekunde, wie es auf sein Hemd tropfte. Sie bemerkte den Geruch, den das Blut in ihre Nase trieb. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich und sie verspürte plötzlich ein Hungergefühl, dass sie so nicht kannte.

Sam schrie sie an und versuchte sie aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät, sie befand sich in einem Blutrausch, sie war hungrig und sie hasste Michael, also folgte sie ihrem Instinkt und stürzte sich auf ihn. Ihre Fänge zeigten sich zum ersten Mal in ihre vollen Größe und bohrten sich in Michaels Hals. David versuchte Christina lachend von Michael wegzuziehen, er wusste genau, dass es nicht gut war, jemanden aus der menschlichen Familie zu einer Mahlzeit zu machen, aber selbst er war in diesem Moment seiner Tochter unterlegen.

Christina stieß ihren Vater weg und er flog quer durch den Raum und krachte gegen eine Wand. Dwayne, Marko und Laddie unternahmen nichts. Die drei Vampire waren sich sicher, dass es nicht sonderlich schlau war, sich zwischen einen hungrigen Halbvampir und dessen Beute zu stellen. Gegen diesen ersten Blutrausch war selbst ein gestandener, mächtiger, alter Vampir völlig machtlos.

Paul stand völlig überfordert da und griff sich mit beiden Händen in seine Haare. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um Christina zu stoppen. Er wusste aber sehr wohl, dass die junge Frau nun lange an ihren Schulgefühlen zu knabbern haben würde. Es war eine Sache, einen fremden Menschen zu töten, aber jemanden aus der eigenen Familie auszusaugen, das war etwas völlig anderes.

Sam stand völlig entsetzt vom Sofa auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er hatte Christina immer gemocht, sie war warmherzig und gutmütig, viel zu gutmütig für diese Welt. Sie hatte ihren jüngeren Geschwistern die Mutter ersetzt, und jetzt das. Dieses blutrünstige Monster, dass dabei war Michael zu töten, hatte garnichts gemeinsam mit der süßen, unschuldigen und etwas naiven Christina. Sam stürzte sich auf die junge Frau, genau in dem Moment, als der letzte Lebensfunke aus seinem Bruder wich. Das war ein großer Fehler.

Paul zog Sam zwar von Christina weg, aber sie knurrte ihren Sire nur an und forderte ihr Opfer zurück. Paul seufzte schließlich und ließ Sam wieder los. "Das wird dir spätestens in der nächsten Nacht sehr leid tun, Kleines," flüsterte der Vampir und schubste Sam in Christinas Arme, die immer noch hungrig über ihn herfiel. Als die junge Frau, die nun ein neu geborener Vampir war, mit Sam fertig war, ließ sie seinen blutleeren Körper einfach auf den Boden fallen. Christinas Gesicht war mit Blut beschmiert und sie sah aus, als wäre sie soeben einem Horrorfilm entstiegen.

Sie sah sich orientierungslos um, und schien nicht mehr zu wissen, wo sie war. Die fünf Vampire blicketen sie erstaunt, aber fasziniert an. Sie hatte ihnen eine gute Show geliefert, und bewiesen, dass wesentlich mehr in ihr steckte, als in ihrer Mutter.

Etwas derartiges hatte David sich immer von Star gewünscht, aber nie bekommen. Er hätte Christinas Mutter auf Händen getragen und alles für sie getan, wenn sie nur diesen einen letzten Schritt gemacht hätte. Star hatte ihn damals verlassen, und sie hatte ihn verraten.

Seit diesem Tag vor all den Jahren, war das letzte bisschen Liebe in David gestorben, zumindest hatte er das immer gedacht, doch dann fand er zufällig Christina, und ihm wurde klar, da war noch etwas in ihm.

Er zeigte dieses Gefühl nicht, aber auch sie würde er auf Händen tragen, sie war genau wie ihre Mutter sein Schwachpunkt. Natürlich wollte David nicht, dass die anderen Vampire das wussten, aber die waren nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und hatten ihren Anführer sofort durchschaut. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war sich sicher, dass er genauso handeln würde, wenn er an Davids Stelle wäre.

David beobachtete, dass seine Tochter völlig erledigt war. Nachdem sie sich orientierungslos umgesehen hatte, legte sie sich auf das Bett, das einst der Schlafplatz ihrer Mutter war, nahm Markos alte Jacke in ihre Arme wie ein Kuscheltier und schlief schließlich ein.

Paul ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er betrachtete Christina einen Moment, dann zog er lächelnd seine Jacke aus und deckte sie damit zu. Er stand nach einigen Minuten wieder auf und blieb vor David stehen. "Tja, Bossman, so hatten wir das nicht geplant," sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Davids Schulter. "Aber was solls, nun ist sie endlich eine von uns, und diese beiden Idioten werden uns auch nie wieder belästigen!"

David nickte lächelnd und setzte sich neben Dwayne auf eines der Sofas. Dwayne blickte David nachdenklich an. "Sie wird es nun sehr schwer haben," merkte er an. "Vielleicht hätten wir die Arschlöcher besser sofort töten sollen, als wir sie trafen. Wir hättem deinem kleinen Mädchen Einiges ersparen können."

Marko gesellte sich zu den Beiden. "Meine Güte, macht doch nicht so einen Aufstand wegen ihr," nörgelte er. "Sie wird es irgendwann überwinden, sie hat die Ewigkeit dafür. Die Welt ist in meinen Augen ohne diese Affen eh besser dran, aber irgendwer muss die jetzt entsorgen!"

Paul und Laddie sahen sich an und standen auf. Jeder packte sich einen der leblosen Körper, und sie verließen mit den Leichen die Höhle. Einige Minuten später waren sie wieder zurück. "Erledigt," sagte Paul und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Markos Sessel. "Was machen wir jetzt, die Nacht ist noch jung, und sie wird vor dem nächsten Sonnenuntergang nicht erwachen."

Die Vampire beschlossen in ein Pub im Nachbarort zu fahren. Bevor der nächste Morgen graute holten sie Christina aus der Höhle und fuhren zur Werkstatt, um dort den nächsten Tag zu verbringen.

David und Paul schafften es schließlich, die junge Frau zwischen sich an der Eisentange zu plazieren, obwohl sie schlief. Paul hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Als es wieder Abend wurde erwachte Christina in Pauls Armen. Der Vampir hielt sie mit einem eisernen Griff, weil ar fürchtete dass sie sonst abstürzen würde. Christina hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dort hin gekommen war und sah sich estaunt um. Marko, Dwayne und Laddie schliefen noch. David war niegendwo zu sehen. Paul blickte lächelnd in ihre Augen, als er bemerkte wie verwirrt die junge Frau war. "Wir haben dir etwas geholfen," erklärte er. "Dann hat dein Instinkt den Rest erledigt. Für uns ist das die bequemste Art zu schlafen. Morgen früh erkläre ich dir wie das geht. Danach schaffst du das alleine."

Dann ließ er Christina los und schwebte zu Boden. "Komm," sagte er. "Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich lasse dich nicht fallen." Christina blickte nach unten, dann nach oben, und dann entdeckte sie die Veränderung an ihren Füssen. Die waren nicht mehr ihre Füsse, die Dinger sahen wie die Krallen einer Fledermaus aus. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und fiel, aber dann schwebte sie über dem Boden. Schließlich verließen all ihre Kräfte sie und sie fiel wieder, aber Paul hielt sein Versprechen und fing sie auf. Er stellte sie grinsend auf den Boden.

"Meine Füsse," sagte Christina nur und sah Paul fragend an. Der lachte. "Das ist ein sehr kleiner Preis für alle guten Dinge, die dein neues Leben dir zu bieten hat," beschwichtigte er sie. "Du wirst schon bald einsehen, dass ich Recht habe, glaub mir!"

Als Christina den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, saß David bereits vertieft in ein Buch auf seinem Lieblingssessel. Neben ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch stand eine Tasse Kaffee und eine Dose Bier. Er legte das Buch beiseite, als er Paul und Christina bemerkte. "Da ist noch frischer Kaffee, wenn du welchen möchtest, Kleines," sagte er. Dann lächelte er. "Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn du das in der nächsten Zeit vielleicht bezweifelst. Dieses Leben als Vampir, die Unsterblichkeit hat dir eine Menge zu bieten."

Christina sah beschämt zu Boden, dann nahm sie sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich nachdenklich an den Tisch. Sie blickte kurz zur Tür, als auch Laddie, Dwayne und Marko den Raum betraten. Besonders Marko betrachtete die junge Frau sehr mißtrauisch, so, als würde er auf etwas warten. Christina erinnerte sich wieder an die vergangene Nacht, und war schockiert über ihr eigenes, kaltblütiges Verhalten. Sie hatte ihren Onkel und ihren Stiefvater getötet. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre jüngeren Geschwister zu Vollweisen wurden. Diesmal hatte keiner der Vampire sie zu dieser Untat angetrieben, ganz im Gegenteil, die hatten versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber völlig erfolglos.

Es machte Christina wütend, dass sie sich dazu hatte hinreißen lasse, Michael und Sam zu töten. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie zwar diese Tat alleine begangen hatte, aber indirekt waren Paul und Laddie ebenso schuldig. Denn die Beiden hatten der jungen Frau Vampirblut zu trinken gegeben und sie damit in einen Halbvampir verwandelt. Christina starrte Paul und Laddie empört an. "Ihr habt ein Monster aus mir gemacht," flüsterte sie. "Ich habe das nicht gewollt! Ich bin es so leid, von jedem benutzt und enttäuscht zu werden!" Sie wollte aus dem Zimmer laufen, um alleine zu sein, aber Marko hielt sie zurück.

"Weißt du was, Christina, wir haben dein Gejammer satt," motzte Marko. "Seit du hier bist, machst du nichts als Ärger! Du hast die Beiden getötet, wir haben versucht, dich aufzuhalten, hast du das schon vergessen? Dass Sam und Michael tot sind ist deine Schuld, nicht unsere!"

Christina sah zu Marko hoch und schlug seine Hand von ihrem Arm. "Ihr habt mich reingelegt! Ihr habt mir euer Blut zu trinken gegeben, ohne dass ich es wusste! Und du, du hast mir vorgespielt, dass du interessiert an mir bist, erinnerst du dich noch? So lange ist das noch nicht her!"

Marko fing an zu lachen. "Ja sicher, und du hast es mir abgekauft, richtig? Ich steh absolut nicht darauf, wenn mir eine Frau die ganze Nacht etwas vorheult. Versteh endlich, dass Paul und Laddie dir das wertvollste Geschenk gegeben haben, dass es gibt. Du bist unsterblich, du bist frei von allen menschlichen Zwängen. Es macht einfach Spaß, ein Vampir zu sein, meistens!"

Christina starrte Marko ungläubig an. "Spaß? Du spinnst doch total! Was soll spaßig daran sein, wenn man um zu überleben Menschen töten muss? Das ist nicht das, was ich unter Spaß verstehe," erwiderte die junge Frau. "Ich wollte einfach nur neu anfangen in dieser Stadt, und jetzt bin ich euch ausgeliefert. Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe, ich verzichte auf eure Gesellschaft!"

Christina zog sich in den Raum zurück, in dem sie während ihrer Zeit als Halbvampir geschlafen hatte und ließ zunächst niemanden mehr an sich heran. Marko schaute ihr genervt nach und zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie die Türe hinter sich zuschlug. "Wenn sie mir weiter auf die Nerven geht, musst du dir was einfallen lassen, Paul," forderte er. "Sonst werde ich sie eigenhändig vernichten. Sie bringt es fertig und zerstört unsere Familie, das werde ich nicht hinnehmen!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Marko die Werkstatt und fuhr mit seinem Motorrad davon.

David blickte Marko mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. Er seufzte. "Marko hat Recht, so kann das nicht weitergehen, wir müssen was machen, damit sie sich einfügt," forderte er.

Paul musterte David mit ernster Miene. "Ihr erwartet viel zu viel von der Kleinen," bemerkte er schließlich. "Seht ihr nicht, dass sie mit der Situation völlig überfordert ist? Sie braucht einfach nur etwas Zeit. Ihr ganzes Leben hat sich in den vergangenen Wochen dramatisch verändert, aber das wird sie bewältigen, wenn wir ihr helfen. Es wird nicht nötig sein, sie zu zwingen. Ich werde das schon in den Griff kriegen!"

Dwayne und Laddie nickten. David zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit wann besitzt du so viel Weisheit, Paul? Es ist mir völlig egal, wie du das machst, aber ich werde nicht hinnehmen, dass meine Tochter Unfrieden in unsere Familie bringt. Also sorge dafür, dass sie sich unterordnet, sie ist schließlich die jüngste hier!"

Paul nickte und setzte sich mit nachdenklicher Miene auf Christinas Sofa. Er überlegte einige Minuten, dann grinste er etwas einfältig. Natürlich, was musste er tun, damit Christina sich öffnete und ihm zuhörte? Paul fing an zu kichern, was ihm Dwaynes Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte. Der erriet Pauls Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Na dann viel Glück," bemerkte er nur trocken.

Paul war sich sicher, seine Idee würde funktionieren, und er hätte auch noch seinen Spaß dabei. Christina würde immer als erste schlafen gehen und es sah so aus, als hätte sie momentan nicht vor, dort zu schlafen, wo der Rest der Familie den Tag verbrachte. Die Türe zu Christinas Raum konnte sie nicht abschließen, weil Laddie vor einiger Zeit den Schlüssel verloren hatte. Paul könnte sich also völlig ungehindert zu ihr gesellen. Christina würde das erst bemerken, wenn die nächste Nacht anbrach und sie erwachte. Dann musste Paul allerdings sehr überzeugend sein, sonst könnte sein Plan nach hinten losgehen, und das wollte er auf garkeinen Fall riskieren.

Aber was machte er sich Sorgen? Er war der Sire der jungen Frau, also würde es ihr kaum gelingen, ihm zu widerstehen. Ihm war schon klar, dass er dabei war, seine Macht zu mißbrauchen, aber der große, blonde Vampir sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, die Kleine würde auch auf ihre Kosten kommen. Wenn es ganz gut lief, wäre er ja vielleicht dazu in der Lage, sie damit an sich zu binden, als seine Gefährtin, für alle Ewigkeit. Zur Zeit war genau das Pauls größter Wunsch. Es würde schon klappen, es musste einfach, den Paul hatte absolut keine Lust auf einen permanent gereizten Marko!

Einige Tage später war es dann soweit. Christinas Hunger kam ihm zur Hilfe. Die junge Frau hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihr Zimmer einige Nächte lang nicht zu verlassen. Selbst David war etwas besorgt. Ungewöhnlich war dieses Verhalten für einen neugeborenen Vampir jedoch nicht. Es kam häufig vor, dass die sich zunächst gegen ihre unsterbliche Familie auflehnten, aber in der Regel war das spätestens vorbei, wenn der Blutdurst unerträglich wurde, und das schien nun bei Christina der Fall zu sein.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, die junge Frau das erste Mal zum Jagen mitzunehmen, aber dann hatte er eine bessere, viel einfachere Idee. Christina stand im Türrahmen, und blickte in den Raum. Sie sah nicht so gut aus. Ihre Haut war ziemlich grau und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. David wollte etwas zu seiner Tochter sagen, aber Paul kam ihm zuvor. "Du siehst sehr hungrig aus," bemerkte er. Christina seufzte und nickte dann. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie das nicht gerne zugab.

"Okay," fuhr Paul fort, schnappte sich Christinas Hand und zog sie hinter sich aus dem Zimmer. "Wir machen einen kurzen Ausflug," sagte er und führte sie zu seinem Motorrad. Ihr Zimmer wäre die bessere Wahl gewesen, aber der Rest der Sippschaft machte keine Anstalten, in nächster Zeit das Versteck zu verlassen. Er wollte mit Christina alleine sein und sie mit seinem Plan nicht vor den anderen bloßstellen, denn das würde die angespannte Stimmung nur verschlimmern.

Etwa fünf Minuten später saß Paul mit seinem Zögling auf einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald, nicht unweit der Stelle, an der Christina das erste Mal auf Dwayne getroffen war. Er horchte einen Moment und wusste dann genau, dass weit und breit niemand außer ihm und Christina war. Er zog kurz entschlossen seine Jacke und sein Shirt aus und zog Christina auf seinen Schoß.

Sie sah ihn zwar unsicher an, wehrte sich aber nicht. Paul schlitzte mit seinem Fingernagel seine Brust auf und bot Christina an, von ihm zu trinken. "Komm schon, sei nicht so schüchtern," sagte er schließlich lächelnd und schmierte mit seinem Zeigefinger etwas von seinem Blut auf ihre Lippen. "Du musst dich beeilen, die Wund fängt schon an sich wieder zu schließen!" Der Vampir brauchte diese Aufforderung nicht zu wiederholen. Sie stürzte sich mit verwandeltem Gesicht auf ihn und trank.

Paul beobachtete sie grinsend und freute sich schon auf das, was nun folgen würde. Er brauchte sie garnicht zu verführen, wie er es geplant hatte, denn das würde nun unweigerlich umgedreht laufen. Pauls Plan ging auf und er war erleichtert. Christina fiel über ihn her, als ihr Durst gestillt war. Sie hatte nun Appetit auf etwas anderes, dass Paul zu bieten hatte.

Danach ging es besser mit Christina und den anderen Vampiren. Sie ging zunächst immer mit Paul alleine auf die Jagd, aber irgendwann wollte David mit dem gesamten Rudel jagen. Die sechs Vampire fuhren zwei Orte weiter, denn dort fand ein Gothicfestival statt, so wie in jedem Jahr. Die Vampire wussten genau, dass einige der Festivalbesucher es vorzogen, an abgelegenen Orten ihre Zelte aufzubauen, statt an dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz.

Nach diesen jungen Leuten suchten die Vampire und wurden schnell fündig. Die männlichen Vampire führten die jungen Leute einige Zeit etwas an der Nase herum und jagten ihnen Angst ein, dann schlugen sie zu. Christina schaute erst einmal nur zu. Die Menschen taten ihr leid. Das waren sehr junge Erwachsene, nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig. Sie waren nicht schlechter oder besser wie alle anderen Menschen, sie hatten ein derart grausiges Ende nicht verdient. Sie hasste sich zwar selber dafür, aber ihr Blutdurst siegte über ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Als Paul ihr einen jungen Mann mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle reichte, konnte Christina sich nicht zurückhalten.

In der nächsten Nacht bat sie Paul und David darum, einmal alleine auf die Jagd zu gehen. Sie wollte sich ausprobieren, zumindest war das der Grund, den sie den Beiden nannte. Tatsächlich hatte sie etwas ganz anderes vor. Sie war überglücklich, als die beiden Vampire ihrer Bitte nachkamen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass David Paul hinter ihr herschickte, um sie zu beobachten. Er wollte genau wissen, was sein Kind wirklich vorhatte.

Tja, und als Christina kurz vor dem nächsten Tagesanbruch in die Werkstatt zurückkehrte, konfrontierte David sie mit Pauls Beobachtungen. "Ich hoffe, du hast nun begriffen, dass du dich nicht von Tierblut ernähren kannst," stellte er sie zur Rede.

Christina senkte verlegen den Kopf, denn ihr Vater hatte völlig Recht. Das Blut von Tieren schmeckte scheußlich und stillte ihren Durst nicht vollständig, außerdem fühlte sie sich ertappt. "Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", fragte David.

Dann aber geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Paul stand schon neben seiner Gefährtin um David aufzuhalten, falls das notwendig sein sollte. Marko positionierte sich auf ihrer anderen Seite und Christina blickte ihn erstaunt an.

Marko lächelte und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern der jungen Frau. "Komm schon, David," sagte er. "Sie hat sich in der letzten Zeit wacker geschlagen, du musst nicht so hart zu ihr sein!"

David zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wohin war der Marko verschwunden, der immer gegen Christina gestänkert hatte? "Hat sie dich nun auch schon um den Finger gewickelt, so wie ihren Sire?", fragte der Anführer.

Marko lachte. "Paul kann nicht dafür, sie ist nun mal seine Gefährtin. Denk mal darüber nach, wie geduldig du mit ihrer Mutter warst, und bei der war das alles vergebliche Liebesmüh," erklärte Marko. "Also es ist mir etwas peinlich, ach nee, eigentlich ist es mir nicht peinlich. Ich habe zu Beginn meiner Laufbahn als Vampir ebenfalls versucht, mich mit Tierblut über Wasser zu halten, nicht nur einmal. War keine besonders gute Erfahrung, hat aber etwas geholfen, wenn die Nahrung knapper wurde."

David senkte den Kopf, blickte seiner Tochter aber trotzdem in die Augen. "Also gut, vergessen wir diesen Ausrutscher," sagte er schließlich. "Setz dich hin, wir haben etwas zu besprechen!"

Er sah Christina einen Moment schweigend an. "Du weißt, dass die Tür aus unserem Versteck durch einen Code gesichert ist, den wir mit einer App auf unseren Smartphones betätigen können, um die Türe zu öffnen, oder?"

Christina nickte. "Ja, ich habe das schon oft gesehen, bei Paul. Er hat mir alles erklärt," antwortete sie.

"Okay," sagte David. "Du bist die einzige, die nicht alleine hier raus kann. Wir haben beschlossen, dass du nun auch ein Smartphone mit der App und dem Code bekommen sollst. Marko hat Recht, du hast dich wirklich gut in unsere Familie integriert, und das möchten wir belohnen." Lächelnd zog David ein funkelnagelneues Smartphone aus der Tasche und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Er blickte Christina ernst an. "Das ist ein Vertrauensbeweis von unserer Seite," erklärte er. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir damit keinen Fehler machen!"

Christina blickte von ihrem Vater zu dem Smartphone und wieder zurück. Ihr wurde klar, dass das kleine Gerät ihr Weg in die Freiheit war. Das war der Moment, indem sie ihren Plan zu schmieden begann. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit länger, bis sie ihn in die Tat umsetzen konnte, und sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen und durfte nichts überstürzen. Sie wusste auch, dass sie nur eine Chance hatte, ihren Plan auszuführen, sie musste aufpassen, dass die anderen Vampire ihre Gedanken nicht mitbekamen. Wenn ihr Plan schiefgehen würde, würde ihr ihr Vater ihr nie wieder so viel Freiheit zugestehen, und Paul würde sie jede Nacht überwachen.

Paul war Christinas Schwäche und einige Male war sie kurz davor ihren Plan einfach zu vergessen. Sie liebte ihn, ja sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen. Sie wusste auch genau, wie sehr ihre Tat ihn verletzen würde, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie hatte nie um dieses Leben gebeten, sie wollte es nicht haben. Sie wollte nicht töten und sie wollte auch nicht unsterblich sein.

Marko und Dwayne hatte ihr vor Wochen versichert, dass ihre Schulgefühle weniger werden würden und dass sie eines Tages ganz verschwinden würden, aber in ihrem Fall geschah das nicht. Das Gegenteil war der Fall, von Opfer zu Opfer wurden ihre Schuldgefühle schlimmer und sie hatte den Eindruck, der Blutdurst war alles, was sie noch antrieb. Paul schaffte es zwar immer, sie für einige Zeit aus ihren düsteren Gadanken zu holen, aber das hielt nie lange an.

Es kam sehr häufig vor, dass sie mit Paul in ihrem Zimmer schlief, statt mit dem Rest der Familie aon der Eisenstange herunterhängend den Tag zu verschlafen. Heute war der Zeitpunkt reif. Es würde keinem komisch vorkommen, wenn sie sich mit Paul zurückziehen würde. Sie brauchte dann nur warten, bis er einschlief, und sie musste es irgendwie schaffen, selber wach zu bleiben. Sie wollte das unbedingt, und tatsächlich war ihre Aufregung an dem entsprechenden Morgen so groß, dass sie länger wachblieb, wie Paul.

Vorsichtig stand sie aus dem Bett auf und öffnete eine der Schubladen. Sie hatte einen Brief dorthineingelegt, der für Paul bestimmt war. Sie war dabei, ihn zu betrügen, und er sollte wenigstens wissen, warum sie das tat.

Paul erwachte wenige Minuten später durch einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem gesamten Körper. Es war ein ähnlicher Schmerz, wie er ihn gefühlt hatte, als Sams Hund ihn in die Wanne in dem Haus von Michaels Großvater gestoßen hatte. Schreiend und total schockiert sprang er aus dem Bett.

Der Platz neben ihm war leer und er hörte Laddie schreien. Was war hier los, wo war Christina? Er bemerkte den Brief und nahm ihn in die Hand. Der Schmerz verging langsam und auch Laddie schien sich zu beruhigen. Mit dem ungeöffneten Brief in der Hand rannte er in den Raum wo die Vampire für gewöhnlich schliefen. "Wo ist Christina?", schrie er. Christina ist weg, wo ist sie?"

Laddie saß völlig verstört auf dem Boden und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Marko saß neben ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Die innere Uhr der Vampire bestätigte ihnen, dass es noch heller Tag war. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum sie alle zur gleichen Zeit erwacht waren.

Dwayne entdeckte den Brief, den Paul in seiner Hand zerknüllt hatte. "Was ist das?", fragte er. Paul starrte völlig verwirrt auf den Brief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte den Brief Dwayne in die Hand. Der riss ihn auf und strich den Brief glatt um ihn zu lesen. "Oh shit," sagte er immer wieder völlig fassungslos.

David hatte sich mittlerweile wieder unter Kontrolle. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er. Dwayne reichte den Brief an David weiter und griff sich hilflos mit beiden Händen in die Haare.

David setzte sich auf den Boden und starrte die Wand an. Dann fing er an zu lesen:

"_**Paul, **_

_**wenn du diese Zeilen liest, gibt es mich nicht mehr. Vielleicht verstehst du meine Handlung nicht, **_

_**aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, mit diesem neuen Leben zurecht zu kommen. Ihr habt mir alle gesagt, **_

_**dass meine Schuldgefühle verschwinden würden, aber das war nicht der Fall. Es wurde immer schlimmer**_

_**für mich, und letztenendes konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich euch wochenlang**_

_**etwas vorgespielt habe.**_

_**Die Gefühle für dich waren jedoch echt. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und wenn gleich die Sonne meinen**_

_** Körper zu Asche verbrennt, dann werde ich dein lächelndes Gesicht vor mir sehen.**_

_**Du warst mir in den letzten Wochen ein guter Gefährte und ich habe jede Minute mit dir genossen. **_

_**Daddy, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäusche. Ich habe dich sehr lieb gewonnen und hätte mir **_

_**gewünscht, dass ich dich eher getroffen hätte. Vielleicht wäre dann vieles anders gelaufen. **_

_**Ihr seid alle eine tolle Familie. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch kennengelernt habe. **_

_**Es tut mir leid, dass ihr meinetwegen so viel Ärger hattet, das habe ich nicht gewollt.**_

_**Ich hoffe, dass ich nun an einen Ort komme, an dem ich endlich meinen Frieden finde.**_

_**Aber egal wo das auch sein mag, ich werde mit einem Lächeln zu euch hinunter blicken und **_

_**auf euch achtgeben. Ich habe euch alle sehr lieb. Passt gut auf euch auf!**_

_**Christina"**_

Endlich verstand Paul, was David da vorgelesen hatte. Er überlegte nicht, sondern rannte zur Türe, um ins Freie zu gelangen. "Scheiße," schrie Marko nur, und sprang auf um Paul zu folgen.

"Scheiße, Paul, bleib hier," schrie Dwayne. "Du kannst nicht nach draußen, es ist Tag!" Paul hörte jedoch nicht zu. Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht konnte er Christina noch retten. Was für ein Mann war er, wenn er das nicht wenigstens versuchte.

David hatte schließlich genug. Die Trauer um seine Tochter zerriss ihm das Herz, aber er hatte hier die Verantwortung. Er würde stark sein für seine Jungs, so wie es schon immer war. Er blickte kurz zu Paul hinüber. Er war vor Paul an der Türe und schlug Paul nieder. Dwayne, Marko und Laddie kümmerten sich um den großen, blonden Vampir.

David verzog sich in Christinas Zimmer. Er wollte alleine sein, er musste nachdenken.

Als die Sonne am nächsten Abend unterging, war Paul als erster wach. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, er packte eine kleine Tasche, nahm sich eine kleine Dose aus der Küche mit und verließ die Werkstatt.

Es war nicht schwer, Christinas Asche zu finden, denn die lag verborgen unter ihrer Kleidung. Er stopfte Christinas Shirt, in dem noch ihr Geruch hing, in seine Tasche und sammelte so gut es ging ihre Asche auf. Die ließ er in die Dose rieseln. Er verschloß die Dose sorgfältig und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche.

Dann faltete er Christinas restliche Kleidung ordentlich zusammen und legte den Stapel auf den Tisch, der vor der Werkstatt stand. Paul warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Tor, dann setzte er sich auf sein Motorrad und fuhr in den Abend hinein. Er hatte seine Gefährtin verloren. Er brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, seine Brüder würden ihn verstehen. Sie wussten, dass Paul eines Tages zurückkommen würde, denn hier war sein zu Hause.

_**Ende**_

Eine kleine Anmerkung:

Lieber Gast, ich möchte mich erneut bei Dir für Deinen Zuspruch bedanken. Dein Kommentar hat mich dazu gebracht, die Geschichte endlich zu Ende zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass Ende gefällt Dir. Eins noch, wenn ich schon einmal einen Kommentar zu einer Deiner Geschichten hinterlassen habe, magst Du mir dann nicht vielleicht doch sagen, wer Du bist, ich bin echt neugierig.


End file.
